Elsword: The Story
by Setusna
Summary: "Because we're going to Velder!" Elsword pointed to the North but Velder was in the South West, but the group doesn't want to spoiler his moment. Elsword and the Gang are traveling all over Eliros they all become closer and each have there own deep dark secrets. Will they share them or keep them locked up in their hearts? No Ciel yes Lu. Lu is love Lu is Life :)
1. Beginning

**This is my first Fanfiction please excuse my poor writing skills I am not good at english, and it is only my third language. This is an Elsword fanfiction I only thought of it last night I haven't play the game in a long time so I was like why not create a fanfiction and see how many people will read it. So please read and enjoy!**

"Hey! Elizabeth! Come over here and look at what I found." Before a pile of dusty boxes with books of all sorts sizes and colors. Stood a boy which strikes a resemblance of Elsword, with a much more loosen up look. Instead of a arrogant attitude he had a positive attitude.

"What is it Eldin?" call back from the girl with long brown hair.

Eldin the boy picked up a book and blew on it until all the dust flew into the air of the big attic room. The dust was caught around Eldin's face which made him cough and wave the dust away.

"This looks old Elizabeth."

"Don't touch that Mother might get mad." cry Elizabeth as she started jogging towards Eldin.

Eldin was aware so he step towards the left and turn 90 degrees so he was facing the slanted wall of the attic roof. Elizabeth was caught off guard by his actions crash into the boxes and landed on top of them. "Ow! That was mean Eldin!" Elizabeth tried to get up but she was struggling to get her feet on the ground as the box was squeezing on her. Eldin reach a hand out to help Elizabeth but as soon as she try to grab it, Eldin retract it and use it to swipe the rest of the dirt off.

"Look at this! So _much_ dust on this." Eldin tease Elizabeth while having his full attention on the book.

"Eldin help your sister up." a voice came from behind Eldin. Soon he was picked up by his neck collar.

Eldin struggle to get free but the grasp was too strong for him.

"Ok ok ok I get it Grandpa."

When Eldin was released from the grasp of his Grandfather he went and help Elizabeth up. As soon as she was up she smack Eldin hard on the head. "Stop being mean to me! How many times do we need to tell you?" Elizabeth said with her arms cross and a really angry look. Their Grandpa started laughing as he took a seat on one of the rocking chair nearby.

"I remember the old days when I was your age Eldin." the old man said as he started to rock he showed a really faint smile which was barely visible.

"Dairy of….. what does that say? Allzack squirrel? Eldin read from the book he picked up, it was a red one with green lining. On the cover it had names scribble on it and the title which Eldin could not decipher what it said. Elizabeth crouch closer to him until their shoulders touched she then quickly took a look at it.

"Stupid!" She yelled which got Eldin's attention and he looked at her confuse.

"What did I do now?" Eldin said as he roll his eyes and look the other way.

"That says the Dairy of the Elsword Squad!" Elizabeth said as she started to get her arm ready to smack Eldin on the head again. Before she could Eldin got on his knee and covered his head with the book. The old man then stood up from the rocking chair and went over and grab the Dairy out of Eldin's hand. Eldin still got hit by Elizabeth now without the protection of the book.

"Ahh I was wondering for a long time where I put this book I should have knew to give it to your grandmother as she wanted to keep it. But my stubborn attitude made me forgot where I put it." The grandpa then started flipping through the pages carefully and analyzing each page as if his life depended on it.

"Wait Grandpa isn't your name Elsword?" Elizabeth said with her eyes wide and eyebrows high above her forehead.

"That's right this dairy use to belong to my squad of the El Search Party." The old man said as he looked at his Granddaughter.

"You use to tell us story about yourself and the squad I love to hear them all the time." Eldin said as he had his hands behind his head and a great big smile on his face.

"Yes we were the youngest and most powerful out of the El Search Party members, ah how nostalgic I must bring this to your grandmother to see." He started to go but Eldin stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait Grandfather can we read it first please!?" Eldin said with his hand clasp together as he pleaded to his grandfather. Elsword pondered with his hand under his chin as he scratch his small beard then fixed his glasses.

"Why not it couldn't hurt." He handed the book to Eldin and headed down the ladder of the attic.

Eldin open the page and sat down on the floor cross leg then Elizabeth sat down with him and laid her head on her brother's shoulder.

The room was full of this intense aura as Elsword got into position and clutch his swords in his hands. Both of them didn't made a move so El-

"Start at the beginning of the book!" Elizabeth yelled at her brother.

"Ok ok." came back from Eldin.

Elsword laid helplessly on the floor with his pupils missing from his eyes, as he grieve for the death of -

Elizabeth smacked his brother in the back of his head "I swear if you don't go to the beginning-"

With that Eldin turn towards the first page.

It was a bright and sunny day in late June and Elsword was sleeping in his bed. You might of think he was sleeping peacefully but he was having a bad nightmare. In the nightmare he had it was about himself. But he could not control what he was doing as he saw himself as a 2.5 figure. He was being force to marry someone he truly know he doesn't like someone with an odd hairstyle and purple color hair. Soon he woke up from the his nightmare all sweaty.

"That was a really weird dream if that is me in the future I shall kill myself now." Elsword stated as he clutched the place where his heart is located tightly. Soon after Elsword sat on his bed a loud knock was heard. Elsword got up and went downstairs as someone knock on the door again. Elsword opened the door and it was the El Search Party's captain Lowe.

"Oh Lowe…Wasup?" Elsword reply with his bored blank face or rather his normal face.

"Elsword hurry up and change, we have reports of Banthus around the Tree of El." Lowe said urgently.

Elsword's eyes widened and he shouted."Alright today is the day he shall be put down!"

"Elsword we search and protect the El, we don't collect bounty or do these kinds of quests."

"I know that Lowe, but he has been trouble around Ruben for a long time." Elsword as he use his pinkie finger to clean his ear.

"Anyways get change and meet me near the Tree of El." Lowe said as he turn around and run off.

Elsword ran up towards his room and quickly changed into his El Search Party Clothes and went downstairs into the kitchen to get a meat bun to eat and ran out the door. With the Meat bun still in his mouth he ran towards the direction of the Tree of El.

Somewhere along the forest tops was Rena as she scouted the Tree of El. Her connection to her home world depended on the El to be stable. If the El was gone who knows what may happen to the Elves in Eliros. She was thinking about what the Elder Elf said to her a few days ago.

"You called me, Elder?" A timid Rena said in front of a great mossy gate.

"Yes. Welcome Rena." an elderly elf said in front of some floating orbs of light. Where the only source of light besides the opening of the door came from. The room was grand like a Palace Hall with little to nothing but a fountain and roots of trees on the walls and ceiling grew plants of all sorts.

"Whats the matter?" Rena said approaching the elderly elf and stopping a few paces behind the elder's back. The elder turn around holding a piece of the El in her hand it was about as tall as a pencil and as wide as a baseball.

"As we have suspected, the power of El weakens." The elder said with an distress and tire look on her face holding the El in her hands and taking in the light it shines.

"So it has." Rena said. She was starting to feel afraid and couldn't move as if a giant snake approach her and glare into her eyes, passing a decision to eat her for a snack or leave her alone for a later time.

"If it continues to drain, it will soon crumble to dust." The elder said turning around to face the fountain and floating orbs of light.

"How do we stop it? I am ready for instructions." Rena finally muster out moving her hand towards her chest to emphasize she can do the job.

"North of here you will find a small village called Ruben. There, you will find the Tree of El and with it, our only hope." The elder stated as she stared deeply into the El's greenish hue color.

"Understood. We will save the Tree of Elf immediately." Rena started to turn around and go. But the elder spoke again and she stopped.

"Forgive me, but this you must do alone. It is a dangerous task that only you are equipped to handle." The elder said lifting her head up from the El's endless gaze. With that Rena took off preparing to leave and said her goodbye to her fellow comrades. But the elder had another thing in mind.

"I am so sorry Rena but the El has shown me what is to come for you. But through sad times happy times will come." The elder thought to herself the minute Rena left then she stare into the El again and the El show her the future. Rena the Sniping Ranger was dragging along a soon to be Sword Knight down Elder Village. She then smile as she saw Rena's new comrades. But then the El turn dark as she saw a face from the chin up to the nose. The face then smirk showing off a sinister smile. The elder dropped the El and it fell with a loud clang and she fell to her knees and held her head.

"Solace what have you done?" The elder said out loud and felt a cold shiver down her spine and swallow hard as you can see her throat move and then a drop of sweat came down from her head.

Rena was snapped out of her trance when the Tree of El started glowing a bright sky blue color. The sky darken and she stare at the tree blankly. The winds were blowing harsher whipping her lime color hair backwards and she squinted her eyes. Soon enough the tree turn so bright it release the amount of energy into it's surrounding areas.

In the middle of town an Aisha was on the floor and a crowd was gather around her. Hagus was in front of her and Ann was holding her dust wiper in her hand staring blankly at Aisha. Aisha then stir from her slumber and lifted her face up. Her face was cover in dirt and hair messy with hair sticking out all over the place half her clothes was covered in ashes and her whole body was imprinted into the ground. Aisha then recall what she could remember.

"MASTER!" A crying Aisha said running through a pair of doors which startled an old man.

"KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!" The old man said as he took up a book from his desk and threw it at Aisha. Aisha got hit and fell to the floor she stumbled up and staggered over to her Master's desk.

"What is it Aisha you left for 3 months and said you will be back by 2 weeks. So tell me what happened?" Her master said as he stroked his very long white beard. He wore a wizard hat but with modern looking clothes and a staff floating next to him.

"I lost my all my magic." Aisha said as she put the side of her head on the cold hard desk with a dead expression.

"Tell me something I don't know!" The master said as he sit back into his chair and had a really annoyed look. Aisha lifted her head with a shocked face as she stuttered out words.

"H-h-how did you know."

"Listen I am one of the top 5 Wizardry Master my teacher was the the first Witchcraft Master, so do you think I would not know?" Aisha's master said lifting his eyebrows high and staring right at Aisha with his hands clasp on the desk.

"I do know that, but can you help me?" Aisha said hoping to get an good answer from her master. Her master pondered but he already had an idea but he was thinking whether to tell it to Aisha or just leave her magicless and live like a normal People of the El. But finally he gave in and started talking.

"Yes I can. But I can not return all of your power back to you. Are you ok with that?" the wizard said as he slouch more in. Aisha bend more in until she is only inches away from her master's face.

"Yes I am ok. I will train back up." Aisha said with a determin look but in actuality she was thinking it was a pain to go back to what she was.

"Ok first get your face out of my face." The master said with his eyes close. And with that Aisha stood straight up and stood like she was in the military.

"I will transfer some of my magical vessel into you so you can feed off of that. But it won't last long I would say you will have ten months top to get your magic back."

"Ten months! It took me a whole 2 years to muster out small magic!" Aisha screamed out loud and spitting all over her master.

"Will I didn't told you to put on the ring of grudges."

Aisha felt embarrassed when her master said that last part and started to get teary eyes.

"I'll do it…. I will do it as long as I can use magic again if it is only for seconds, minutes, or years." Aisha said and began to cry. Her master sigh and stood up and turn around to face the window and look outside at the courtyard of a school he is directing.

"There is one way. That you can get your magic back permanently." Her master said turning his head around to catch a glimpse of Aisha.

"Really!" Aisha gasp out loud and wiped away her tears and sniffle.

"But it is only a myth." the wizard said and turn his head back forward again.

"Please tell me." Aisha said with desperation in her eye. Her master saw her through the glass's reflection and sigh again.

"I heard that if you can bathe in the light of the El. One who lost the connection to magic can remake that bond again." His master said putting his hands behind his back with his right hand stroking his beard.

"Where can I find an El?"

"There is one nearby in the continent of Lurensia. In a small village called Ruben, where you can find the Tree of El."

"But that is so fall away it will take months for me to get there." Aisha whine which very much annoy the living and dead out of her master. A tick mark formed out of his masters head but he calm down.

"Well I can give you a head start." He said very full of air.

"Great when do we start?" Aisha said as she started jumping up and down.

"About now." Her master said very quickly and she stopped as a burst of magic surge into her frying her making her hair stick up and the front of her clothes black from ashes. Soon her master snapped his fingers and Aisha disappears. Then after that Aisha was saw falling out of the sky and the people all backed away when they saw Aisha's face.

"Curse you master." Aisha muttered then a boulder came from the sky and hit her in the head as if her master sent it to hurt Aisha. But nobody care as they were afraid of Aisha as she look hideous.

"Wow Master's magic sure is strong I barely felt the pain and the I heal so quickly."

"Are you alright miss?" A mysterious voice was called to Aisha. Aisha turned around and saw Adams the former alchemist of Ruben.

"Yes I am fine, I am Aisha magician of the continent Thundrewer and you are?" she said and lift herself off the ground and brush herself off.

"Adams former Alchemist but now I retire to being a fisherman." Adams took out a bucket of fish and a fishing rod to show to Aisha.

"Great, so do you know where I can wash up and clean myself?" Aisha asked with her hands out.

"Yes right over there." Adams pointed to a outing.

"Thanks. Oh and do you know where the tree of El is?"

Adams then chuckle as he looked behind Aisha. Aisha caught Adams was looking at something so she turn around. When Aisha caught sight of the Tree of El and the green and blue light it was shining her mouth dropped. The Tree of El was the biggest of the other trees surrounding it and it looked grand.

**That is all the time and thought I can come up with I hope you viewers like it and please drop a follow or fav. Thank you!**


	2. How we met (Part One)

Somewhere along the Ancient Ruins stood a tire Ara she was walking for days escaping the demons sent by her brother in the Fluone continent. Finally she escaped but she is still running afraid her brother will sent more demons after her. She took out a hand drawn picture of her brother which she drew and held it close to her face and smile.

"Don't worry brother I will save you soon until I become stronger." she put the picture away and took out some tea to drink.

"_Enjoying the tea Ara?" _A mystical voice said to her.

"Eun! Do you want some?" Ara offer and took another sip out of her cup.

"_Haha you are funny bring me some blood and let me drink that." _Eun said with her womanly mystic voice.

"Well you can't have blood I already feed you a lot of demon energy." Ara said puffing her cheeks out.

"_But I long thirst for blood ever since they day your ancestor seal me inside this hairpin._" Eun said and then the hairpin started to shook in Ara's hair. Ara touch it so the shaking would stop and it eventually did. "_Maybe if you would give me a little taste of your blood?_"

"No thank you its either you want tea, demon energy, dark El energy, or nothing at all." Ara told Eun while drinking the tea again.

"_Just a little bit, you know you have rich tasty blood like your ancestor. How I remember your great great great grandfathers blood taste. He was so young before he tricked me and sealed me away._" Eun said raising her voice when she mention Ara's grandfather. Ara ignore Eun and stood up she started to walk but then trip on a rock and then fell down.

"Ow. That hurts." Ara said as she held her knee in pain.

"_Still clumsy one of these day when you fall you will lose my hairpin also_."

Ara got up hopping on one foot towards the lake under the tree of El and took off her shoes then leggings, and dip her entire leg into the warm water.

"Ah the El's energy is also affecting the water around it I see. Eun you should feel this the water isn't cold at all." But Eun made no attempts to talk so Ara left her alone. After a short while Ara decided she will take a swim and wash herself so she proceeded to remove the rest of her clothes off and dive into the river.

Elsword then approach in the bushes not knowing that anyone was taking a swim in the river.

"Lowe! Lowe! Banthus!" Elsword was yelling and emerge out of the bushes and found a sight to see.

Ara faced Elsword and their eyes met but Elsword then stared at Ara's naked body. They both got embarrassed and then Ara grabbed her spear and activated her special active.

"WIND WEDGE!" Ara yelled using her other arm to cover her body and with the hits landed around Elsword's vital parts (critical lets say) Elsword was then knockdown far away from Ara.

"_The boy you pierced him in the vital points and he is still not dead?" _Eun said surprise.

"You are getting old Eun there is no way he could have survive that." Ara said as she put on her clothes and walk away but then trips again.

Somewhere chung was walking the path to Ruben. Suddenly he was jumped by bandits around Lake Noah.

"Hey kid give us all your money or else you will have to die!" The bandits said to him holding their knives in their hands. All Chung did was sighed and didn't made a move.

"Come on you guys aren't the first ones who done this to me. Come at me." Chung said which confuse the bandits. but the person who said the words to Chung charge at him. Before he reached Chung, he was blown far away. The bandits all look at their flying buddy in shock then they looked at Chung. Chung was now holding his Destroyer in both his hand and the front was smoking. Chung loaded the cannon then activated his special active.

"SCARE CHASE!" Chung said calmly and fired the tracking missile. The bandits started to run when they saw the missile coming at them and ran so far until you can barely see them anymore. But then the missile exploded in blue fumes rising from the air. Saying that it has hit its target. Chung then took his cannon and slump it on his back again and move towards Ruben. When he got through the gates Aisha was running past him. But both of them didn't care since they don't know each other. Chung went towards the town hall but someone called out to him.

"Oh Chung!" Said Ann from her house.

"Ann. It's been a long time. How are you?" Chung said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"I'm good. Are you looking for Elsword?" Ann said smiling.

"Yes but first I need to speak with Hagus and Lowe." Chung said with a stern face.

"Lowe went with Elsword to the Tree of El and Hagus has a lot of paperworks to do so you can't meet him yet." Ann said to Chung with a sad expression.

"Ok then. I will go find Lowe and Elsword first then." Chung said waving goodbye and headed towards the Tree of El. Ann wave back and return inside her house.

Rena sense the El was in trouble so she quickly jump from tree to tree towards the Tree of El. Soon she arrive at the top of the Tree of El and saw Banthus with the El in his hands.

"You but that down you thief." Rena said readying her bow and arrow.

"Whats this girly doing here? Whatever I will have fun with you later." banthus said laughing

"You disgust me." Rena said letting go and let the arrow fly.

"Phoru!" Banthus yelled and then a white giant phoru appear and smacked the arrow away.

"Catch that girl for me." Banthus said and jumping off of the tree and ran away.

"Tch" Rena was angry as she let the El be taken Rena was firing arrows to get close to the phoru. The phoru cover itself with the its arms some arrows stuck on it some bounce off. Rena took this chance and slide towards the phoru hitting it and then use one of her special actives.

"ASSAULT KICK!" Rena shouted and did the skill launching the phoru away from her.

Rena went to the place where Banthus jump out from and search for banthus. But the trees cover her sight, so she jumped down and chase Banthus on foot.

"How stupid of me for letting the El be taken I should have been next to it." Rena said out loud running through the forest. She then saw Chung walking in front of her but she slide down and knock Chung down.

"Sorry!" Rena yelled and was still running.

"_I should have helped him up but the El comes first._" Rena thought to herself and found Elsword and Berthe. Rena stay out of sight and ready to use Multiple Stinger. But she waited to see what Elsword would do. Elsword was radiating energy and his eyes were all white he ready his sword and shouted out his skill.

"UNLIMITED BLADE!" Elsword shouted but before he could use it Aisha fell on top of him.

"Who put this stupid boy here" Aisha yelled and stood up rubbing her butt.

"MEGA SLASH!" Elsword yelled and hitting Aisha in the back and knocking her down

"Don't get in my way boy!" Elsword retorted to Aisha pointing his finger at her.

"Hey! I am a girl."

Berthe then howl at them which caught Aisha's attention.

"Who is this loud mouth?" Aisha said crossing her arms looking at Berthe.

"Out of the way girl that thing has the El." Elsword said pushing Aisha behind him.

"THE EL! I need it." Aisha yelled at Elsword

"Are you a thieve?" Elsword said pointing his sword at Aisha

"No I just need it to get my magic back." Aisha said looking at Berthe to see the El in its hand.

"You can have it once I return the El back to the tree." Elsword said still looking at Aisha.

"Watch this loser. FIRE! FLAMEEEEEE!" Aisha said activating what was once her skill but now she couldn't use it. All of them stand there in silent waiting to see what happens. Soon Elsword and Berthe bursted into laughter.

"What was that you can't even use magic!"

Berthe stopped laughing and started to attack Aisha but it stopped and fell with a thud. Aisha was surprise and Elsword stare at the Berthe's head.

"Ha see I took him out with no problem." Aisha said with her hand on her hips.

"Are you both alright?" Rena said pulling the arrows out of Berthe to see if he was still alive.

"Are you the one who defeated the wolf?" Elsword said looking at Rena

"Why yes. That is me." Rena said looking at Elsword

"_He is kind of cute in a way."_ Rena thought to herself and jump down put she stumble a bit on the landing and was about to fall. But Elsword took both her hand and help her up. There face met and Rena blush and Elsword stared into Rena's deep forest color eyes.

"Beautiful." Elsword mumble under his breath as he stare into Rena's eye

"Hello! Is this love at first sight." Aisha said annoyed that she is being ignore at.

"SHUT UP TOMBOY!" Elsword said as he let go of Rena's hands.

"I'M A GIRL!" Aisha retorted.

The bushes rustle and the other three got into position to fight. But out comes Ara and Chung.

"Are you sure you are ok Mr. Chung?" Ara was saying to Chung moving out of the bushes.

"Yes I am so please don't worry." Chung said smiling to loosen Ara up.

"Chung!" Elsword said lowering his weapon down.

"Elsword!" Chung said with a bright smile on his face. Rena and Aisha also lower their weapons but are still on alert.

"You're that girl from before!" Elsword stated while pointing at a timid Ara.

"Hi my name is Ara. I am sorry for what I did to you." Ara said bowing down.

"_How can this boy be alive unless he is also a Demi-human." _Ara thought in her mind.

"Oh its you I am sorry I didn't help pick you up but I was in a rush." Rena said to Chung.

"No its ok Miss Ara here help me after you knocked me down."

"I'm relieve you are well and unhurt." Rena said with her hand on her chest.

"Chung what are you doing here?" Elsword questioned the young guardian as he is far from his continent.

"I need you to help. No I need all the help I can get." Chung said and which turn the atmosphere into a intense and serious mood.

"Hamel….. has fallen." Chung said with a dead gaze at Elsword

Everyone was shock at the news of what Chung said. Elsword almost dropped his sword but manage to caught it.

"W-w-what do you mean Hamel has fallen." Aisha stammered almost frozen to death.

"Oh I didn't meant like fallen as the city was destroy." Chung said laughing and rubbing his head. Everyone sigh after hearing what Chung said. If Hamel falls to the demons commend. Pretty much Eliros has loss the invasion. Hamel, Velder, Corios, and Julnes the main capital of the four continent kept the demon invasion at bay. Hamel and Velder sends troops to support the other city. Corios gives resources to the ones that needs some. Julnes provides intel and other needs the continent needs. But a few months ago Velder fell as a traitor let demons beyond the first impenetrable walls. So Hamel has to keep up the work as the soldiers retake Velder back.

"But. There is this new demon near the Halls of Water. And they call him Ran." Chung said swallowing hard after he said the name. Ara shiver in fear once she heard her brothers name.

"Hey does anyone notice that the El is missing." Aisha said everyone started to focus on her realizing she was still there then Elsword and Rena looked for the El.

"WHERE IS IT!" Rena screamed and started to panick.

"Banthus probably took it he is gone also." Elsword ran around searching for Banthus's body. But soon Lowe came out.

"What is with this commotion?" Lowe said as he stopped Elsword in his tracks.

"LOWE BANTHUS TOOK THE EL SHARD!" Elsword yelled at Lowe. Lowe covered his eyes and then shook his head.

"Come lets ask Hagus of what to do." Lowe said and then the rest started to follow them.

**And I shall continue again another time. Just to tell you there is going to be no Lu and Ciel but an OC I can tell you that the OC is a boy he is going to appear in the next episode and his class is going to be an assassin. Thank you for reading I know this wasn't as good as the last one.**


	3. How we met (Part Two)

**Here is another chapter thank you for reading this and drop a favorite or follow if you like enough of this and you can start reading.**

Elsword and the other arrive outside of Hagus's doors and he open and step outside.

"Hello Elsword, Lowe, and friends. What can I do for you?" Hagus said to them with a smile.

"Hagus Banthus has stolen the El from the tree, what should we do?" Lowe consulted Hagus. Hagus thought for a moment and scratched his brown beard.

"I don't know where Banthus might be maybe you can head to Elder and search for him."

It has been only 5 hours since Hagus told them to search for Banthus in Elder. _But_. They are still in Ancient Ruins. Elsword slashed a phoru down and proceeded to get the other ones. Rena was shooting at the ones that was either throwing rocks or food. Aisha was shouting out magical moves half the time and nothing happens the other half summoning magic circle to protect Elsword or summoning fireballs. Chung was covering Elsword's left and whatever enemy he missed, Ara was supporting Elsword by taking the right and helping him charge. The phoru seems endless but soon enough Elsword charge through.

"MEGA SLASH!" Elsword shouted and swung his blade heavily and knocking out the remaining phorus.

"BRUTAL SWING!" Chung used on the phorus that were getting up and knock them out of sight.

"I don't understand this." Aisha stated and rubbed her head with her index finger. She stared at her wand and twirl it in the air.

"Don't understand what?" Rena asked Aisha while standing shoulder to shoulder.

"I don't understand why I can teleport, summon magical circle and fireballs. But I can't use my skills." Aisha said while closing her eyes with her arms crossed.

"Well maybe your magic connection is weak right now." Rena said trying to reassure Aisha but it made it worse. Aisha was now depress as she remember the moment she put on the ring and loss all her power.

"Mister Chung do you know Mister Elsword?" Ara asked a little shy as she felt kind of embarrassed near Elsword.

"Yes me and Chung go way back." Elsword said hands on the back of his head.

The group proceeded to walk with Ara, Chung, and Elsword in front and Aisha and Rena talking behind them.

"I see. So how did you guys know each other?" Aisha asked from behind.

"Well Miss Aisha. Elsword's sister and my father use to work together so my father would bring me along to Velder to play with Elsword when they were there." Chung said with a finger in the air smiling.

"Those were fun times. And why do you want to know Tomboy!" Elsword yelled at Aisha.

"I HAVE A NAME ELDORK!" Aisha yelled back holding her wand in both her hands.

"SAME HERE RAGGED FACE!" Elsword came back with.

"STUPID SWORDSMAN!"

"MAGICLESS MAGICIAN!"

"WELL YOU TWO SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU GUYS GO TWO SECONDS WITHOUT HAVING TO ARGUE!" Rena yelled back at them, with tick marks appearing around her face.

ALL four of them were now scare to death by Rena's action and were huddling up together, like pigs in a blanket.

"_Oh no did I go to far. I can't be able to get a good impression on Elsword then. What does it matter anyways."_ Rena thought to herself with a worry expression on her face.

"Sorry guys i'm just a little tire." Rena said rubbing her temples.

"No worry Miss Rena, we all have our bad days." Ara said still afraid of Rena. She was shivering uncontrollably, as if the air was so cold.

"Please call me Rena." Rena then took out a hand to shake Ara. Ara hesitated a little bit but then eventually shook Rena's smooth hand.

"Then please call me Ara!" Ara stammered as she never had anyone called her besides her relatives by her first name

"Sure with pleasure!" Rena smiled which made Ara smiled also. The sight of both of them made Aisha felt warm as if those two were angels descended from heaven.

"Then you may called me Sister Aisha."

"As if." Elsword said using his pinkie to scratch his nose.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU! STUPID!"

"Now calm down Sister Aisha called me Chung if you want to." Chung said holding his hand out to shake Aisha's hand. Aisha didn't shook his hand but gave him a sideways highfive. Chung was surprise by her actions he didn't know if she rejected the handshake or was doing a highfive. But Aisha smiled to him he knew it was something good so he smile back. Elsword turn away from them because he could care less and walked away. Rena noticed him walking away so she ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Elsword asked turning halfway around.

"I was wondering if I could maybe call you Elsword?"

"Please you guys all act like we just met five seconds ago you can call me Elsword but we won't be together for long." Elsword stated fully turn around facing Rena. Rena was a little sad when Elsword mention they won't be together for long but maybe she could get to know him more since her village is close to Ruben. So she smile at Elsword with her eyes closed. Upon seeing the smile Elsword started to fluster and turn around with stiff shoulders.

"_What is with this feeling?" _Elsword asked himself but before he could find a proper answer. Something had interrupted him. William Phoru stomped down the path sword in hand and a skirt.

"ARE YOU THE ONES WHO ARE MESSING WITH M-" Before William can finish Elsword was already in front of him.

"FLAME…... GEYSER!" Elsword smash his the flat of his blade on the ground directly below William and a pillar of lava came gushing out. William shot out towards the sky and then fall back behind the group toasted but alive. Elsword then put the sword behind him and the group started walking again. After a while of walking Elsword set off a trap. He knew it so he dodge it so the rope trap missed him but caught the others. As soon as he dodge that one he set off another rope trap he almost got caught on this one but then he roll towards the right but to his surprise. Another rope trap was placed there, he didn't have time to react so his right foot got caught and he got smack with the rest of the group.

"ELSWORD YOU STUPID PERSON!" Aisha yelled at elsword while holding her skirt up. Ara and Rena did the same but Elsword could see a tiny bit of Ara's orange and white stripe panties. But he decided not to tell Ara because he was afraid of what happen at the lake. They dangle there for about ten minutes before a person emerge from the bushes.

"Look what do we have here!? I spy four humans and an elf." The person was a young teenager he had jet black hair. He wore a combination of assassin's creed clothing combine with ninja clothing. He had a visible katana resting on his left hip, and three kunai and some packet of things pm his back belt.

"Hey can you mind letting us down?" Elsword asked the person with his normal face.

"Sure~" The boy took out something from the his back pocket and he pulled out a ninja star.

"WOAH!" Ara yelled as she knew what he was going to do. But it was too late as he threw it and slice Elsword's and the group's ropes. They all landed on their heads, Elsword tried to get up but he couldn't. He opened his eyes and found himself tied with the others in a big circle Rena was next to him and on the other side it was Aisha.

"Ah god your breath stinks Purple hair." Elsword said showing a disgust face.

"Shut up!" Aisha said embarrassed.

"So mind telling me your names?" The teenager said with a smile.

"Why should we?" Chung asked back with a serious look.

"Because I said so girl." The boy said back with a poker face.

"Ummmm. I'm a guy." Chung said dropping a sweat from his hair. The stranger pondered and study chung hard. Then he screamed and backed away.

"ARE YOU A CROSS DRESSER?!" The stranger asked looking at Chung with horrified eyes.

"NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Chung yelled out spitting all over the place. Elsword laughed hysterically.

"Is something funny over there?" The stranger said walking over to Elsword and was in front of him. Elsword was still laughing and but his head up and had a great big bright smile on his face and said.

"You're awesome! I can't believe at how fast you are!" Elsword said smiling more and bigger than ever. The stranger was surprise and had his eyes wide and high above the brows and then laughed also. He put his hand over his head and looked at the sky eyes close and laughed. The group join in, as if the laughing of the two was contagious. Soon the stranger took out his kunai and free the group. He held out a hand to Elsword with his left hand on his hip.

"I am Lee. Nice to meet you." The stranger said still smiling.

"I am Elsword. Same here you are really awesome." Elsword said still having his contagious smile. The other were stretching and soon they introduce themselves. Elsword and the other explain their situation because lee was curious he even brought them something to drink and eastern food. It took a while to explain each of them especially Chung he had to explain about Hamel, Ran, and his father. Ara left out the part about Ran being her brother because she was afraid. Lee stood up and look at the sun that was setting and had its multitude of colors reflected in the sky.

"I understand. Also I will want to hang out with you guys on your journey!" Lee said with a smile.

"That is a great idea!" Rena smile backed at Lee.

"The more the merrier." Ara said using a piece of napkin to wipe her hands.

"Yea I want to see what else you are capable of." Elsword said standing up also.

"Please I am not that awesome." Lee said rubbing the back of his spiky jet black hair.

"Come on. How about we spar for a little bit?" Elsword suggested. Lee had this sharp look in his eyes now with a cat mouth.

"Sure why not?" Lee said with his right hand on the handle of his katana and started lightly and rhythmically tapping it. Elsword and Lee stood silent as Elsword ready his sword. Both of them stood silent there until a breeze came by blowing leaves away. A little while after that Elsword charge forward and attacked Lee. Elsword slash horizontally but Lee took out his katana now and held it down with the handle facing the sky. They exchange slashes Elsword parried most while Lee dodge some. Elsword activated a skill to get a little more advantage.

"ASSAULT SLASH!" Elsword charge at Lee who did nothing and act surprise as the blade pierced him.

"Shoot I overdid it!" Elsword said. But Lee disappear into smoke and Elsword was now stun. Lee appear behind Elsword and kicked him. Elsword was on the ground he turn around and Lee held his blade a few inches before Elswords neck. But Elsword's sword came down from the sky when he got hit Elsword let go of the sword into the sky hoping Lee could do something like this. The sword knock Lee's katana out of his hand but Lee caught it at the same time Elsword caught his sword and they both held their blades neck by neck.

"You're good!" Lee said and they both put their blades down.

"No you are better that thing you did by making yourself disappear into smoke was awesome!" Elsword said as he looked really amazed.

"Yea what was that thing you did?" Chung said really curious and itching to find out.

"Well its nothing really. All I did was focus my chakra to create another animated body and it can hold anything that had my chakra infuse with it but it can not come in contact with anything."

"Chakra?" Elsword said confused. Aisha smacked Elsword in the back of his head.

"You are one stupid boy. Chakra is mana but many people have different ways of saying it."

"Yes like in my country we call it Chi." Ara said smiling nervously and a finger in the air.

"The Elves called it nature's force." Rena pointed out.

"Well lets get settle before night comes." Chung reminded everyone.

"Alright! CAMP OUT!" Lee said enthusiastically.

**And done I hope you are liking Lee I will explain him more in the next chapter or the next next one since Eve, and Add are going to come next I was thinking about having Raven join also, but lets see. Elesis will arrive at the Velder arc since it will be to early I think for her to show up. After they beat wally that will be the time they will take their classes or sooner. Suggestion are welcome couples are also because I don't care BUT Elsword and Rena is absolute I want their relationship to go smoother and slower instead of fast you will see. Suggestion for Lee's moves also and class names passive actives, special actives and stuff. Thank you for reading. One last thing the elgang won't follow the exact route in the game like once they finish elder they won't go to bethma I will make them go somewhere else because of reasons. Continent names and cities dungeons boss names are also welcome I don't want to do these all by myself to be honest but I want you guys to help make this story also you can help with the story because sometimes I suck at planning out scenes and stuff. So I want to thank you again drop a favorite or follow if you like it review also doesn't matter if it hate comments tell me I suck or telling me to keep going I will read it all and answer your questions to the fullest. I like to thank you all again for taking your time and read this. P.S. I will edit this sometimes so yea. Bye Thank you!**


	4. How we met (Part Three)

**I forgot to update yesterday so yeah here is the new chapter and stuff. Thanks for reading drop a favorite, follow, and review so yeah read!**

The Elgang has reach the gates of Elder in less than one hour since they woke up. Aisha was yawning and Ara was still half asleep. Rena, Elsword, Lee, and Chung were the only ones with lots of energy.

"ALRIGHT! LETS FIND INFORMATION ABOUT BANTHUS!" Yelled Lee as he dash towards the gate.

"YES LETS DO THIS!" Elsword yelled also and ran to catch up to Lee.

"They are so full of energy." Rena said chuckling.

"Lets find information ourselves." Chung said and walk up to the gate. Ara was sleeping on her spear before it fell over and woke her up. Aisha already collapsed on the floor.

"Geez why do we have to wake up at the break of the light?" Aisha whine, Ara was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Come on Sister Aisha lets go." Chung said and help Aisha up and the group of the four advance. Once they went through the gates it was silent with little to no people at all.

"We got here too early, want to rest? Rena suggested smiling.

"I think we need to find Elsword and Lee first." Chung said dropping a sweat from his hair.

"Good point lets rent a cabin then." Rena said.

"Why a cabin and not in a inn?" Aisha said still tire and slouching from exhaustion.

"I don't really know?" Rena said acting innocent.

"THEN LETS RENT AN INN!" Aisha yelled waking the surrounding people up and alert.

"Quiet down Aisha many people are still trying to sleep." Ara said wavering in the air.

"HEY GUYS!"A voice came from a food shop. The voice came from Lee he was waving at the group to come over. Behind Lee, Elsword was eating like a pig chomping on two pieces of drumsticks at the same time chugging down some sort of drink and stuffing roasted muttons into his mouth. Then he swallow hard and the food all went to his stomach.

"Elsword don't eat like that!" Rena yelled softly to Elsword and ran to him to tell him how to properly eat. Soon the group all sat down and eat their breakfast except for Rena and Elsword as Rena keeps telling Elsword to eat correctly. With Elsword saying why should he since he is hungry. Then the bill arrived and they had to pay 3 million ED. Chung and Aisha's eyes widen as they saw the bill.

"THREE MILLION ED! WHAT DID YOU GUYS ORDER!" Chung and Aisha yelled in unison.

"Nothing expensive 10 large packs of roasted muttons 100 plates of drumsticks, 50 plates of the finest meat, and lastly the great giant crab. Which half the thing was eaten by Elsword." Lee said with his eyes close tipping his chair and picking his tooth. Aisha grabbed him by his neck collar and yelled.

"ARE YOU STUPID! I HAVE NEVER SAW SOMEONE EATING THIS MUCH AMOUNT OF FOOD!"

"CHIEF! Two more plates of-" Elsword started but he was cut off by Aisha whacking her wand across Elsword's face knocking him out cold.

"We don't need anything more!" Aisha told the chief which made him back off.

"How are we gonna pay this much?" Ara said with teary eyes. Chung and Aisha checked there pockets for money. Aisha only has 1.5 million ED which is still a lot. Chung only has 3 thousand ED.

"Do you have enough Chung?" Aisha said with a worry look. Chung shook his head really fast.

"Well then guess we need to work this off." Rena said smiling.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SMILING!" Aisha yelled causing Rena's hair to fly backwards.

"Come on it won't be that bad." Rena said still smiling. Soon they told the manager they don't have enough and found out they need to work for 2 years to pay it off. Rena had tick marks all across her face. Ara was have crying, Chung and Aisha tried to comfort her but it wasn't working.

"I will pay for you then!" A womanly voice said. Everyone look at the entrance there stood someone with long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Elsword woke up and stare at the girl, the girl helped Elsword up and went to the counter. She put down two bags of ED in them on the counter. The ED spilled out and everyone was dazzle by the copper, silver, and gold coins.

"Miss who are you?" Lee said biting a gold ED down to see if it was real or fake.

"I am Ariel nice to meet you!" Ariel said in her cute squeaky voice.

"Wait _The _Ariel like the one who won Miss Eliros three year straight!" Aisha exclaim shock.

"That is right, I am amaze how so many people know me." Ariel said with her hands on her cheeks.

Add was in an underground base with lots of computers broken or just dead. He walk over to a pod of yellow glass, he wipe the moisture off of it and inside was a hibernating Eve.

"Finally! ku-kah-ha-ha-aha-ha! I did it she will be awaken now. DYNAMOS!" He shouted and then the dynamos surrounded the pod and spark purple electricity. Add watch maniacally as the pod activated and the dynamos stopped with the electricity. The pod release steam out and out came Moby and Rey attacking Add. Add use his Dynamos three each to block Rey and Moby's attack. Eve then came out, she sit on the pod ignoring Add and walk away from him. Moby and Rey follow after her.

"Hey! Don't ignore me. Is your audio broken?" Add yelled in frustration but Eve kept on ignoring him and walk away more.

"ALRIGHT THEN LETS SPARK IT!" Add yelled then started laughing as he smashed the ground and the lightning moved forward to Eve. Eve turned her head around a little and the blast hit her.

"Luriel may I ask why did you pay for us?" Ara asked holding her spear in both her hand.

"Are you asking that I shouldn't?" Luriel said stopping to face Ara behind her.

"No I was just curious because a lot of people wouldn't have done what you did." Ara said waving her hand in the air.

"Well I wanted to help everyone. Remember what the Cobo does right. We help people in need no matter what. From simple things as removing a rock to military help." Luriel said happily.

"So do you understand now Elsword?" Rena said bending over to lecture Elsword. Elsword had his head down and was sitting in seiza style.

"Yes Rena. But why are you lecturing me and not Lee he was the one who ordered all the food." Elsword said lifting his head up. Now there faces were only centimeters away. Rena started blushing but Elsword didn't since he was asking why Rena didn't lecture Lee.

"B-b-because you are the one who ate all the food." Rena said stammering and backed away. Lee soon popped up from a top of Elsword he was hanging off under the roof. He wasn't using a rope or anything he was standing upside down.

"Yo!" Lee said scaring Rena and Elsword.

"Don't do that!" Elsword yelled, scared as if he seen a ghost.

"Well sorry, but the inn seems clear clean. And! THEY HAVE CLEAN TOWELS!" Lee yelled taking out a towel white as the clouds. He was smiling and has a sparkle in his eyes.

"LEE RETURN THAT!" Rena yelled really angry. Lee was now sad and had puppy eyes.

"Fine." Lee said and he went back up so smoothly. Chung and Aisha came out discussing some things.

"I can't believe its a thousand ED to stay for a night." Aisha complains.

"You whine a lot." Elsword said with his normal bored face.

"Now calm down Elsword." Rena said with a sharp exaggeration in her face as she did a fake smile. Aisha and Elsword knew what Rena was trying to say so they stopped fussing.

"Sorry guys they only had four rooms available, so a set of people need to share." Chung said holding out four keys.

"Ok then we do this the old fashion way." Lee said coming behind Chung. Chung was about to swing his cannon but he stopped.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Chung yelled to Lee hugging his cannon in a bear hug.

"Sorry!" Lee said laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"What you expect from a well skilled assassin." Ara stated smiling proudly.

"Ok I will take a room. AND I'M NOT SHARING!" Lee exclaim and soon he had a key in his hand. Chung looked at his keys and notice one missing.

"When did you?" Chung said surprising.

"Oh please you need to keep your guard up or you will have your wallet taken." Lee said then he took out Chung's wallet and threw it to him.

"This is a gift next time I will take it." Lee said after Chung caught his wallet.

"He is more of a thief than an assassin." Chung whisper to Ara, which made her giggle and Lee smile presuming he had heard what Chung said.

"Then I have to share a room." Elsword stated.

"Yes Aisha how about sharing a room with me?" Rena said to her.

"Oh sorry but I already promise Ara to share with her."

"Hey Chung buddy lets share a room." Elsword said scratching his nose.

"I actually I want to share a room by myself." Chung said fake laughing.

"Lets just settle this with rock paper scissors." Lee suggested. After a while it was the same Lee and Chung stay with a room so Aisha and Ara shared that left…...Elsword and Rena sharing a room together.

"Well Elsword, do you mind sharing a bed with me?" Rena said smiling hiding her embarrassment.

"I will sleep on the floor." Elsword said then started walking towards the inn.

"You don't have to!" Rena yelled and ran after Elsword. A loud crash was heard soon before Elsword went inside. All of them ran around the corner and found Hoffman and a bunch of Wally's soldiers attacking Hoffman's things.

"Stop this!" Hoffman said and grabbed the soldiers arm, but he got hit back.

"Hoffman! What is going on." Luichel said to Hoffmen picking him off the ground.

"I don't know. They suddenly started attacking my merchandise." Hoffman said still in pain. Luichel couldn't help it to see Hoffman's thing get destroy so she ran in front of it. With her hands out she beg the soldiers to stop.

"Luichel! Don't it is too dangerous!" Hoffman said trying to stop her but it was too late. The soldier swung the sword down on Luichel. Elsword ran and caught the sword with his hands.

The soldier struggle and use both his hand to try to bring the sword down but Elsword's strength was too much.

"Such a weak sword." Elsword said and snapped the sword in half and kicked the soldier away into his buddies. Lee came also and started kicking the soldiers until they ran away.

"AND STAY AWAY!" Lee yelled to them as he watch them run away. Elsword helped Luichel up and the others helped Hoffmen.

"Thank you. But may I ask who are you people?" Hoffman said.

"Us? Well we are….." Aisha started but Elsword interrupted her.

"Us we are just passing by trying to find the El."

"Elsword don't go revealing our objective!" Rena yelled to Elsword.

"It's ok I trust them." Elsword said smiling.

"Well come to me if you need anything?" Hoffman said smiling and went to clean his stuff away. Luichel went in front of the group with a pouty face.

"Thanks I owe you one." Luichel said smiling now.

"No problem anything!" Ara said bowing down.

"Yep just cry my name and I will come to the rescue." Lee said putting his finger under the nose and swiping it. After a while the group went back to their hotel and Luichel and Hoffman had a conversation.

"Luichel I want you to watch over them and see why they are actually here." Hoffman said giving a deadly look. Luichel nodded and went back to her accessory shop.

**I feel as if this was a short chapter but anyway Add and eve will meet up with the group soon enough and Raven still waiting if there are any suggestion if not then I will just do the things myself and the updates might take longer. Well drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy as always thank you and please review this story to tell me what to improve.**


	5. Before the Attack on Wally's Castle

**Hello I want to try something new today and it is going to be at the end so enjoy the story and leave a review or favorite and follow if you like the story thank you!**

"ELSWORD HURRY UP AND RUN!" Lee said to a Sword Knight running away from soldiers. Lee now a Skilled Assassin was his first class change. He had a variety of bombs and customize shurikens as well as manage to summon more than one clone of himself. Lee and Elsword was running because they were on the wanted list. Last month when they attacked the soldiers that were attacking Hoffman's merchandise Wally wanted them dead now.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T GO OUT!" Elsword yelled back to Lee.

"But its been so long since we seen the light!" Lee threw a shuriken at a arrow coming and split it in two. Elsword took his sword and slice some while running.

Back a month ago at night after the Hoffman's incident. Elsword was coming out of the bathroom and into the room and Rena was outside on the balcony. Elsword wipe a towel on his head to dry it then call for Rena.

"Rena i'm finish."

"Ok." Rena said and went back inside to take a shower. She went inside the bathroom and lock the door. While taking off her clothes she thought about the El, soon she thought about Elsword. She smack herself and shook her head.

"_Why do I feel this way for a human?" _Rena was blushing a lot so she went into the bath and sank down. No matter what she thought about she could not get Elsword out of her head.

"_He is just an arrogant little boy I can not like him. Don't think about him Rena. Think about saving the Elf population in Eliros." _Even thinking about that she thought about Elsword even more. She didn't notice she had been in the bath for an hour before Elsword knocked on the door.

"Rena are you ok? You been there for over an hour."

"I'm fine I was about to get out." Rena said stammering. Rena dry herself with a towel and put on her nightgown it was white color with little frills along the side and it had no sleeves. Rena was embarrassed as what Elsword was going to think about her once he sees this. She came out and found Elsword fixing his bed on the ground.

"You know you don't have to sleep on the floor." Rena said one last time to convince Elsword to sleep on the other side of the bed.

"I told you Rena I don-" he stopped when he turn around and saw Rena in her nightgown.

"You know it's not polite to stare at a girl." Rena said blushing a little but the night hide her red cheeks.

"R-r-right." Elsword was also blushing as his face was almost like a tomato even more redder than his hair.

"_I really hate you Chung why do you have to do this to me." _Elsword thought to himself as he fidget with the bed sheet. Then Chung on the other side sneeze loudly after Elsword finish thinking about him. Both of them went to bed Elsword on the ground and Rena sleeping on the right edge, just in case if Elsword wanted to come back on. Elsword blew the candle out and put it back on the nightstand. Rena fell asleep as soon as Elsword did that. Elves go to sleep easily and much quicker than normal humans also. Rena had a nightmare and it wasn't a pleasant one. Elsword also had a nightmare it was the same one from the other day but it changed from the wedding to many different scenes. One scene Elsword watch as a crying Rena get crushed by a building then he ran in slow motion to save the future Grand Archer. Another was he was lying on his butt as the Halls of Water collapse in front of him. Then he scream someone's name he couldn't tell what. The scene shifted to a sheath then an old sage telling him something. It shifted again when he saw a crown then a yellow rhombus shape El shard. It ended with a ghostly voice saying it's your destiny with a hiss. Elsword woke up in the middle of the night. His bed sheet was flown away and his pillow was halfway across the room.

He heard Rena muttering and rolling around the bed. She wasn't doing too well also, Elsword decided to comfort her so he climb into the bed and but his hands around Rena and went to sleep. Rena stopped rolling, and muttering mother, or father, and slept peacefully with a smile. But the nightmare return soon, and it replay like a DvD that is rewinding. She was a little child no more than two years old and she saw Cutty Shark flying in the air deflecting arrows and spewing fireballs at elves or huts. She saw her father getting crush by Cutty Shark's fireball and her mom was running with her. Soon Cutty Shark came down on them and her mother dropped Rena but her mom wasn't lucky as Cutty Shark grabbed her mother and threw her into the air and Rena saw as her mother got devour by Cutty Shark. She woke up by Elsword shaking her and she got up banging Elsword in the head. Elsword fell backwards then rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry Elsword are you ok?" Rena said crawling over to him.

"No." Elsword said stopping Rena. "Are you the one that is ok?" Elsword resume and which made Rena shudder.

"Rena I want to help you you have been muttering about your Mother and Father do you miss them?" Elsword said getting next to her. Rena then explain everything about when she was little how the demon invasion start and Cutty Shark destroy her village as well as murder her parents. But she was saved by her Elder from another village and she grew up there.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Elsword said rubbing Rena's shoulder to comfort her.

"No it's ok Elsword. Sorry to make you worry about me."

"But at least you got to know them right. When I was little all my family was my sister I didn't even knew about my parents. When I bring it up everyone just stood silent and change the subject." Elsword said managing a smile. Rena smile because Elsword was trying his best to cheer Rena up, so she gave him a reward. Rena went to Elsword's front and hugged him.

"R-rena?" Elsword was blushing really hard as his face was digged inside Rena's large breast.

"Shh. You are right at least I got to know them." Rena said closing her eyes. Soon heavy footsteps were heard.

"HEY ELSTUPID. Wake up!" Aisha was heard outside the door but then she open it and saw Elsword and Rena hugging each other. She thought they did something funny because last night they both were making strange noises.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Aisha yelled and use a skilled to her surprise she activated it. Aisha stopped using it and smiled.

"I GOT IT!" She scream out loud. "I can't use my skills because this isn't my magic anymore it's my master. I can activate his Chain Fireball how about Gust Screw?" Aisha activated Gust Screw and it burned the roof down. "YES I CAN!"

"AISHA YOU JUST BLEW A HOLE IN MY WALL!" Scream Chung as he saw the wall and roof was burn out.

"Sorry! I got this." Aisha summon a magic circle and everything return to normal. Aisha then went away leaving Elsword and Rena alone. They both went down and ate breakfast alone with the others. They left out the inn and Elsword bumped into Add in the shoulder.

"Hey watch it kid!" Add yelled with his angry look.

"You should watch where you are going." Elsword retorted.

"Smart mouth!" Add yelled but then he got slapped by Eve.

"Test subject we need to move." Eve said calmly

"Do not call me that tin can!" Add said but then he got slapped again.

"Do not talk to a queen like that." Eve told Add who was rubbing his face.

"Ha you got slapped so hard." Elsword exclaim laughing and holding his stomach then he got slapped by Eve.

"Please do not talk to my subjects in that manner" Eve said then moved away.

"Hey come back girl!" Elsword yelled and got up to chase after them but Chung and lee hold him back. Soon a bag was dropped on them and Eve and Add also. They struggle but then after a while they were tied into a chair in a dark room.

"Luichel?" Ara said as she was the first one to see the ex-thief.

"Strong tie." Lee said as he test out the knot's strenght.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" Add yelled as he struggle to get out.

"All of you be quiet!" said Hoffman in the shadows. When everyone was silent he came out of the shadows.

"It's you!" Ara said shocked.

"What do you want with us?" Chung yelled softly.

"I will be the one asking questions."

"Hey miss how did you tie this knot so good?" Lee said ignoring Hoffman. Luichel smile and said.

"Well I was an ex-thief so of course I can tie knots."

"Nice, mind teaching me?" Lee said excitedly.

"Luichel. Anyways why are you guys here?" Hoffman said

"To find the El shard." Aisha said calmly

"You are lying." Hoffman said.

"But how can we prove it." Chung said. Snoring was loudly heard. Elsword was sleeping on the chair and everyone was shocked.

"Elsword wake up!" Rena said while kicking his foot. Elsword woke up and sniff and look around the room.

"How did we get here!" Elsword shouted which blew out everyone's eardrums. Ara was half crying Aisha wanted to beat Elsword up for killing her eardrum. Rena yelled at both of them and they stop fighting. Chung acted innocent and Eve and Add just did nothing.

"You can stop the bandits in Wally's Memorial Bridge so we will believe you." Hoffman said with his hand under his chin.

"Sweet I will do it." Lee said sneaking up from behind Luichel and Hoffman. Hoffman and Luichel were scared.

"Don't do that!" Luichel said trying to hit Lee.

"Sorry!" Lee said. Hoffman sigh and looked at the chair Lee use to sit on and it was empty with the ropes on the floor.

"You can do it but if you try anything, your friends will die." Hoffman said and then Lee smile and left the room and ran to the other side of the village to enter the bridge.

The bandits were not to hard to find they were just in front. Lee activated his skill to attack the aware scout bandit.

"SMOKE BOMB!" Lee shouted and threw a massive bomb which exploded and did a little damage but when the scout bandits came to their senses they could not see anything. One by one Lee took out them in the smoke. When the smoke clear a mercenary bandit snuck up behind him and hit Lee. But Lee disappear into smoke and kick him behind knocking out the bandit. The rest of the bandit came and charge at Lee but Lee was prepare.

"CLONE ATTACK!" Lee shouted and produce multiple clones of himself which charge at the sacred bandits. Before the clones reach the bandits they disappear into smoke the bandits were confuse and then Lee appear behind them and unleash a sort of sword aura knocking them out. Lee came back with the bandits all tie up and Hoffman release Elsword and the others.

Then after that it has been a wild ride they chase after Banthus and accidentally killed him. But they do know that Wally has the El shard. Somehow Elsword made Add and Eve to join, the past month they had been training to break into Wally's Castle. But Lee and Elsword had to be careful because they are on the wanted list. But they went out and got spotted now they are running.

"Heads up!" Rena shouted and unleash Guided Arrows, Lee and Elsword ducked as the arrows hitted some soldiers.

"PARTICLE ACCELERATION! Add yelled then proceed to use his nasod armor combo ended with Pulse Cannon.

"Why did you guys ran out!" Aisha said telling them to get inside the building.

"SMOKE FOG!" Lee threw smoke bombs all over the floor and it explodes to burn the enemies. Then they went inside the building with the soldiers blinded by the burning smoke. They all were out of breath and Rena came down from a set of stairs angry.

"Elsword did I specifically said not to go out?" Rena said angrily. Elsword was scared now and knew what was coming. Rena walk to him and Elsword closed his eyes. Instead of hitting Elsword Rena patted him on the head.

"I'm glad you are ok." Rena said smiling.

"What about the punishment?" Ara said.

"Getting there." Rena said and clearing her throat.

"What no please Rena let me go this once!" Elsword said backing off into a wall with Rena cracking her knuckles. Elsword then scream so loud as if he has been murder.

**Aisha's Magic Corner.**

**Today's skill it about Lee's Smoke Bomb, Clone Attack, and his first class Smoke Fog. Smoke Bomb Lee materialize a big bomb and throws it at a nearby enemy and it explodes causing a little damage and knocking the person down the smoke lasts about 10 seconds accuracy is lower and you can not see Lee at all. Clone Attack is Lee summoning eight clones to charge at the enemy but then explodes stunning the enemy before touching them. Soon Lee appears behind the enemies back and release a sword wave kind of thing knocking the opponents down. He also has a active called Clone where he summons a clone that thinks and moves like him but can not come in contact if it does the clone will disappear Lee also sacrifice a little of his HP to make the clone. This is all for today stay tuned until next time. **

**Yea this is what I mean about something new but thanks for reading and happy holidays drop a favorite or follow if you like and review and until next time.**


	6. Attack on William!

**I have like over 400 views on this story and like its been amazing and like I want to thank the ones that follow or favorite this story and reviewed it for sticking around and reading it as well as the people reading this story even though I am not good at writing stories. So thank you and as usual drop a favorite or follow if you like this story I been thinking about writing another story tell me about what I should write I don't really care what it is about as long as I know it and feel like I can write enough like this story because I still have a lot of things coming hopefully Raven will come out in two or three more chapters hopefully he will already be in Sword Taker class so yeah thank you again and here is the story.**

"Are you guys ready?" Said Luichel. Elsword and the others with Luichel were hiding inside a wagon to attack Wally's castle. Chung reloaded his cannon the new Destroyer with Wolf Heads design. Aisha regain most of her magical energy but she still had to use her master's magic. Eve was playing with her drones and Add was just staring at her with a creepy face. Ara was scared because she didn't want to break inside a someone's house. But Elsword dragged the Little Hisen onto the cart. Rena was staring at Elsword thinking about how much he grown Luichel gave him books from Velder's Knight she stole to give to Elsword. Elsword then threw himself day to night reading the books barely eating and sleeping. Then he came out to practice the style. Rena was no different, the Elder Library had some techniques of bow shooting from ancient Elves. She also had Lenphad help her construct a new bow to shoot further. Lee had already gone ahead and taken down the guards at the front gate. Soon they arrived Lee had finish taking down the last guard. Lee then jump over and found many Phorus blocking his way.

"Guys! Help?" Lee said timidly.

"Lee get to the gate!" Elsword said then Rena, Ara double jump up to help Lee. Ara use her Rock Crash to push the Phorus back Rena then use her newly acquired knowledge of shooting and shot the phorus (A.K.A. xxx combo).

"Elsword latch onto me!" Chung said Elsword nodded and held onto him and Chung jump and use his cannon to boost himself up more. Aisha teleported up with ease and started memorizing her skills and charging mana. They all battle recklessly not afraid to destroy the wall they are standing at. Add and Eve came through the front door by blasting it open and proceeded to attack the Bomber Mong.

"PULSE CANNON!" Add use the skill unleashing a little more plasma energy balls then proceeded with his Nasod Armor Combo. He got the nasod armor combo with Eve's help. Eve only agreed because she wanted to see what the Dynamos are capable off since they absorb data from nasods and evolve. Eve use the data from Elsword and Add to create a new servant. The Code Architecture summon the new servant calling its name with ease and gracefully. Oberon emerge from a different dimension and helped Eve activate her skill.

"Sonic Wave!" Eve lightly yelled and Oberon disappear and appear under the bomber mongs feet and did a 360 slash and then went into the other dimension again. From time to time Oberon came to help Eve. A jango appear behind Eve's back and tried to attack her, Eve was well aware.

"Oberon…..Guard." Eve said and the Oberon appear behind her and use a cybernetic shield to protect Eve.

"Aisha was doing well she unleash fireballs and teleported behind enemies to use her skills.

"CYCLONE!" Aisha yelled using the skill of a mini purple cyclone blowing the energy into it then finally throwing the enemies off the wall. Ara also had help the High Magician as well as Lee. Ara suggested she meditate to gain magical energy back. So everyday since then Aisha and Ara woke up early to meditate. Lee then join in also, until then Aisha can meditate while focusing on different things even Lee or Ara can do it. She combine her magic with her master's to get more mana (infinite mana passive). Elsword was the one having the most fun he activated mana and gain them like it was nothing.

"MORTAL BLOW!" Elsword slammed the sword into the ground and the ground break hurting the enemies. "AIR SLASH!" he use the two powerful slash and knock the enemies out of the wall. He had a smile on his face more creepy and scarier than Add's which sent shivers down Rena's spine. Rena was now kicking the jango as there were too many. She was itching to shoot and use the new techniques but she can't because there were too many jango's.

"RENA!" Elsword shouted charging the energy with his blade (dash Z X X) "USE IT!" Rena understood what elsword wanted her to do since it was a little too dangerous but she nodded she took out a wind pellet no bigger than a pill.

"HUMMING WIND!" Rena jumped and threw the wind bomb down and it exploded unleashing the air out and blowing all the jango out of the wall. Chung protected himself with the cannon Elsword block it with the sword Aisha behind him. Soon the wind died and everyone was fine. They were all out of breath Aisha charge mana and memorize Blizzard.

"Lets go!" Lee said and everyone straighten up and ran across the wall. William Phoru stopped them and the group stopped.

"ITS YOU GUYS! I WILL GET MY REVEN-" Before william could finish Chung got in front of him and put the cannon in William's stomach.

"STEEL EDGE!" Chung yelled and blew William Phoru away.

"I will get you later for this!" William said angrily and then ran away.

"Do you know that phoru?" Ara said.

"Nope." Lee said.

"First time seeing him." Elsword said scratching his head trying to remember if he saw the phoru before. The group headed forward without thinking about William anymore and met some more Jango.

"I got this everyone!" Ara said and then she got prepare and use her secret arts.

"Second Art: Pulling Pierce. Third Art: Double Collision. Fourth Art: MoonLight Slash!" Ara jumped into the air and stored energy into her spear. "DRAGON ART: BLAST!" Ara yelled and then smash her spear into the ground and it was utterly destroyed the jango flew everywhere, some out of the radius survive, some were still standing. Ara was proud since she pulled the secret arts off since she was so scared she would messed up and put the group in danger. She been practicing this along with the Secret Arts: Tiger but this was the closest to being done. She learned it from her mother these two secret arts but now she wouldn't be able to see her anymore. "_With this Art I shall bring you to justice brother!"_

"I got the rest!" Chung yelled and pointed his cannon into the air. "ACELDAMA!" he shot many missiles into the sky and it flew down hurting the jango and then he finish them with his last move. "PANDEMONIUM! CHAOS!" he shouted the words and shock-waves came out bursting the jangos eardrums and finishing them off. Chung had echo helped him redesign his Destroyer and Armor. Echo suggested he should use sound waves to attack and following her advice Chung made his suit vibrate sound-wave to cause bigger shock-waves to destroy his enemies. The sound isn't really coming from his mouth but from his armor vibrating. Everyone took a short break, sitting down and catching their breaths before attacking again.

"Hey where are Add and Eve?" Aisha said when she notice they were gone.

"I am here." Eve said walking behind Aisha's back.

"Where were you?" Chung asked.

"I was scouting the front to see if anymore filthy beings came."

"And there were none." Add said walking up from Eve.

"Good now let's go." Elsword said then getting up. Soon William Phoru came back again.

"NOW I AM BACK!" William scream triumphantly.

"Do we know you?" Chung asked tilting his head.

"I feel like I seen this thing before." Ara said timidly.

"What you guys don't know me?" Phoru said shocked.

"Wait I got it! Are you from Hamel?" Chung said left fist in his right palm.

"NO!" William shouted back.

"Then I don't know you." Chung said smiling.

"Then let me introduce myself." William cleared his throat and begin to talk but Elsword interrupted.

"Just a big fat jango we got it now fight." Elsword then charge at the William. But Add already was ahead of him. The Physic Tracer activated one of his most powerful skill.

"QUAKE! BUSTER!" Add yelled and unleash the purple fire that erupted from the ground at Elsword and William. Elsword sidestep just in time and William flew away.

"Who was that strange thing?' Rena said and then she notice Elsword was hurt. "Elsword!" Rena ran towards him and help him up and then bandage the cut on his right arm.

"Thanks Rena!" Elsword said smiling.

"Elsword are you ok? Will you be ok to use your sword?" Lee said worrying that his comrade won't be able to fight.

"I'm fine!" Elsword said smirking he then picked up the sword with his right hand and threw it into his left hand. "I am a left handed after all." Elsword said smiling even more. Everyone was shocked since Elsword was a left handed person.

"So are you?" Aisha started and Elsword finish the sentence.

"Giving you guys a handicap? You bet I am." Elsword said and then stick his tongue out at Aisha.

"W-w-well I am being handicap to right now. This isn't half of my strength!" Aisha stammered but the truth she was not. Eve Lee was surprise more than the rest he wanted to see Elsword's true swordsmanship.

"So getting serious are we?" Chung said glaring at Elsword, Elsword glared back and he nodded. Then the group proceeded to enter Wally's castle. Luichel and her friend are attacking the other three walls so Wally can not escape if he had a secret entrance some rebels and Hoffman are station outside. Elsword sliced some phorus down while running. Lee was stun at Elsword's swordsmanship. Its as if the blade is a part of him he moved it without using his other hand. Only one person came into his mind that could use a sword that way and it was his father. Lee lowered his head and cut some jangos down hiding his teary eyes. Through the last door William in armor was there.

"THIS SHALL BE THE LAST TIME!" William shouted really angrily.

"Do you know him?" Aisha said.

"Just dispose of him." Add said. "He doesn't seem friendly than before." Eve stated but everyone focus on the angry William.

"DOUBLE SLASH!"

"GUNGNIR!"

"BLIZZARD AND AGAIN!" Aisha yelled casting Blizzard two times.

"GENOCIDE RIPPER!" Oberon appear and started slices.

"SECRET ART: DRAGON ART: BLAST!" Eun said releasing her nine tails and increasing the power of the art by ten folds.

"LUNATIC FURY!" Chung said in his masked form.

"CONQUEROR!"

"SILENT TAKEDOWN!" Lee yelled his full chakra skill (300MP) and hold his blade backwards and with a blink he appear behind phoru with a clean straight cut in the air. William then was unconscious and had lots of bruises and cuts all around him from the attacks. Elsword and the rest loosen up and decrease the harmfulness of the skills, except for Lee, Eve, and Add. The reason why William was unconscious.

"Oh I remember!" Elsword said smiling. "I remember you!" Elsword said then the light shown as they had been battling for hours the sun and the warmness made William cry as Elsword remember him.

"You were the phoru selling merchandise earlier." William's hope was crushed as he thought Elsword remember the day he got blown with Flame Geyser by him but not. Rena hit Elsword on the head and then kicked him.

"THAT PERSON WAS WEARING ONE OF HIS MASK TO PROMOTE HIS MERCHANDISE!" Rena yelled at Elsword and then chased after him angrily. They stomped over William knocking him out for seconds. The group walk past them put Eve stopped in front of William and looked at him.

"I do remember you from 2 hour and 3 minute 45 seconds ago and 39 minutes and 59 seconds ago and 5 minutes and 3 seconds ago to right now." Eve said and then walk away with the rest of the group leaving William crying in joy.

**Aisha's Magic Corner.**

**Yay I got to High magician and slowly getting my magic back but hey rena do you know about the weapons system? **

**Rena: Yes**

**Ok how about you Chung?**

**Chung: Yes I do.**

**Ok how about you Ev-**

**Eve: I am the Queen of Nasods I know everything and the things you hide under the so-**

**Ok enough from you Eve I will just till you guys. The weapons system is the weapons ability to handle situation like my wand is effective against things at long range but not good at short range so if Lee or Elsword get close I would be at a disadvantage. A sword is great at close range but not good at range the only things it can't stand is guns and bows, I don't understand how does Elsword keep evading my attacks but not Rena's. A bow is great for long range like the wand but it leaves the user really useless at close range but if you know martial art or carrying another weapon you can be fine like Rena she can kick Elsword's butt. But I don't know about Add and Eve's weapons Lee should be under Swords but what about Ara's spear this is so confusing! Well see you next time.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and I like to thank the ones who follow and favorite this story as well as review. So thank you so stay tuned until tomorrow for the next update and tell me suggestion still waiting ._. and the new story I might just make a lemon about Elsword and Rena then I will wait a week more before i start the new story or I won't so bye!**


	7. Wally's Castle Attack

**Hello guys here is the chapter for today I don't feel good about this chapter for some odd reason I feel like something weird or terrible is going to happen. well anyways New Years is coming soon and I need to figure out the special chapter for the day so onward to the story. Drop a favorite or follow to support this series and onto the story for real now.**

Elsword busted down the gate from the front door and crushed some soldiers. Lee dashed in sliding with blinding speed slice the enemies. Aisha used Chain Lightning quickly electrocute the enemies within the lightning ball's range. Chung started shooting at the Guardian's with the club. Rena focus on the ones shooting arrows with a crossbow. Ara jumped farther into the enemies rank and charge up her moonlight slash and released it. Enemies flew everywhere, Add punched one that was about to land on him. He purposely punch the soldier to Eve, without warning Eve reflect it back at Add and use Heaven's Fist Sweeper, sweeping Add away.

"I must remove filth from this world." Eve said and then drank from a cup of some sort of liquid. Add emerge from a pile of dead bodies of Wally's soldiers and growl with purple electricity flying everywhere. He could not rebel yet he wanted Eve's code to grow stronger before he can absorb her.

"Where is Elsword?" Ara said hands clawed around her mouth. The room was silent and everyone heard crickets crick and waited for Elsword to say something. But instead the big great room crickets.

Elsword left the group once Eve finish using Heaven's Fist. He was further inside the castle searching for Wally. he slashed a enemy blocking his way and then slash its back then kick him down. He charged gathering the enemy up and use air slash.

"AIR SLASH!" Elsword yelled launching the soldiers up and then down to the ground. Elsword stepped over them and preceded the attack. He saw two paths one had a door another is a path heading up. Elsword decided to take the shorter path and hopefully bump into Wally so he kicked the door and went in. The door shut behind him and loud banging and crashing came from behind the door before they stopped.

Rena and the rest of the group was jogging to save energy and search for Elsword. The bodies on the ground was a great path to follow.

"_Elsword you idiot why did you have to run off." _Aisha thought chewing on her bottom lips. Ara is now in her Eun mode which everyone find weird except for Eve, Add, and Lee. Lee knew what Eun was Add and Eve simply didn't care enough to find out. Chung had a weird attraction to Eun possibly because of how Eun's aura on attracting young men then seducing them and ate there livers. He couldn't stop and kept staring at Eun and her 9 white tail the color of the moon. Eun knew very well Chung was attractive to her but she didn't care since it was all she did in the old days attract young men. Ara didn't want Eun to come out and her voice echo in Eun's mind.

"_Eun you let me out right now!" _Ara yelled trying to find a way to get out.

"_Let me have my fun I always wanted to come out." _Eun said snickering.

"_Could you at least let me explain to the group because I feel like they are afraid._" Ara said finally stopped yelling.

"_Explain later. We now fight." _Eun said then Ara finally gave up trying to get her body back.

"Which way guys?" Rena said stopping and look at the door and the path heading up.

"In Elsword's term." Aisha said and clear her throat. She then did a weird impression of Elsword's voice. "WE HEAD FOR THE LONGER ONE!" Aisha yelled with the weird impression. Lee smile awkwardly and raise his hand and said.

"I am sure he would go the shorter path since he wants to find the El shard quicker.

"That nitwit puts fighting over the world." Aisha said clenching her fist in the air.

"Ok whatever you say." Lee said and the group went up the stairs. The soldiers all turned around and saw the group.

"Yeah i'm sure now he went the shorter path." Chung said awkwardly smiling as well.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Lee yelled happy he was right and ignoring the fact the soldiers were running towards them. Eun jumped in front of the group and had a martial arts position where she was crouch down like a tiger fingers touching the ground and her spear behind her back. She waited for the soldiers to come closer and use her skill.

"Shadow Knot." Eun whisper softly and then unleash the spinning darkness conjure by her spear. She then caught the spear again and knock the soldiers away by shaking the darkness off of her spear with one great swing. Everyone stood close to each other afraid of Eun, Eun wave her tails around in the air and look behind her until she caught a glimpse of the group and said to them with her ghastly voice.

"Come on we need to catch up." The group nodded quickly and then ran up the stairs with more soldiers coming down. Eun thrust and slash the soldiers and blood spilled everywhere one soldiers begging for mercy nearly crying upon seeing Eun's blood soak fur and clothes. Eun licked the blood from her lips and fur cleaning it, then she prepare to stab the soldier but a blade stopped the spear dead in its track.

"Woah calm down there foxy! I know you thirst for blood but is there a better way than killing people?" Lee said struggling to keep the spear away from the soldier, he was at the point where his whole arm shook to block the spear.

"Mind your business human!" Eun shouted and knock Lee's blade and hand away then slice him. Lee dodge the slice and back away. Eun felt a sharp pain in her chest and clench the chest hard dropping her spear.

"I'm out of time, Ara your backup." Eun said and then the tails shrink and disappearing and her hair returning to her normal color. Ara ran to the soldier Eun tried to kill and tried to comfort him.

"Are you ok?" Ara said but the soldier simply ran away screaming in horror when Ara tried to approach him. Ara hold her hand out to the fleeing soldier then lowered her head.

"Ara." Rena said softly and the whole group stayed silent but Add smirk and sat on his dynamos. Ara sat on the floor with her head lower, Lee went up to the depressed Little Hisen and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Here." Lee said holding a blue handkerchief with sakura tree branch design on it. "Clean yourself up." Lee said when Ara looked at him and he smiled to cheer the Little Hisen up. Ara looked at the Skilled Assassin with teary eyes and was about to weep.

"Ara it's ok." Rena finally said. "We all killed someone before whether by accident or not." Rena knew those were bad placed words since it may not be true. But the Sniping ranger wanted to help her comrade badly. She wished Elsword was here because he knew the best way to cheer Ara up.

"Ara no matter what happens you are one of our comrade we would not turn our backs on you." Chung said and the Fury Guardian had a soft smile on his face. Aisha smiled also and other than that she did nothing to help Ara out. Eve stared blankly at them and Add had a really annoyed look on his face. Ara looked at all of them and wiped her tears away and took the handkerchief from Lee.

"Thank you everyone!" Ara said and bowed down. Lee smiled but then it turned into a frown and a smile combine as he thought.

"_We all killed someone whether if it was an accident or not. Huh?" _Lee thought about his past. He saw his sword his old sword made of black grandnite ore. He had the eyes of a murder that killed many people while enjoying it. He remember all the victims the sword slew and the blood on it and the clear clean cut across the victims body, or the head being away from the body. He frowned even more and his eyes narrowed. he snapped out of his trance when Ara return his handkerchief with blood on it now. Ara smiling embarrassingly look away from lee.

"T-thank you." Ara said very embarrassed and had red cheeks. Lee smiled again and slowly and softly took the handkerchief from her hands and put it back inside his pocket.

"Alright lets find Elsword!" Aisha said relieve after all of the Eun thing was over.

Elsword was surrounded and he needed help he had a cut on his shoulder it was a little and it stopped bleeding as soon as its been cut. He slash a soldier when it charged after him, the soldier was afraid to get even near Elsword as they already tried attacking all at once against him. But it did not prevail as they almost got killed.

"_Where are the others did they got lost?" _Elsword said he hadn't even notice they were gone before he enter the room he is in now. But soon enough Aisha teleported in front of him and used blizzard.

"BLIZZARD!" Aisha freeze the enemies and the ice shards came down and break them into pieces.

"You know I think you should rename it to hail since its ice not an actual, FREAKING SNOW STORM!" Elsword shouted emphasizing the last part.

"Well your Air slash doesn't make since!" Aisha shouted back angrily. The guards started to wince and got up and recover their senses but Elsword and Aisha was too busy arguing.

"I SLASH IN THE AIR STUPID!" Elsword shouted.

"WELL THAT'S STUPID HOW IS IT EVEN AN AIR SLASH!" Aisha yelled and they headbutted each other.

"I TOLD YOU I SLASH IN THE AIR!" Elsword said headbutting Aisha in the head again. The guards all got up now and one of them prepare to smash Elsword and Aisha with his club but an arrow flew by pushing the guard back into the wall 10 feet away.

"Look I leave you alone for ten second s and you guys are playing already. Rena said hiding back her rage before killing Aisha and Elsword. They both then shook hands trying to calm Rena down.

"What are you talking about we were just saying how great we took down the enemies together." Elsword said.

"Yes like how Elsword does his Air Slash so perfectly." Aisha said sweating a lot. The whole group took down the remaining guards when Rena, Aisha, and Elsword were still talking.

"Should we leave them alone?" Chung asked.

"It would be unwise if you interfere or the Elf will exterminate you." Eve said reading a hologram and sipping some liquid.

"Good point." Chung said and watch as Rena slowly ate Aisha and Elsword (not really expression)

"Guys come on no more time to waste." Lee said with a serious look. Rena finally calm down and let Elsword and Aisha off the hook. They open the door and went into a courtyard well a backyard just larger. A giant dude was the only thing the group notice but Elsword just stared bore looking.

"I think we need a plan." Aisha said.

"Ok you think off one while I beat this dude up." Elsword said and ran off to attack the mini boss.

"I'm going to help Elsword see ya." Lee said flicking his finger from his head. Elsword started the fight with Lee, while Chung sneak around the corner.

"_This might be a good chance for me to study everyone's attack pattern."_ Aisha thought fingers on her chin. Ara flank the giant and Rena shoot the giant soldier. The soldier was slow and not very fast the club attacks miss a lot of the time. Elsword can even block it with his sword and hold it in place. Aisha then drew in the air with her index finger, letters form in the air as she wrote everything down.

"_Ok so Elsword is good… Rena does this… Ara this…. Chung…. Eve…. Add come on he is just…. and add in myself…. then there is Lee." _ Aisha thought in her mind while drawing and writing in the air.

"Hey Aisha we are done here!" Ara said to Aisha waving her hand to grab her attention.

"HEY THERE IS WALLY!" Lee shouted when he spotted Wally near the fountain. Wally press a button and the fountain sank down and he jumped in after a while a nasod robot came out.

"Haha see if you can take my Wally No. 8 down!" a voice came out from a speaker possibly from the nasod. The nasod was really hard to take down not even Add's nasod armor combo can crush it they manage to make tiny dents holes and cuts but it would not stop it. One time Lee and Elsword bumped into each other trying to slash at Wally No. 8. Aisha keep exploding Elsword up, Add did no good letting Rena shoot since he keeps jumping everywhere. Eve could not get Oberon or herself close because of Chung's brutal attacks. Ara couldn't do anything since everyone was just in a mess. Aisha couldn't take it anymore so she took control.

"EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME!" Aisha shouted and everyone looked at her while dodging No. 8's attack.

"I have a plan!" Aisha said.

"OK HURRY AND TELL US!" Elsword yelled slashing a rocket in half.

"Rena get back with me." Rena jumped back from next to Elsword. "Ara stayed where you are!" Ara stayed where she was behind No.8. "Lee Elsword Chung stayed up but spread out wide so your attacks don't overlap." Elsword to his surprise follow but because he had no choice he was tire everyone was after No. 8 beating them so badly. "Eve, Add come back a little between them and us!" Eve hesitated but did so eventually. "I will follow your command once!" Add shouted and back up with Eve. "Now Elsword and his squad with Ara commence attack. Eve and Add do as much damage as possible where you are if something happens you switch out with Chung, Lee, or Elsword. Rena and I shall attack from longer range. NOW COMMENCE ATTACK!" Aisha finally finish talking and was out of breath but everyone was attacking. eve and Add use their range attack on No. 8. It was doing well before Elsword broke apart from the formation. Elsword moved towards Wally's left side.

"ELSWORD DON'T MOVE AWAY FROM THE FRONT THAT'S ARA'S COVERAGE!" Aisha yelled at him but it was too late. Wally smashed Elsword with its long arms. But Elsword had block it because of his passive (Auto Block). He use a lot of his strength and knock Wally upside down.

"Sorry!" Elsword yelled back with dead glare at No. 8.

"Well its partly my fault since I didn't told you!." Aisha yelled again and activate two magic missiles to attack No. 8. Add switch with Elsword!" Add then jumped in and use EMP Shock.

"EMP SHOCK!" He yelled and blasted a good radius and electrified Wally No. 8. Once he finish he unleash his nasod armor combo which finally punch the armor off. Aisha smirked and thought over what she wrote in the air.

"_Elsword is out meat shield of the team he could take a lot of hits and deal equal or more damage back. Chung is our tank brutal damage strong defense put slow attack he is suppose to draw the aggro of the enemies while Elsword deals damage to them. Lee supports Elsword and Chung if too many enemies raids over Chung or Elsword, but he could do good damage but he has too little defensive which is why Chung draws all the aggro. Same goes for Ara but she has a range advantage with her spear, so that makes her good covering the enemies weak spots like left, right, or back and focus all her attacks on there. Eve is good but not as good as dealing damage she is really defensive when overwhelm even with her Oberon. So she makes a great side supporter. Add also has extremely low defensive far lower than Lee's defense but he has insane damage when he use nasod armor mode. So he is our ace in the hole if anything happens, so both of them can support well and change with one of the front attackers. Rena she is fully envelope in shooting I don't think she can kick a lot now so she is helping me cast spell and attack the enemies from a distance since we are not good in close range. well to be more specific I am not good." _Wally No. 8 collapse and shut down due to the immense damage done to it.

"i can't believe your tactics work." Elsword said in horror as how Aisha thought of all this up. He may not look like it but he keeps track of the battle. Chung's explosive damage while drawing the enemies attention, the supporters and Ara. It was all perfect no near perfect.

"What do you think I am. My master trained me well." Aisha said sticking her tongue out at Elsword. The ground shook and then from the place where the fountain use to be, Wally emerge up. Then under him another nasod the color blue flew off into the sky and then landed on a ship. Elsword and the rest charged after him when they saw Wally with the El shard had the El shard in his hand. But they had no flight ability to reach the high up air ship.

"DAMMIT!" Elsword yelled and threw his sword into the sky and went on the floor pounding the ground over and over again until his hands bleed.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Hello everyone did you know something about me. I am actually from Sander not from Thrundrew. Well I was born in a village near Sanders I just went to Thrundrew to train with my master. Anyways enough talk about me even though I want to talk all day about me and all me. Today we are talking about Tactics, I know its boring but at least I paid more attention to this than the weapons system it was so confusing when I learned it. Tactics is use by a lot of the armies and Questers. It follows a certain formation base on the fighting style of the members. Usually there will be one Chief, Leader, Strategist, advisor. Then the rest are just members or something I guess. I forgot to listen to my master after this well anyways until next time.**

**Alright guys hope you like this story and yes Raven will be coming out next chapter and I promise you it might be short I don't know lets see. Drop a favorite or Follow to keep this series going or if you like the story review this also and tell me what I need to do better or suggestion PM if you want to I welcome any suggestion I won't guarantee I might use it but lets see. Thank you so much for reading and see you next time Bye! **


	8. Author's Notes 1 URGENT!

Hey guys I just wanted to tell you that I really need some suggestions going on. Since I need a lot of dungeons and town names since I can't choose a cool one. Once school goes back i won't have time to write stories so please please please please send some suggestions I don't actually care if you just passed by reading this because a lot of you do or ones that review, favorite, and follow. I just want you guys to help with the story and help me finish this before I abandon this as I really want to get my ideas out to the world and I can only do that with your help. So please I am begging you to help me, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for supporting this series or even reading it. I am glad that I have so many views even though 99% of them didn't follow or favorite or even review but I am still thankful for all of you. So please one more time give suggestions to help me, as always drop a favorite or follow to support this series SUGGESTIONS! And goodbye! P.S. it would be great if you would help me write a song since I figure harmony Festival will be at new years and I want rena to sing a song so please help me if you can and thank you again.


	9. Airship Trouble

**Hello everyone its Setusna here and today we have another chapter for Elsword: The Story. Today Raven is out but he is already Sword Taker form then Elsword and Rena starts getting closer and read the story to find out more. You also find more about Lee and his past and a special bonus Rena's *looks around me and behind then inspects every cabinet* *whisper* a- *gets abducted* Hi there I am Rena I am going to fill out for Setusna who is currently in the bathroom right now please favorite and follow this story to support me and the rest of the elgang also review so I know how I am doing, now I have ****_business _****to attend to hope you enjoy.**

Lee was sitting on the railing of the flying airship to go to the next continent. He kept thinking about his past life, ever since the battle he kept having dreams or nightmare about his past life. His life as an assassin for the corrupt government during the civil war in Quran. He was fear by both side as a demon that slay man for blood. He did not neglect it he killed just to see the blood and find a good challenger. But he never did find a person better than him, Lee didn't notice Rena calling for him until she touch his shoulders. Rena tripped when the airship experience turbulence and push Lee over the railing.

"LEE!" Rena shouted reaching for the falling Lee but did not catch him. Lee took out a kunai with a chain attach to it and threw it up and latch it onto the railing. He signal Rena to help pull him up, Rena grabbed the chain and start pulling him up. After a while Lee was back on the deck of the ship. Rena was catching her breath and Lee fixed the kunai back into his hidden pocket.

"I am so sorry Lee, I didn't want to push you over." Rena said with a sad face.

"Its ok." Lee said smiling like usual. He then started walking away but Rena stopped him by calling his name.

"Lee! Wait. You look kind of sad lately since the battle with Wally did something happen?" Rena said worrying if something happen to her comrade.

"Do I really I thought I had a bright smile on." Lee said then started goofing off which made Rena giggle.

"Lee. Stop!" Rena said still giggling. Lee wanted no one to worry about him but it looks like he is doing a bad job at it. After a while Lee and Rena sat down next to each other enjoying the breeze passing by.

"You really are mysterious Lee." Rena said looking towards the sky.

"Really? I think I am an open book to read." Lee smile he tried to stop the conversation from going too far ahead.

"Yes I think you are mysterious. You rarely talk at all you don't even look like a normal assassin." Rena said look over at Lee.

"In the east most assassin needs to hide their nature so they won't get reveal as a assassin." Lee said even though most of it was a lie. In the east of the continent Quran assassins barely come out at day, people will see them as a wanderer if they do come out at day.

"Yes. But I have been wondering why did you tie us up when we first met you." Rena said hugging her legs.

"For fun." Lee said with a dead look. Rena was surprise by Lee's answer and had a awkward and nervous smile. Elsword came out of a door looking around the deck and spotted Lee and Rena.

"Yo Rena we got a problem I think we need your help!" Elsword yelled over.

"Coming!" Rena yelled back and stood up then dust herself. "Lee. If anything happens you can come and talk to me, ok?" Rena said smiling then ran insides.

"_I wish Rena but then I would have to depart from you guys."_ Lee thought then stood up and walk into the shadows of the ship.

Rena walk down and Chung ran through out of a room. She then smelled smoke, she ran inside the room and saw fire.

"WHAT HAPPEN HERE!" She yelled Aisha stopped trying to put the fire out and looked at Rena.

"Its Elsword's fault." Aisha yelled through the cracking and sizzling sound of the fire. Elsword then came running in and then splash fire from the door. Elsword didn't realize Rena was standing in front of him and he splash Rena with water.

"Oops sorry." Elsword said backing off since Rena had a rage aura around her. Ara ran through the doors with a large bucket of water but then trip and splash the water over Rena again. Ara stood up and bowed and apologize to Rena.

"THAT'S IT YOU GUYS NEED SOME DISCIPLINE!" Rena yelled and then Chung was heard screaming through the halls. He ran past Elsword and his armor was set on fire he tried doing the stop drop and roll but his armor latch onto the fire. Aisha took a pail of water and dump it over Chung and the fire extinguish. More crew members of the ship came down and properly put the fire out and then went away. After a while everyone except Rena sitting side by side in seiza style has their hands down. Rena walk back and forth between them still dripping wet her hair sticking out everywhere and her hair tie was ruin. She stopped in front of Elsword and tapped her foot and said.

"What happen Elsword?" Rena said very angry.

"First before I explain. It was Aisha's fault." Elsword said lifting his head up, Aisha reacted and tried to speak but Rena sent a glare that was like if you talk I will eat you for dinner. Aisha got the message and didn't talk.

"Elsword speak." Elsword explain how Aisha suddenly started shooting fireballs at him and use her skill Blaze step and ran around the room chasing Elsword which set the whole room on fire. Half of the stuff he said was true Aisha got mad at him since Elsword was being a jerk.

"Aisha tell your part of the story." Rena said calming down a little bit. Aisha explain how she didn't shoot fireball or use blaze step but Elsword use triple flame geyser and set the whole room on fire. Everything she said was a lie except the first part. Rena inspect the room finding no trace of triple flame geyser in the small room.

"Aisha. Don't lie. But since you did your punishment shall be cleaning the room without magic but a broom and a mop. Rena took them out and threw it at Aisha.

"You even set Chung on fire and had Ara got into this whole mess. Now if you excuse me I need to take a bath." Rena then went down the hall towards the public path area. Aisha started to clean the room without using her magic. Chung went and clean his armor Ara help Aisha by picking things up and throwing them away. Elsword went and search for Lee since he hadn't seen him for days since they set foot on the ship.

Lee stared at the moon and remember the day of the blood full moon. That day was his most fun day ever. He massacre enough solder to fill a village up. But it was three years ago, he wore a robe and a deep blue long skirt with sandals and his long hair tied into a ponytail. It was not visible put he had a scar on his forehead which is now cover by his bangs. He ready his position to draw his sword. Many samurai was in front of him scared of his presence. Then Lee drew his sword and disappear. The samurais all ran away, but then there arms were cut off. Blood spew from their arms and Lee was in front of them with his katana sheathed and his hand on the handle. One samurai looked inside his robes and saw a bomb with its fuse almost gone and he screamed. All the samurai's exploded and body parts were now all over the place. Lee lifted his head with murderous eyes and a maniatic smile.

"It's the man slayer!" One samurai said seeing Lee. The samurai drew his katana but was trembling in fear. Lee threw a shuriken at his forehead and then took out a kunai and threw it at his throat. Many more samurais surrounded him, none of them made a move Lee silently counted about 50 of them he already killed over 500. He had a mission to put down the rebels and leave no one standing, by the emperor. The rebels contain about 60 thousand men and women including children. Lee attack from their base which was the town he is in now, killing many samurais that rebel and show no mercy for the women. Lee light the fuse of a smoke bomb and threw it beneath him it exploded and smoke went everywhere. The samurais couldn't see anything and clench their teeth until they show it. Lee one by one beheaded the samurai, the smoke cleared many were still standing, 13 to be precise, the rest dead with their heads apart from the body.

The ground was so red now it was like a bloody ocean and Lee was a killer shark on the loose. No samurai kept their code of Bushido after seeing Lee they tremble they can hide but they can not run. Upon seeing Lee and if you are his enemy you are dead even if you hide he watches and feeds off your fear. Lee kept on killing until he slay the last of the rebels in the city. His outfit was deep red, blood was on his face his blade deep in blood on the black blade. He slash the blade in the air and the blood slipped off and onto the floor in an arch shape. He stared at the moon it was red as blood, he took in the light and the crimson color of the moon. It felt so close to him he felt warm for a little while but then he left with that feeling gone.

"LEE! HELLO!" Elsword was waving his hand in front of Lee poking him but Lee wouldn't move. Lee snapped out of his memory and widen his eyes.

"What is it Els?" Lee ask confuse for some reason.

"You been like that for a long time I was about to get help." Elsword said narrowing his eyes trying to figure what was Lee's problem.

"Really I must have been daydreaming about what to do when we get the El shard." Lee said laughing shyly. Elsword didn't laugh but kept his poker face, Lee started sweating that face meant serious business.

"Lee you can fool the others but you can't fool me, tell me about your past now." Elsword demanded with his intimidating look. Lee didn't want to but his mouth just moved on his own.

"I was a hired assassin before for the government of Quran. During the civil war I had massacre more people you ever counted in your life. I even slay my own people that rebel against the emperor. It all started because of my father's death, when he died I was only four years old he was part of the demon invasion war. He got wiped out a few years in after the war, I was abandon then. My mother already had died before I got a chance to meet her. My father was barely there for me he sent me to be train as a samurai, just like him. But when he died the government picked me up and sent me to be train as an assassin. They told me my mother was once an assassin under the previous emperor. I didn't even know if that was true but I believed it and trained to be the best of all the assassins. I was sent on many assassinations, drug dealers, corrupted people, innocent, but I even had to kill children. It didn't really matter to me before but ever since the blood full moon night I realize what I was doing. Then I escape a few years in and stay hidden before I found you guys." Lee finally finish he was sweating and was ready to be rejected. Elsword just stood there and lean on the railing with both of his elbows on the railing. Lee looked at Elsword and stared at him, Elsword was looking towards the bow of the ship. Then he finally said.

"Lee it doesn't matter what your past is about. You can atone for those sin by making them up in the future. Like help stopping the demon invasion or help us find the El shard. The past is the past the future is the future." Elsword stopped talking there and faced Lee then begin talking again. "There was this saying stuck into my head as far as I can remember. It goes like this, The past is what you fought so hard for, the present is just what you fought for, and the future is what you are fighting hard for right now." Elsword stopped and had a calm but serious look. Lee looked at Elsword with gleaming eyes he felt the warm feeling just like the night of the blood full moon. He wipe his eyes from whatever tears escape out of it and stood up tall.

"Thanks Els, I owe you one for this." Lee said with a smile that was a mask but his true one. Elsword smiled but then it turned into a shocked face when the ship rumbled. Elsword crashed towards the wall and landed on the ground. Lee barely was holding on he was about to be flipped out of the ship again. Another rumble came but with an explosion near them, pieces of wood came flying and smoke ascended into the air like a upstream waterfall. Fire lighted the bow of the ship and the flying airship started to creak and crank.

"Its the Black Crow!" A crew member shouted and a lot of shouting was heard. Then a lot of fighting commotions was heard. Elsword and Lee ran up to the bow of the ship and they saw the crew members fighting people with gas mask and black clothing on. They saw a few crew members got shot and die. Some of them got slash some got exploded by bombardment from the black and white ship.

"BERSERKER BLADE!" Came shouting from a deep voice. Elsword and Lee felt the murderous intent and jump opposite side. A large blade came down where they were standing at and sliced the floor under them. The person who slashed them wore white shirt with fur on the edge and black pants. But the most appealing part is his left arm, it was all robotic like. As if he was part nasod, the hand was silver with a core on the backhand.

"So you manage to dodge my Berserker Blade. Impressive." Raven said and ready his blade to strike again.

"Who are you?" Elsword asked to Raven.

"The leader of the Black Crow Mercenary." Raven said and then charged at Elsword but then he disappears but you can see his silhouette. Lee knew what this was and thought to his mind.

"_Shadowstep!_" Lee thought and dodge but Elsword stood his ground ready his sword. Elsword Lee wanted to shout but it was too late. It all happen slowly and with negative colors. Raven exit out of shadow step and proceeded to stab Elsword with a powerful thrust. But Elsword reacted quickly then Raven. Elsword used counter and Raven hit the flat of the blade and got a shock wave passed through his body. Then Elsword slashed Raven upwards Raven jumped backwards with his right shoulder now bleeding.

"Hurry up and loot the place." Raven shouted wincing and holding his right shoulder but the blood kept gushing out. A arrow flew right at Raven but Raven blocked it with his shoulder guard. Ara jumped and slammed her spear down but Raven jumped away. Chung appear behind raven who was still in midair, Chung ready his cannon to swing at Raven. Raven block the destroyer with his nasod arm. Then Moby and Rey hit raven away from Chung, Add's dynamos surrounded and electrified Raven then lastly Oberon came and kicked Raven.

"Elsword are you ok?" Rena said to Elsword coming to his side.

"Lee you ok?" Aisha said and Lee nodded. They all were together now ready to take the leader of the black crow. Raven stood back up and gasp when he saw Rena.

"No it can't be. Series is that you?" Raven said slowly walking forward.

"What are you talking about?" Eve asked staring closely at Raven and ready to signal Oberon to attack.

"Quiet! Series its me Raven." Raven hold out his arms and pointed it to him. Rena saw Raven was talking to him and hold her bow out.

"Who are you?" Rena ask pulling her arrow back.

"Series come on it's me Raven your fiancee." Raven said walking towards Rena with another step. Rena was shocked so she back up towards Elsword, Elsword moved Rena towards his back and shielded her.

"Listen, I don't know who are you but Rena doesn't have a fiancee or unless she is hiding it from us." Chung said and he loaded his cannon.

"What is the meaning of this Series who is that man to you!" Raven shouted in horror and afraid that Elsword was someone special to Series (Rena).

"Listen dude you got the wrong person so leave us alone." Lee said Ready his katana and a bomb in the other hand.

"If you don't we will be force to execute you." Eve said and Oberon ready his swords to fight. Add's dynamos spark and so did Moby and Rey. Missiles came down from above them Elsword pushed Rena away and the rest jumped away but Elsword stayed. He was too late to jump when he pushed Rena he got hit by the missile and it exploded.

"ELSWORD!" Both Rena and Aisha yelled. Raven took this chance and he grabbed Rena and brought carried her over to the crow ship that was now near the railings of the ship. Aisha and the rest all tried to dig Elsword out but then he emerged out. he was bleeding everywhere his right eyelid full with blood. His clothes were ripped or burned, Elsword then saw Raven struggling to get Rena onboard the crow ship. Elsword ran towards the ship the others almost stopped him but Elsword ran faster than they could catch them. The crow ship started to pull away there was a five feet gap before Elsword jumped off the airship and caught the railings of the crow ship.

"ELSWORD!" Ara yelled back wanting to jump also but Chung stopped her as it was too dangerous not even his cannon could boost over there. The ship rumble and then it went down slowly. Elsword got up on the deck to be greeted by crow mercenaries, Elsword fought bare handed against the enemies before Raven knocked him out. Elsword woke up when Rena shook him like if shaking a drink. Elsword woke up slowly which made Rena relieved then she hugged him and started to cry.

"Idiot why did you took the hit from the missile and jump onto the ship." Rena yelled over her tears and hiccups. Elsword put one arm over Rena and replied.

"Because I don't want to lose you." Elsword said and softly smiled. Rena opened her eyes wide and hug Elsword tighter.

"R-R-Rena too tight." Elsword said and he started to turn blue. After a while longer when Rena let go of Elsword they stood in silence. Elsword and Rena's back are facing each other and Elsword was blushing. Rena felt Elsword was nervous but she didn't know why so she finally ask him.

"Why are you so nervous?" Rena said hugging her legs together. Elsword blushed even more as he didn't want to answer that question. But he didn't want Rena to force it out of him so he told her.

"W-w-well it is just weird to be in a space with a person that is older than my great-great-great-grandfather." Elsword said and then he knew he messed up by mentioning Rena's age. Rena giggled and leaned her back against Elsword's back.

"You guys really thought I was that old?" Rena said focusing all her wait on her back which made Elsword leaned in and Rena leaned backwards more.

"Well I guess I can tell you. Keep this a secret ok?" Rena said and Elsword nodded and grunted a yes signal. Rena turned around and put her arms over Elsword's shoulders and moved her mouth over his ears and whisper.

"The truth is I am not that old, I am only that old in my world." Elsword was shocked he was confused he thought there was only one world and it was Eliros. "I know you are confuse but we elf originally lived in another parallel dimension but most of us somehow found ourselves in this world. Ever since then we tried to figure a way back to get into our home world. That was about 200 hundred years in human times and I was born here. The magic that flowed through Eliros is low which shorten our life span into human life span. So my true age is sixteen years old." Elsword was really nervous and surprise mixed with confusion.

"So you're that young." Elsword stammered with his whole body the color of his hair now.

"Surprise right, but hey I can die the same time as you may be." Rena said and hugged Elsword tighter. Elsword touched her arms and closed his eyes, Rena closed her eyes also to get in the peace and the hum of the engine into her ears. They didn't even know Raven was watching them hidden in the shadows, Raven clenched his fist and walk away with gritted teeth.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Today was really bad Rena has been taken by Raven and Elsword chased after them but what will happen to them now, what will we do since the airship is going to crash soon. Anyway today we are going to talk about the airship we are on. The airship uses rune rock for the thrusters. It uses magic for fuel often supply by cobo express sometimes the military, it is rarely use because of the amount of magic it uses but it is a really fast way to get around like we need to get to the continent of Quran because Wally is there. This was hard evidence because the last place he stopped at Bethma has his travel information. This turn out into talking more about us then the ship but until next time bye!**

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter but I have terrible news Setusna has fell out of the toilet and had his legs broken as well as his head and ribcages "Help Me!" Sorry I left the T.V. on. Bones cracks in the distance and loud screaming. Now please follow and favorite if you like also review to help this story grow share with your friends if you want to and on behalf of everyone goodbye.**


	10. Author's Notes 2 URGENT!

**Hello guys this is Ara right now Setusna is in the hospital because he fell off his toilet and somehow broke his bones. Well I am not sure because Rena told me that is what happen to him. Setusna wanted me to post the new chapter later in the day I hope I will remember w he told me that he was thinking about having a new OC in the story as the story he thinks needs one more or two possibly so he wanted to let you guys think of a character then he will create a new story which is base off OC in the Elsword universe like a side story so please PM him or write a review and make sure you put which OC you want in the story or the new story. The OC has to fill this thing out QuQ**

**Name:**

**Class:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Specialty (Character System (Ex. Way or Sword, Nature System, Chakra):**

**Class Tree:**

**Skills: (Actives, Special Actives, Buff, special skill?)**

**Race:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Summary of past life:**

**You don't have to fill everything out PM him with this list or what is of it or put it by reviewing, now see you later this afternoon and there is a poll of the couples posted up so please look at it and vote. QoQ**


	11. The Surprise and Challenge

**Hello I now Setusna says there won't be Lu/Ciel but Lu is going to be here I am so sorry! But anyways please follow or favorite if you like and review and here is the story.**

Chung woke up in a daze he was inside the engine room of the airship. He recall what happen last night, he rubbed his head and shook it to get the nausea out of his body. He remember Elsword and Rena got taken by the crow mercenaries. Then he had to repair the engine then one engine blew up next to him and that was it.

"You're up!" Aisha said running over to him and squatted down until she was eye to eye level with him.

"Aisha, what happen to me?" Chung said still having a little nausea.

"When the ship was falling out of the sky you rush into the engine room and start to repair the engine. But then the engine hitted critical level and blew up, if you were a normal human you could have die." Aisha said with her eyes in tears.

"Where are we now?" Chung said getting up.

"We are now heading towards where the crow mercenaries ship." Aisha said helping Chung up.

"But I thought the engine exploded!" Chung exclaim surprise as how the ship was still running.

"Its because of them." Aisha said and look behind Chung's back. Chung turn around and saw Eve and Add on the floor asleep, Eve was cuddling with Add, Moby and Rey was trying to push her away put Eve stay put.

"When the engine exploded they rushed in and dragged you out of the fire and started repairing the ship." Aisha said. Chung smiled and then went out with Aisha still supporting him. Chung quinted and cover his eyes as the ship was covered by a lot of clouds on the bottom and the sun bright. He got his normal vision back and saw the crew members clearing and repairing the damages of last night.

"Chung!" Ara yelled and she stopped doing whatever she was and ran to them but her clumsiness came in and she fell through a hole in the deck.

"I'M OK!" Ara shouted back from under the hole.

"I wonder where they are." Chung said thinking about Elsword and Rena.

"The crow mercenaries hideout is over that mountain." Aisha said and pointed starboard over a set of mountain. "We sent Lee over to check it out first as we slowly approach them."

"Where is this?" Chung asked again.

"Near the the continent Quran we past Lanox 4 hours ago." Aisha said adding Lanox for no reason.

"I see" Chung said and looked at the sky.

Elsword woke up in a flash it was morning he knew they were on ground since the engine humming had stopped and the ship was not moving. He found something heavy on top of him, he lift his head up a little and Rena was sleeping on top of him. Rena was grabbing Elsword's ripped clothes tightly and breathe in and out peacefully. Her pointy ears twitch now and then, which Elsword didn't know why. Two things came into Elsword's mind, and it was.

"_I can feel her breasts and geez they are big! Look at her lips it's such a beautiful pink color they look so soft also." _Elsword shook his head and blush so hard. "_Come on Elsword she is a elf! But she is only three years older than me. Wait she might be lying to me also! But Rena looks so innocent." _Elsword argue back and forth with himself he gave up and decided to trust Rena anyways. Rena stirred awake due to Elsword's sudden heartbeat increase. Rena noticed she was on top of Elsword (sounds weird) and closely inspect to see if she was seeing right. Once she confirm it was she quickly got off him and back away to the wall until her back touched it. Her face was so red like a perfectly red tomato.

"H-hi. Er I mean good morning." Elsword said sitting up criss cross applesauce style. And awkwardly smiling trying to calm Rena down.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry Elsword I didn't know that I fell asleep on top of you and I don't know why also!" Rena said extremely fast with her head down.

"No it's ok I didn't know also and I think it's my fault for not waking you up!" Elsword said turning his head towards the cage he too was talking faster than normal.

"No it's all my fault i should had woke up sooner!" Rena said fastly again.

"No Rena it's ok! it's my fault hit me if you want to."

"No it is really my fault!" After that there was a moment of awkward silence. Then Elsword and Rena smiled as they realize how childish and foolish they were. The smile broke into a laughter and they sat next to each other again.

"I wonder what is for breakfast?" Elsword ask holding his stomach.

"I am not sure if they will feed us." Rena said looking at Elsword holding his stomach.

"I wish they did." Elsword sigh and his stomach grumble in agreement. Footsteps approach them and two black crow soldier approach before them. One of them unlock the cage door and open it. The other said to them.

"Get up! The boss wants to see both of you!" Elsword and Rena look at each other for a moment and they both stood up and follow the soldiers. They walk through narrow halls and enter rooms of machine a lot of black crows were holding a wrench and other tools ran around and banging on the large cannon. Elsword look outside a window and saw the big 190mm Howitzer. They approach a room which the doors and only doors were made of wood. The handles were made out of gold also. The black crow soldier slam open the door and walk into it with Elsword and Rena.

"What is this I thought I told you not to bring the boy." Raven said annoyed.

"Oh sorry boss we will return him back to the cell." The black crow soldier started to grab Elsword but Raven stopped him.

"Whatever he is already here. Let him stay." Raven said and signal the soldier to leave. The soldier left and close the door. Raven took a seat in front of the long table. he then signal Elsword and Rena to sit down. Rena sit on the the left chair and then Elsword sat next to her. Raven glared at Elsword with his hands weaved together. A moment later black crow soldier came in wearing a chef hat with plates in their arms placed it on each of their front. The food was roasted mutton some potatoes and a grilled fish. Raven took a napkin and put the edge into his front collar.

"Why did you call us here?" Rena asked Raven who was slicing the fish with his eyes closed and took a bite of it.

"Elsword don't eat the food yet." Rena said to Elsword but it was too late. Rena looked at Elsword and he was munching the food down quickly.

"ELSWORD YOU DON'T KNOW IF IT IS POISON!" Rena shouted really extremely mad.

"Now I want you to tell me about you." Raven said putting down his knife and fork. Rena focus his attention now to Raven.

"Why should we?" Rena asked getting serious.

"Listen you are in no position to ask questions so answer me." Raven said raising his voice a little.

"Rwna hi ish ighv anyer hem (Rena he is right answer him)." Elsword said spitting out little pieces of food. Rena smacked him on top of his head and Elsword face planted his face to his food. So then Rena explain in poor manner still not trusting Raven enough.

"So you are searching for the El shard?" Raven said and Elsword and Rena nodded their head. "And by El Shard do you mean this?" Raven got up and took the El shard from his pocket.

"How did you get that?" Rena said standing up in her seat.

"I just found it on the ground." Raven said smirking.

"You just found it?" Rena said not believing Raven.

"Yes I did." Raven said holding the El shard out having Rena look closely at it.

"No, that is fake." Elsword said in a loud voice. Rena and raven was surprise by the Sword Knight's words.

"I have seen the El countless times and you think that piece of glass is the El." Elsword said standing up slowly.

"Tch! Prove it boy!" Raven yelled out. Elsword turn towards Raven's direction and stared straight into his eye.

"Then how about you crush it in your hand right now and we shall see." Elsword said with a intimidating voice which shivered Raven. Raven was irritated now and he stared at the El shard in his nasod hand. Raven was full of rage now so he crushed the el and it fell to the ground in thin pieces.

"See the inside it hollow." Elsword said then sat down again.

"GUARDS TAKE THEM AWAY!" Raven shouted loud enough for the whole ship to hear. The door flew open and the two same soldier grabbed Elsword and Rena and moved him out of the room.

"Nice going Elsword!" Rena yelled and Elsword smiled timidly. After a while the soldier let them down and walk on their own. Elsword examine the soldiers closely and observe what they had. Elsword signal Rena to attack and Rena got it. Rena turned around and did a roundhouse kick knocking the soldier behind them instantly. The front soldier turned around and Elsword upper cutter him and had enough strength to knock the gas mask off and break the glass of the gas mask. Elsword and Rena ran as fast as they could but a few minutes later the sirens blared. Red lights went everywhere and the loud blaring noise came from every direction.

"Guess they found out." Rena said.

"How are you sure its not lunch break?" Elsword said and Rena laughed and elbow Elsword in the stomach and they resume running. They ran through the narrow hall and the soldiers approach them from ahead and behind them. They both stood back to back Elsword facing the front and Rena the back.

"What do we do now?" Rena ask Elsword.

"We fight duh." Elsword said.

"Ok don't die." Rena said to Elsword and they ran forward fighting the soldier.

"ASSAULT KICK!" Rena shouted and use the two part kicking skill.

"TRIPLE FLAME GEYSER SWORDLESS VERSION!" Elsword shouted and then punch a soldier onto the floor and the three columns of fire came up. The black crow soldier all flew backwards into the open room with a vertical set of fire spewing out. Rena had finish kicking the last of the enemies down and rejoin Elsword.

"Elsword your arm!" Rena exclaim when she saw Elsword's left arm was even more burnt than before.

"Don't worry this is what happens when I use magic without my sword." Elsword retorted and shook the pain off. "Come on lets go." Elsword ran forward and Rena follow forgetting about the hand. Elsword and Rena ran for minutes until they ran outside and stopped. Black Crow soldier were everywhere outside and the 190mm Howitzer was pointed at them.

"Yeah so wrong door we will be on our way right now." Elsword said and Rena and him turn around and started to tiptoe away.

"STOP THERE!" A loud voice boomed and Elsword and Rena got shocked and turn around slowly.

"You boy I challenge you to a duel!" The soldier moved out of the way in the middle and Raven stood there with his blade in hand.

"Sorry I have other plans." Elsword said rubbing the back off his head and eyes squinted then bow down a little. Raven threw another blade at Elsword, Elsword caught it and examine the sword. It was a cutlass it was thin but had many chips and rough edges.

"Guess I have no choice." Elsword said and flick the blade and swung it a couple of times. Raven taunted Elsword by giving him the come here sign. Since advancing to Sword Knight Luichel and Lenphad had taught him how to keep his cool. They stood there for minutes until the intense aura turn into a lazy aura, all the black crow soldiers sat down Rena stared blankly and slouching.

"_This is irritating me why isn't it working. I want to hit him. No reverse psychology." _Raven thought he lost focus and Elsword was already in front of him. He barely parried the attack and they clash swords a few time.

"So this was what you were up to." Raven said with his wolf face.

"Yep you lose focus too quickly once your mind is on another thing." Elsword said and they jump backwards. Elsword knew the sword wasn't holding much longer Raven probably plan this out. A crack form on the blade near the grip.

"Let us see if you can dodge this." Raven charged his sword with mana, Elsword got into his defensive position when he felt the enormous mana charge.

"SHOCKWAVE! DIVIDER!" Raven shouted and slash the blade downwards and a wave of aura came running towards Elsword. Elsword was stun and couldn't dodge the move, he got hit and fell down to the floor. Elsword cough up blood and started feeling dizzy and weak.

"I see the poison is in effect." Raven said walking towards Elsword then stopping a few feet away.

"You that's playing dirty if you know he is already poison on top of that badly injure." Rena said and then she ran towards Elsword trying to help him up.

"Series….Rena in this world its to fight or die any tactics is necessary if you can win." Raven said putting out his nasod arm.

"You disgust me." Rena said mad now.

"Rena." Elsword said and then cough up more blood. "Get away I need to finish this."

"You can't you'll die!" Rena said with her voice cracking her eyes started getting watery.

"Listen." Elsword said and then started to whisper. "I'll give you the signal when the time comes and you jump off the ship and run away as far until you get to safety." Elsword said with the weak look and blood over his chin.

"B-but what about you?" Rena said with a broken voice and tears running down her eyes.

"I will be fine." Elsword said and smile Rena grabbed onto Elsword and hugged him one more time and it may be the last time. Elsword let go of Rena she did also let go of him, they both stood up. Rena moved off towards the side praying for Elsword's safety. Elsword ready his cutlass that was on the verge of breaking as many cracks were all over it.

"So you are ready to die." Raven said and then prepare his blade.

"Not really I don't have plans with death right now." Elsword said.

"Will I'll make them for you!" Raven shouted and charge at Elsword and then unleash his barrage of sword attacks (X X Z ZZZZZZZZ)

"_He got faster and his attacks got stronger." _Elsword thought as he got hit with all of the slashes.

"Surprise I have the passive Exquisite Swordsmanship which increases my speed and accuracy. Also I have Blade Mastery which lets me deal more hits to your vital (critical). Elsword blocked the last hit which made the Cutlass break into pieces then he jumped away. He was now officially out of energy. His head hurts more and then his eyes started getting heavier.

"This is the end." Raven said walking slowly towards Elsword. Elsword stood up barely standing, then he look at Rena and nodded. Rena instincts told her to run but her heart told her to stay and protect Elsword. Elsword nodded again which made Rena's leg started moving backwards. Then Raven was in sword range then he lifted his sword up and then brought it down on Elsword. Rena's heart exploded and then she ran towards Elsword but could not make it in time. But before Elsword could get hit time stopped and then he entered another dimension.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" Elsword said looking around at the blue dimension he was naked and he looked normal without anymore bruises or cuts.

"No but you are on the verge of dying." A women said coming forward out of the shadows. She had white hair she wore a black dress that doesn't had a top part where the sleeves attack onto (she has clothes over her breast I just don't know what to call it). She almost look like Cinderella's demon sister. She had horns on her head also her breast was large but less larger than Rena's which Elsword notice.

"Who are you?" Elsword asked the women.

"I am Luciela Raiser Sourcream, the high ranking demoness of a territory in the demon world." Lu said with a stern face she had gauntlets on, the same in the portrait but without the star and it was smaller and glove size.

"What do you want of me? My soul perhaps?" Elsword questioned Lu.

"No I have grown fond of you. And I want to make a contract." Lu said approaching Elsword.

"And what does this contract contain." Elsword said with Lu approaching him. Lu grabbed his cheeks and softly touched them. The gauntlets were soft not what they look like.

"I shall grant you a second chance to live as a half-demon and half-human. But in return you will serve under me as my loyal servant." Lu said letting Elsword's cheeks go.

"You want me to work with a demon?" Elsword said almost laughing.

"Yes you will have power then times stronger to defeat that Raven." Lu said walking back a little with her back facing Elsword. Elsword pondered a little and thought about the deal. Then he came to a conclusion and told Lu.

"Sorry. But I have to decline I would rather die than work under a demon." Elsword said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. Lu was surprise and she suddenly turn around making her dress twirl.

"But you will die then and your friend there will die also." Lu said with her voice higher a little.

"Then can you do me a favor and save her." Elsword said clapping his hands together and beg Lu.

"Become my servant and you can protect her!" Lu said but now yelling.

"I said sorry I want to die it is Raven's win he I fought hard and I am satisfied. So just let me die and save Rena for me. Please I'm begging you."

"B-b-but you'll die!" Lu shouted her eyes wide open and her eye lining only made her look more horrifying. Elsword started to speak but then he felt a sharp pain over him. He stumbled and got onto his knees holding his stomach. Lu ran over to him but then stop a few inches.

"What is happening?" Lu said trying to help Elsword up. But then Elsword's hand shot up and grabbed her hand. Lu was surprise as Elsword's grip was too strong and made her bleed. Elsword then grabbed Lu's hips then stood up and brought her closer. Elsword's head was down and he let go of Lu's arm and ran his hand through his hair and put his head up. Now a part of his hair was black from Lu's black blood and his face had a crazy smile. He tilted his head and said.

"Then how about I take some of your power to live?" Elsword said in a very maniac creepy tone. Lu was surprise by Elsword's sudden change of personality. Elsword brought Lu closer to him and Lu started blushing Elsword used his other hand and grabbed Lu's left breast where her heart is. Lu moaned and groaned as a blue light envelope them and she felt her mana flowing out of her and into Elsword. Then the dimension started breaking cracks appear and the dimension soon broke. Raven started finishing his slash but Elsword caught the blade with two hands. He was now wearing Lu's gauntlet his hair still partly black and had the same maniac smile on his face. Raven struggle but Elsword's grip was too strong and Elsword then broke the blade. Elsword started to kill the surrounding black crow members with Raven on the floor unconscious. Rena stopped and watch as Elsword killed the black crow soldiers. She couldn't take it anymore as she watch Elsword killed almost all the soldiers. Then she ran up to him and hugged him behind his back and said to him.

"STOP IT ELSWORD! THIS ISN'T YOU! PLEASE STOP!" Elsword stopped and Rena's words echo through his mind. Elsword lowered his hands and then the gloves disappear into black and blue dust which got lost in the air. The black spot on his hair disappear and his head stood down and return to normal. Elsword then lost conscious and was laying in Rena's arms. Raven got up and took a blade from a nearby dead black crow and prepare to strike Elsword in the head.

"CLONE COUNTER!" Came shouting and a clone of lee appear in front of Raven. Raven hit the clone which disappear and lee appear in the front slashing Raven. Chung jumped aboard the ship and smash Raven in the head with his cannon knocking him out cold. The rest of the gang showed up and rush to Rena's side.

Later in the demon world Lu's fortress she stumbled through knocking down everything. one of her servants came and help ed her to her throne.

"Mi lady what's wrong? What happen?" The servant said to her holding her hand.

"That man. He-he-he is unique. He is quite fitted to be my king." Lu said and smiled then passed out.

**Hi again this is the end and I hope you enjoy it and I will see you again hopefully. Please follow or favorite and write a review to tell us how we are doing. On behave of Setusna and the rest of the gang goodbye and thank you.**


	12. Talking it Out

**Hi guys I am back thank you so much for your support I want to get that out there. I hope Ara was doing a good job while I was gone and it looks like she forgot to edit the last chapter oh well I will edit it sometime soon anyways as usual drop a follow or favorite if you like this story write a review so I can see how I am doing or just to support this story thank you!**

"Wait, what auntie Lulu is a demon?" Eldin said in shock. Elizabeth read the part over again and confirm.

"Well there are many other girls with white hair." Elizabeth said. "But if she is..." Eldin and Elizabeth said in unison "COOL!"

**Back in the past**

Raven woke up and he saw someone's silhouette in the bright sun. He was hallucinating and saw Series and he was now fully awake. The image disappear and the silhouette was just Eve.

"Oh you're finally awake." Rena said walking over with a wet towel. Raven got up and he found his hands and legs were tie together.

"Don't move." Ara said and ready her spear. Lee put a hand over the spear and made Ara lowered it.

"Where am I?" Raven asked demanding answers. Add wanted to punch Raven put Eve gave him a slap whenever he felt like it. Rena put the tower on the sleeping Sword Knight's forehead. Upon touching the towel Elsword stir in his sleep but did not wake up.

"We are in a forest away from the mountain." Chung said sitting on a boulder giving a mean look to Raven. Raven look at his surrounding there was a lot of trees but he could not confirm if what Chung said was true. The Sword Taker thought of a plan to escape, but he didn't know why they took him instead of leaving him.

"Why did you bring me with you?" Raven asked and then Aisha popped up next to him. Aisha slapped Raven across his right cheek.

"AISHA!" Lee yelled getting in between Raven and her. Aisha pushed Lee aside but lee got back up and stopped Aisha.

"MOVE LEE, LET ME KILL HIM!" Aisha started yelling and struggling with Lee. Chung came and hugged Aisha away from Lee. Aisha was lifted up into the air and started kicking and punching but Chung did not let go of his grip.

"LET ME DOWN CHUNG YOU ALSO WANT TO KILL HIM!" Aisha said provoking Chung but Chung didn't listen.

Rena, and Ara approach Raven and Rena inspect Raven's cheek.

"Its not red at least." Rena said then going back to Elsword's side.

"To answer your question, it was Elsword before we left he wanted to take you along." Ara said glaring down on Raven like a eagle. She had her spear safely in her hands so if raven tried to grabbed it she can counter him, or tried to escape she can pierce him.

"Why did he wanted to take me?" Raven asked Ara inspecting her spear to see if he can grab it.

"That I do not know. Elsword and you have been past out for three days." Ara said turning her head a little to glance at Elsword. Aisha then broke free of Chung's grasp and kick him in his private area. Lee blocked her but then she jumped kick him in the face. (DOUBLE KILL!) Ara hold her hands out to stop Aisha but Aisha headbutted Ara in the guts with enough force to knock her down. Aisha than tackle Raven onto the floor and started to strangle him. Aisha shedded tears with her teeths baring. Rena tried to go but Add stopped her.

"Add let me go!" Rena yelled but Add didn't budge.

"Sorry but Eve said she doesn't want to have them interfere." Add said with his evil smirk.

"EVE!" Rena yelled but Eve was taking a drink out of her strange drink.

"I'm going to kill you for what you have done to my friends." Aisha said and Raven was running out of air soon he gasped and tried to move but his hands were tied together.

"DIE ALREADY!" Aisha yelled with a murderous voice tightened her grip on Raven's neck.

"THEN WHAT WILL THAT DO?!" Came shouting from Rena's direction. They all turn and saw Elsword sitting up. Rena went over to Elsword and check to see if he was alright.

"Elsword?" Aisha yelled with even more teary eyes.

"I said what will you do next? What will you even accomplish? Will you be ok to murder a human right in front of your eyes?" Elsword said returning a death glare at Aisha. Aisha's grip loosen and she let go of Raven's neck. Raven gasp for air and was all sweating now. Elsword then got up as the same time Aisha burst into tears again.

"It's ok now. Shhhh." Elsword said to Aisha patting her on the head. Chung came over and walk Aisha away to somewhere far from Raven. Elsword sat down in front of Raven and they look at each other.

"Now, I sense you had a lot of sorrow in our fight earlier." Elsword said stern getting serious.

"Elsword its been three days." Lee said and Elsword fell over at his lack of intelligence. Lee got up and Ara too both still hurting from the area where they got hit by Aisha.

"I don't need to answer you. What is it of your business anyways?" Raven said turning his head away from Elsword's eyes.

"Raven like you said earlier." Elsword was cut off there when Rena interrupted him.

"Elsword its been three days." Rena said and Elsword fell again.

"I KNOW THAT JUST LET ME TALK!" Elsword yelled to Rena embarrass and then resume to finish his sentence. "Like you said….three days ago….. You are in no position to ask question." Elsword said trying to cup his hands but his hands were covered by bandages. Raven did not answer Elsword but look away from him.

"How about lets just ask Series?" Elsword said and Raven got a shock down his spine. "So tell me about this Series." Elsword said to Raven smiling.

"I do not want any of you or anyone to talk about her." Raven said with hatred in his voice as he bared his teeths at Elsword.

"Raven come on I want to help you. You can't just use this hatred on the world." Elsword said to Raven and Raven felt another shock down his spine.

"What do you know of me? You talk like you know me!" Raven said to Elsword with wolf like eyes.

"Raven could it be that someone had hurted you?" Rena said to Raven putting a hand on Elsword's shoulder. Raven felt the third shock down his spine again and he now knew he has problems. Raven look at Rena's face and it reminded him of Series he was so insane now that he thought Rena _was _Series and he couldn't say no to her. So Raven told Elsword and the rest his story. How he has been betray by Alex how Velder framed him, his fiance and friends rescue him from prison and the rest.

"Interesting, so your left arm were created by nasod remnant but how could they have survive?" Eve said going to Raven and tried to touch his nasod arm but Raven moved his hands away.

"But why did you have to take your rage out on other people." Rena ask Raven.

"Who else is there too, I need to raise an army so I can take Velder down. Now is the perfect opportunity since they are weak now. But you guys ruin my plans!" Raven exclaim.

"But you're not only hurting innocent people but your friend and fiance!" Rena yelled and Raven felt like he got pierce by a knife. "Do you think Series would want to see you like this?" Rena said with a worried expression.

"Shut up don't talk about her! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HER!" Raven shouted with tears emerging from his eye.

"Raven! You are too stuck up about your past. If you are a man then accept what happen and move on!" Lee said leaning from a tree arms cross and returning the same angry glare back at Raven.

"I AM NOT YOU MANSLAYER! WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU ESCAPE JUST TO RUN FROM YOUR PAST ALSO!" Raven yelled at Lee, Lee was surprise as how Raven knew him but he was angry also. Elsword stopped there arguement, Add was smirking as he enjoy the drama.

"Raven what will you accomplish by destroying Velder. Series or your friend won't come back! Even if you kill Alex you're just more worst than him, because you just stain your hands with the one that stain his hands by killing your loved ones." Elsword said which completely broke Raven's strong will and then there was a long moment of pause before he got to the ground and started crying.

"_Elsword at times he really is good with words. But thats like when he is in a pinch." _Rena said looking at Elsword with his stern face. Moments passed and Raven calm down and stopped crying. He said to Elsword "Thank you."

"Wait, what?" Elsword said holding his ears out to listen to Raven again.

"DON'T FORCE IT ELSWORD!" Raven yelled angrily and Elsword smiled with his brightest smile.

"So what will you do now?" Lee said to Raven. The mood now shifted as if the hatred towards raven was merely a dream. Even Aisha and Ara calmed down and accepted Raven.

"I don't know, I am not accepted anywhere, anyways." Raven said then Elsword came up to him and suggested.

"How about you atone for your sins by helping people?" Elsword said and Rena smiled.

"Great idea how about you help us find the El shard first!" Rena said looking up at Raven.

"Yeah great idea come on join us." Ara said and smile awkwardly at Raven. Raven look at everyone and lastly at Elsword. Elsword nodded to him and Raven closed his eyes and open them and said.

"Alright. Come on lets go we don't have time to waste anymore." Raven said with his nasod him on his hips. Rena smiled and tilted her head the others smiled also and Lee did the peace sign.

"Come on!" Rena shouted and then she dragged Raven's human hand and they settled out for their journey again. But it wasn't long before they got lost again.

"Where are we?" Aisha said looking around.

"I don't know." Lee said from atop the trees.

"EVE COME ON YOU'RE A NASOD TELL US WHICH WAY IS NORTH!" Elsword yelled at Eve. Then Eve slapped Elsword harder than before.

"Do not talk to me like that. I am the Queen of Nasods not your personal tool." Eve said and Add laugh facepalming and pointing a finger at the knockout Elsword.

"How about we try this path." Chung said pointing to east their left. Everyone walk through the bushes and they emerge back into a road.

"Hey look its the road." Aisha said with a happy face.

"Yeah we can see Captain Obvious." Elsword retorted to Aisha and Rena punched Elsword in the head.

"So we came from there." Ara said pointing to south."So we go up there." Ara said and pointing to north their left. The group walk up north with Elsword and Rena yelling at each other.

"Are they always this loud?" Raven whisper to Chung. Chung had a awkward smile and said to him.

"Well just Elsword." Chung said and Aisha giggled when Chung said that.

"Hey your majesty should we inspect Raven's arm?" Add said hovering on his dynamos.

"Do not be rude test subject. If he does not want to than we shall not." Eve said sitting on Moby and Rey.

"Tch come on tin can." Add said reasoning with Eve. But then Oberon came out and slice Add, Add luckily dodged the attacks. Oberon than disappear after bowing to Eve.

"Guess thats still a no." Add said and Eve said something back.

"No that means a no." Eve said and then took a sip of her liquid. (What is that thing?) The sky then turn blue and the birds flew out. The birds then stopped and started flying but in very slow motion.

"POSITION!" Aisha yelled everyone but Elsword and Raven got into position.

"Elsword get behind me Raven do something!" Aisha yelled to them. Elsword had no choice but to obey Aisha or Rena will lecture him. Not like he likes to talk to her or anything. Raven stay where he was ready his nasod arm as he has no blade.

"Raven here." Eve said to Raven then she toss Raven's Sword Taker blade to Raven.

"How did you?" Raven said and Eve answered him.

"I had Oberon take care of it since you join us." Eve said and then a blue shine in front of them a couple of feet in front of Elsword. The light then stopped and appear Lu in her base costume dress.

"Oh its you Luciela Raiser Sourcream." Elsword said lowering his sword a little. Everyone then got into the normal fighting position. Ara, Chung, and Elsword in the front Add, and eve behind them and Rena, Aisha, and Raven behind them. Raven then notice the position and got in front with Eve, and Add.

"I am amaze you remember my name clearly after our time since we last met." Lu said smiling.

"Yea it was kind of stuck in my head since it had a nice ring to it." Elsword said and then chuckle then mumbled. "Sour cream." Lu of course a demon had enhance hearing heard what Elsword said.

"Is there something wrong with my last name?" Lu said turning her smile into a frown.

"No no no no not at all." Elsword said waving his hands left to right quickly.

"Elsword who is she?" Chung said to Elsword with his cannon ready to strike.

"She appear to me wanting to form a contract when me and Raven were dueling." Elsword said.

"And what does she want now?" Ara asked with her spear ready for a quick strike.

"I don't know after she said I will die it was all hazy I don't remember anything." Elsword said rubbing his chin trying to remember what happen.

"I have come here to ask you of something." Lu said smiling.

"If its about forming a contract no I am fine now." Elsword said cleaning his ears with his index finger.

"No I have something better. I want you! TO BE MY HUSBAND!" Lu said holding her right hand out and left hand towards her chest.

"WHAT!" Everyone but Raven, Add, and Eve yelled. Elsword ears was about to pop as he can only hear the what in his ears. Elsword regain his hearing and shook his head.

"Ok now that is just more worse than the servant thing." Elsword said with his mouth hanging down and a twitching eye.

"Do not worry I am sure you will be a very capable King. If you are worry about me, I can cook clean the palace, help you change your clothes, entertain, you and many more. I am also sure you will be a fine father of our childrens." Lu said with her eyes close on the verge of squealing. She open her eyes and face where the gang was and then they weren't there.

"What the-" Lu said and look towards her left and the elgang was running away from her.

"YOU CAN'T RUN!" She used stomp and jumped all the way in front of the group stopping them.

"Now come back with me and meet your future people!" Lu said with a determin look.

"Yeah no I plan on marrying someone else." Elsword said to Lu with a disgusted face.

"NO you shall marry no one else but me." Lu said walking closer to Elsword with her demon gloves in full size.

"LEE!" Elsword shouted and lee got the message.

"SMOKE FOG!" Lee through down the hazardous bomb releasing poison smoke around them. But that did not work on Lu she simple swipe the smoke away. once the smoke clear and her vision came clearer Elsword and the rest escape again.

"ARGHHHHH! SERA!" Lu yelled and then a silver magic circle appear and came out one of Lu's servant. Her servant was wearing a maid uniform and long black hair with a little blue hue tie back with a orange ribbon into a ponytail.

"What is it Mi Lady?" She said and Lu replied annoyed.

"Catch the King for me." Lu said with tears in the corner of her eyes and she was pouting.

"As you wish." Sera bowed and disappear into a magic circle.

"Did we lose her?" Elsword said catching his breath.

"I think so." Rena said looking around to see if Lu was near.

"She has to be gone that fog was too thick to see in." Raven said sitting down.

"That is good." Ara said on her knees extremely tired. A magic circle appear below them and glowed soon chains came out and latch all of them onto the ground.

"Mi Lord please do not struggle it will hurt you more." Sera said in front of Elsword who is on his stomach.

"Who in the world are you?" Aisha yelled trying to teleport away but her magic was cut off.

"My name is Sera, I am Mi Lady Luciela right servant." Sera replied bowing to them.

"Great are you going to force me to marry Luciela?" Elsword said.

"If it comes to that I shall." Sera said with her eyes closed.

"Good job Sera. I knew I can count on you." Lu said emerging from some bushes.

"RUN!" Elsword said to the others and they all tried to move but they fail utterly.

"Its no use Sera's chains are even more stronger than my chains." Lu said triumphantly with her hands on her hips. "Now come with me Elsword!" Lu said but then she notice elsword was missing. She heard groaning in the distance and saw Elsword like a caterpillar inching away. Elsword was lifted into the air and brought back to Lu.

"Stop running away from me I just need to do something." Lu said very annoyed pouting.

"Hey did you use new makeup?" Elsword said trying to distract her.

"I am! I am so glad you notice it." Lu said having her hands on her cheeks. "But your flattery isn't going to work." Lu said returning into the demon look. "Now don't move." Lu said, with the gloves miniaturized she put it on Elsword's chest. Her hand slowly enter his body. After a while she was force to take it out and it was bleeding.

"Seems like I can't take it out." Lu said and then her hand regenerated and clean up the blood. She put it in again and was sweating. "There done." Lu said pulling her hand out. Elsword was terrified at what Lu did to him.

"What did you do to him?" Rena asked trying to get to Elsword's side.

"I merely lock away the spirit that can destroy all living thing on Eliros." Lu said removing her magic gloves and it disappear into the air.

"Now I shall go. Bye darling!" Lu said and everyone was freed from the silver chains.

"I will come back again to visit you." Lu said and then she blew a kiss at Elsword. Elsword ducked and the kiss hit the tree which started to decay.

"Deadly." All the boys in the group said. Lu wave goodbye again before she and Sera disappear into silverlight.

"That was so weird." Chung said walking over to Elsword.

"Yea I have no idea what is her problem." Elsword said brushing himself off.

"Elsword looks like you have girl trouble." Raven said to Elsword.

"I don't she is the one that has problems." Elsword said looking at the place where Lu and Sera disappear.

"No he means behind you." Lee said touching Elsword's shoulder and turning him around. Elsword looked and Rena who had her fist clenched and was extremely pissed off.

"Oh no." Elsword said with his left eye twitching.

"ELSWORD! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Rena shouted and stomped over to Elsword.

"Rena I don't know she just appear and was like all this and that. God why am I trying anyways." Elsword said losing his will to calm Rena down and then you can hear his death cry throughout the entire forest.

"Hey does anyone feel like this happened before?" Ara said shyly.

**And thats a wrap Rena can sure be scary at times. *looks around* Yeah and my new story will be out tomorrow will it just OC introduction I am still waiting for a few more I have two already one from Kamchi thank you and another is one I made up which I find is kind of stupid anyway thank you Kamichi77 for giving me the idea of Lin I hope I can make her into what you think she is tell me if i am doing anything wrong and I shall fix it if you don't know what I am talking about refer to Author's notes 2. Thank you so much for reading this story though I want more people to follow or favorite at least write a review QQ haha but i'm not that greedy. Give me a follow or favorite if you like the story write a review so I can keep encouraging myself to write the rest of this story because it is far from done after LK there is going to be MK RS SHK and IS and you thought it was over when LK hit nope there is more. Well thank you bye!**


	13. Harmony Festival Get Together

**Hello guys updating this early today because I need to spend the rest of the new years with my GF :P. I still haven't got dress but anyways enough about me today it is mostly the song and bonding time of Elsword and Rena. I promise you guys AddxEve will be soon still waiting for couple suggestions I have time until RS arcs then I will create my own couples. But I assure you Add x Eve is going to happen maybe. So as usual Follow or Favorite if you like the story write a review so I can know how I am doing I will edit my work so don't worry about grammar. Also the new story is up just the OC introduction if you want to see your OC in it then PM or write a review and refer to Author's notes 2 to get instructions and thank you.**

"SWEET LORD OF VELDER!" Elsword shouted and got onto his knees and stared into the sky.

"ITS A TOWN!" Chung shouted after him getting on his knees also.

"After so many days in the wild I can finally sleep in a bed, and take a shower, eat proper food." Aisha said with her eyes sparkling like the ocean water.

"Hey leaves and grass aren't that bad especially when you add snail slime." Rena said pouting. When Elsword heard snail slime he hold his mouth trying not to throw up.

"Anyways we should rent a rooms first." Eve said, after the days in the wild she has gotten a lot more talkative, but she still has trouble being sociable. They ran through the town trampling everyone in there way and try to find a inn. Lee bump into someone on the way.

"Sorry." Lee said in his native language as this town was in the Quran region now.

"No its fine, you do not have to worry." The boy Lee bump into and he said it in perfect english, the boy was about Elsword's size small but not too small he was wearing a deep blue yukata with a little white horizontal line. The boy walk off with Lee seeing him disappear into the busy crowd. Lee found something suspicious about the boy he look like a pure Quran person like him and the way he bump into him felt weird.

"_I need to keep my guard up, it is too dangerous here, that it is." _Lee thought and return to Elsword and the rest of the group.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PLACE IS FULL?" Aisha yelled the manager of a inn.

"Me so sorry, busy now no room." The manager said bowing down.

"Aisha come on lets go." Rena said to Aisha and dragged her out.

"That is like the third place that had no rooms." Aisha said slouching with depression.

"Well it is a holiday." Ara said scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"Wait holiday? Is it some special Quran festival with food?" Elsword said almost drooling on the thought of food.

"Elsword you don't know?" Raven asked Elsword if he knew about the holiday.

"Know about what?" Chung asked Raven. The group except Elsword, Chung, and Aisha all look at them.

"It's the Harmony Festival remember?" Ara said shyly smiling awkwardly. Everyone went into dead silence mode and you can hear the crowds of people instead of the group.

"OH NO I FORGOT!" Elsword yelled holding his hair.

"IT'S TODAY I THOUGHT IT HAD ALREADY PASSED!" Chung yelled and got all round white eyes and shock expression.

"Wow Elsword really is an idiot." Aisha said with her hand on her face.

"Now don't say that Sister Aisha." Ara said holding her arm out at Aisha.

"Well how about we all get together and celebrate?" Lee said butting his arms around Elsword and Chung.

"YES! WE CAN HAVE FOOD, MUSIC, MORE FOOD, AND EVEN MORE FOOD!" Elsword said sparkling eyes and fist clenched.

"Calm down Elsword and turn your voice to a little bit more softer." Rena said after pinching and pulling his ears.

"Ok how about we all split up to get all the necessary items/" Raven suggested smiling a little but barely visible.

'I CALL FOOD!" Elsword said and then zipped off leaving a track of heavy footprints on the dirt ground.

"Guess I will help Elsword out and the rest of you we will meet at the front gate!" Rena yelled after running to chase after Elsword.

Elsword was already picked out four basket of food about the size of a frying pan. He was deciding on which meet to take since he didn't had enough money to buy both.

"Aka Meat or Ao Meat or Richi Breast?" Elsword said looking at all three meats smelling and touching them.

"I prefer Ao Meat." A person said to Elsword from behind. Elsword turn behind him unaware that someone sneaked up behind him. He let down his guard when he saw it was a child. The same child Lee bump into earlier.

"Is it good?" Elsword ask the kid.

"Yes especially the savoring taste of the juicy meat, but if you cook it rare." The boy stopped and his smile turn into a dead sharp look. "You can enjoy the tenderness and the sweetness of the blood." Elsword felt his heart skipped a beat no make that four beats. He felled over and landed on the ground eyes closed, he got up and the boy was gone.

"_Who was that person?" _Elsword said, but he ignore it and thought it was his imagination. He bought the Ao meat anyways and walked off. He was still intimidated by the boy he couldn't stop thinking about the boy. Then a large voice was heard approaching Elsword.

"ARGH RAAAAAAAAAA!" The voice yelled and Elsword turn behind him and Rena horseshoe kick him up the chin. Elsword went flying through the air slow motion, and landed with a heavy thud. His eyes were spinning and birds were flying in a circle over his head.

"Next time don't run off on your own." Rena said to Elsword picking him up by his collar still confuse on what is going on. The Quran village people were all looking at them and then soon clear the area.

Soon everyone met at the front gate with Elsworde and Rena being last since Rena was still beating Elsword up. They all went into the forest again not to far but not too close so they wouldn't disturb the villagers as well as could get to them quickly. They set up a tent they bought girls has one and the boys had another. Aisha bought proper items like a portable cooking pot some clean fresh towel and other things. Eve use her little ED to buy some tools to fix nasod's or maintenance Oberon and Moby and Rey. Add spent all his money on books on nasod's and technology, which was not surprising. Ara bought some Harmony Festival clothes for everyone and she was extremely sorry and embarrassed for buying something like that. Soon everyone was settle down and talking but Elsword. Rena notice Elsword was missing it was past dark and the campfire was already up the food was cook. It was strange how Elsword didn't come rushing for the food so Rena went over to Elsword behind trees.

"Elsword?" Rena quiet called out and Elsword turned around holding a guitar in his hands.

"What is it?" Elsword said tuning the instrument.

"You play the guitar?" Rena asked Elsword surprise about Elsword's talents.

"Yeah I took lessons when i was a kid out of boredom." Elsword said tuning the last string.

"How about you play and I sing?" Rena said smiling her cute smile.

"Ok why not." Elsword said smiling then it turn into a frown when he said. "Don't make my music sound awful though." Rena than smack him on the head for insulting her. Elsword and Rena sat next to eat other on the logs in front of the group near the campfire. Elsword started to play a slow soothing melody and it sounds almost like a violin instead of a guitar. Rena was surprise she by the sound she waited and sought the words out of her heart and sang.

"_Wiiiiiiiiild flower blossoming. Tell me why….. whyyyyyy do people fight."_

"_They all fight as if its right. Don't they know it's a sin?... Tell me why they fight."_

…

"_You longgggg to set the world straight…..but you hesitate and wait….. if you don't move people die…. so whyyyyyyy."_

"_Wild flower blossoming….why are people fighting. Why can they get a~long."_

"_So PLEASE stay by my side. I need you to be my sight. So I can live onnnn." _

…_.._

"_Please tell me you will stayyyy by meeeeee. Just hold me tightly by your side."_

"_I need your loveeeeeeee… Wild flower blossoming. Please tell me this."_

" _So I will allllllso know. Why do people fight, they all see as if it's right. Do they not knowwwww its not a way to live. Ahhhhhhhhhh."_

"_Wild flower blossoming whatttt can you see with those eyes of yours. Tell me what you seee?"_

_Tell me now so I know what you seeeeeee… Why can't people say I am sorry for my wrong please accept my aplogyyyyyy."_

"_So PLEASE STAY BY ME! Hold me tightly, I need your love for me. Iiiii can't….. hold on anymore. Please stand by me and hold me tightly."_

…_._

"_When the war has ended and the blood shed. I won't forget a moment of that."_

"_You won't have to bear it all aloneeeeee….. No longer I can be call loved by you…."_

"_And so now I am on my own… crying…. inside. Just waiting for the day you come back to meeeeeeee."_

"_And make a wish that will never come trueeeeeee…."_

"_PLEASE SAY YOU WON'T LET GO OF ME! Just hold me right by you."_

"_I need to know that we will always be together. Even ifffff death and comes and take you far from me."_

"_I know that you will come backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. So I will keep waiting for that day just on the stormy seas."_

"_I will watch over the.. horizon that glows. I will wait and…. until that day comes….. we can live in peaceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."_

Then after that Elsword finished it off with a guitar solo and ended with a string echoing in the air. Everyone clap for both of them Eve was asleep on Add's lap in between the song and already a lot of animals had gather around them to hear Elsword's music and Rena's singing. They party more and sing eat talk. It felt as if they were normal people friends having fun not comrade in arms fighting demons and things. They then all settle down instead of sleeping inside the tents they slept outside in blankets and a piece of blanket on the floor. Aisha put a barrier up so no monster can come inside it if they did she will be alerted. Elsword had a dream about her sister Elesis when he challenge a bear to a fight and he was utterly defeated. He woke up in the middle of the dream stopping it. He was sweating Aisha was snoring loudly, Raven was mumbling about getting stronger Ara was hugging a picture of something. Elsword decided to go and train, he grabbed his sword and went down the hill and begin his imaginary training. Soon he was interrupted when someone threw a pebble at him. He looked at the top of the hill and it was Rena sitting down with her smile. She signal to come up and he did, they sat side to side quietly looking at the stars.

"Can't sleep?" Rena asked Elsword.

"Who can with Aisha's loud snoring." Elsword asked and Rena silently chuckled.

"True." Rena said hugging her legs together.

"Let me guess you to?" Elsword said looking over at Rena.

"No no no not at all." Rena lied and it was true Aisha's loud snoring did woke her up.

"Had a nightmare?" Rena asked again. Elsword silently nodded to her.

"Tell me about it." Rena pleaded to Elsword, Elsword then explain the whole story about her sister.

"How about you tell me me about your parents." Elsword said after finishing his story. Rena hugged her legs tighter her parents were a tough subject on her.

"I'm sorry Rena I shouldn't have brought that up." Elsword said really sad and mad at himself.

"No I'll tell you. My parents were from another Village they had me two years before the demon invasion, they were normal parents, worried about their children. I would usually wander out of the house and then get scolded by my father. My father was a great Elven archer where I got my skills and my mother had great leg techniques and you can see I got that from her. My mother was really feisty which attracted my father into loving her. They dated and then got married and a few years later they had me and named me Rena then the demon invasion started. Cutty Shark burned my village down and ate my people including my parents." Rena than finish the story there and her head was down. They sat there for minutes and Elsword felt bad for bringing the topic up so he made up for it.

"Rena." Elsword started but never finished he grabbed Rena by the shoulders and hugged her. Rena was surprise by Elsword's action, but the embrace was warm she then began silently crying in Elsword's arms.

"Now shhh. It's alright I am with you know. Don't cry." Elsword said to rena and patted her and hugged her tightly in his arms. Rena eventually calm down and stopped crying she got out of his arm and they both did something unexpected. Rena leaned forward and they both shared a kiss. Elsword stopped her but Rena wanted more for Elsword to kiss her. But they both stopped there and hold hands not saying anything. Then soon Elsword fell asleep on Rena's shoulders shortly after there kiss and Rena covered him them with a blanket. Elsword then resume his paused dream, his sister saved him from the bear and praised him. Elsword softly smiled then Rena carried him back into his bed and she went back to sleep also.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**I just figure out Lee's specialty skill he can manipulate chakra (mana). It is like Ara's bead system but for every three hits Lee can store up to 10 chakra and save it he can store up to 30 chakra points multiple that by ten times is 300 hundred mana points that is so weird. Always knew why he can use the skills over again after using a lot of his mana, he says he has two more systems and *Aisha get's abducted***

**Woah Aisha lets not get too far Dimension Witch you can tell them about Lee's other two systems after Lee showed it I know you already seen it but Elemental Master has yet to see it you and Void Princess has seen some. So yeah come back again! Anyways if you think that is and Elsword and Rena is a couple guess what your wrong they are not a couple yet. **

**SPOILER ALERT! Done below cover it up if you wish to**

**IS and NW will be a couple but not soon.**

**As always drop a favorite or follow if you like the story write a review to help support this story share with other people to help this story grow I already have over 1000 views and you guys are just amazing so happy new years everyone and good bye!**


	14. The New Enemy in Quran

**Hello guys today well be a short one since I didn't put a lot of thought into it so sorry and mainly because I was writing more OC for Elsword: The Untold story. I got a lot more OC from people like you guys so I like to thank you Fanfictioners out there for reading this story. SO leave a follow or Favorite if you like write a review so I will know how I am doing and the rest also. So then here is the story. Also LK and the rest are coming soon I am excited how about you guys just two more chapters or the next one. Thank You!**

The boy who bumped into Lee was entering inside a room through large doors that were already open. He was now wearing a red yukata instead of the blue one. His hands were resting inside the yukata instead of the sleeves. He approach someone sitting in a throne hiding in the shadows.

"It has seen we have newcomers." The boy said and the man shifted in his throne.

"A new group from the west I believe." The boy continue and the man said something with a deep dark voice.

"Watch them carefully for now." The man said the boy bowed and said one last thing.

"And it also appears the Hitokiri Battousai Genta has reappear." The boy said smiling.

"Haha what does my successor's successor doing here. I thought he fled!" The man laughed and then continue with a sharp voice. "Execute him if you have to." The man said and the boy's smile turn bigger and he bow one more time and left the room.

Elsword woke up trying to remember what happen last night. He recall he was training and Rena appear they talk and then the kissing part.

"_Nah that all has to be a dream."_ Elsword said smirking the thought off and forgot about it instantly. Raven, Lee, Aisha, and Chung were up already they were making breakfast out of the leftovers of yesterday. Eve and Add got up soon which was weird Elsword thought the Nasods never need to sleep. Anyways he got up from his somewhat kind of bed and stretched. They ate breakfast in silence because they were tire from last night. Rena was still sleeping which worried the group a little. Ara woke up a little after they finish their breakfast but she wasn't feeling well. Aisha went to wake Rena up.

"Rena wake up." Aisha said to Rena lightly but Rena made no response. "Rena wake up." Aisha said a little louder and shook her. "RENA!" Aisha shouted and shook her but Rena still made no movement. "Rena? HEY WAKE UP RENA!" Aisha shouted and Lee came over with Raven to check what happen.

"Aisha what happen?" Chung asked.

"I don't know Rena isn't waking up no matter what I do." Aisha said her eyes were terrified.\

"Let me see." Raven said he approached Rena and check if she was breathing and felt a pulse on her hand. Raven then was in shock.

"She isn't breathing and I can't feel her pulse!" Raven said in shock upon hearing that Elsword rushed over. Elsword pushed the people away and listen for a heartbeat but it was true he couldn't hear one he check if she was breathing and she wasn't. Elsword scooped up Rena and carried her bridal position and ran towards the city.

"ELSWORD WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Raven shouted after Elsword.

"TO THE DOCTORS IDIOT!" Elsword shouted back he pushed through the hordes of people in the city and ram the door of the doctors door into pieces. The doctor was shocked and stopped talking to his assistant.

"Doctor help my friend she isn't breathing!" Elsword said terrified if it was already to late to save Rena.

"Come this way! Quickly!" The doctor said and he look like he came from Lurensia because he didn't look like the people of the Quran continent. Elsword follow the doctor into the room and set Rena down on a table.

"Young man I have to ask you to step outside." The doctor said opening the door for Elsword. Elsword hesitated but then he didn't want to waste the doctor's time so he ran out the door closing it himself. Elsword pace back and forth for about thirty minutes waiting for the doctor to come out but then the rest of the gang came running in.

"Elsword how is Rena?" Lee asked Elsword, Elsword stopped pacing and shook his head.

"WHAT IS SHE OK?!" Aisha yelled at Elsword shaking him by the shoulders.

"I DON'T KNOW THE DOCTOR STILL HAVEN'T COME OUT!" Elsword yelled back at Aisha slapping Aisha's hands off of him.

"How long has he been in there?" Chung ask scared also but he put up a strong front.

"Well all of you calm down. You guys embarrass me." Eve said sitting on Moby and Rey.

"What do you mean Eve. OUR FRIEND IS I-" Raven started but then Eve slapped him.

"Do not talk to me like that. I do not care who you are, never speak like that to royalness." Eve said Raven then got up from the floor and prepare to punch Eve. But then Oberon appear besides Raven and Oberon slapped Raven. Raven felled and took out his sword then stood up preparing to fight but then oberon fought him and Oberon kicked Raven out into the streets. Rave was so made now he use awakening and his core came popping out of his nasod core (Hey it needs to come from somewhere instead of magic) But Oberon was prepare for the worst.

"BLOODY ACCEL!" Raven yelled and slashed Oberon who guarded it but the core broke his defense. Raven continue to slice Oberon but then Eve help Oberon.

"HEAVEN'S FIST SWEEPER!" Instead of the fist coming down and sweep the fist slapped Raven into a house. Then Raven was never seen coming out.

"DO not touch my servants like that ever again." Eve said returning inside the building. The doctor just came out the time Eve came in.

"Your friend is fine. She just suffer a case of food poisoning but she is fully functional and ready to go at anytime." The doctor said happily even one but Eve and Add was relieve as Rena was fine now. Then Rena came out of the doctor's room happy as ever.

"Hi guys! Sorry to worry you." Rena said bowing in apology.

"It's ok as long as you are fine!" Aisha said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Don't ever scared us again." Chung said crying but he didn't seen to lose it. Rena smiled awkwardly when she saw Chung crying. Then she turn her attention towards Elsword who hasn't said a word yet. Somehow she forgot what happen last night because it felt like something did happen. But she just forgot about it, she snapped out of her trance when Elsword approach her. Elsword put his hand on Rena's head and rubbed it.

"Good to see you are well!" Elsword said smiling his most brightest smile. Rena smiled also and everyone smile then Rena noticed something.

"Hey what happen to Raven?" Rena asked searching for Raven.

"I took care of him because of his rudeness." Eve said then took a sip of her tea?

"Wait what?" Rena asked because she was confused by what Eve said.

"In simple form. She beat the crap out of Raven." Add said smirking remember every moment of their fight.

"Now Eve why you could have just hit him." Rena said sweating.

"What do you think I did. I gave him two warning and then he ignore them." Eve said putting down her cup.

"Well I wouldn't count that as warnings." Lee said smile shyly and sweating.

"Call it whatever you want but he had pay for his rudeness." Eve said having Overon take the cup from her and he disappear. Raven then stumble through the door still intact and not bleeding. Elsword went over to Raven and ask him.

"Raven are you ok? Did something happen." Elsword ask bending down to meet Raven in eye level. Raven was out of breath to talk and then Ara collapse. Everyone all ran towards the Ara ho was breathing unsteadily and was sweating a lot. Lee picked Ara up and the doctor inspected her.

"She has food poisoning also." The doctor said and then gesture Lee to the room. Lee went over to the room and put Ara down and left the room and left the doctor with Ara.

"What is with these food posioning?" Aisha asked trying to find a answer.

" I forget to tell you guys this, most of the food isn't fresh because the government keeps a lot of the food the farmers get and leave the rotten ones to the other city if they are lucky they will get fresh ones." Lee said approaching the huddle up group.

"WHY…. DIDN'T….. YOU….TELL….ME….SOONER!" Rena shouted at Lee grabbing his collar and shook him and said a word for each shook.

"I wasn't the one who pick the food." Lee said dizzy from the shaking and Rena went over to the backing off Elsword. Elsword then ran for it, but Rena slide and hit Elsword to the ground. Rena then continue to beat Elsword up with her fist. the doctor then came out talking with Ara, Ara just nodded her head and then she came to us.

"Sorry I made you guys worry. I am so useless!" Ara said kneeling and bowing down on the floor.

"Ara it's ok." Chung said rubbing the back of her head.

"Please get up I do not wish for you to bow anymore." Eve said then Ara got up on her foot.

"Do you won't me to kill Elsword?" Rena ask giving a death stare at the bleeding and messed up Elsword.

"I am so glad I have met you guys!" Ara said and wipe little droplets of tears from her eyes. Elsword got up staggering and everyone went into a group hug Add and Eve were force to do it and did not struggle. Elsword tried to join but Rena punched him sending him flying out the broken door. They finally got a room since many travelers have left the inn and Elsword clean the blood off himself and his Sword Knight uniform. Each one of them had enough money to rent each of them a room. Raven was trying to move his arm but the fingers slowly goes back and forth coming into a clenched fist. He could barely bend his elbow anymore, more to move his shoulder. Eve knocked on the door and ask if she may come in. Even though the door was already open Raven stared at Eve but she didn't even move.

"Do what you want." Raven said so then Eve but down a box of tool on the table Raven was sitting on. She then grabbed Raven's nasod arm and grabbed a screwdriver out of the box.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Raven shouted trying to take his arm back but Eve's Nasod grip was strong.

"Fixing your arm. You should be thankful." Eve said opening the top part of the hand.

"Why should I." Raven said and stopped struggling. Eve ripped all the cables out with one pull.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Raven shouted again as he felt a sharp pain through his entire body after the pulling of the wires.

"Fixing your arm. You should be thankful." Eve repeated again and then pull out more wires from her toolbox and started attaching them into Raven's nasod arm. Raven couldn't feel or move his nasod arm anymore the pain was still in his body. Eve took out a flat screwdriver and pulled out each of the joints on the fingers. She then cleaned it and oil the pieces with Oberon helping her. Raven stopped questioning her or trying to think about killing her. Soon Eve put back his fingers together and then clean and polish the rest of the arm. She open a panel from the shoulder and tinker with the wires in there. Eve then restart the nasod arm and Raven could feel it and move it now. Eve re screw the panel back onto the top of the nasod arm.

"Try it now." Eve said putting back her tools and closing the toolbox. Raven got up and move his arm and threw some punches.

"Its better then the first time I got it." Raven said staring right at his Nasod arm which was new and shiny all the scratch marks he got on it was gone also. Eve then left the room leaving Raven but Raven stopped her by calling out to her.

"Eve." He said and Eve stop and turn around. Raven rubbed the back of his head and blush a little then said. "Thanks." Eve look at Raven a little more before she left the room and went back into her room.

"Damn I can't believe I said thanks to her." Raven said sitting on his bed. Lee then popped down and ask a question.

"Said thanks to who?" Upon hearing Lee Raven backed away into his bed and used Maximum Cannon on Lee. lee flew back into the wall dizzy and burnt.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Raven shouted really angry at how he got scared by Lee.

"You are right that you are." Lee said trying to regain his senses.

"Lee what is with your speech lately?" Raven asked the Skilled Assassin who was still stuck to the wall.

"That I do not know that I do. It possible has something to do with my return to Quran that it does." Lee said with a accent.

"You should stop it cause it's creeping me out." Raven said pulling Lee out of the wall.

"That I can not, that I can not." Lee said which made Raven shudder due to the speech.

"Ok repeat after me." Raven said and Lee repeated with add ons.

"Ok repeat after me, that I will." Raven then shook his head and said.

"No do not add anything." Raven said again and Lee followed. with add ons.

"No do not add anything that I will not." Lee said again which annoyed Raven even more.

"No do NOT add anything just say it normally." Raven said putting his nasod arm on his hips.

"No do NOT add anything just say it normally, that I am.: Lee said repeating after Raven with adding his own style of talking.

"No no no Lee you are adding that creepy speech thing." Raven said face palming himself with his human hand.

"No no no Lee you are adding that creepy speech thing, that I am." Lee said smiling which was the last straw.

"Argh you know what nevermind just do whatever you want." Raven was frustrated and walk away from Lee.

"Argh you know wh-" before Lee finish Raven took Lee's head with his nasod arm and smashed him into the wall again. Lee was unconscious now and the back of his bleeding and he had birds flying in a circle around his head. Everyone then gather after hours to have dinner in one of the dining rooms. They all order something and check to see if they were safe to eat. Rena was the most basic she order a salad. Lee order some sushi, Aisha order the same thing, Ara order fried egg rice. Chung and Elsword had some Udon. But Eve and Add did not eat anything at all they were just sitting there Eve was staring at the table and Add creepily stared at Eve. Raven order some strange thing that anyone couldn't tell. They all ate until Aisha and Elsword started fighting again.

"HEY YOU'RE SPITTING YOUR FOOD AT ME PIG!" Aisha said as she wipe off the food Elsword spitted by munching the food.

"What did you say tomboy!" Elsword retorted after swallowing his food.

"You heard me Eldork!" Aisha retorted and she threw her fork at Elsword which he threw a knife back.

"Well you guys just shut up and enjoy the meal or I will-" A loud scream covered up the rest of Rena's sentence. Everyone but Rena was now alert. After the scream died Rena was still talking, then she realize the group was so silent. Lee was the first to open the door and saw the people working in the inn was on the floor. The others follow him in a circle Aisha and Rerna checked and sense if anyone were above them or below them. Raven approach the people and check if they were alive. Raven nodded which means the people were alive just past out.

"You don't need to check they are alive." A voice said coming from the stairs. Everyone immediately got alert they went into position and Rena quickly shot an arrow at the person. The person caught it and the arrow disappear back into magic.

"Its you that boy!" Elsword shouted and remember the boy when he bought the Ao meat.

"Yes, how did you like the meat and the little present I got you." The boy said smiling.

"So it was you who poison the food!" Firing a cannon shot at the boy. The boy drew his hidden katana in his Yukata and slash the missile in half. Surprisingly the missile didn't exploded but was just in half and fell to the ground.

"That will not work on me." The boy said slowly walking down the stairs and a few feet in front of the group.

"What do you want?" Add ask and his dynamos sparked purple electricity.

"To test your capability." The boy said putting his katana back into the sheath.

"Who sent you?" Lee ask and silently lit a long fuse bomb.

"Someone that will rule over Eliros soon enough." The boy said.

"And who may that be?" Elsword said ready his sword into another position.

"Someone Hitokiri Battousai Genta will know." Lee was shock because that was his old name Genta and Hitokiri Battousai was his title. Genta was a fake name given to him by the government but his real name was Lee but he forgot his last name since he wanted to.

"How do you know me?" Lee ask with the fuse almost up.

"Because my master has something related to you." The boy said and the fuse was almost done so Lee activated his active Flash Movement. Flash Movement allows him to move up to a certain area quickly. lee appear behind the boys back and threw the bomb which then boy cutted.

"What the." Lee started but then back away towards the group again. The boy had his katana out again and the bomb dropped to the floor there was no more fuse. On flat of the boy's katana the fuse was there still going and then it went out.

"So fast and accurate." Aisha thought grabbing her staff tighter.

"I do not have anymore time to talk I will meet you again so until then Hitokiri Battousai Genta." The boy said and then he walk out the front door. Everyone didn't pursue but drop their weapons and thought about what happen.

"Who was that boy." Raven said heavily breathing. It was a rare sight because even Eve and Add were terrified by the boys strenght.

"I do not want to know, but if he serves someone that is stronger than him we might as well have to leave." Chung said hugging his cannon tightly.

"Guys I think I may know the person's master." Lee said and he was the most terrified out of the group his clothes was completely drench his hair soaked and his face was shiny from his sweat. His eyes look like he seen a ghost his mouth was wide open, and he was breathing the most heaviest of the group.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Chung: Where is Aisha?**

**Elsword: SHE'S GONE YES FREEDOM! THE TITAN HAS FALL!**

**Rena: *punches Elsword* **

**Setusna: Uh Oh**

**Somewhere in a dark place**

**Aisha: LET ME OUT OF HERE SETUSNA ITS BEEN ONE DAY I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!**

**Setusna: Yeah so come back tomorrow. LEE WHERE IS AISHA?!**

**Lee: I forgot.**

**Setusna: Shoot**

**Thank you so much for reading guys I may get another Elsword the Untold Story out next if you want an OC in the story PM me or write a Review as well refer to Author's notes for instructions I will only take 1 but if you have more then one you can tell me and I might consider if we don't have enough OC unfortunately we won't have enough space for everyone but thank you for bringing me your OC I will write you names next time so until then bye!**


	15. The New Ally Maybe Please

**Hey guys LK and the rest might appear tomorrow's chapter and I have some Rurouni Kenshin reference in here but don't hate me for it ok? Well as usual drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy this story write a review so I and the rest of the group can now how we are doing and thank you! I feel like I am forgetting something LOL!**

Breakfast was silent since last night. Lee didn't want to talk about who the leader might be. They all didn't sleep fearing the boy might strike again. They said nothing and ate their food slowly staring at each other with their heads down. Then they left together in silent before Chung couldn't take it anymore.

"Lee. Can you at least tell us who the boss may be." Lee stop he clenched his fist in frustration and then he kept walking.

"Chung is right we are a team now we can not hide things from each other." Raven said putting his nasod arm on Lee's right shoulder. Lee swipe Raven's hands off and walk a little faster.

"LEE!" Elsword shouted which made the whole group stop walking. "Have you forgot what I told you?" Elsword stated and it sent a chill through his spine. Lee turned around to face Elsword and he said.

"I'm sorry Elsword I forgot. The person who may be in charge of this could be the old Hitokiri Battousai to be more accurate my predecessor's predecessor." Lee stopped and then continue. "Hitokiri Battousai Kenshin." Ara was shock but the rest weren't since they do not know who the person is.

"Do you mean the one that tried to overthrow the emperor?" Ara ask trembling as Kenshin almost succeeded if it weren't for Hitokiri Battousai Soujiro. Lee nodded and Ara fell to her knees everyone thought Kenshin was dead but guess they were wrong.

"Let me explain Hitokiri Battousai Kenshin was a famous swordsmen who work under the government like me but one day he decided to overthrow the government since he was sick and tired of serving under them. He almost succeeded he was near to killing the emperor before my predecessor Hitokiri Battousai Soujiro save the emperor just in time. We thought Soujiro kill Kenshin his body was also there we burn the body. But it's just a hunch Kenshin said after he gain the title of emperor he was going to conquer all of Eliros but silly me he is dead." Clapping was heard and everyone look up and on a branch sat the boy and around them was a lot of different soldiers were present.

"Looks like you got it Hitokiri Battousai Kenshin." The boy said smiling sitting on the branch.

"So Kenshin is still alive!?" Ara ask shaking terribly.

"Yes Miss Ara. Master Kenshin survive everything he spent the last 20 years getting back to health and remastering his sword skill." The boy said smiling with his eyes close. "I forgot to introduce myself the other day. I am Soujiro, not your predecessor Battousai." The boy said and then jump down from the branch.

"Why are you here?" Aisha ask looking at all the enemies and study them.

"Master Kenshin has order me to execute you if you have become a nuisance." The boy said with his hands inside the Yukata.

"Bull Crap!" Raven yelled at the boy facing him and pointed his blade at him.

"It is true well today all of you shall die." The boy said smiling with his eyes close. The people around the group pull out their weapons. It was 8 against 10 the enemy has the same weapon as them except for Chung's cannon. One had a double edge sword larger than Elsword's sword, another had a bow and quiver of wooden arrows, another had a long staff with ancient symbols, and it was a repeating pattern. Elsword and Raven individually took on the two swordsmen. Rena Ara and Eve took on the three archer, and Aisha Chung and Add took on the magicians. Lee focus on the boy, and was sweating a lot.

"How great of you to face me Master Kenshin wants me to execute you on behalf of him." The boy said Lee then charged forward at the Soujiro. Soujiro pull out his katana and they started slashing dodging and parry with each other.

"You are nothing the Master has expected!" Soujiro shouted provoking Lee to attack him more furiously.

"FLASHING BLADES!" Lee slashed horizontally to the left and then another image of the blade appear from the left cutting to the right. But Soujiro wasn't amused he parried both hits then Lee slashed vertically again and Soujiro parried both again.

"My turn." Soujiro says and then he held his blade to the right a little diagonally downwards. "Speed Blade Arts: Piercing!" Soujiro says and with incredible speed he got right up to Lee and pierce him twenty time in one second and he did it for five seconds. Lee was then sent flying back into a tree. The group wasn't doing good either Raven and Elsword has a lot of cut clothing but since they were Demi-Human they have magic shields but the blows still hurt. Rena wasn't that lucky her legs were bleeding and her left legs were cover in blood. Lee got up having a few scratches in his chest area.

"This looks bad." Elsword said coughing up blood. "Raven when I give you the signal I want you to take everyone and get out of here." Elsword told him.

"But what about you." Raven ask looking sideways at Elsword.

"I will be fine as long as you guys are fine." Elsword said and then he smiled to Raven and Raven had no choice so he nodded. Elsword charged towards the swordsmen getting them his attention and then he got the magicians and archers attention also.

"NOW RAVEN!" Raven got the signal from Elsword and then he didn't hesitate and told everyone to come with him.

"No i'm staying with Elsword." Rena said wincing in pain.

"Same here." Ara said trying to stand up straight.

"We can't leave my best friend alone." Chung said supporting himself with his cannon.

"But Elsword said to lea-" Raven didn't finish before Elsword screamed. Everyone look at Elsword he was burnt have arrows in his arms and a giant cut behind his back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN HURRY UP!" Elsword yelled at them and use awakening to boost his power. Everyone look at the fighting Elsword who was parrying swords blocking arrows and defending from magic attacks. Then a loud huge burp was heard down the road they were heading. Amazingly everyone stop fighting and look down the road. A man was coming down the road he was wearing the Lord Knight Uniform but it had many stitches and stain marks. A sword was strap onto his back and he had a giant jug saying Sake in big red letters in front. The person had black hair and little grey and white hair he had a short beard not to big. Soujiro actually back away and stare in horror. The man walk closer and he found the group.

"Oh its Soujiro so attacking wanderers did Kenshin stoop so low now?" The man ask taking a drink from the jug of Sake.

"Shut up! Do not talk to Master Kenshin like that." Soujiro says baring his teeths at the mysterious man.

"You should not talk to me like that. I beat Kenshin once and I can beat him again." The man said after taking another big gulp of Sake.

"Master Kenshin was holding back three years ago he will not go easy on you now." Soujiro says trembling.

"Bluff all you want thats not going to work on me! Unless you want to fight me?" The mysterious man said and then Soujiro back up even more and said.

"Attack him!" The soldiers went and attack the mysterious man. The mysterious man pull out his sword and it was a double edge sword about the same size as Lord Knight's sword. One hand on the jug and his right hand on the sword he slash the soldiers like nothing. The magicians blasted him with fireballs but he came out without a scratch. The archers then fire volleys the man slash the arrows but one arrow broke the jug.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." The mysterious man said and smash the rest of the jug onto the floor holding his sword in both hands now. He had the eyes of a hungry wolf now which intimidated the soldiers and they were paralyze unable to move at all.

"SONIC BLADE!" The man yelled and then slash 360 degrees sending a sonic vibration and knocking the rest of the soldiers out. Soujiro was no where to be seen from the original spot he was at.

"bah! That boy sure runs fast he needs to do something about his mouth though." The man said and then try to take a drink but he forgot his jug was broken. The man then turn around and face the Elparty then said.

"You guys owe me a drink!" And the others all fell down but Elsword was already on the floor collapsed from exhaustion.

Later at the town they were heading to Toyok they were in a bar. Toyok is where Wally is hiding and also the secret base of Kenshin but they did not know. The group was sitting at a large round table with the man and was drinking from a large jug of Sake.

"WHOO! It felt like forever since I last drank." The man said having his first drink since 10 minutes.

"_But you haven't been drinking for less than 10 minutes." _All the Elparty members said except for Elsword who was in the hospital.

"So tell me your names and your story because Kenshin must of want to attack you guys for a reason." The man said putting down his drink. Then the Elgang hesitate but they owe the man for saving them so they told him there story.

"I see." The man said and then burp loudly which disgusted the entire group. The group was heal now and they replace their clothes by Aisha's magic.

"So can you tell us about yourself?" Rena ask worrying if he just trick them.

"I can't believe you guys don't know me." The man said after having enough Sake to fill up two barrels.

"Uhh no we do not." Chung said not even knowing the man.

"Really!" The man shouted spewing Sake on the table.

"Yes Sir." Ara said shy and flustered.

"Aw! Your so cute." The man said and then took another drink, then he said. "Eight years ago? Strongest Knight?" He started but the group stared at him blankly. "The Knight that stop a war by fighting one battle?" But the group thought he was crazy. "I am the Lord of Knights Gancelot?" But the group still didn't know who he was then he sigh and finally said. "Lord Knight Gancelot of the 501st garrison of Velder?" Then everyone know him and said together.

"Oh! You're Lord Knight Gancelot." But the Gancelot face palm himself and continue drinking.

"But I thought you retire from the military." Chung said.

"I did now I settle in Quran." Gancelot said and then drank again.

"But why didn't you settle in Velder?" Aisha asked him pondering.

"Isn't it obvious? QURAN HAS THE BEST LIQUOR!" The man shouted and laughed.

"It's true our liquor doesn't kill a lot of brain cells and it taste good but the problem it makes you extremely drunk." Lee said smiling on his continents achievement.

"So you met Kenshin before?" Ara ask Gancelot with a sad look.

"Yes he wasn't that great as he says he was." Gancelot says laughing again but very drunk.

"Sir may I ask why didn't you return to Velder to help with the demon invasion?" Raven ask now forgetting his hatred of Velder.

"Eve with my power Velder still would have fall at least half of it and save half the population." Gancelot said with a frown.

"But thats good!" Ara shouted standing up which shock almost the entire group.

"Uh sweetie no its not." Gancelot says and then started chugging a jar of sake down.

"Gancelot is right, I calculated the possibility of him saving Velder. He could save half the population but then where would they go Velder doesn't have enough resources to support that much people even adding the other cities." Add says amazed by the calculations he wrote on a piece of paper. Eve grabbed the paper and quickly check Add's math to see if he is wrong.

"Add is correct his calculations has no mistakes. And I also did a simulation in my database." Eve said with her blank face or her only face. (OMG ITS THE GIRL FROM TWILIGHT!)

"Oh I see." Ara said now depress and sat down in her seat again. Lee rubbed her in the shoulder to comfort her. Gancelot then got up and left the place with three jugs of Sake.

"Where are you going?" Aisha ask Gancelot.

"To your friend he has potential." Gancelot said and Rena ask him a question.

"But why do you want Elsword?" Rena ask but Gancelot reply by waving back at them.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Today we are discussing about Demi-Humans. Demi-Humans is Humans born with high potential of magic just like me! And I hate to admit but Elsword also. Rena is an elf so she wouldn't count since Elf is always born with magic. Chung doesn't have a lot of magic but enough to fight with that is why he has a cannon. Demi-Humans have magic shields that protect them from getting hurt like jumping off a cliff you won't break your bone easily but you still will feel the pain. But once you are tire or low on mana or whatever happens the Magic Shield will weaken making you vulnerable to get hurt. So I hope you guys learn something and until next time! Now SETUSNA I HAVE A PIECE OF MY MIND TO GIVE YOU!**

**Setusna: Oh pig no! *Starts running***

**Hey guys I need to quickly say this before Aisha kills me for forgetting about her she was found under dirt when me and Lee bury her in a coffin. But as always leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy this story write a review to help support this series and help it grow by sharing with other people. I like to thank Kamichi77 TheRepriselSniperM Addramelech666 sang. truong. 339 Rek-San BenjaminKirklandAKANewZealand and Omega Endrew for giving me an OC for my Elsword: The Untold Story after I finish a few more Intro I will start the story once it reaches til 10 OC I will start if there is no more OC then I will start it if I am forgetting someone PM me or write a review and I am sorry and thank you! Now bye! Oh shoot Aisha CALM DOWN!**


	16. First Job Class Complete

**Hello everyone I don't think I will get another OC intro today out sorry but let us see. Today I don't think is a good story just let me now what you guys think and to clear some misunderstanding. There are two different Soujiro the boy one and the one that ssaved the emperor they are two totally different people. Anyways as usual leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy write a review so me and the group can now. And if you have a OC for Elsword: The Untold Story Pm me or write a review as well as refer to Author's Notes 2 for instructions thank you! Its also a super long one today since you guys have been so amazing.**

Elsword woke up by feeling something cold and wet on top of his face. Then he couldn't breathe anymore. He instantly woke up and found someone pouring water on top of him.

"Rise and shine Wet Pants." Gancelot said pouring Sake on top of Elsword's head.

"I'm awake stop it now." Elsword said spitting and spewing the sake from his mouth.

"Took you long enough." Gancelot said and then drank from the jug again.

"Ah what did you pour on me." Elsword said wiping his tongue with the bed sheet.

"Sake." Gancelot said and then gave the jug to Elsword.

"I don't drink." Elsword said getting off his bed. "By the way who are you?"

"Oh boy not this again." Gancelot said and then drink from his jug.

"Wait are you?" Elsword started and Gancelot stop drinking staring at Elsword. "A hobo?" Elsword finished and then Gancelot drop the jug and it smashed on the floor.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I AM LORD KNIGHT GANCELOT OF THE 501ST GARRISON OF VELDER'S ARMY!" Gancelot said shaking Elsword out of his bed.

"OK!" Elsword said and then he process what Gancelot said in his head and was shock. "Wait you are The Gancelot the one that stop a war from happening with just one battle?" Elsword said confirming if Gancelot is the real Gancelot. Gancelot nodded and took out another jug of sake and remove the cap and drink it.

"Oh my god I have admire you. I want to be you when I was a kid." Elsword said being dazzle by Gancelot ignoring the fact he is a drunkard now.

"I will sign autograph once I am dead." Gancelot said and then continue. "Come on change your clothes are you going to walk out with your pets wet?" Gancelot said and exit the door Elsword look down at his boxer and it was wet he quickly change and walk out embarrass. Elsword checked himself out of the hospital and ran out the door only being punched by Gancelot.

"Keep your guard up." Gancelot said with the nose bleeding Elsword on the floor.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT ME BACK INTO THE HOSPITAL?" Elsword yelled at the drunk Gancelot. Gancelot ignore him and they walk through town until Elsword ask a question.

"Where are we heading?" Elsword ask walking a few inches behind Gancelot.

"To train you." Gancelot said scratching his head and for once he didn't drink.

"Really are you going to teach me your special moves and techniques so I can be your successor?" Elsword ask eyes all sparkly as it has been a while since he got this excited.

"No." Gancelot gave a straight out answer breaking all Elsword's hope.

"But why?" Elsword said ramming into Gancelot. Gancelot got up and answer the question.

"Because you aren't qualify I'm only going to train you like one of the normal knights in Velder." Elsword then was depress and watch Gancelot walk then he stop turn his head around and said.

"Well come on don't you want to be my successor?" Gancelot said and Elsword had a little spark of hope ignited in him and ran after Gancelot.

Lee walk around town thinking about Kenshin.

"_How could Kenshin be alive his body was burnt to ashes. No amount of magic could have revived him not even dark arts." _Lee thought and then Elsword ran up to him.

"Lee tell the others we are moving to Julnes Gancelot said so." Elsword said out of breath and Lee then nodded and set out to find the others.

"Yes Master Kenshin Gancelot stands in our way again now." Soujiro said to Kenshin on the throne hiding himself in shadows.

"Leave them be for now no matter what Gancelot does he can not come close to interfere with my plans." Kenshin said and you can catch a glimpse of his orange hair.

"I have seen Gancelot my buddy stands in your way can I dispose of him?" A feminine voice said approaching them. She was a lady very narrow eyes she wore a robe revealing a lot of her skin.

"Have you heard my conversation? Leave them alone for now." Kenshin said raising his voice.

"I was making sure if you change your mind." The women said moving her hand towards her mouth.

"Anyways I give all of you permission to not go easy next time." Kenshin said and Soujiro smiled as he could use full power and can defeat Gancelot (Not his thinking but a fact).

The group all manage to arrive in Julnes even though it was in the middle of Quran they had Eve use a nasod to help them get there. But it collapsed halfway and they walk for an hour and arrived. The sun was still halfway in the air and it was still evening and the city had so much people. More people than anyone had ever seen.

"Alright Wet Pants come with me the rest you can do whatever you want." Gancelot said and he didn't have anymore jug of sake or did he drank any during their travel!

Elsword and Gancelot arrive in a underground arena where everyone was shouting and two people were fighting in a ring.

"Why are we here?" Elsword ask through the loud roar of the crowd.

"I want you to get in there and fight." Gancelot said and Elsword widen his eyes.

"What are you crazy?!" Elsword hissed at Gancelot and Gancelot bended down a little to get to Elsword's height.

"Listen boy I already bet on you. You go in and win so I won't waste my money." Upon finishing that Gancelot notice one fighter lost and was move out of the ring. "Its your turn go!" Gancelot finish and push will throw him into the ring. Elsword got up with his chest hurting he saw his enemy he was a Quran person about Gancelot's height he had no hair except for the braid ponytail behind him.

"Hi can we talk this out?" Elsword said but then he was roundhouse kick in the face. Elsword fell to the ground using his arm to get up. "Ok you just made my list of top a hundred jerks. Elsword said with a tiger expression like Rena's. He then got into a boxing position and parried all the attacks his enemy gave. Elsword arm was sore now so he went for a strike to the face. But it had no effect on the other person. The Quran person kick Elsword and then showboated. Elsword got up in pain from his stomach and then he got kick again but this time he blocked it. The person was surprise and tried to retrieve his leg but Elsword held on tightly. Then Elsword snapped the person's right leg in half. The person screamed at the sight of his broken leg and the pain it caused. The bell ringed saying Elsword had won and then Gancelot drag Elsword out.

"Good job wet pants." Gancelot said and then he went outside without even getting his money.

"Now what do we do?" Elsword ask exhausted. Gancelot pointed north towards the north wall.

"I want you to run to the wall and run back." Elsword did and he started running the wall looks close but it wasn't it took him a good 20 minutes to run back and forth.

"Again!" Gancelot yelled at Elsword who was resting in front of Gancelot.

"What?" Elsword said completely out of breath.

"Run again hurry up!" Gancelot yelled and Elsword stood up straight and ran to the wall and pack.

"Again." Gancelot said before Elsword could stop and then he ran back and forth until Gancelot's words echo in his head Again and Again and Again.

"Did I tell you to jog?! RUN! GO AGAIN!" Gancelot yelled and then Elsword exceeded his limits and ran towards the wall and back then again and again. His body wanted to give in he was tire also and the moon was almost past halfway through the sky.

"Now I want you to go in and fight again." Gancelot said and Elsword obey him and he won two rounds rested a little and then continue fighting until he was so beaten bad. On the other hand Gancelot was earning a lot of money.

"Hey good job wet pants keep it up and I will be rich." Gancelot said counting his money.

"ENOUGH!" Elsword yelled forcing Gancelot to stop counting the ED and focus on Elsword. "ARE YOU MAKING ME YOUR PERSONAL SLAVE?! IF YOU ARE JUST LYING TO ME THEN JUST SAY SO!" Elsword said with wolf eyes.

"Alright kid! COME HERE!" Gancelot said and dragged Elsword out of the fighting ring and onto the streets again. "Kid, why I am doing this is to test your will. And looks like you have past." Gancelot said and Elsword lifted his head with loosen looks. "But you were the most fastest to give up." Gancelot continue scratching his beard

"Is that a bad thing?" Elsword ask wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"No. It is a extremely bad thing. That means I will have a tough time training you." Gancelot said making Elsword wall on his back.

"Come lets get some rest I will train you tomorrow." Gancelot said patting him on his head while looking towards the wall. Then they left into the woods outside of the city.

After Gancelot took Elsword off and a few hours later. Rena was inside a rented inn call well something she could not say. She pull out her books about bow techniques and study them hard over and over again. She even ignore Aisha's call about lunch and study the techniques and pages she still hadn't got to.

"_I need to get stronger so I can protect the group and Elsword. I couldn't do nothing against the attack._" Rena thought and she Rena getting her legs pierce by spikes from the previous battle. She got up and walk to the town's training room she went into a room with monkey dummies there for practice.

"_Ok Rena let's try one of the techniques from the book._" Rena thought to herself readying her bow.

"WIND BLAST!" Rena shouted and letting go a powerful blast of wind but instead of a arrow going forward she flew back into the stone wall. She got up and try again but again she flew back into the wall.

"_Don't rush Rena let's try something much more easier and then slowly work our way up._" Rena thought to herself again and then she activate her skill.

"CRAZY SHOT!" Rena shouted and shot the exploding arrow of magic and completely almost destroy the training monkey.

"NO STILL NOT ENOUGH STRONGER!" Rena yelled to herself and continue to outlimit herself.

Ara was meditating in the forest and having a replay of the last battle. She wasn't strong enough to protect her friends and she felt bad. She felt even more worst for keeping the truth about her brother from them. "_I need to master the Secret Tiger Arts, my mother left me before her time."_ Ara thought but she kept trying since she was a Little Hisen all she can do was the Dragon Art no matter how much she tried she could not even perform the third stance. So she had no choice but to call for Eun's help.

"Eun can you help me master it?" Aras ask narrowing her eyes. Eun yawned and then laughed.

"Chukukukuku. Ara Ara this is the first time you ask for my assistance, what is the matter my love?" Eun ask mischievously.

"Can you help me perfect my Secret Tiger Arts." Ara ask waiting for an answer and then Eun reply to her.

"Yes I can. Chukuku but what is it in for me?" Eun said wanting a good bargain from Ara.

"I-I-I will let you out more often." Ara said but Eun just laugh in her mind.

"The deal is off." Eun finally said after stop laughing.

"WAIT!" Ara said but Eun did not reply. "Ok. I will give you an quarts of my blood."

"My my my ara. You could have said that first alright I will assist you in perfecting it but it will take some time." Eun said now awaiting for Ara's blood.

"Alright I am fine now help me." Ara said but Eun had other plans.

"First give me your blood." Eun said and Ara was force to do it she grab her spear and cut a line in her hand. She watch as the blood bleeding from her hand , the sight made her want to gag but she but her hand over her mouth and drank her own blood. After she knew an quarts of her blood was gone she stop and cough spitting some leftover blood out. Her right hand and mouth were stain from her blood and she could hear Eun as she finish drinking the rest of her blood.

"Now that wasn't too bad. As I thought it was more delicious the last time I tasted your family's blood." Eun said and then lick deliciously.

"Keep your part of the deal." Ara said half pale and cover the wound up with a handkerchief.

"I will whenever you are ready I will help you." Eun said and Ara got up grabbing her spear.

"Then right now." Ara said and then Eun laugh then she took control of Ara's body. Eun's nine tail sprout out and her hair turn white and she gain three red lines on each side of her cheek.

"Then watch closely." Eun said with Ara's body. Then Eun proceeded to do the tiger arts. She did the Rock Crash, Tiger Claw, Low Brandish, and Turbulent Wave then proceeded to finish it off with a quick long horizontal slash. Aras was amaze she could not even got it but Eun's first try she did it.

"Were you watching?" Eun ask and Ara nodded inside of her own body. "Good now you do it." Eun said returning Ara's body and then she spent the entire day doing the Tiger Art with Eun telling her what she was doing wrong and gave her advice.

Lee wander around Julnes thinking about the place where he once served. He can even see the palace and he knew his way around the city. He covered the scar on his forward with a bandage he hide his katana and other weapons and wore a ripped cloak. He found himself in the Temple of Hitokiri Battousai. The emperor from the olden days order to build this for the Battousai's that serve under the government. So they can be remembered, but no one ever goes to the temple Lee enter the temple and saw the vast statue and empty place where statues are suppose to be place. He walk down the aisle of statues looking at the old Hitokiri Battousai that were before him. He saw Hitokiri Battousai Kenshin's statue and saw on the other side of his statue was Hitokiri Battousai Soujiro's statue and in front of them the middle was a stone plate saying. "Current Hitokiri Battousai Genta." Which was him and the statue wasn't even built for him.

"Sad isn't it, how the Emperor still hasn't order the construction of Hitokiri Battousai Genta's statue." A man said before him wearing a cloak as well. Lee look at the man who was beside him and he was surprise he didn't notice the person. The person then knelt down to pray so he did also. They both got up at the same time and lee ask a question.

"Who are you?" Lee said putting a hand on his katana where it was hidden.

"Someone that use to work here." The man said sitting down on the statue of hitokiri Battousai Soujiro.

"No one works here, you know that right." Lee said turning his body to face the mysterious man.

"Not here but outside in the city." The man said lifting his head a little bit still unable to see his face,

"So what did you work as?" Lee said loosening his arm up.

"You know just running errands for the government just like you." The man stop and said the rest slowly. "Battousai." The man lifted his face and Lee started to move backwards to run from the person but he was stop by the man's commanding voice.

"AHH! I wouldn't do that if i were you. moving anymore and say goodbye to your life." The man said removing his hood. Lee look around and saw something glittering in the air and he saw a thin string that was sharp enough to cut metal if use right.

"Who are you!?" Lee asked shouting and the man just put a hand on his forehead.

"Have I really gotten that old. Since no one can recognize me anymore." The man said and then got off the statue then continue. "The one that save the emperor and the successor of Battousai Kenshin, and your predecessor. I am Hitokiri Battousai Soujiro." Lee was shock a legend was in front of him well not really since he beated the person.

"Why are you here turning me in?" Lee ask not moving an inch.

"No I am just bored I thought maybe why not train you." Soujiro said.

"Train me is this a joke?" Lee said.

"No I been bore too many times like my boring life before I save the emperor and then the Hitokiri Battousai so I let you win and righ-" Lee cut him off and said his words.

"Woah woah woah. So you were saying you let me win?" Lee ask confused.

"Yeah. You didn't think it was suspicious how you just punched me and I just got knocked out?" Soujiro said and then pulled on the string and it all came flying back towards his index finger.

"So are you really going to train me?" Lee ask again moving now.

"Yep come on follow me." Soujiro said and they both left the temple.

Eve was constructing a new servant for her and Add was powering up her nasod armor so they both wanted to get stronger. Raven was mastering a new sword technique fencing, and Aisha went to the library and got every book about elements. Chung work on improving his cannon and his suit armor then rummaging through his Dad's notebook for help. They all were working hard so they can not lose again.

**One year later**

"Come on Elsword don't always rely on your Wind Cutter." Gancelot said dodging Elsword's wind coming from his sword. Elsword was slashing his Sword Knight sword until you can hear a wiping motion loud enough for the whole battlefield to hear. Then Gancelot sliced him with his sword but Elsword ignore it and took the hits full on. Gancelot has torture him until he could suppress the pain Gancelot crushed him with rocks set him on fire drowning him putting him in any dangerous situation.

"Come on use more Counter Patience and Powerful Strike." Gancelot yelled after Elsword attacked again. Adding on to the torture Elsword was taught how to eat less while not starving and he had to do exercises so he can get into shape he is like the Superman in Elsword now.

"Alright old man!" Elsword said in his Lord Knight voice and his hair grown to his Lord Knight stage. Elsword tried to use Armor break but Gancelot dodged and then he follow that with Impact Smasher which miss again. Lastly Elsword was angry and yelled in desperation activating his Rolling Smash, which Gancelot counter with his own Rolling Smash. Elsword was knock backwards and gancelot was the winner.

"Good Elsword you manage to put me in a pinch." Gancelot said giving him a hand and help him up.

"Hey gancelot. Do you think Kenshin will make his move soon." Elsword ask Gancelot now much more of a knight since he hadn't drank since the day he started training Elsword.

"I don't know. Since the day he teamed up with Wally he has stay low." Gancelot said sitting on a boulder. A month after they started training Gancelot's intel found that Wally is working with Kenshin now so it was bad luck for them.

"I hope he doesn't soon." Elsword said looking towards the morning sky.

"Yeah. Alright Elsword you know what to do." Gancelot said and Elsword and him stood up and walk a good few feet away. They got into position to strike with a skill which was Elsword's idle pose in a dungeon.

"SONIC BLADE!" Both of them shouted and swung there blade's around unleashing the vibrating slash and it clash. It was intense as winds blew from the both sonic blade wiping the air harshly. Then the victor was clear Elsword's Sonic Blade broke through Gancelot's Sonic Blade and hit Gancelot. The blow wasn't hard enough to knock him out because of the force it lose fighting over Gancelot's Sonic Blade.

"Good now I will show you the Lord Knight's Hidden Skill." Gancelot said and Elsword nodded and the aura turn intense. Elsword had been waiting for this day so he could learn the hidden move of the Lord Knight class. Gancelot closed his eyes and held this blade straight up at chest level. The sharp side pointing forward and it was in between his eyes. Elsword watched closely as Gancelot gather enough magical energy and then use the skill.

"GUILTY!" Gancelot shouted and then held his blade up high and a huge light aura appear wavering and moving as if it were alive. "SWORD!" Gancelot finish the last part of the skill by bringing the sword down and the sword aura completely exploded and the light blinded Elsword. Elsword open his eyes and he could not believe what he saw. A huge chunk of the land was taken out there was about two feet of a hole on the ground and about 60 meters (Colossal Titan size) forward was also taken out and it was as wide as two elephants.

"Did you see this is the power of the Hidden Skill of the Lord Knight Class." Gancelot said breathing heavily as it took a huge magical energy from him. Elsword saw everything Gancelot had already told him many times on how to use it but this is the first time he ever saw it.

"Yes. Incredible." Elsword said amazed and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yeah I was like this when the old Lord Knight showed me. But Elsword one last thing before you can go back into the city. Do Gigantic Slash." Gancelot said and Elsword got it. Elsword walk away from Gancelot until he was out of the sword's range. He continue to gather his energy and use the Hyper Active.

"GIGANTIC SLASH!" Elsword yelled and unleash the skill slashing the trees away and finish the skill after a few seconds.

"Good Job!" Gancelot said sitting on the boulder again and he clap his hands. "You have officially master the class Lord Knight." Gancelot finish and Elsword finally felt good after a long time.

"Now I shall take my leave." Elsword said but Gancelot stopped him.

"One more thing." Gancelot said and then he took of his top and boots and gloves and gave them to Elsword. "Take it. It is passed down from previously Lord Knight's." Gancelot said and Elsword stared at the stitched up Lord Knight clothes and some stains that aren't visible from far away and some slik were sticking out, but the worst of all was the alcohol smell.

"Yeah no thank you." Elsword said as he imagine him wearing that people won't call him a Lord Knight but call him the Nasty Knight.

"WHAT TAKE IT!" Gancelot yelled but Elsword already ran towards the city's direction and Gancelot chased after him.

"He sure is late." Aisha said with her High Magician clothes and Elemental Master hairstyle now she was also wearing rectangle glasses and was holding her staff while her hands were crossed.

"Now Aisha I am sure Elsword will be here anytime soon." Chung said and a lot of guys were staring at him. Since he was an Iron Paladin now and everyone thought he was a girl. The past few months Lee had counted about over 200 guys had ask Chung out already.

"Hey Iron Princess." Lee started but Chung then smack his Cannon at him sending him flying off.

"Where is Rena?" Raven ask looking around trying to find the Grand Archer.

"She said she will be running late." Eve said walking up to the group with Oberon and Ophelia behind her.

"Woah what is with the outfit tin can." Add said in his new clothes and I would say he didn't look better than Eve. Ophelia then walk up to Add and double slap him back hand and front hand.

"Do not call me that. My servant Ophelia made this for me." Eve said looking at the collapse Add.

"I am really worry about Rena." Raven said sweating a little bit.

"Oh so you like her that do you?" Lee said appearing behind Raven. Raven then brought his nasod hand up as if he was raising his hand but he smack Lee.

"Do not sneak up on people like that Lee. And no I do not." Raven reply the truth is that it wasn't like he like Rena, since Rena has help him through his tough times and she is a really good person to talk to.

Rena was in the training room again she had been in there almost everyday for a year now trying to master her new skills.

"_Ok lets try the Hidden Skill of what the writer wrote in his book." _ Rena thought she pull her bow back and a magical arrow appear then she charge mana into it. You can see a ring of magical energy form and gets closer then gets absorbed by the arrow.

"ARROW RAIN!" Rena shouted and then she lifted her bow straight into the air and let go. Rain clouds the color of the forest appears and then soon enough large magical arrows rain down the clouds. It completely annihilated all five training monkeys as well as destroy the walls and crack the floor.

"YES!" Rena shouted and then she check the time and saw it she can make it to Elsword's coming back time. It has been a year since she had saw Elsword and she felt all jumpy as she couldn't wait to meet Elsword. The notebook she read had a secret last page written from the words of the writer instead of pictures of bow techniques and little notes and it said.

"To whoever may master the skills in this book. May you use this power to the fullest to what you think is right. A bow and arrow are meant to help people as that is why they are range weapon and they can not be use like swords but support the swordsmen who are protecting the archers. May you seek a great life with your new skills. Grand Archer." The note says and she did not knew it as the book had no author's name but the book was written by her father in his early ages.

Lee remembered his training with Soujiro just before he left, Lee had a newfound will to fight now. He remembered the words Soujiro told him the first time they trained.

"Genta, no Lee. Remember who you are and be proud of it there is no shame to being a Hitokiri Battousai what is shameful is you for being shameful. A Hitokiri Battousai's mission is to help the government. But do you know why, so the government can focus on protecting the people. They do not actually want to give the rotten foods or poor resources to the towns. They have no choice, it was either nothing or something. Because of the Demon Invasion they are like this right now that was something Hitokiri Battousai Kenshin misunderstood." Soujiro said to him which made him change his way of thinking about the government since everything made sense to him now after Soujiro said that. So now he is fully embracing the name of Hitokiri Battousai that is his class name now after mastering the secret arts Soujiro taught him.

Ara had finally master the secret with Eun's help and she still remember what Eun said to her during her final training hours.

"Ara the path you are taking is going to be dangerous. If something happens I am afraid I can not help you. But remember this you will free your brother." Eun said as if those were her dying words to Ara but it wasn't. It was about the most nicest thing Eun said to Ara.

"_Brother, I realized in this world there still exists evil, and their forces are great in numbers. If they continue to exist, there could be others that will suffer the same fate as yours. I have decided to stand with justice, and I will punish the demons. Wait for me._" Ara thought looking at the bright blue sky with a good amount of clouds she took out the picture of her awfully drawn picture of her brother. Then a wind blew by and then she let go of the picture letting it go and forever.

"_I am now a Sakra Devanam the name of the ruler of heaven the one who passes judgement on you._" Ara thought to herself again. Then she saw Elsword coming down the road. But he doesn't look right and he seems odd. Elsword then came more clearer he was wearing the Lord Knight outfit and he had a kind of (I want to kill myself look). Gancelot follow behind him and was talking to him but it appears Elsword wasn't listening. Then they were in front of the group then everyone laugh looking at Elsword.

"You look like a kid has dress you." Aisha said out loud making everyone laugh louder.

"I could say the same to you. None of you change your clothes for what? A year now." Elsword said and everyone look at their clothing and it was true none of them had time to wash the clothes.

"Ok we will get new clothes later they are just being on the process of being done." Aisha said and no one understand her poor choice of words. Elsword notice Ara who was frowning and then she still look the same just grew a little taller so Elsword cheered her up.

"Hey don't frown. Smile you don't know when someone may be watching. They can even fall in love with you." Elsword said and then wink which caused Ara to blush so hard smoke was release from her head.

"Look at my buddy he knows how to flirt now." Chung said putting his arms around Elsword. Elsword look at Chung closely with a disgusted look.

"Who are you miss?" Elsword ask Chung and wen Chung heard miss he started getting on the floor and cry.

"Elsword that is Chung." Raven said pointing his human hand towards the crying Chung.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Chung you look like a-" Chung stopped Elsword from talking further and then sniff and wipe his tears away then said.

"No it's ok you can go flirt with Ara more." Chung said and then got up soon he started crying again and ran like a girl.

"I can't believe our tank is acting like a girl." Add said mouth wide open and couldn't believe what he was saying. Elsword felt a sharp pain on his right ear and heard a familiar voice.

"A year gone with Gancelot and you learned how to flirt heh?" Rena said pulling and pinching Elsword's right ear harder.

"Ow ow ow ow. Why are you so mad Rena?" Elsword said trying to stop rena from pinching his ears out.

"And you mister you took my friend for a year without any warning?" Rena said stopping the tiptoeing Gancelot from getting away. "I should kill both of you right now." Rena said and then both Elsword and Gancelot scream cover the entire city of Julnes.

"Yeah this totally happen before." Ara said shyly.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Today we are talking about Hidden Skills. They are not in the game but from Setusna's imagination, they are skills stronger than Hyperactives combine with all the classes skills. As you saw with Rena's Hidden Skill and Gancelot's Guilty Sword. Once use it requires all the mana you have for me it would have been 400 lets say the max mana. After execute you will be vulnerable for 10 seconds making you out of breath and can not move. Then after you can move you have fatigue you can not regenerate mana for an hour (In the story) you can not run or jump at all if you try you will fall. Attacking will be slow and reaction time also for a certain amount of time. That is all for today until next time.**

**And that is all for today oh I remember what I forgot and I almost forgot again I will but it below this thing so yea it is kind of like Aisha's Magic Corner you will see. Anyways thank you guys for reading it has been amazing and I hope I can keep writing stories when school starts again I will try my best to update everyday and other then that as always drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy, write a review to support this series and help it spread by sharing. Other than that THANK YOU!**

**Raven's Fun Fact**

**Bread has a lot of calories**

**Do not trust anyone name Alex**

**I do not like Rena yes its a common misunderstanding I know**


	17. New Clothings and Commitment

**Hello guys I am extremely sorry for not updating yesterday on this I made a mistake on writing a big one so I had to go back and change it and it was Lee's skills and appearance so yeah I fixed it. Also I am not going to write the Intro for Elsword: The Untold Story so yeah sorry for the delay this week and next week I won't be updating a lot since exams are coming up. But on the weekends I will try and upload 2 stories at once I don't know let me see. So yeah as usual leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy write a review so I can know how I am doing as well as the rest. And thank you!**

Elsword could not sleep on his bed he kept rolling and kicking the bed sheet. He didn't felt right to sleep on the bed it has been a year in the wild and he slept on the ground without anything to cover him.

'AHHHHH! I need something hard to sleep on." Elsword finally said getting out of bed and but on a yukata. He didn't even know it was already morning, but everyone was still asleep. he snuck outside and went to the training room to practice. he started slashing at the training monkey thinking about ways to perform the Hidden Skill of the Lord Knight class. Gancelot can not show him twice it is only something to do instead of learning. He practice his stabbing combo for a minute (Z Z Z Z) then he went on to the heavy combo (X X X X). Then Lee came in which Elsword notice due to his training.

"Lee what is it?" Elsword ask turning around putting his Sword Knight blade down.

"Want to spar?" Lee said wanting to test Elsword's new skills and his new skills on a real target.

"Yeah come on." Elsword said slash left to right and right to left then held his blade in both his hand. Lee simply roll his wrist with his sword and then held the blade in front of him. Elsword charged in going for an Armor Break but Lee wasn't going to let him. Lee use his Flash Movement and move behind Elsword but Elsword was faster than Lee.

"SONIC BLADE!" Elsword yell and the sonic wave hit Lee and stun him Elsword prepare to slice and dice at Lee but Lee parried with his katana. Lee use a new active called the Silent Snatch. Lee took his blade and put flip it backwards charge at Elsword slice his stomach and ended behind Elsword. Elsword tumble backwards from the hit but quickly suppress the pain.

"Oh so you are not stun?" Lee ask as that active was to leave the opponent hitstun for at least 2 seconds.

"That was nothing." Elsword said then he charged at Lee preparing to do armor break a second try. This was Lee's mistake he thought Elsword was going to use Armor Break but instead Elsword use Impact Smasher and stun lee. Elsword kicked Lee who was stun and they started to exchange hits and blows. Lee decided to use his last new active to surprise Elsword, like he thought Elsword was not prepare he use his active the Silent Kill. Lee flip back his katana then move very fast leaving trails of him (Like Sprint Potion). Then he got behind Elsword and then slit his throat. But Elsword hasn't affected as he was train to think he already slit his throat.

"Nice try Lee you got to do better." Elsword said and then use a special active. "WINDMILL!" Elsword shouted and spin at an insane speed clashing into lee who was blocking the hits with his katana.

"You want to play that game?" Lee shouted out and then use his special active once pushing Elsword away from him. Elsword got out of his windmill since he was out of mana and took on Lee's hit.

QUICK ASSASSINATION! Lee shouted the skill Lee held his katana straight out then charged forward stabbing straight across Elsword. Then he put his sword down and Elsword has been sliced two more times by an invisible force. Lee was out as well he use a 200 mana skill along with the actives. They started to exchange blows and hits again. Lee was surprise how Elsword was not hurt by his attack which made Elsword hit Lee back.

"I got a question how. How do you not wince in pain when I hit you?" Lee ask holding his stomach where Elsword stabbed him.

"I tell you you tell me something back." Elsword said lowering his sword a little and Lee nodded.

"Pain Suppression, Gancelot torture me to suppress my pain." Elsword said and then Lee return it with one of his passive.

"I have one call Heighten Senses which allow me to negate debuffs." Lee said and they both smirk and then lower their swords not wanting to fight anymore.

"That was fun, you got way better. Where did you learn the new moves?" Elsword asked Lee taking a sip of cold refreshing water.

"My predecessor one day he came to me and just said he was going to train me." Lee said taking a drink of water also.

"Cool." Elsword said taking a gulp of the water and finish it and said. "Well lets go back the others might be worry."

"Ok, hope its not too late." Lee said but he was sure wrong. When they both enter back into the Inn Rena kick both of them out through the door.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO! WE WERE WORRY!" Rena shouted at them who was sitting on a broken wagon with all different fruits on them.

"Sorry." Elsword said half dying. Gancelot then walk down the road and he join everyone in having breakfast. breakfast was a noisy one Rena was yelling at Elsword on not to go out anywhere without telling her then Aisha started an argument with Elsword which made Rena more angry.

"Elsword where is the Lord Knight outfit." Gancelot ask after finishing his meal. Elsword didn't notice he had it and say Gancelot wearing some strange clothing.

"Oh yeah it should be here soon." Elsword said and then a worker from the inn came in and gave Elsword a wrap package.

"Speaking of it here it is." Elsword said and open it revealing the Lord Knight outfit (Full set but not the sword) Elsword lifted the outfit up and it was so white and sparkly which made Gancelot's mouth drop.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO IT!" Gancelot yell extremely mad now.

"What do you mean I went and got it clean and retailer." Elsword ask sniffing the outfit and it didn't smell like alcohol anymore.

"THAT WAS THE ORIGINAL SUIT FROM THE FIRST LORD KNIGHT IT HAD A STRICT RULE ON NOT BEING REDONE!" Gancelot yelled back standing up with his hands on the table.

"Who made that rule you did?" Elsword retorted not afraid of getting beat up.

"NO THE SECOND LORD KNIGHT DID!" Gancelot stated the fact.

"Then the first possible got it clean and wash everyday by his wife didn't he." Elsword said trying to prove Gancelot something.

"Well you got a point. BUT YOU SHOULDN'T STILL DONE IT!" Gancelot said and Rena threw her wooden bowl of salad in Gancelot's face.

"Would you be quiet can we just have a normal breakfast like a normal team would." Rena said suppressing her angry tone. Gancelot stood back up and sat down then the rest of breakfast was silent then everyone went off to do their own things. Ara went to a Shrine to help out after meeting someone.

"Hello Katsu-san." The Sakra Devanam said sliding the shrine door open. A person in a traditional shrine maiden outfit with a kind of robe that Sakra wears.

"Hello Ara coming to help again?" The person said smiling at her. Ara step inside and answer Katsu.

"Yes and could you do me a favor also." Ara said bowing for the favor.

"Of course. After you help around of course." Katsu said with a evil grin. Elsword went around the shrine helping the shrine maidens around. Like cleaning the Shrine cooking food but most of the time because of her clumsiness she fall over and mess everything up. Then she was finally done and was having tea with Katsu-san sitting in seiza style on a mat.

"I am really sorry I cause a mess today." Ara said everytime she went to help at the Shrine.

"No it really cheer us up when you help around." Katsu said wiping her black ponytail backwards.

"That is good to hear. Now can you help me with something." Ara ask shyly and putting her head down to hide her red cheek face.

"Sure anything Ara." Katsu-san said putting down her cup of tea.

"Could you make me an outfit just like yours." Ara said she only did because she like the outfit's the Shrine Maidens wore, and because she been wearing the same thing for almost a year now. Also because she can't choose an outfit to buy so she ask them for help. Katsu-san chuckle and then spoke to Ara.

"Is that all?" Katsu-san ask and Ara nodded in embarrassment. "Alright then stay here I will be back." Katsu-san said and then went out the sliding doors. Ara waited and waited and waited until the sun was almost down and the moon rises. Katsu-san finally came back into the room and she was holding Ara's new cloths.

"Ta-da! Here it is made specially from us and purified so evil can be warded off." Katsu-san said while holding the dress out so Ara could fully see.

'Ahhhh! Thank you so much, I know it was a lot to ask you this." Ara said taking the clothes into her hand.

'No it was nothing at all everyone work as fast as they could." Katsu-san said and then after that Ara changed clothes. She came out wearing the Sakra Devanam clothing without the stockings and her hair still Little Hsien style.

"You look great in it." Katu-san said and she notice Ara wasn't stockings. Then Ara held it out.

"Ummmm. Why do you want me to wear this?" Ara said fully embarrass. Katsu-san narrowed her eyes and told Ara.

"Because Ara you had great legs you should show them that is why we made the skirt so short." Katsu-san said and took the stockings from Ara and then said. "Now lets get this on you." Katu-san said with a devilish look which frighten Ara. Ara ran around the room with katu-san chasing after her trying to get Ara to wear the stockings then Katsu-san got Ara and put it on her.

"There." Katsu-san said and then look at the Ara on the floor with her face redden and it was to cute. "You look so cute!" Katsu-san said and hugged Ara rubbing her face against Ara's face.

"Stop it please." Ara said giggling as it tickles. After a while Katsu-san redid Ara's hair because she said it was too old. She let it loose and it was really long so she cutted it and tie it with a orb as a hair band and put the hairpin back and apply a little make up on Ara.

"And there. You look cuter now." Katsu-san said swiping her hands and fix her Shrine Maiden outfit.

"Thank you so much Katsu-san now I need to go before Rena gets mad at me." Ara said and then she exited the Shrine and ran back to the inn attracting a lot of guys attention.

Rena was kind of mad at how Elsword said the outfit makes her look old. She was 17 now and she thinks she doesn't look old at all. What Elsword was trying to say was the outfit was too old but Rena didn't know. Rena marched down the street and found some white and green silk and bought them. She went back and sit back on her chair, grab her sewing supplies and started. She took out a piece of paper which had some drawings of all different sort of clothing ideas. She watch and study them and sew the white silk. She then work on her skirt and found she was out of silk to make the remaining part as she wanted to make a kind of cloak to cover her up. She put down her stuff and got her ED and went to buy the silk but before she did someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rena said shouting as little.

"It's me, Elsword." Elsword reply and Rena opened the door for him.

"What is it Elsword?" Rena ask letting him into her room.

"Listen I don't know what I said to you early. But sorry and I just wanted you to have this." Elsword said looking at the floor and holding a kind of coat. It was green the half end stood out with white feather like spike at the end in an arch shape. Rena took it and was amaze at the craftsmanship of the silk and quality.

"Where did you get this Elsword?" Rena ask amazed and checking every inch of the coat.

"I made it myself." Elsword said embarrass.

"How did you make this?" Rena replied shock at Elsword made this.

"I took knitting lessons from Ann when I was little." Elsword reply looking into Rena's eyes.

"Woah!" Rena exclaim and then she tried it on and it fitted her.

"How did you get my measurements?" Rena ask as how she snuggle into the thing.

"I didn't I just estimated your weight height and things." Elsword said impressing Rena even more. "One more thing." Elsword said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a feather hairband. "I bought this for you also." Elsword said and then Rena taking the hairband with even more surprise as why would Elsword got all of this for her. "Alright that is it. Bye!" Elsword said and then he left the room and entered his.

"Elsword sure never cease to amaze me." Rena said out loud and smiled. Now she didn't had to buy more silk to knit anymore. Rena tighten the strings a little bit and then she untie her ribbon. She went up to a mirror and but the headband on she lifted her hair up and let it down covering the roundness and showing only the feather on the side. She giggled a little more as how she look.

"_Elsword really do have taste in this kind of stuff." _Rena thought to herself and then put her stuff away then headed down for dinner.

After the destructive breakfast Lee had. He finally went and face his fears. Lee walk up to the golden gates of the Imperial Palace of the Emperor. Immediately soldiers surrounded him pointing spears at him and arrows in case with magical circles on top of him waiting to blast him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Hitokiri Battousai Genta." Someone said and then the soldiers move a little bit away to let a man in. He was about Lee's size he had his hair back tie into a ponytail. He wore a kimono with a robe over it. He also had a visible sword over his left waist like Lee.

"That is Hitokiri Battousai Lee." Lee said correcting the man.

"Have you forgotten your given name Genta?" The man said emphasising Genta.

"My name is Lee Takeru." Lee said emphasising Takeru.

"My name is Ryu. Genta." The man said approaching Lee.

"Now can the Shinsengumi let me pass and meet the Emperor?" Lee said addressing the man.

"I don't know. Let me the Captain of the Third Division of the Shinsengumi see." Takeru said.

"Then hurry it up I have urgent business." Lee said hastily.

"Alright but first your sword." Takeru said and Lee pull out his sword and gave it too him. "Kunai." Takeru said and Lee threw all the kunai at Takeru which alarmed the soldiers but Takeru caught all of them with speed. "Shurikens!" Takeru said again and Lee threw all his shurikens at Takeru who caught it and with two fingers the shurikens spun around. "Hidden Daggers." Takeru said again and Lee pull out one dagger and give it to him. "I said Daggerssssssss." Takeru said and Lee pull out four more hidden daggers. "Okay bombs now." Takeru said and Lee handed him the packet and then they finally went in but Takeru stop at the gates.

"What now!" Lee ask flipping his arms out and then back.

"You know." Takeru said and held his right hand out. Lee rolled his eyes and took out some hidden needles and smack it into Takeru's hands. "Thank you." Then FINALLY they went inside after having Lee get another security check and found him clean of weapons. Lee enter the palace escorted by six guards behind him and four in the front and two on the side with his hands cuffed. The soldiers moved aside and giving Lee the view of the 78 year old Emperor of the continent Quran.

"What is it Battousai. After you fled from here you dare come back to me!" THe Emperor's voice boomed through the grand palace halls.

"I come to clear up my mistakes." Lee said to the emperor.

"Talk." The Emperor said and then lay back into his throne.

"I am sorry for abandoning the country and lifting everything onto you. I know it was wrong of me to do that. I had never knew h-." The Emperor stopped Lee there by putting his hand up.

"I know you never mean harm. You were the youngest Battousai ever becoming it at the age of 15. I know kids never do know a lot of what is going on, I was there at one point not even knowing what my father the previous emperor was doing. So you are forgiven but before you are, I want you to choose." The emperor said and then two maidens came out each holding a sword inside a sheath in hand.

"What is it?" Lee ask waiting for an answer and then the Emperor speaked.

"One sword is completely dull unable to kill one person. Another is sharp has tiny razors at the edge of the blade and it never needs to be sharpen. Which one will you choose?" The Emperor says waiting for Lee to pick. Lee knew this was a test but he didn't know the answer. The Emperor wanted to see how much has Lee grown if he chooses the sharp one he stayed the same if he chooses the dull one he changed in a bad way so he wanted to see. But both way was bad the Emperor well order Lee to be executed.

"_Lee which one?_" Lee asked himself closing his eyes and then he was struck by what Elsword said to him before and enter a flashback.

"_Hmmmm?_" Lee was pondering about something Aisha asked him and didn't know to say yes or no. Aisha asked Lee if she should buy the leather gloves so she can wear them but Lee didn't want to hurt her feelings until Elsword came in.

"_How about yes and no?" _Elsword said which shocked everyone.

"_Elsword she wanted a straightforward answer."_ Lee said to Elsword but then Elsword reputtle.

"_That is one. Lee again this thing is stuck in my mind far I can remember. There is not just a certain amount of available answers but more if you can't find one make on. In this case Aisha those Leather gloves do fit you but they do not at the same time because they don't fit into your hands._" Elsword said and Aisha realized when she put down her hands the gloves fell down and it was the only size available.

"_I-i-i knew that stupid!"_ Aisha stammered making Elsword and Lee both laughed.

"_Elsword you help me out again not once but twice for my sake." _Lee thought to himself and then stepped forward towards the maiden he extended his left arm out. But then at the last second before grabbing the left one which was the sharp blade he lifted his right hand and grabbed the right sword the dull one at the same time.

"This! This is my answer!" Lee shouted and lifted both swords up to have the Emperor see.

"Hahaha! The Emperor laughed and then said. "You really did changed a lot Lee in the good way. Here." The Emperor said he put his arm behind on top of him to grab something from the throne and pull a piece of it out. Lee was surprise he thought it was a normal piece of the golden throne but the Emperor threw it at him. Lee caught it, the thing was a golden sheath with gold handle he pull the sword out revealing the silver blade one side it was blunt barely could slice someone and the other side was razor sharp he can see the tiny teeth like blades on it.

"This was your father's katana it was a Sakabato he chooses to kill or not just like you. Now COUNCILOR! Order a statue to be made for Hitokiri Battousai Lee." The Emperor said and then Lee smiled back at the Emperor .

"Thanks old man." Lee said and then walk out of the Imperial Palace. Only to be stopped by Takeru.

"Good Job! And welcome back." Takeru said and then Lee said to him.

"Take care of the Shinsengumi and get out of trouble." Lee said patting him on the shoulder and leaving.

"Stupid! You still out of trouble." Takeru said and then heading back inside the Imperial Palace to guard the place.

**That is all I can't do an Aisha's magic Corner today I well do a special one tomorrow and by the way tell me if you like it or not since I think I am not explaining somethings correctly so I just add that in to explain somethings if you are still comfuse then PM me or write a review don't be shy I won't be like THAT'S SO OBVIOUS or like ARE YOU DUMB I will blame myself usually for not clarifying it. Anyways as always if you enjoy this leave a follow or favorite as well as write a review to support this series and share it with friends to help it grow and thank you! Also more fighting will be up next chapter it will be about Kenshin's arch and they will fight his army and stuff.**

**Raven's Fun Fact**

**Jerky are great food to eat in war.**


	18. First Encounter and Close One

**Hello guys I don't think i will be uploading any of this tomorrow and yeah I am only lucky to squeeze time into this chapter. I promise you guys I will upload another OC for Elsword: The Untold Story on friday I swear on my life. Other then that I will be uploading another new story later I might not continue it as this one though just let me know what you think of that story and yeah. So as usual drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy this story write a review so I will know how I am doing and the rest also. Thank you!**

Elsword awoken on the floor perfectly fine and saw the inn he was at fully blown to bits. He got up and saw the others laying unconscious but they seem alright. He remembered what happen a few minutes ago.

**15 minutes Ago**

"LEE DON'T!" Elsword shouted but it was too late everything had exploded and that was it.

**1 Hour Ago**

"Soujiro, Kaoru let us go." Kenshin said getting out of his throne revealing himself out of the shadows. Kenshin had orange hair tied into a high up ponytail he was wearing a black color men's kimono with a white umanori hakama, and a zori, with white tabi. He has a scar straight across his face under his eyes and a diagonal scar starting from the left side of his head to the corner of his chin. His intimidating golden eyes was the most notable as he had a cold dead eye expression.

"Yes let us go Master Kenshin." Kaoru said lifting up her fan and walking along side Kenshin and Soujiro.

Elsword was training by slashing his sword to strengthen him and get more use to the sword. Lee and Aisha was playing hide and seek so Lee can increase his senses and Aisha just wanted to play for fun. Chung did some exercises with his cannon and look at his father's notebook. Rena just got back from the blacksmith as, she ask them to forge her a new bow so she was trying it out. Raven was doing push up and other exercises with his hands. Eve was sitting down on Moby and Rey with Ophelia and Oberon beside her. Add was punching a tree since he was bored. It was a normal day or they thought it was going to be, Ara came out and serve them drinks of tea.

"Thanks Ara." Elsword said taking a cup of tea from the tray. Then the others swarm her to get a drink and then she fell over. After a while a visitor came before them.

"Takeru!" Lee exclaim after finding Aisha's hiding place.

"IT'S RYU!" Takeru shouted out to him. Then Lee Flash Movement towards him out of the tree Add was punching.

"What is it? Don't you have to guard the palace?" Lee ask approaching Takeru.

"I left the rest of the Shinsengumi do it because I need to give you this." Takeru said holding out a folded piece of paper. Lee took it and unwrap it, and read the Quran calligraphy on it.

"I don't know why they sent it to us but I am worry." Takeru said and then narrow his eyes in frustration.

"I see, we will watch out for ourself, it might be a diversion to get to the Emperor you go back and guard him." Lee said and then Aisha teleported and grabbed the letter from Lee's hands and try to read it.

'What does it say?" Aisha said turning and flipping the paper, trying to read a word. Lee took back the paper and ripped it then threw it into the breeze carrying it away.

"Now I will go." Takeru said and leaving to go back to the front of the inn to leave.

"Lee what did it say?" Rena ask and the rest all came over to him.

"Kenshin has targeted us or the Emperor." Lee said with a serious expression. For a while Elsword saw a murderous intent from Lee, but he shook it off.

"Then we need to get ready." Eve said to them and everyone nodded.

"Don't need to we are already here." A familiar voice said to them and on the roof stood Soujiro Kaoru and Kenshin.

"You!" Add shouted and awaken summoning lightning down from above to him.

"Kenshin!" Lee yelled staring right at Kenshin's golden cold eyes. Elsword charged at them with his sword but Soujiro countered him. They both slashed at each other and landed down on the ground. Soujiro had his right shoulder cut but Elsword had his left shoulder and right leg cut.

"Need to try harder then that." Soujiro said and then block a hit from Raven.

"GUNGNIR!" Rena shouted shooting an arrow into the sky and then it changed into a spear which multiple hitting everywhere. Before the spear hitted Kenshin and Kaoru they jumped down. Kaoru landed in front of the girls and Ara tried to stab her but Kaoru dodged and smack Ara away with her fan. Rena shoot arrows at her which Kaoru swipe away with her fan, and Aisha's fireballs has no affect on Kaoru's fan also. Eve use Moby, Rey, Oberon, and Ophelia to attack Kaoru but even with these combinations of attack kaoru seems to be greater than them all. Kaoru's fan became a sword and she attack Aisha, Rena, and eve.

"RENA! EVE! ARA, AISHA!" Elsword yelled looking over to them and seeing them brutally overwhelm. But Elsword has his hands full with Soujiro, Add, Chung, and Raven were fighting him but he wasn't the same as before.

"Weak." Soujiro said single handedly parried Raven's sword while Raven's hand shaked trying to overpowered Soujiro. Chung use Leap Attack to try and hit Soujiro but he backed off and dirt flew everywhere. Add started to use his Nasod Armor Combo at Soujiro but Soujiro extended his blade at where add was punching. Add was out of Dynamo Pointes so he went out of awakening and his hands were bleeding. Add was tired and sweating so he decided to do one thing.

"PARTICLE PRISM!" Add yelled summoning the prism cage to trap Soujiro. Soujiro smiled like this was nothing but fun.

"LUNATIC FURY!" Chung yelled charging into Soujiro and slammed his cannon deep into the dirt and shot his cannonballs out into the ground. Chung jumped back and then Raven finished it with his special active.

"GIGA DRIVE! SEISMIC TREMOR!" Raven yelled jumping and dug his sword into the ground and release the wave of eruption. Soon the dust went away and everyone but Elsword was out of breath. But they gasp for air as they saw Soujiro was not harm at all instead Soujiro brushed off the dust on his shoulders.

"SONIC BLADE!" Came shouting and Soujiro jumped up missing the Sonic Blade by an inch and then Gancelot jumped up and slashed Soujiro forcing him to roll back.

"I see you are lively old man." Soujiro said smiling.

"And you are still loud mouth as ever." Gancelot said then charged at Soujiro.

"Sou! leave him to me." Kaoru said paring Oberon's attack and slicing Oberon. Ophelia threw bombs at Kaoru but she arisen from the smoke and slash Ophelia back.

"Don't worry I won't kill him. I will send him to hell." Soujiro said smiling devilishly. Then Soujiro and Gancelot exchanged hits and blows.

"AHHH!" lee screamed and he was on the ground with Kenshin a few feet away from him.

"LEE!" Elsword yelled but he couldn't move he had to stay to help Gancelot but Lee needed him.

"GO WET PANTS! I GOT THIS!" Gancelot screamed at him exchanging hits and blows with Soujiro. Elsword heeded his call and ran to Lee and attack Kenshin, but Kenshin kicked Elsword back with enough force to tip a moose over. Elsword hitted the tree Add was hitting and knocked it over. Elsword almost passed out but kept wide awake and stood up.

"Elsword go away you cannot beat this guy." Lee said as he was trembling.

"I was just caught off guard by the sudden attack." Elsword said and charge at Kenshin. They attack each other but Kenshin deal more hits to Elsword then he did to him. Lee joined in but he was still trembling unable to land a hit on Kenshin. Until Kenshin pushed them into the inn, Elsword and Lee broke a table and chairs. Kenshin then leaped in following after Lee and Elsword.

"ARMAGEDDON BLADE!" Elsword shouted and summon the giant blade and started to attack Kenshin with it. Kenshin was a little amuse now as he was being hit left and right.

"Secret Fire Arts: Burning!" Kenshin said calmly a little loud and then elsword got burn by purple fire.

"ELSWORD!" Lee yelled so he could not stand to be weak anymore and attack Kenshin.

"Secret Fire Arts: Explosion!" Kenshin said again calmly then Elsword got up and saw what Kenshin wanted to do.

"LEE DON'T!" Elsword yelled trying to get up and run to Lee but it was too late. Kenshin quickly grabbed Lee by the neck and unleash a series of explosion that reached all the way to Elsword and the others. Soon a shadow appear and took Elsword and the others to safety including Lee. Elsword and the rest were knocked out when they were touch by the shadow.

"Up to your old tricks aren't you Soujiro?" Kenshin asked turning around and facing Hitokiri Kenshin Soujiro.

"And you still haven't given up on living." Soujiro ask Kenshin and then the other Soujiro and Kaoru surrounded Soujiro.

"You always amused me Battousai." Kenshin said to Soujiro but then Soujiro tipped his rounin hat and said.

"I am a Rurouni now." Soujiro said and then Kenshin charged at him and attack him. Soujiro dodged the first couple of slashes then the other two join in to attack Soujiro. Soujiro was force to pull out his katana and parried and dodge all the attack.

"Secret Fire Arts: Flaming!" Kenshin said and then summon a column of flame from his sword at Soujiro.

"Secret Wind Arts: Blowing!" Soujiro said and then slash a breeze of air from his blade cutting the column of flame in half.

"Speed Blade Arts: Stabbing!" The boy yelled and then stab Soujiro. But Soujiro turned into a block of wood which surprise the boy.

"Fan Blade Arts: Blades." Kaoru said and then extend her fan out and swipe it horizontal came out three blades aim for Soujiro. But Soujiro caught it and threw it back at her.

"You are on par with gancelot." Kenshin said having a really big smile on his face.

"Have you forgotten the first time we battle?" Soujiro reminded Kenshin and Kenshin laughed so hard.

"That was amazing, you impress me with your skills." Kenshin said and then sheath his sword.

"Did I?" Soujiro asked sheathing his sword also.

"Yes but it looks like I have run out of time. See you next time." Kenshin said and then he and the rest disappeared.

"Now!" Soujiro exclaimed and put his arms over his hips and continue." What do I do with these idiots?" Then Elsword woke up slowly getting up.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Why wasn't I up here yesterday! Anyways today we are talking about lee's new skills and here is a legend so you won't get lost**

**A= Actives**

**SA= Special Actives**

**P= Passives**

**HA= Hyper Actives**

**Lee won't have buffs unfortunately.**

**Assassin**

**Swiftblade- Lee attacks quickly with his sword delivering one horizontal slash. (SA)**

**Clone- Lee summons a clones that when the enemy hits it or touch it lee appears in front of the clone. (A)**

**Smoke Bomb- Lee summons a giant smoke bomb that when he throws down it knocks the opponent down and blinding them for until the fog clears. (SA)**

**Clone Attack- Lee summons multiple clones that charged at the enemy but disappear before they hit them, then Lee sneaks up behind them and summons a sword wave thing to hit them. (SA)**

**Smoke Bomb- Lee throws a bomb down and disappears turning invisible for five seconds. (A)**

**Flash Bomb- Lee throws a bomb down and blinds the enemies for five seconds damaging them a little. (A)**

**Counter Chance- Lee has a percentage chance to sweep not knocking the enemy down when pressing x. (P)**

**Shuriken Strike- Lee summons a giant shuriken which spins in his hands then he throws it hitting the opponent multiple times then explodes. (SA)**

**Kunai Bang- Lee summons a giant kunai and throws it at his enemy explodes dealing multiple hits and causing burn for 10 seconds. (SA)**

**Skilled Assassin**

**Smoke Fog- Lee throws many hazardous bombs down either affecting them with plague, burn, poison, or freezing. (SA)**

**Assassin's Rosario- Lee stabs his opponent eleven times having the illusion of sakura petals coming out of his opponent. (SA)**

**Kunai Chains- Lee throws a kunai with chains at his opponent dragging them in. (A)**

**Bomb Plant- Lee throws a bomb hidden it can be latch onto enemies and explode after 3 seconds. The bomb won't be thrown far to avoid detection. (A)**

**Cursed Blade- Lee trains to master his katana not to kill increasing his attack speed, accuracy, and evasion. (P)**

**Cursed Name- Lee thinks over about the meaning of his title Hitokiri Battousai and increase his physical damage and defense, as well as critical damage. (P)**

**Silent Takedown- Lee charged at his opponent with Flash Movement slicing them causing a deep cut and causing bleed 4! for 5 seconds. (SA)**

**Loud Takedown- Lee throws down every bomb he has and exploding them causing a mixture of status problem. (SA)**

**Flash Movement- Lee disappears and reappear a few feets in front of his original place. (Reference- Half of your screen.) (A)**

**Shuriken Throw- Lee throws shuriken at the enemies over a short distance. (A)**

**Hitokiri Battousai**

**Impale- Lee distracts the opponent with a clone by having it charge at him giving the illusion it has been impale but then Lee actually impales it from the back. (SA)**

**Silent Snatch- Lee charges and slice the stomach and ends behind the enemy. (A)**

**Silent Kill- Lee flips his blade backwards and summons after images of him (Like Sprint Potion) and ends behind the enemy then slit their throat. (A)**

**Hitokiri Title- Lee accepts he is a Manslayer and strengthen all his speed, additional damage, evasion, and reduce damage. (P)**

**Battousai Title- Lee accepts he is a Quick Drawer and strengthen all his speed and critical damage and accuracy. (P)**

**Quick Assassination- Lee charges at the enemy and slice them then two more slash appear cause by an invisible force dealing a lot of damage and causing bleed. (SA)**

**Assassinated- Lee slices his opponents many times and then ended it with him turning invisible for 10 seconds even if he hits something he will be invisible. (SA)**

**Ninja Weapons- Lee deals more damage with his kunai, bombs, and shurikens. (P)**

**Killing Spree- Lee throws many bombs into the air stopping it and then jumps up spinning around throws shuriken and kunai everywhere damaging opponent then the bombs drops and explodes. (HA)**

**And that is all for today I hope you enjoy this and I hope you learn something and thank you until next time.**

**So thank you guys for reading and please write a review I always like to read them it gives me enough courage to keep writing still waiting for couples :I anyways after the Kenshin thing is over probably****in the next chapter or two they will head to velder and then I think it will have 5 chapters from velder and then the Magic Knight and Rune Slayer Arc will start so I think 8 more chapters and then Lord Knight arc will end. So my new story might or might not be up today I don't know but anyways as always leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy write a review to support this chapter and share with friends to help it grow and I will see you next time. Bye!**


	19. The Great Toyok Battle (Part One)

**Hello guys great news I can upload Elsword: The Untold Story tomorrow and may even start the story excited? Yeah because classes has been cancel tomorrow! You know I find a lot of people the same number has been reading my story around 50 I think on each chapter I don't know if those are new people everyday or just guest that doesn't have a fanfiction account and reads my story everyday if you are one of those please write a review you don't have to I just want to know. Anyways as usual drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy this story write a review so I can know how I am doing and the rest also. Also tomorrow until the OC is updated that will be the final time to give me an OC so hurry up and give me one if you want to and Elsword: Dragon Academy will be updating tomorrow I think I don't know lets. Anyways thank your for reading and enjoy!**

"So we have been defeated." Raven said sitting on a chair with his white hoodie up. Soujiro nodded leaning on a wood plank stabbed into the earth.

"Are we still not strong enough?" Aisha ask sitting on the floor with her head down.

"Why do we even try if we are weak?" Eve ask being comforted by her servants.

"I guess so." Add said with a look of distress rare for the maniac of the team.

"I guess we should stop going after the El then." Ara said pursing her lips and having watery eyes.

"No you guys are wrong." Soujiro said getting off of the wood plank.

"You guy's just don't accept your weakness." Gancelot said getting up from the floor which attracted everyone's attention.

"But our whole training was to cover our weakness." Elsword stated to Gancelot and Soujiro reply.

"No, the training was to loosen the bond between you and your weakness. But your weakness never goes away, _ever_." Soujiro emphasis the last word.

"Then what do we do?" Lee ask with his neck covered in bandages.

"Accept your weakness. All of you have been thinking about getting stronger, so you look away from your weakness and forget about it until you think it is gone. Then it creeps up on you in a crucial time." Soujiro said which spark everyone's mind that Soujiro was right.

"You are right I been thinking about getting stronger and I did but it all collapses because I wasn't paying attention to kicking as much. I just rely on Elsword and the others." Rena stated shock at what Soujiro said.

"I have been training so hard at increasing my physical damage that I never ever thought about my magic." Elsword stated as much as shock as Rena or more.

"I forgot about my nasod arm and neglect it but I forgot that now it is a part of me and I can't get rid off it." Raven said lifting his head up and the hoodie fell down revealing his scar face.

"Took all of you long enough to figure it out." Gancelot said chuckling and smiling.

"I need to tune up my servants." Eve said which oberon felt a jolt of electricity down his circuits.

"I need to use my dynamos more instead of my nasod armor combo." Add exclaimed looking at his fist that were covered in blood soaked bandages.

"Yes now Lee did you notice what your weakness is?" Soujiro ask looking at Lee, then everyone turn their attention to Lee.

"I need to control my anger." Lee said with determination and only for it to be crushed when Soujiro said.

"Wrong. Emotions have nothing to do with weakness forget what the other people told you about feelings. Feelings determine your strength and the outcome of the battle doesn't matter if it is hatred kindness or whatever it is all of them are on equal terms." Soujiro said which everyone was amaze again as they jog through their memories and find time feelings did help them win or lose a battle.

"You're right I remember when I was fighting a bear I almost lost my life because I wanted to be stronger but it never overcame the bear's protectiveness of its territory." Elsword confess and everyone listen to him and acknowledge it.

"Good Elsword way to jog through your memories." Gancelot praised Elsword.

"Now Lee do you know?" Soujiro asked again but lee pondered again.

" I don't know what is my weakness." Lee confessed and Soujiro got a little irritated.

"How can you not know when it is in front of your eyes!" Soujiro said which startle Lee and made him felt bad then he continue. "Your weakness is you still haven't except the fact on how many people you kill!" Soujiro shouted which brought Lee onto his knees.

"W-what do you mean." Lee stammered putting his right hand on his right side of his head and grabbing his jet black hair.

"You except that you are Hitokiri Battousai, but you are still not him yet. The Hitokiri Battousai I know never remorse for the people he kills this Hitokiri Battousai doesn't want to face the fact he kills hundreds or maybe millions of people." Lee put both hands up on his head grabbing the head and shiver in fear.

"Lee." Chung started but Gancelot stopped him by giving him a paralyzing glare.

"Face it Lee you can not call yourself Hitokiri Battousai without acknowledging the people you kill. What are you going to do just by remorsing for the people you kill are not going to come back. Be glad you kill them little embers like them can grow to destroy an entire nation!" Then Lee snapped his sanity.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Lee shouted having his forehead on the ground full of ashes now.

"STUPID!" Soujiro shouted which made everyone back off and he approach Lee and grabbed him by the collars and punched him in the face a couple of times. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT LEE I SHOULD NOT HAVE WASTED MY TIME TRAINING YOU IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE LIKE THIS!" Soujiro said punching Lee in the face with him clenching his teeth. Until Gancelot stop Soujiro and made him put Lee down. Then Gancelot started talking to lee.

"Lee, what Soujiro is trying to say is it is okay to kill people no matter who they are. You kill only to protect your nation. Isn't that why you became Hitokiri Battousai?" Gancelot questioned Lee and made him realized something of why he even began training and never ran away. "Those people you kill were rebels that would kill many people to try and start a new era. You wouldn't be here today if it weren't for your actions be grateful." Gancelot said to him and Lee started feeling shivers across his body. "Remember what Kenshin did he murdered countless of people to start a new era but if it wasn't for Soujiro Kenshin would have killed more to take over the world." Then Lee finally gave in and said.

"I am sorry. All of you are right. I have been grieving about my past again even though I accepted I am Hitokiri I never accepted how many people I killed. I'm sorry I forgot your words Elsword I am sorry I cause you trouble guys!" Lee said getting on the ground again crying with the tears falling to the ground. Everyone felt sympathy for him and gather around Lee and brought him up.

"Apology accepted." Eve said looking straight into Lee's eyes.

"Don't sweat it." Add said looking away arms crossed.

"I am not proud of my past but I will look towards the future with you." Raven said patting Lee on the back.

"Ara, let's work together facing tomorrow without regrets." Ara said shyly and then smiled.

"We are brothers in arm. We will help each other just ask." Chung said giving Lee a thumbs up.

"Hey now don't cry its going to make you look even more weaker." Aisha said smiling at Lee.

"Just come to me if you need help I am a great talker." Rena said smiling a little but then everyone but Lee and Soujiro giggled with their hands over their mouths. "What's so funny?" Rena asked confused by why everyone laughed.

"I am sorry Rena it is nothing." Ara said wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. Then Lee turned his attention to Elsword the last person.

"Yo Lee. Don't worry about my words. Words are words, it's some dumb things stuck into my head when I was little." Elsword said smiling and putting his hands behind his head. Lee was feeling shivers all over his body by his team mates kindness.

"Thank you everyone. From today on I shall not worry about anything that was in the past but the future." Lee said and then a flicker of light was saw out through his eyes and his violet eyes turned to gold.

"Now that is the Hitokiri Battousai I know." Soujiro said and everyone turned to his direction and they saw that his violet eyes also turned gold. Everyone help pay for the damage of the inn and then they left for a new one even though most people try to reject them but Lee's Battousai presence gave them no choice. The guys all shared a room together and it was large it had three bunk beds good enough for everyone.

"CALLING TOP MIDDLE!" Elsword yelled running over to the middle bunk bed and crashing onto it.

"Guess I will take the bottom one then." Chung said girlishly and then set his things under Elsword.

"Bottom near the window." Lee called out instantly sitting on the bed left to Elsword with the window.

"I want that!" Add yelled but no one cared so he just put his stuff on top of Lee.

"Great I have a whole bunk bed to myself." Raven said and sighed walking over and inspecting the bunk bed. The girls had a similar thing but the room had four beds instead of bunk beds.

"This is great." Rena said stretching her arms making her breasts bounce and Aisha stared at them with envy. Everyone then put their stuff away while and talk about things.

"Hey Aisha do you like Chung?" Rena ask all of a sudden.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what do you mean?" Aisha stammered blushing hard.

"Or is it Raven?" Rena asked again making Aisha blush harder.

"None." Aisha said hiding her redden face.

"Come on I know you like one of them maybe is it Lee?" Rena ask getting behind Aisha and put her hands on her shoulder.

"What about you, don't you like Elsword?!" Aisha ask and slightly shouted it, which cause Rena to blushed hardly.

"I am too good for him." Rena said then Aisha started to say something but an arrow zip past her cutting a single hair from her head.

"Alright then how about you Ara?" Aisha ask and Rena and her turned to face Ara who was looking at them blushing and mouth open while she was changing her clothes. Ara was putting on a blouse which was not even halfway up her arms exposing her skin with her orange bra.

"What do you mean?" Ara questioned trying to put on her blouse. But Aisha stopped her by teleporting over to Ara took the blouse away from her and teleported back to her original spot.

"Come on Ara tell us!" Rena said and then blew a wolf whistle, as she check out Ara hiding her almost naked body.

"I don't like anyone!" Ara yelled shy and blushing a lot.

"Come on I bet one of the guys likes you. You are cute." Aisha said and then she narrow her eyes and had a devilish murdering face and continue. "_Too _cute." Aisha continue emphasising the too.

"Give me back my shirt please." Ara said with her eyes close trying to grab the shirt but then it turned into a wild goose chase.

"Stop this nonsense right now!" Eve shouted in her queen commanding voice. Ara and Aisha stopped running from each other and face Eve. They didn't know this but the guys were crouch by near their wall trying to listen to the guys next door.

"Can you hear them?" Add ask the others and Raven replied.

"Not a single word." Raven said and the Elsword said something.

"Alright then Lee drill a hole." Then Lee look up at Elsword.

"Why do I have to do it?" Lee softly yelled at Elsword.

"Because you are an assassin you were train to do this." Chung said trying to listen on the girls but before Lee pull his ears out of the wall 5 arrows puncture through the wall nearly missing the boys.

"On second thought nevermind." Elsword said and ran back to his bed.

"Totally." Add follow up on Elsword. They all went downstairs later and ate dinner. It was silent as Rena was mad and in her scary mode. Gancelot and Soujiro went out to have a few drinks but they didn't came back until the next morning when Soujiro said.

"Get up we are going back to Toyok." Everyone looked at him from their beds wondering why the boys and the girls can see each other. Then they realize the wall was not there anymore.

"WHAT THE EL SHARD!" Chung yelled pulling his sheets up and all the girls through stuff at the boys and Soujiro dodged all the things. After a while the mess was cleared up Gancelot put back the wall there and everyone moved back to Toyok. But it wasn't the same as the last time they visit.

"Looks like Kenshin has acted." Lee said looking at a hill looking over the city. They saw Kenshin's foot soldiers station in every corner of the streets Nasods were also walking around patrolling the empty streets.

"We need to safely get in there." Aisha stated and continue. "I can't teleport everyone in there and even if I did wwe wouldn't go far without being spotted."

"Pfffft. We don't go in secretly we go in with a loud bang I want to make sure Kenshin knows we are here." Elsword said slamming his fist together.

"What are you crazy?!" Aisha yelled and then Elsword and Aisha started to fight again.

"FLAT CHESTED MAGE!"

"BALL LESS SWORDSMAN!" Then Rena stopped them there with punching them and nearly killing them.

"I agree with Elsword we need to go in with a big bang they are going to find us anyways." Raven stated and Soujiro looked and Gancelot and Gancelot looked back and Soujiro.

"All right we will go in with a big bang." Gancelot said and then Soujiro added.

"After we discuss and form a plan first." And everyone sighed after having to form a plan. After a while countless talking and hours wasted and dirt drawings Elsword said.

"Finally!" He said wiping sweat from his forward and threw down the stick he was drawing on the floor with.

"So are we good with the plan?" Raven asked everyone and then Chung spoke up.

"I think this won't work we need to change the positions." Chung said and everyone sighed heavily then Add said.

"Oh just shut up." Add said and then punched Chung hard in the face putting him on the floor.

"So we are good with the plan?" Lee asked for insurance and everyone nodded but Chung getting up rubbing his nose.

"Alright so this is how it is going down." Ara said pulling her gloves in.

"Alright commence Operation: Chicken!" Eve shouted in front of the group with her right hand out.

"Woah woah woah. Why is this call operation chicken?" Elsword ask moving his hands around to show his confusion.

"Cause it is now shut your arse up." Gancelot said putting his sword over his shoulder diagonally. Rena, Ara, and Aisha charged through the front gates and attacked the soldiers and nasod taking a bunch out.

"WIND BLAST!" Rena shouted and shot the blast of wind blowing and knocking out soldiers and destroying nasods.

"WATER CANNON!" Aisha activated the skill drowning and knocking out the soldiers and short circuiting the nasods.

"First Stance: Rock Crash, Second Stance: Tiger Claw, Third Stance: Low Brandish, Fourth Stance: Turbulent Wave. SECRET ARTS: TIGER STANCE: FIERCE TIGER!" Ara yelled finishing the move piercing the nasod's armor and knocking foot soldiers away. Once the path was cleared the rest went up and leaving Ara and the rest behind to deal with the other enemies. Eve already calculated the place where kenshin would be at Wally's Mansion. They ran up to it but they were stopped by more soldiers which Eve, Add and Raven took care of then.

"WOLF FANG!" Raven shouted the skill leaping and knocking the enemies down.

"PSYCHIC STORM!" Add yelled creating the tornado of energy and ripping away opponents.

"Heaven's Fist Sweeper!" Eve said summoning the fist and sweeping the enemies away. "Electronic Field! Surface Cutting!" Eve activated the skill summoning the servants and helping her.

"Go on we will distract them here." Raven yelled slashing a foot soldier down. And Lee thank them and they went on to enter Wally's Mansion.

"Strange how come no one is guarding it?" Elsword asked.

"Can we be at the wrong place?" Lee asked also.

"No you are at the right place!" Kaoru said on top of the stairs over the balcony.

"KAORU!" Gancelot yelled, but it wasn't like him to yell.

"Yes my arch nemesis!" Kaoru jumped down from the balcony and faced Gancelot. "Master Kenshin is at the top floor and the very last room." Kaoru said opening her fan and cool herself with it.

"Alright you guys go I will distract her from here." Lee said and everyone nodded and they ran up the stairs Kaoru ignored them. After they all entered through a door Kaoru speaked again.

"Listen Master Kenshin already knows what you guys are doing. So drop your disguise Soujiro." Kaoru said putting down her fan and closing it and she had a serious look. Lee started laughing uncontrollably and said.

"Your master sure is great at unwrapping plans." Lee said and then pull off his face and pull his shirt away and revealing he was actually Gancelot. "Because I am Gancelot." Kaoru was surprise because Kenshin fail to think that Lee was Soujiro.

"So who is who?" Kaoru asked in shock her face was wide also.

"Let's see if I can remember. Lee is Elsword, Soujiro is Elsword, and Elsword is me." Gancelot said and then Kaoru yelled in frustration as Kenshin has been tricked and he could possibly lose without this information.

"Come!" Gancelot said and ready his sword. Kaoru extended her blade from her fan and dash to Gancelot and then-

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Hello****guys today we are going to talk about the Hitokiri Battousai. As you can see once upon being a Hitokiri Battousai your eye color changes to purple once you start killing more and more people your eyes will turn to gold like what you saw from Lee. The first Hitokiri Battousai was the least famous believe it or not Kenshin was the most famous because of his less than one year reign of Hitokiri Battousai and trying to take over the world. Lee has been Hitokiri Battousai at the Age of 12 so he has been Hitokiri for 5? 8 years now? I forgot which date I am in it is so hard to know because I came from the future. Anyways thank you for reading hope you learn something and until next time!**

**CLIFFFFFFF HANGERRRRRRRRR! Yes so check the rest of the story tomorrow. So I wanted to thank everyone that made an OC for me to put in Elsword: The Untold Story and here is the list. Kamichi77 for Lin, TheReprisalSniperM for Asashin, Rek-San for Kaito, sang. truong. 339 for Brydon, Omega Endrew for Ryo and BenjaminKirkLandAKANewZealand for Rose, Adramelech for Soul I will update both of them tomorrow and then the story so be patient and if no one gives me OC for tomorrow then I will make up two of my own and then start it. So yeah tell me what you think of Elsword: Dragon Academy some of you think it was from Seikoku No Dragonar and I had this idea for a week now I just didn't know when to upload it and then the day before Elsword: Dragon Academy I was watching it and I was like wow I am god I almost rip this show off. So yeah as always leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy this series, write a review to help support it and thank you for reading and I will see you next time!**


	20. Author's Notes 3 URGENT!

**Hi guys I can't upload anything for today sorry I am out sick and maybe tomorrow I don't know and this is going to be short because I need to go back to sleep soon so yeah sorry for the delay and my poor health and see you next time.**


	21. The Great Toyok Battle (Part Two)

**Hey guys I am still sick but I am feeling better to write this story I have no time to do the Elsword: The Untold story but I swear on my soul and heart and my afterlife I will update it tomorrow. I am so sorry for having a poor health condition and extremely sorry since I KNOW I have not been updating that story for a long time I think it was stupid to do the Intro thingy but it's too late I still haven't abandon it and probably never will since it is you people's OC and things not like my story and I don't want to see an incomplete story for me and thank you for the one who follow and favourited me a few days ago it meant a lot to me even if it is someone reading it or simply giving it a review or follow and favorite it means A LOT! To me. So anyways as usual drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy this story write a review so I can know how I am doing as well as the other. THANK YOU!**

- they clashed swords and after three seconds later the ground around them broke and cracks appear everywhere.

"Still haven't lost your touch?" Gancelot ask Kaoru trying to maintain his strength so Kaoru wouldn't overpower him.

"You too you old drunk." Kaoru said still aggravated by Kenshin's fail predictions.

"Come on let's be nice." Gancelot said slashing Kaoru's fan blade away and slash at her but she jumped before Gancelot slashed her.

"Fat chance!" Kaoru said in mid air opening her fan and swung it in the air and blades came out aimed at Gancelot. Gancelot jumped back dodging the blades hitting the place where his feets use to be.

"SONIC BLADE!" Gancelot yelled the skill and use it in the air instead of the ground. Kaoru use her hand to block it and fall backwards being hit by the sonic wave. Kaoru stood up and Gancelot use Rolling Smash nearly slicing her in half before she jumped back again. Gancelot's blade hit the ground causing the floor to bounce up, below the blade only.

"Fan Blade Arts: Extension!" Kaoru yelled she jabbed her blade in the air and the blade extended reaching all the way to Gancelot. Gancelot somersaulted backwards always missing the blade by a centimeter until he sliced it cutting the blade in half.

"Tch." Kaoru was enraged now she retracted the blade and then she threw the fan with the broken blade to her side then she pull out of her cleavage another fan. Gancelot whistle and then asked Kaoru.

"Damn girl how many fans do a lady need to have?" Gancelot said and ready his sword in front of him.

"AS MANY AS SHE NEEDS!" Kaoru yelled and then she use Flash Movement to get in front of Gancelot. Gancelot wasn't amused as she fought Kaoru countless times before so he knew almost all her moves so he sidestep. Kaoru miss her jabbed and she look towards her left where Gancelot was smirking and enjoying the fight. She slice to her left and Gancelot leaned backwards and the blade nicked hs shirt.

"Hey this was new." Gancelot yelled and jumped backwards a couple of times and checking the shirt's rip.

Elsword and the rest of the were running upstairs a lot. It had been about 10 minutes before they left Gancelot at the front room. They were confused at where to go they were stuck at the second floor not knowing where to go for at least a good 3 minutes then they climbed the stairs which lead to a dead end. Then they went down and found another stairs which was this one,

"Are we there yet?" Chung asked extremely tired switching his cannon from his left hand to his right.

"Almost there." Lee answered back to him and was skipping at least two steps on the stairs. Soujiro was jumping up the stairs nothing new for him, and Elsword was train for this so he was fine. It looks like Chung was the most out of shape.

"AND THERE IT IS!" Elsword yelled busting into a room and found the boy Soujiro there. Soujiro had this creepy smile like the white hair dude in Bleach (Not the guy with Hyorinmaru).

"Welcome Master Kenshin has been expecting you." The boy said smiling even more.

"I got this." Elsword said readying his sword.

"Master Kenshin is well aware of your disguises you can take all of them off now." Soujiro said wiping his mischievous smile off his face.

"Fine." Elsword said again and he took his mask off revealing Soujiro. The others except for Chung did the same. Gancelot was Elsword, and Lee was Soujiro, which confused a lot of people when they were planning the attack.

"You guys may pass but I do not think you can get far." The boy said walking towards his left side and showing his a grand door. The rest but Soujiro stayed and walk slowly towards the door with their guards up. They did not trust the boy at all and it could be some trap. But they all went through the other side with no problem.

"Guess this disguise thing isn't working well." Soujiro ask the boy and the boy replied.

"Yes the minute Master kenshin saw all of your foot stepping inside the mansion he knew something was wrong." The boy said and pull his Katana out.

"Guess kenshin still hasn't lost his touch." Soujiro said pulling his katana out.

"Come former Battousai." The boy said and then Soujiro's eyes turn to gold again and they dashed at each other slicing at each other. They ended with their backs to each other and sword a;ready swung out and stood in that position.

"You're good." The boy said and then he stood up and he had a cut on where his kidney was. It was bleeding a lot and Soujiro had no cuts at all he was perfectly fine.

"You're not worth my time." Soujiro said sheathing his sword preparing to enter the next room and follow after Elsword and the other.

"Hold on right there." The boy said and Soujiro stopped with eyes widen. The boy stood straight up only waving back and forth a little. He had this ominous aura around him, and his eyes were piercing like hungry wolves. Soujiro turned around seeing the boys evil smile and ominous aura. He could even smell it in the air his skin tingle and his arm hair stood up. "I was call the Werewolf of Hell. Do you know why?" The boy asked Soujiro and Soujiro pulled out his katana again holding it in both hands and towards the right side of his face so he could only see it with his peripheral vision. The boy took out another katana and Soujiro thought he was dual wielding the most difficult sword style in Eliros no one could do it. Not even the great swordsman in the past who dedicated their lives to master it. But instead the boy held his first katana out so the curve of the katana was pointing up and then the second katana in his left hand he also pulled out straight. The curve was facing downwards and then smack! The boy combine them together so it looked like a double edge sword with a hole in the middle.

"What are you trying to do?" Soujiro asked thinking about the possibility of him dodging or parrying that kind of sword.

"What do you think?" The boy said and his ominous aura grew darker and darker and darker until it overwhelm Soujiro.

"Stop this madness right now!" Soujiro yelled but the boy was gone in a blink of an eye and then you could hear his voice echo.

"Custom Arts: Werewolf Arts: Wolfgang!." The boy's voice echo in the air and it felt like a ghost was there instead of the boy. But the skill did not activated or at least that was what Soujiro thought. Then he felt murderous intents everywhere and felt swords outside of his visions. Soujiro jumped away from his spot and swords came crashing down and puncture a hole in the floor. Soujiro looked at the swords at his previous standing spot and then he felt as if he was being stalk. The boy was behind Soujiro which was really creepy and insane. Soujiro brought his sword around for a parry it stopped the boy's blade at his shoulder. but the boy was too strong. Soujiro's back side of his katana dug into his left shoulder and started bleeding.

"YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE OF YOUR BLOOD!" The boy screamed and felt as if a devil possessed him. After the boy Soujiro said that he increase his strength overpowering Soujiro even more. Soujiro's own katana was digging into his which made blood came out more and more and stained his clothes that were like Lee's assassin clothes.

"Why are you doing-" Soujiro started but when he looked around to meet the boy's eyes. It was the worst mistake, when his gaze met the boy's gaze he saw a wolf in a cemetery with the gates of hell behind him and a full bloody moon that was so close to them and a dark misty fog covering the place. They boy took advantage of this and kicked Soujiro in the back.

"Weak! Come on you're the former Hitokiri Battousai how did you even manage to beat Master Kenshin before?" The boy said and licking the blood out of his katana and then slashed it into the air spilling the blood in an arch shape. Soujiro wasn't doing so good he was still on the ground his back was hurting a lot like if someone just ripped a hole in it. He looked around and saw it was bleeding a giant wolf food was stamped behind his back covering almost of it. It was in deep and it was really nasty and bloody. Soujiro stood up and then everything felt relieved for him he felt calmer and the pain he was feeling stop. His mind cleared and then the blood stopped coming out of his wounds.

"Guess I will go all out on you." Soujiro said and he emit an even more ominous aura ten times no a billion times more worst which made the boy Soujiro shiver a bit.

"SHUT UP!" The boy yelled and charged at Soujiro who had his blade out straight until it was perfectly straight line with his neck.

Rena Ara and Aisha was fighting a lot of nasods and foot soldiers they had little dirt on their faces and body but they had not wound but they were tired. Aisha cast fireballs at nasods and iceballs at the foot soldiers freezing them and melting the nasods. Rena shot arrows and kicked the foot soldiers that came near her. Ara did her best keeping the sea of enemies at bay around them.

"There are too many!" Rena shouted back to the other two girls. Aisha finished casting her fireball and reply to her.

"We need to do something or we all will die or worse!" Aisha said and then activated a skill. "METEOR SHOWER!" Meteors came falling from the skies in large numbers and size but it only manage to take a bucket and scoop some water from the sea out. That is how much enemies there are.

"How many are there? It seems endless!" Ara shouted and her leggings were ripped showing her white porcelain leg instead of the tan stocking.

"Guess I have to do this." Rena said and activated a skill. "AERO-STRAFE!" Rena jumped and shot the big exploding arrow blowing some enemies away clearing the space. but soon more enemies filled it up. Rena charged mana until she was full of it and then use her hidden skill.

"Oh ye nature power! Grant ye the power to clear mountains, sea and the sky. Show ye the path of heaven hell & afterlife! ARROW! RAIN!" Rena recited the words to bring out the full potential of the hidden skill and then she shot a magical arrow into the air. Thunder roar and lightning crackle storm clouds came covering the whole village and arrows rain down killing a lot of the foot soldiers and piercing nasods. It looks like they were all gone but about three fourths of the army they were fighting were gone. The one third was still a lot and they were tire Rena couldn't fight anymore nor could she stand up.

"I am sorry guys I can not fight anymore." Rena apologize breathing extremely hard and was sweating a lot.

"Its ok Rena guess we have to show our power also." Aisha said and she nodded to Ara and Ara knew what she meant.

"Oh ye elements of the origin. Let us hear the winds feel the water roam the earth and fear the fire. Show ye what is right from wrong and wrong from right! ELEMENTAL FRENZY!" Aisha yelled and at the same time Ara was chanting also.

"Oh ye great power of the land. Grant ye the power of the fox so I may fight on. Hear ye call and the fox's roar! Ara chanted and then Aisha's hidden skill came first the earth crumbled lifting the enemies up and then a cyclone appear swirling the enemies around and around, fire exploded everywhere burning the enemies and lastly water came pouring from the skies with a ton of force able to chop metal in half. Ara then came soon she transform into Eun and then she jumped up her tails curved until it was in front of her. The tail radiated orange orb energy it charged until it was the size of a football field and then Eun swallow it. Eun got fat because of the energy stored inside of her but it was building even more. Then she face towards the ground and open her mouth a giant orb came zipping down exploding and had a huge blast radius and it was shown as a sphere of energy that exploded. The ground was destroy and the houses was cleared. But the enemies were all gone and they were tired Ara slowly changed back and fell towards the ground with the other girls laying on the ground also.

"Raven! And the others." Rena said only saying Raven's name for no reason.

"Yes come on we need to help Add and Chung and Eve." Aisha said and she started crawling towards Raven's fight with Eve and Add.

Raven and his side wasn't doing good he was fighting more giant nasods than Rena and the other girls were. Add bonked his head and it was bleeding until two thirds of his face was bloody and he had to close his right eye to prevent the blood from getting in. Even he wipe the blood off it came back so he stopped trying. Eve already use her Hyperactive and call out Ferdinand. Oberon and Ophelia and Nasod Sentry and Dimension Link Guardian were all out. They fought the nasods and Dimension Link Guardian had to be summon out three times because a nasod kept crushing him before Oberon cutted it to pieces.

"_If this goes on I need to use my Hidden skill._" Raven though but he keeps hesitating because if it doesn't finish everyone off pretty much they are dead and the mission failed. They need to get the El Shard back and he still needs to atone for his sin he owns Elsword and the others so much. So the Blade Master stopped thinking and got into position for his hidden skill.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Hello guys I am happy to be back here with Setusna and the rest of the group except for Elsword. Anyways today we are going to talk about Soujiro the boy. His full name is Takanashi Soujiro Takanashi is his last name and Soujiro is his first the Hitokiri Soujiro is not known a lot though. So Soujiro was a young boy who was abandon by his parents one day he encounter Kenshin who was killed and burned but his will to rule over the living kept him alive. He threaten Soujiro to help him and Soujiro did. But everyday Soujiro was bullied by his orphanage buddy he had no friends and not even the caretakers care for him. Soujiro would usually spend time with Kenshin and talking with him while he hides. Until one day Kenshin thanks Soujiro for treating him and talking with him he gave him his Katana one of the Katana he stole. Kenshin told Soujiro in this world the strong lives and the weak dies so its either you kill them or they killed you. So Soujiro without second thought murder the whole orphanage and now helps Kenshin achieve his goals. Which is pretty sad I didn't even know this before Kenshin- *Aisha gets put a bag over her hand and mumble things***

**Setusna: LEE GET THE LEGS!**

**Lee: Not again!**

**Setusna: JUST GET THE DAMN LEGS AND REMEMBER WHERE WE PUT HER!**

**Few hours later**

**So guys I am back anyways I hope you like this chapter I had to plan out my day to write this and it is way past the normal time I sleep like way way way way past it to upload this but thank you for reading and I appreciate it and tomorrow I will update the remaining OC and start the story I might not upload for this story because I think I will upload another chapter for Elsword: Dragon Academy I won't abandon that but I think I will update that once a week just let me know what I should do if you want to tell me but I might stick with my plans if no one reccommends something. Anyways as always leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy this chapter and write a review to support this series share with friends to help it grow because I WANT TO CREATE A HAREM! *Gets smashed in the head by Rena* Sorry just kidding bye!**


	22. The Great Toyok Battle (Part Three)

**Hey guys it's Setusna I have bad news and good news. First off all bad news my computer broke it was a 2006 made so I knew it that was why I couldn't update the past few days. I am only using my iPad which is extremely slow at writing. So yeah I more chapter until this arc ends and on to vender LK is almost done and welcome magic knight and rune slayer and other. So yeah if you find more grammar mistakes or whatever than usual please note it is because of the iPad it's really hard to type. The good news is that I can stay up more posting more chapters hopefully if my student council work doesn't get in the way. Yes I am the accountant of student council I am the only Asian they but it on me. We'll me prez did she relies on me so much even though she is smarter than me. Anyways as usual drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy this series and write a review so I can know how I am doing and the others and onto the story.**

Gancelot and Kaoru were at a stalemate, the floor was cracked and you can see holes on the floor and a entire wall was destroy. They both we're panting incredibly hard, out of breath or energy to fight on.

"Listen how about you just admit defeat and I will let you go." Gancelot offer to Kaoru with a breath every two or three words. Kaoru lowered her fan blade and bend down with her hand on her ankle and said.

"Go to hell!" After that she almost fell over but got back up.

"We all know I am a man and you are a girl." Gancelot said which annoyed Kaoru and she said.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Then Gancelot replied putting down his sword and stood up straight.

"It means I have more stamina than you." Gancelot said proudly then Kaoru stood up straight and prepared to attack.

"Oh yeah then try this!" Kaoru leaped into the air and fall down onto Gancelot but he use Stoic and then counter with Impact Smasher. They exchange blows a little more times destroying the tile floor and ripping the carpet the balcony fell off soon.

"Great how am I going to get up now?" Gancelot exclaim worrying about the balcony than the fight. Kaoru used this chance and attacked Gancelot.

"Fan Blade Arts: Swipe!" Kaoru use her skill and then small blades appear on each corner of the fan and then she slash horizontally at Gancelot. Gancelot wanted her to do that and he countered.

"GUILTY SWORD!" Gancelot took the hit but it was too late for Kaoru, Gancelot summon the giant blade and smacked it down on to the floor completely destroying the whole room leaving what was left of the balcony intact. Kaoru screamed as the blade completely devour her and then she was blown far away alive thanks to her being a Demi-Human.

"How long that took?" Gancelot questioned himself then turned around and then collapse. "Sorry Wet Pants this is as far as I can go. Good luck." Gancelot said and then closed his eyes without anymore movement.

Elsword stopped running almost to another set of doors, then the other stopped and Chung asked him a question.

"Elsword what is it." Then Elsword reply after looking back where they came from.

"I feel like something bad happened." Then Lee loosen Elsword up.

"Don't say that everyone will be fine!" Then Elsword nodded with confidence and they all went to the next doors. Wally was surprisingly there instead of Kenshin.

"Welcome to my humble home beyond another set of these doors you will find Kenshin but one of you has to stay." Wally said and then Wally No. 9 appeared in its armored states and stood behind Wally. Chung moved forward in front Elsword and Lee and said to them.

"I have this both of you go and defeat Kenshin." Elsword and Lee nodded and Wally No. 9 moved aside showing them another set of doors.

"We're counting on you Chung!" Elsword yelled and then disappear into the doors that closed after them magically.

"No. We are counting on you both." Said silently to himself looking at the door which Wally No. 9 covered up again.

"Now shall we have fun?" Wally said and Chung loaded his cannon and prepare to strike. Wally was the first to strike it boosted forward at Chung and Chung guarded against it. Then Chung turned around facing the back of Wally again and enter siege mode. Chung fired a couple of cannons destroying one of the thrusters. But Wally wasn't giving up it still had 5 more thrusters so it opens it's hands and shot out a missile from each hand. Chung guarded again from the missiles when he got out of guarding Wally punched him back into a wall. Chung skidded causing a trail on the floor, his heavy armor stop most of the momentum.

"IRON HOWLING!" Chung used the skill and shouted resonating the sound from his armor which busted the mono eye of Wally. Chung stopped and caught his breath and Wally attack again Chung exchanged hits and blows from his cannon. Then Chung used another active to hurt Wally more. "BURST WOLF!" Chung smashed the cannon and resonate the sound wave into the enemy which made a dent in the bottom section of Wally.

"You are one tough person to take down." The real Wally said to Chung after seeing the big dent in Wally No. 9.

"Just fight!" Chung said and charged at the nasod again this time he is ending it. "LAND DEMOLISHER! EARTHQUAKE!" Chung smashed the cannon heavily on the ground and release a rumbling shot of cannons traveling with Wally completely destroying the armor. Wally No. 9 looked all messed up like if it had been crushed by two trucks and dropped from the sky. But it wasn't over Wally exploded causing a bright light to occur which blinded Chung. Once Chung open his eyes again another nasod was standing where the broken Wally was.

"Meet the real Wally No. 9!" The actual genuine Wally said. Chung was surprise but he reloaded his cannon again prepare to fight the new enemy. But the nasod was faster then before it dashed to Chung so quickly Chung could not blocked in time. Chung was hit with a barrage of slices and he could not even block it. Chung use sudden burst but the nasod jumped into the air it was like Oberon but with more poor sword style.

"Oh ye great wolf! Please answer ye call and come feast upon thee. Show ye your great majestic power!" Raven recited the poem for the hyper active immediately he was cover with a blue ghostly image of a wolf at least the of a normal four story building and four and half buildings long. The enemy backed up as they saw the giant wolf wanting to get away. But Raven dashed with great speed with the wolf. He slashed as they wolf clawed and he jabbed and the wolf ate the prey. It was a great feast as then later the enemy were cleared away and Raven was kneeling on the floor. The image of the fox faded away as Raven finally collapse on the floor from the immense energy the hidden skill used.

"You have done a great job you may rest now." Eve said with Ophelia holding Raven in her arms, then Raven closed his eyes to get some rest.

Soujiro had beaten the boy already, let's recap on what happen. After Soujiro's eyes turned color they attacked each other furiously. Soujiro play along with the boy a little bit giving him a false sense of winning. Then it happened Soujiro went all out on the boy. Soujiro increased his speed ten times as much slashing and slicing the boy giving him no chance to recover.

"Why?" The boy said as he stood up using his katana that was chipped and cracked. The boy stood up slouching a little and held his blade up to attack Soujiro but never did. "Why is this happening? I can't fail Master Kenshin! He has done so much for me!" The boy shouted and more blood dripped from him as the wounds reopen from Soujiro barrage of slices.

Flashback

I was a little boy left at an orphanage. No one ever wanted to play with me they tossed me aside and bully me. It went on for years and years, even the people who took care of us ignore me. When I needed help the most it never came to me. I was stacked with the most work while everyone played, if I did something wrong I would get hit and beat up. People would stack blames on me for something I never did. It was a hell of a life,mi always look towards the cloudy gloomy skies wanting to fly like the crows and ravens in the air. Instead of being here then one day he came and freed me. Kenshin was being chased by an Shinsengumi member from Julnes. I happen to stumble upon him killing the member of the Shinsengumi. I wanted to run but he caught me and said to me.

"You saw that did you?" master Kenshin stare at me with his cold hard eyes his skin was still burnt and freshly smell of corpse. "I will let you live if you help me." I don't know why I agree to help him I wanted to die but I agree to help him. For the next few weeks I brought him bandages and food to help him. Then it was a bright and sunny day before I could not take it anymore. Everyone was thinking of letting me go or killing me themselves. So I went back to Kenshin and he was ready to leave as he could not stay anymore. Kenshin gave me one of his katana it was light enough for someone as small as me to carry then he disappear. I went back I'm and the other kids ganged up around me and push me into the wall. They told me negative things like the care takers wanted to let me go and other cruel things. I don't know why they even mock me and bully me. So I snapped and drew the katana I chased everyone down and it was fun. I slew each one of them slowly never letting one kill themselves or run away. I exited the orphanage and it was rainy heavily I was cover in blood. The now blood stain blade turn back into a colorful bright silver and Kenshin stood leaning at the front gate.

"Are you willing to follow me?" Kenshin said to me and I nodded. "Then you should not be crying the rest of the way." Kenshin said and we set off on our long journey. I chased after people Kenshin told me to and never let them go and that is how I learned the title Werewolf of Hell.

Flashback ended

The boy collapse but Soujiro caught him, and his eyes returned to normal colors.

"Shhh rest now you have been forgiven." Soujiro said and the boy closed his eyes but he want giving up yet.

"Sorry." The boy said and cling onto Soujiro not letting him go.

"It's ok." Soujiro said but the boy reply quickly."

"No sorry for this." The boy said and he stabbed Soujiro in the stomach with a dagger hidden in his sleeve. Soujiro let the boy go and he collapse and fell unconscious. Soujiro coughed up blood and pull the dagger out, he new it has been poison but he couldn't do anything. Soujiro's visions blurred and he felt dizzy. Then he collapse on to the floor saying his final sentence.

"Good luck kids." Then he lay there lifeless eyes almost closed and bleeding from the wound in his stomach.

Chung had almost beaten Wally No. 9 which the real Wally was surprise. Wally No. 9 had lost it's left arm and it had a hole showing the inside on his chest. Chung used Artillery Nova damaging the nasod more then he finished it.

"LAND DEMOLISHER! HEAVY ARMS!" Chung yelled smashing the head of Wally into the insides and then starts destroying it with his powered up cannon of destruction. Wally No. 9 is now fully unfunctional and Chung walked to the real Wally who was backing away. Chung only had a few broken bones but he was fine to take on Wally.

"Please we could sort this out, do you want money?" Wally ask the approaching Chung with terrified eyes.

"Where is the el shard?" Chung asked grabbing Wally by the neck collar.

"K-k-Kenshin has it!" Wally stammered afraid at what Chung would do. Chung didn't doubt Wally so he let Wally down. Wally sighed but Chung wasn't over Chung swung his cannon at Wally knocking him out cold. Then he walk over to the door but he couldn't anymore, his bones gave in and he fell. He didn't have enough strength to carry his cannon anymore.

"Argh come on not now." Chung spoke to his bones but he couldn't move his bones didn't listen to him. So he was stuck there until help arrived.

Lee and Elsword busted the door open and they saw a glass walkway, then a arena with Kenshin in the middle of it.

"Come here heroes." Kenshin said with a smirk, then Elsword and Lee walk to him and they stood a few inches before each other. There were torches high in the sky and it was already nighttime they spent a quarter of the day fighting or running. They could see the pitch black pit below them.

"Give up Kenshin!" Lee said holding his daggers and two smaller versions of bomb in his left hand. Elsword also follow up using his left hand to show his seriousness.

"Where is the El shard?" Elsword asked and Kenshin snapped his finger. Behind him a giant rocket rises it was extremely big.

"It's in this Atom Erasing Missile." Kenshin said and the missile shine with el energy. "If you can defeat me this thing goes off and you win the el but if you lose this thing destroys all of Eliros." Kenshin said and Elsword and Lee were shocked they were frozen and thought to themselves.

"All!" Lee started and Elsword finished.

"Of Eliros!" Elsword said and both were shocked but Kenshin smiled.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**I remember this how, anyways today we are going to talk about angels and devils and demon cause why not. And also nothing to talk about. When Eliros was still a hopeless land before the el shard came down, humans use to live peacefully with other species. The land was flourish with more and more different kinds of plants than today. Because of the Angel's blessing, Angel bless a planet and it is under their protection. They can make certain things happen but they can not control the will of the species down there. But humans start a war with other species and it raged for thousands of years also called the thousand year war. The Angel soon stopped blessing Eliros and it started to decay and left over of war came. Nothing can live in this place but the heavens gave us one final chance. They sent the El Shard down, lands flourish again and it became lively but it wasn't as good as before. But now the El Shard has been scattered into hundred of thousands of pieces. If an El shard is remove from the place the surrounding area will turn back to rotten and dead. But since the weakening of the El demons have spawn all over and tried to take over Eliros. We lost most of our lands to the Demons, almost all of the top continent of Thrundrew is taken. Velder fall because of a traitor or was there a traitor? **

**Setusna: Aisha no hints.**

**Aisha: ok! One las thing the difference between demon and devil is that demon are more free will to do things while devil has to keep a system going in hell like heaven so devil aren't half bad. The demons are he one that are bad not the devil so don't you hate on them they did nothing to you yet. And that is all for today see you next time!**

**Anyways this was suppose to be up earlier but the iPad is so stupid I might not update a lot this week and next week maybe but I need to get me new computer when my parents come home from there vacation so yeah and exams are still a pain tomorrow I might not update I have band rehearsal and student council meeting it's winter and a lot of budget mistakes and problems. Right now I am currently studying while doing the budget on my couch so it's not all fun and games for me this is why I haven't been on Elsword much. I was planning to go on Sunday but that was the day when my computer broke and my mom is willing to let me buy like Alienware or M.S.I. Or something like that anyways as always drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy and support this series and write a review also to share with friends or people to spread this story and I might upload the last two oc and start the story for Elsword: the untold story tomorrow but I might upload he last two oc today I don't know let's see. Bye!**


	23. The Great Toyok Battle (Final)

**Yo what is up guys I am back I am still sick if you didn't know yes I am sick**...**again. Anyways exams are finally over for me I had to take like a lot this whole week and it was horrienous. Against if I make any spelling or grammar mistakes it's because of the iPad auto correct and stuff so I won't know what I wrote wrong yea. I'm going to get a new computer soon so don't worry maybe Monday or another week =_=. Anyways drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy this series write a review so I can know how I am doing as well as the others and I know there isn't much romance going on but trust me next chapter maybe no guarantee. And this chapter we are going to finish this arch and Velder starts next chapter maybe ten more or so chapters and this will finish the lord knight arch and start**** the magic knight arch. So enjoy!**

"Kenshin stop this madness!" Lee shouted back at Kenshin. But he did not listen to Lee at all and held his blade out.

"Talking will not work fighting will." Elsword said and then he ready has sword which made Lee hesitate a little but then he gripped his bombs tightly. Kenshin dragged his sword across the ground quickly up until his shoulder height, which the fire from his sword but then stop and died out. All of them charged at each other Lee stabbed at Kenshin first. Kenshin use his blade and swipe Lee to his right side making Lee go behind Kenshin. Elsword jumped and brought his sword down on Kenshin who blocked it with one hand on his blade handle. Lee tried to bring his sword down on Kenshin but Kenshin use his left hand ignited with fire caught the blade in his palm. Elsword and Lee were grunting and bring their strength on Kenshin who was barely struggling. Lee kept pushing the blade onto Kenshin's bandaged hands but with no prevail. Elsword too was trying to overpower Kenshin's katana.

"You have to try harder if you want to entertain me." Kenshin said looking straight forward using his peripheral visions keeping Elsword and Lee in his sight.

"You want fun? Try this!" Elsword exclaim then kicked at Kenshin but he sidestepped letting go of Lee's blade which made Lee took the hit. "Lee are you alright?!" Elsword shouted and asked the stumbling Lee then Kenshin appeared behind Elsword slicing his back. Elsword screamed in extreme pain as the impact burn as if someone were branding him with a smoking hot iron bar. Lee got back up and charged at Kenshin using his active he threw a shuriken at Kenshin who sliced it into two pieces. Lee then use Silent Snatch cutting Kenshin into two pieces. But then Kenshin burst into flames which surprise Lee.

"Same old techniques they teach at the Hitokiri school." Kenshin said with his voice echoing around the room. Lee turn everywhere trying to find Kenshin while keeping his guard up. Then kenshin appeared behind him but Lee knew so he slashed at it. It was another image that bursted into flames. Multiple Kenshin appear in a circle around Lee.

"Come out!" Lee shouted looking around at the images of Kenshin. They all closed in on Lee and Lee was paranoid. He was breathing so hard that his lungs could not keep up. Lee screamed and started to slashed at each image of Kenshin which bursted into flames until the real Kenshin appeared.

"Having trouble?" Kenshin asked the out of breath Lee.

"What did you do to me?" Lee asked Kenshin trying to get on his feet.

"I left ashes from my fake images that are draining your stamina but it is too late now. You're all dead." Kenshin said the last part with a sinister laugh. Then Oberon came and started to attack Kenshin who just simply slash Oberon in half across the right shoulder. Eve and the other were there at the front gate rushing forward.

"Lee are you alright?" Are asked the kneeling Lee and he nodded. He saw the other and they were not in any fighting conditions at all. Raven just collapse but tried to get up Add's hands were bleeding and his face was as bloody as the color Elsword's hair. The girls weren't so good either they were true by the look of there faces. Rena rushed over to Elsword on the floor and inspect the wound on his back.

"This isn't good, Elsword might die if this wound won't get treated!" Rena exclaim and was scared as she touched the wound and it was burning like a hot stove.

"Where is Soujiro and Gancelot?" Lee asked after seeing both of them weren't here.

"Forget about them!" Shouted loudly and he was annoyed and weak like if he was drunk.

"This guy comes first." Aisha said looking at Kenshin and her staff glowed but then stopped as she dropped her staff and held her right wrist with her left hand.

"Aisha are you ok?" Ara asked the hurting Aisha wincing in pain as she touched her wrist.

"Yeah I am fine." Aisha said shaking the pain of her wrist and picking her staff up again.

"The hidden skill took too much toll on you!" Eve shouted in her commanding voice. "Come to me Ophelia!" Eve shouted and Ophelia appeared combat ready.

"No matter how many people fight me I will prevail." Kenshin said and then he slice the floor with the tip of his sword which ignited the air on fire. Then his sword bursted with a lot of immense fire. This time it did not die he held it straight on top of his head then he slashed down smacking the floor and destroying it. A large wave of fire came traveling towards the group. Ophelia came in front of them and produce a pink electronic field protecting them from the raging and roaring fire. The fire did not end it kept attacking the field and the shield started to break until the fire communes it alone with Ophelia. The fire then ate the rest of the group. But Kenshin knew it was not over yet, the flames died down and the group was safe. They were inside Add's particle prism.

"I'm almost out." Add told the group but he was already ready to collapse but his dynamos held him up.

"He is too strong." Ara said and lifting Raven up on her shoulder. "Eun is out of energy also what do we do?" Everyone was extremely tire they do not know where Gancelot and Soujiiro are and defeat was inevitable.

"NOT YET DON'T BULL SHIT ME!" Add screamed out loud he stumbled up and awakened he did not float in the air but was standing. "It's time for my hidden skill." Add said cracking his bleeding knuckles damaging them even more he doesn't have his usual smirk anymore but looking made everything depressing.

"Then show me what you got." Kenshin said sheathing his sword and stood there with little movement.

"LUNATIC PSYCHIC!" Add shouted his mouth wide as he can reopening the wound on his head. Add started punching the air releasing purple energy like his x combo just larger and stronger. He kept punching a punch of times then his dynamos form a circle in front of him and he unleash a large energy beam forward lastly ending it with his dynamos swirling around the target shooting a beam of tornado upwards and then explodes. Add was blocking the vision of the other. He looked fine the way he was standing looking at his back but he wasn't and he said. "No way." After that Add collapse and they saw Kenshin strong without a scratch. Kenshin was dusting the dirt off his shoulders mocking the group.

"I faced worst than that pity attack." Kenshin said then took a break and resume. "Let me show you one of my hidden skills." Kenshin finished and then he hold his katana straight with both hands pointing at the group at his left side. The blade was eye level with his hands near his head. "This is a hidden skill from a pyro master from long ago named after himself also." Kenshin to break some of his boredom saying facts. The group could not run they tried to but fall back down as their legs betrayed them. Eve clutched Add's hands tightly sitting next to him. "BLAZING! HEART!" Kenshin yelled and he jabbed his sword like if you would do in fencing. Flames came out from all over his body traveling at the group in a burning heart with a insignia on the blazing heart. It was all over for the group Rena hugged the unconscious Elsword tightly knocking it was the last time they hugged touch. She closed her eyes waiting to burn away failing her mission and the whole Eliros is going to die because of their failure. But a miracle happened two shadows appeared in front of the group. It was Gancelot and Soujiro they were still alive but hurt and tire but with there combine strength they manage to cut the heart in half and exploded in their faces sending back slamming on the floor. They were now smoking and burnt in some places.

"Gancelot! Soujiro!" Chung yelled reaching for them but his broken rib ages hurt more as he reached out for them.

"We're fine!" Gancelot said and h and Soujiro got up then Soujiro said to the group.

"Run we may not be able to beat Kenshin but at least we can stop the missile." Everyone but Gancelot and Soujiro were shocked at what they said and Elsword rolled in Rena's arms.

"What about you?" Rena asked them setting Elsword down and walking towards them.

"Don't worry we look tougher than we are. You just take care of wet pants." Gancelot said winking at Rena as he knows Rena's secret.

"It's the other way around. We are stronger than we look." Soujiro corrected Gancelot and he approach Kenshin with Gancelot.

"Long time no see my friends." Kenshin said looking at his preys that walk into his nest.

"It has been long Kenshin but you should not be alive." Soujiro said and Kenshin laughed.

"You all shouldn't been alive if I got away with killing the emperor." Kenshin said and everyone shifted and Gancelot and Soujiro charged at Kenshin. They hired Kenshin aside and went for the rocket behind him. But Kenshin smirked as he let them before they got to it they were cut in the abdomen and blood splattered on the floor and they fell to the floor.

"You grew weaker Soujiro that was the same technique and power I use on you when we fought before. I am not giving it my all already." Kenshin said and he walk over to the group who still hadn't run. "Now where is your hope now?" Kenshin asked maybe now it was over for them all no more miracles no more saviours.

"NOT YET KEEP FIGHTING!" Elsword yelled getting up and he looked refreshed and new.

"Impossible how did you heal from that slash?" Kenshin asked Elsword but Elsword did not reply to him.

"Took you long enough sleeping beauty." Aisha told Elsword who didn't care what she called him.

"I have a low tier hidden skill also." Elsword said which surprised Kenshin.

"So what If you know one it won't be enough to bring me down." Kenshin said amazed at how Elsword found out that Blazing Heart was a low tier hidden skill instead of high tier.

"Elsword what happened?" Ara asked Elsword standing up and Elsword looked at her.

"Well it's weird and confusing." Elsword said smiling.

Flashback

"Where am I?" Elsword ask himself he found himself walking around In a dark place. "Listen Lu I do not want to form a contract just let me die." Elsword said to himself arms crossed thinking Luciela is around.

"That demoness is not around." A deep ghostly and terrifying voice said to Elsword. He turned around and saw a black fog of some sort and it had two yellow glowing eyes which were sharp and completely yellow.

"What in the lord of Velder are you?" Elsword asked stepping back but the darkness did not move farther from him but stay the same as if it was moving. But Elsword could not tell if it was moving or not.

"I am your dark side that feeds off of your the darkness in you." The thing reply to Elsword disappearing and reappearing behind Elsword.

"Darkness what like my nightmare?" Elsword questioned turning around facing the thing again.

"Worst than that." The voice hissed and devour Elsword and he felt like if he was falling down. Elsword was laying on his back now for some reason.

"What do you want? My soul?" Elsword asked the question and got a reply from the darkness.

"No the question is what do you want." It said emphasizing the you.

"Me? I don't know maybe have my sister back save the group and destroy the missile without having it explode." Elsword said thinking if he want anything more.

"So you want to save your friends and this world?" The thing asked swirling around Elsword.

"Basically yeah." Elsword said rubbing the back of his head.

"What if I told you I can give you power like before." The thing told Elsword and he was stump.

"Before? What?" Elsword said confuse.

"Just say yes!" The thing shouted at Elsword annoyed now.

"Ok just don't make me into a demon and anything else that I don't want to." Elsword said as equally annoy as the thing.

"I am going to give you a little of my power." The darkness said and Elsword reply in an instant.

"How much power?" Elsword asked curious about the power.

"One percent." The thing ask and Elsword was depress as he heard the number and it echo. "That or die." The dryness said and Elsword had not choice but to take it.

Flashback ends

"I hope I know what I am getting myself into." Elsword thought to himself and the he a burst of strong energy inside of him.

Demon World

"THAT IDIOT!" Yelled a furious Luceila slamming her enlarged fist at the obsidian table destroying it and freighting the other demon lord. "Sorry my King ran into trouble." Luciela said apologizing to the other demon lords and continue the conference.

Back at Eliros

"Now fight me." Kenshin said and Elsword ready his sword but Kenshin did not since he thought Elsword was going to be easy. Elsword dashed but not like normal he was faster than ever Kenshin was also surprise. His eyes widen as Elsword was already in his face before even a millisecond. Kenshin barely parried Elsword's sword in time so he got a cut on his left side.

"Interesting you might be faster than me." Kenshin said surprise by the speed of Elsword.

"This is one percent? It feels like I am on a thousand elnergy drinks." Elsword mumble to himself and he was still not done. He and Kenshin were fighting at full strength now Kenshin barely keeping up.

"You are different earlier." Kenshin state noticing a change to Elsword's speed and strength. "SECRET FIRE ARTS: LOTUS FLAMES!" Kenshin yelled and he spun his blades and fire petals flew at Elsword. They exploded and Elsword was fine just his shirt was burnt here and there.

"Time to finish this!" Elsword shouted and wind flew around him wiping his hair back. "This is my low tier hidden skill!" Elsword said shouting and the wind swirl around Elsword's sword. The truth was Elsword didn't know how to do a low tier hidden skill. He heard about it from Gancelot and it was harder to do than the normal one but it only takes a hundred mana away. But he remember Gancelot's words.

"Nothing is hidden from you. To make a new skill you have to find it. To do or to be dead is a choice everyday so you choose your own path. Now RUN!" Elsword remember what Gancelot said to him months ago so he gave it his all to do or to die.

"Same here than." Kenshin said and use Blazing Heart again and Elsword started to use his skill.

"AERO!" Elsword started putting his sword behind him across the shoulder. "SABER!" He finished and then he brought his sword around slamming it on the ground. A huge wind blast came out of his sword and he clashed with the Blazing Heart. They both were screaming their lungs out putting everything into this final attack. Elsword's wind overpower the heart shape fire and then charged at Kenshin who was so shock at the power. He was hit and blown halfway across the arena. Elsword felt the energy going out of him and then he felt warm across his back possibly of the cut.

"Impossible! How could you overpower me I am the most powerful. No one could match up to me. YOU CHEATED!" Kenshin yelled and he stood up but he didn't look like a human anymore. Kenshin's magic wore off and then he looked like a monster his skin was burnt and was like a mummy. He smelled of rotten meat and some of his skin fell off which was disgusting.

"There was no cheating we won Kenshin." Lee said walking up next to Elsword and the only one.

"NO WHO ARE YOU!" Kenshin yelled wanting answers his left arm started to set on fire and spread. Elsword pondered for a few second and came up with a answer.

"I am the leader of the Elsword Squad of the El Search Party." Elsword said with a cool expression and voice. Kenshin than chuckled lightly and said.

"I see now. Well I am still not done." Kenshin grip his sword and charged at Elsword who was caught off guard. Kenshin stab Elsword in the left should and it bury deep into the shoulder.

"STOP THIS!" Lee yelled and then he pull his sword out reversing it to the sharp side and cutter Kenshin's right hand off of his body. Elsword kicked him away and then removed the blade and arm from his shoulder. "Have you had enough? This is madness you are doing." Lee said and it somewhat knock some sense into Kenshin. Kenshin than reflected on his life. He remembered the old days and the new days both bad and good.

"I guess the world doesn't accept me anymore." Kenshin said and then everyone looked at him he was smiling with his burnt and dried lips. "But please kill me." Kenshin said looking specifically at Lee.

"Why?" Lee asked and Kenshin reply with a soft smile.

"Because I have cause trouble enough I realize what I am doing. Killing more people to start a new era what is the whole point than, people want to revolt and start a new era and kill again." Kenshin said and then Elsword approached him.

"You were a great warrior now atone for your sins in hell." Elsword said which frighten everyone but Kenshin who just laughed.

"Yes I am sorry you may take back the el now. But promise me one thing. Take care of Soujiro my boy, he was a good kid he got involve with this because of me, but it wasn't his fault the orphanage he use to stay in almost got him kill." Kenshin pleaded the gang who just looked at him. The fire was now spreading towards his chest area but no one seems so care.

"Alright we will let him go than." Rena said and continue. "But if he decides to try something like this or follow your footsteps we will put him down." And Kenshin nodded then he looked at Lee who just gave Him a sad look. Lee covers his face with his bangs on his head. He reversed the blade to the sharp side and then he prepare to swing it. Kenshin look up to the sky eyes closed and then Lee went for it. Lee swung the katana chopping Kenshin's head off and sending it flying. Soon the body of Kenshin burst into flames and disappear into ashes.

"I got the El." Eve said holding the el in her hand. then the Shinsengumi charged through the door with Takeru in front.

"Is it over?" Takeru ask and everyone but the unconscious people nodded.

After a few minutes the Shinsengumi had set up camp and they treated everyone. Eve stayed with Add and Raven looking after them while repairing Oberon and Ophelia while upgrading them. Aisha, Chung and Ara went to sleep first as the sun was almost up. That left Elsword and Rena alone. Elsword with a cast over his left hand where he got pierced.

"Hey." Rena called out to Elsword on the table. Elsword looked at Rena and then look back at his plate of miso soup.

"Need help?"' Rena again and Elsword shook his head and gestured her to sit next to him.

"So feeling better already?" Elsword ask Rena who sat next to him.

"No my left shoulder is still sore I might not be able to go all out for the next for months." Elsword said staring into Rena's olive color eyes.

"Well you can fight with your right hand so that is a good thing." Rena said and they both let out a smile then they sat in silence before Elsword brought up a question.

"Do you think what Kenshin did was right?" Elsword said and Rena was speechless and she finally stammered.

"I don't know maybe he was and maybe he wasn't." Then Elsword knew it was time to stop talking and he look at his miso soup wondering if he can eat it or not and Rena notice.

"Need help?" Rena ask looking at the soup and back at Elsword.

"Oh no this I'm not hungry." Elsword said looking away from the Grand Archer and she sighed. The Grand Archer grabbed the wide spoon and scoop the soup and pointed it at Elsword.

"Come on say ahhhh!" Rena said and Elsword obey because she doesn't want Rena to rage on him and drown him with a bucket off the soup. They kept on this until Elsword caught some of the soup in the back of his throat. Rena patted him on thee back while Elsword coughed.

"Are you alright?" She said patting him lightly and Elsword signal her to stop.

"Yeah I am fine just almost thought I would die." He said clearing his throat and then Soujiro approached them.

"You two seem to be having fun." He said and he sat opposite from them.

"Are you alright?" Rena ask looking at the heavily bandage Soujiro, the attack from Kenshin did more damage than it look.

"Yeah I am going to be ready to assassinate soon." He said and then continue. "Well this is over now somehow I feel like it ended confusingly." Soujiro said which confuse Elsword.

"What do you mean?" Elsword ask Soujiro thinking back about the battle.

"Well I was thinking Soujiro might come and die with his master or Kenshin will die still wanting to take over the world." Soujiro said and Rena and Elsword stared at him like if he was crazy.

"You read too many manga." They both said in unison and then Elsword spoke again.

"Nothing ever goes the way you want it too. Like no one wanted the demon invasion to start or the fall of Velder. Like the civil war for order in Quean. Remember the last battle the north side was going to win the war but then they lost that battle and the south won." Elsword said and then Soujiro chuckle.

"You got a point just one battle they lost and they gave up." Soujiro said but he still felt uneasy the way the group explain the battle to him didn't make sense why did Kenshin swing his mood so quickly from angry to calm and willing to die. But they were beefing watch the entire time and they didn't knew it not. Even Soujiro the best assassin. Behind some trees stood a woman long golden hair like the sun she was wearing the Salvatore solace Rena version.

"It is done master. Elsword has grown stronger now." She said and a ore floated in front of her showing someone in the shadows.

"Good continue to watch over them and tell me what happens." A voice came out of the orb told the women and she nodded.

"So where are you going now?" Soujiro ask and the rest of the gang walk towards them.

"Well it depends on our leader." Eve said looking at Elsword.

"I do not agree he is our leader." Aisha said crossing her arms looking away from Elsword.

"But he even said so why not." Add said trying to cross his hands but the cast prevented him. Elsword look at the group he just said that word to Kenshin because he thought it was cool. Then Rena spoke to him which encourage him to accept the role.

"So leader. Where are we going?" Rena said emphasizing the leader and she smile brightly which Elsword was entrance. Than he finally thought of something and got up.

"Well glad you ask." Elsword said standing up removing the cast and flex his arm. "BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO VELDER!" He shouted pointing towards north which Velder is located south west but no one wants to spoil the mood for him.

**Aisha's Magic corner **

**Soujiro was right about someone changing the mood of Kenshin but I'm not going to spoil it. Today we are continuing talking about Angels demons and Devils. Well we are talking about the places they live and do stuff in. First is heaven the wonderful place everyone wants to go to. It is not one image but if you think heaven is a giant blazing ball of hell than it is going to look like to you. The same thing with the angel if you think they are fire souls they look like fire souls. Angels have this system they use to survive and things call harvest points. These harvest points power what they do like walk fly and whatever. The more harder things they do like casting spells will use more of these harvest points. If you run out of harvest points which is rare you have a few years to gain some back or than die. No one knows what happens to Angels when they die they can be kill by each other also. So heaven is pretty cool and we will talk more about that next time. Now hell is not one image it is just hell. Yeah just hell. Everything is kind of unfair but it's not half bad you use ghoul points instead of harvest points to survive. There is ghouls and Devils in hell. Ghouls become devil and yeah pretty much that is it we will talk more next time. Lastly demon world which is the demon world. Which demon can do whatever they want in it now Angels and Devils can travel to here freely but demons can't travel to hell or heaven and Angels can't go to hell and Devils can't go to heaven. But they can go to any other place like Eliros and other planets. And pretty much that is all the time I have for today seeya!**

**an that is it I am rushing the chapters out so leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy write a review to support this series and share it with friends or whatever you have insitgram tumbler bluebird or cover book. Whatever you use and like snap video chat thingy that doesn't make sense or like vines yes vines like the plant tape this thing on there. So yeah I am. It writing as good because I am out of brain energy since the exams and stuff and student council another one today and it is going to be horrible because my student prez just call me and was like we have a meeting normally she would just email us but whatev she sounded mad also so bye I am still sick by the way and yeah see yo.**


	24. Arrival and Survival

**I am back still with no new computer soon though. How soon? I don't know yet. I had the most weirdest day yesterday. Like my president troll me there was no student council meeting yesterday. But she was there reading a book on the couch or sofa whatever it was. So she was mad which I guess was right. So then I ask her what was wrong and she was like I got a blah blah grade not going to reveal it lets say it wasn't her usual grade. So I was like ok and prepare to leave and like she threw the book at me and it was hard cover about a the size of a Harry potter book. So it hurts a lot and she was like where are you going. I was like home no meeting right and she was like yeah but you can't leave. So I stayed and grabbed my paper works and started to work and grab my laptop over there I can't use that to write though or the school it is only for school works sadly. I don't want to go to the library everyone looks at your work friends librarian or strangers yeah. So then she was like what are you doing, I face palm myself and than I said she was like you can't do that so I was like what can I do than. Sit next to me and I did than she started punching me it did hurt until she kept punching the same place over and over again. She calm down I went to the vending machine and bought her a Arizona tea to make her calm down she was still mad. So I did nothing and day dream until she was like go out with me than I walk away before she threw a pot at me it missed thank god. So yeah I don't want to talk about the next part all I can say she forced me to accept and I explain to my girlfriend she was cool about it she let me off this time next time she was stabbed that girl. So yeah it is so weird my life is almost like a manga which I think it is so here is the story I am trying to get the story starting for untold and I am almost there. And here is the story.**

It has been about a month of walking since Elsword jinx what he said. About the time when they started boarding another airship Elsword said.

"I hope no one attacks this ship." But Elsword was wrong before they even flew out of the Quran region they got attack from pirates. They survive with most of the passengers and crew members, most of the passengers stay at the next town and waited for rescue Elsword decided to keep moving on land to Velder.

"FINALLY!" Aisha shouted as she saw the gates of Velder leading to the suburbs.

"After so many different monsters and demons and days of walking." Chung added in but there break wasn't long before an explosion from a flaming rock was hurled their way.

Last month

"Ok so you're going to Velder, here take this letter of recommendation and this certificate of Lord Knight." Gancelot said to Elsword giving him a small red and golden outline box on top was a letter with the regular Velder seal stamp. Elsword was confuse when he took the things and ask him.

"Shouldn't you give it to them once we get there?" Elsword ask opening the box seeing a kind of medal or a ribbon.

"Your the one going not me." Gancelot said hands on his hip.

"But I thought you the group and Soujiro are coming with me." Elsword said looking into Gancelot's light blue eyes.

"You wish Soujiro and I are staying here in Quran we retire from battling." Gancelot laugh then said with a serious expression.

"But what about the el shard?" Elsword ask and Gancelot gave a funny answer.

"Soujiro already mailed it to Ruben." Gancelot said and Elsword felt his hard work collapse and fell into despair.

"YOU MAIL THE EL SHARD! What happens if someone steals it?" Elsword ask dropping the box and letter.

"I don't know you got to retrieve it again but Ariel say she will guarantee it will get to Ruben."

"I really hope it gets there." Elsword said and then resume packing worrying about Ruben and the el shard's fate.

Back at the present

"Get up soldier we're retreating from this area." A Velder soldier yelled at Elsword through the fire and destroy land. Elsword and the group got up confuse at what is going on. Elsword was the most hurt of the group Mostly because he had a giant flaming ball smack into him and then another one when he tried to got up. The others were fine barely they can run but Elsword felt like he dislocated his left hand and it still hasn't fully heal from the stab from Kenshin. Demons then came charging in with the Velder soldiers retreating but they stayed.

"Leader do we stay and fight or run and hide?" Eve ask summoning the new Oberon to battle fully upgraded and repair from Kenshin's battle.

"Let's fight." Elsword said mostly because he wants to make a good impression but he was hurt badly, Rena wanted to run and get medical help for Elsword but she didn't want to hurt her pride even though she was voted to be the groups advisor.

"Hey strategist what's the plan." Add ask Aisha and shoot plasma out of his dynamos also his new nasod armor was improve to use plasma now.

"Formation 4 D1." Aisha said and started charging mana with Rena. Lee great at remembering stuff knows his role so he activated his skill.

"QUICK ASSASSINATION!" Lee yelled slicing the glitter demons giving them bleed and died after that. More came but Eve quickly make haste on them she use her special active.

"SPACE WRENCH!" Oberon slashed the photon wave of light in a cross shape. But more demons demons swarm around them.

"Sonic Wave!" Elsword yelled killing more demons but more replace them again. But the numbers were going down. But the bosses came towards them Uno Hound, Chloe, and Spriggan. They were hard to defeat especially Uno Hound brutal strength when they dodge Chloe shoots arrows at us than Spriggan attack them with shadows.

"Elsword are you ok?!" Rena exclaim as she saw a tired Elsword kneeling on the floor sweating a lot and breathing abnormally.

"We need to retreat for now." Chung said firing cannon rounds at uno hound distracting it.

"Elsword we need to make a tactical retreat." Raven said to Elsword than shadow stepping away from multiple shadow attacks from Spriggan. Elsword pondered and then made the call.

"ALL UNITS RETREAT!" They ran for the gates, they were the last wrong and it was a still far away from them. The demons didn't gave up so they chased after Elsword and the others. Before Elsword got to the gates Chloe shot him which made him fall. The others already had made it into the gates before they notice Elsword was not in. Elsword stood up the gate switch wa broken from the inside he notice so he made a decision. Elsword picked up his sword with his right hand and then slashed the rope dropping the gate fast as a rock.

"ELSWORD!" Rena yelled but Raven held her back from heading to the gate. Aisha ran towards the gate and try to open it but it was enchanted with magic.

"NO!" Aisha yelled putting a hand through the opening of the gate. Elsword was fighting back wanting to survive but the demons kept overwhelming him.

"SANDSTORM!" Elsword use the skill but upon that his sword broke. Gancelot told him not to use this skill until he found a sword that can withstand the force and acceleration of the wind the sword carried. The skill proceeded with less power and effect time. The demons kicked the powerless Elsword down. Chloe walk over- to him and grabbed a sword from a demon.

"Let me go I need to help Elsword." Rena yelled at Raven trying to let him let go of her arm but he wouldn't. Elsword lay there with a demon foot on his face and Chloe in front of him. Chloe prepare to strike him and behead him but someone interfered.

"SWORD OF RELICS!" Someone shouted and then a giant glowing sword slammed down where Chloe was. But Chloe jumped way back from the attack all the demons died from the attack but Chloe and the other retreated. Elsword got up tire and half dead and saw a figure walking towards him but the dust were covering his vision. The figure came out of the dust but before Elsword could notice who it was he lost conscious. The figure caught Elsword before collapsing onto the floor. The figure was a woman in her early 20 she had red hair like Elsword's. The figure was Elesis Elsword sister.

After Elesis got them back to the camp and Elsword medical treatment she had a proper talk with the rest of the el gang.

"Hello I am Elesis Leader of the Red Knights."

"I am Rena an Elven Archer." Rena introduce herself to Elesis and shook her hand and then the other introduce himself and explain their story.

"I see so my little brother has decided to help take over Velder." Elesis said than look behind her at the bandage up Elsword sleeping quietly.

"That is about right." Add said putting his feet at the table they were sitting on.

"Yes but the problem is we can not let you simple adventurers fight without a letter of recommendation and something to verified." Elesis which everyone was shocked and utterly speechless. Their month of walking to Velder just to figure out they couldn't fight which made Aisha extremely mad.

"SO YOUR TELLING ME I WASTED SO MUCH TIME WALKING JUST SO I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE ELSE?!" Aisha yelled and Elesis reply calmly like Aisha yelling at her was a everyday thing.

"That is right we can not have you get hurt." She said and then Rena remember something from the last battle. Before they retreated Elsword gave her some things.

"Take this and I'd anything happens to me you're in charge." Elsword said to her and he put the red box and a wrinkle letter into the Grand Archer's backpack. Rena pulled the two things out of her backpack and she open the letter up. She skim through it and then showed it to Rena.

"Is this the letter you are talking about?" Rena asked and then she hand it to Elesis who read it and was shock.

"So The Lord Knight recommends you guys. Or should I say former Lord Knight. But do you have something to verify this?" Elesis asked putting the letter back into the envelope.

"I guess this is it?" Rena said in a question manner handing Elesis the open red box. Elesis took it and gasp at what she saw inside.

"This is the Honor of the Lord Knight it even has Elsword's name on it. Elesis carefully inspect the inside which has a soft blue cushion and a ribbon with a medal on it was a crown and sword the Lord Knight's insignia with Elsword's name.

"Ok then what now?" Ara ask unsure what to do/

"Welcome to Velder's last line of defense." Elesis said closing the case with a muffle slam.

Elesis show then around the suburb introducing them to the camp and armor shops and blacksmith.

"WHAT YOUR LANPHAD'S OLDER SISTER?!" Raven shouted which was rare for the mature Blademaster. "BUT YOU LOOK SO YOUNG!" He then finished.

"I get that a lot but I am only 48 I don't look that young Lanny looks younger I am sure." The blacksmith said then they moved on Raven still shock from the information. Then a dragon soar over them a Japanese dragon a huge a long one.

"What is that?" Chung ask afraid and eyes wide.

"That is Dragner looks like its master Kaizu let it loose again." Soon gun shots were heard and hissing of a snake and its tails rattling.

"No ill be right back." Elesis said and then she ran off behind the camp and she was yelling.

"KAIZU PUT DRAGNER AWAY! ASASHIN STOP SHOOTING AT THE TARGETS! SOUL STOP FREEZING EVERYTHING SELENA YOU STOP SETTING THIS ON FIRE. CAN YOU ALL ACT LIKE KAITO OR RYO. BRYDON STOP FEEDING YOUR STUPID OWL FOOD FROM THE KITCHEN! RYO STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING! CAN YOU GUYS JUST CALM DOWN FOR ONCE!" After that Elesis came back around panting and the others were surprised by how Elesis could be that angry.

"Umm Eles-" Before the poor girl could finish her question Elesis yelled back at her.

"GO AND FEED YOUR SNAKES LIN!" The girl quickly ran back around the corner

.

"Now sorry about that my team got a little out of control." After that the whole rest of the tour was silent. "And we are back to the medical center." Elesis finish and they went back inside and found a surprise. Elsword was up and he look like he didn't get hit by two giant flaming rocks and beaten by a bunch of demons. Elsword turned to look at the girls direction and was literally crying once he saw what he saw.

"Sis?!" Elsword asked and exclaim at the same time tears falling from his eyes and he look really messy with his hair not properly comb into the regular Lord Knight style.

"Yes I am here Els." Elesis said with a smile.

**And that is it for today I hope you enjoy the other group might or might not come in contact with the el group but hey lets see and I will make a chapter on Untold on what they were doing just to be clear and yeah I am typing on my phone which sucks and its horrible and yeah no Aisha's magic corner today but Ravens Fun Fact. Anyways leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy write a review to support this series and share with friends or whatever you do. Also I am giving it my all to make a story for Untold its kind of hard focusing on two or three stories at once I need time material and information. So bear with me and my slowness until I figure out how to do this anyways bye!**

**Raven's Fun Fact**

**My Combat Tactics and Strategy is outdated **


	25. Reunited with Weirdos

**Having no computer sucks I'm waiting to get a new computer this sucks so much. Nothing to do even the iPad is boring it autocorrects so much and like I'm too lazy to proofread it. I'm going to proofread it soon and then I'm been really slow at thinking of events to put in the story like im not surprise if this is what most authors feel. Today lets see what do we do cause like I just need to figure this one out I think I ran out of steam on Kenshin's battle. Gotta read more manga lol. Suggest any manga for me like lol anyways I think a lot of people just hate the idea of ElswordxRena and I know this is going all slow and stuff but hey it's hard to think of romance scene and then action scene and like Add and Eve Raven and the rest still hasn't got a lot of talking time so this chapter they might talk more since Elsword is the one this story is base around but now read the story. **

"Sis are you ok have you been eating correctly are you staying healthy how about your diet you aren't getting too fat aren't you?" Elsword ask her sister which embarrass her a lot and she calm down before punching her brother in the face.

"Yes I have been eating correctly I am perfectly fit also." Elesis reply hiding her anger.

"Has your breast grown since the last time we saw each other?" Elsword ask and the room was dead silence and Elesis finally snapped she kicked her brother in the face leaving a red mark on his face.

"Rest now. We will talk later." Elesis said to her hurting brother.

"GRAND MASTER!" Someone shouted then ran into the room bumping into Ara knocking her down. The person ignore Ara and ran towards Elesis and whisper into her ear. Elesis was shock by the news and she whisper something back which got everyone curious. The man stopped whispering and Elesis gave him a nod and then the knight left the tent.

"What happen?" Raven ask the Grand Master and Elesis hesitated for a slight second to speak.

"My scouts spotted some demons charging up the from the place where I rescue you guys." Elesis said with a stern expression meaning serious business.

"So how about we teach them a lesson?" Add said and then crack his knuckles.

"This could be a good time to test your strength." Elesis said putting her right hand on her hips.

"Totally going." Elsword said flipping his cover away before Elesis stop him.

"You need to rest Els you got broken rib cages and your left arm got pulled out of its socket.

"You wish I do come on I'm the leader of the team they need me." Elsword said getting up

jumping a little then Elesis quickly grabbed his arm and pulled it. Elsword jerked his hand away holding his cry of pain back before he couldn't hold it anymore, he let it out the scream in a high pitch voice.

"What the lord of Velder sis you know I have a dislocated arm!" Elsword said still in pain of the pain in his left arm.

"Don't go stay here Elsword." Elesis said again Elsword try to say something but Rena interrupted him.

"Els you're only getting in our way if you try and fight." Rena said and then tuck Elsword back into his bed. Elsword was befuddled by what Rena said and he felt weak

.

"Ok then take care guys." Elsword said and then roll and look at the other side of the tent. The rest went outside until Elsword could not hear them anymore.

"Was I too harsh on him?" Rena ask the group and everyone shook there head slowly.

"That was the best word structure to make him shut up." Eve said no expression.

"We can't get him more hurt anyways." Ara said now confident about this.

"Thank you for taking care of my younger brother he can get arrogant and obnoxious at times."

Elesis said with a brave front which gave a morale boost to everyone.

"Now let's go." Chung said and they all left for the gate out of the suburbs.

"Going out are you?" A sky blue hair women said to the approaching group.

"Yes Venessa we are going to stop the demon from advancing." Elesis reply to the light blue girl and kept on walking.

"Kaizu will be mad you know." Venessa call out and Elesis wave a hand at her and said.

"Forget about him and the others this is their punishment." Elesis said and someone call out to her.

"Elesis where are you going?!" The person who call out to her was Kaito Shiina a member of Elesis's team.

"Quick run!" Elesis shouted to everyone and they zoom off climbing the gates without waiting for it to open. After a while of running they were clear from Kaito.

"Why were we running again?" Chung ask Elesis.

"Don't worry about it." Elesis said and then they continue walking which Chung couldn't handle anymore. They reach a clearing and hide behind bushes looking and see if there were any demons.

"Clear." Raven said to the group and Elesis got the message.

"Ok then tell me your jobs." Elesis said to the group.

"Strategist." Aisha said and then everyone continue.

"Chief." Raven said and then Rena.

"Advisor." She said and smile then Chung.

"Tank." Then Eve.

"Tactic guide." Then it was Add.

"Last Resort, no idea what that means." Lastly it was Ara.

"Ummm I forgot." Ara said smiling and everyone face palm.

"Never got one." Lee said and Elesis began to talk.

"Doesn't matter ok so Elsword is the leader right?" Elesis asked and everyone nodded with Aisha adding something.

"Also the meat shield." Which everyone but Elesis and Eve chucked.

"Ok so Chief it's your job to lead the team when the leader isn't here." Elesis said and Raven

nodded. "So then show me what you got." Then demons were spotted coming down the road with their weapons rattling and clanking.

"Formation 2O 1." Aisha whisper and they all ran and separated. Everyone waited and waited until the demons got closer. Rena use shooting magnum piercing some demons. The demon archers prepare to shoot but Add use his particle prism trapping the archers. Aisha cast lightning shower and shock the demons.

"Wolf Fang!" Raven used the skill slicing some demons and killing them.

"Chain Lightning!" Aisha use the skill of rapid lightning electrifying the demons. It all looked good before the formation started to fall. Rena was ambush behind the bushes by Demon Assassin's but Lee saved her but there were more coming. The particle prism broke letting out what was left of the demon archers. Add was surrounded by glitter demons with hammers making him hard to escape and dodge. Stone Gargoyle came soon and shoot fireballs at everyone.

"Raven! The formation is falling." Ara shouted to Raven and pierced a glitter demon.

"Then let's use 2B 19." Raven shouted and use Sonic Slash ripping the demons to shreds. Everyone fall back until they were in a circle and demons surrounded them in a circle closing in on them.

"ASSASSIN'S ROSARIO!" Lee shouted stabbing the demons in front of him leaving Sakura petals on the body of the demons. Aisha started casting ice balls at the demons slowing them down.

"HYDRO CANNON!" Aisha shouted the skill pushing the demons back with burst of hyper

speed bubbles. Ara use the tiger art ripping a huge hole in the demons body but the formation was not working.

"This is still not working." Eve said making Oberon slash the demons with the spear and Ophelia throwing pink grenades at the Stone Gargoyles.

"We can't change into another formation we got no space." Rena said shooting arrows after arrows at the demons.

"Get away from me you filthy creatures." Add shouted and punched the glitter demons over and over again and shooting plasma out of his dynamos while he punches.

"This is not good Raven quick think of something." Chung said and kept pushing the enemies back with his cannon and blowing some up with his cannon or smacking them with it. Raven was thinking he thought of all the possible strategy and tactics he learned but none of them work. Then Elesis came in to the battle and helped them.

"This was worst than I expected." Elesis said and then pulled out her sword demons charged at her but some kept the group trap. "Sword! OF! VICTORY!" Elesis use the attack buff skill and slammed the giant sword on the demons and started attacking. She used rushing sword dodge and slash, leap and quickly make work of the demons. She was graceful as if she was dancing to a symphony doing waltz with the demons. All her slashes where beautiful and she quickly got up if she got on the floor. Demons stab her from all directions but she got down and slice the demons tiny legs.

"You're too naive!" Elesis yelled and prepare to take the rest of the demons down and she use her special active. "WAR PRELUDE!" Elesis shouted with a battle cry lifting the morale of the group and scaring the demons. The first to attack back was Add and then the others join in until the demons were all dead. Elesis jabbed the last demon that was on the floor and then lift her sword back up.

"Pathetic. You need to work better as a team. If this is how all of you normally fight then luck is on your side but it isn't going to be soon. This is Velder demons here are more smarter they wear more armor and can use tactics also." Elesis lecture them making them feel bad and Raven gritted his teeth he knew he shouldn't have come to Velder.

"I'm sorry." Ara whimper out but Elesis shouted back at her.

"SORRY ISNT GOING TO DO IT IF YOU LOST YOUR LIFE!" Everyone jumped but Eve for look a little like she was amused. Everyone then went back to the camp in silence walking a few pace behind Elesis. Rena now know why she was a Grand Master almost everyone knows why. When they went back to the tent Elsword was resting they were surprised.

"Now my love, say ahhhh." Luciela was saying and Elsword was corner in his bed a spoon fill with soup was shoved near his face.

"No get away from me." Elsword said resisting the soup.

"My Lord it is going to make it harder for My lady if you keep resisting." Sera was saying as she was the one holding the spoon and the bowl of soup still hot.

"HOW IS IT HARD FOR HER IF YOU'RE THE ONE FEEDING ME!?" Elsword shouted and questioned really confused by what Sera said.

"What is going on here?" Lee asked completely felt like he want to throw up.

"Help me they suddenly appear and torture me." Elsword said and Sera brought the soup closer to him.

"I was just seeing how my love was doing after his big battle in Toyok." Lu said stretching she was wearing a white with a little blue long dress with frills which tighten around her breast.

"Who are you?" Elesis asked shock at the scene and Lu reply with utter enthusiasm.

"I am my Elsword's wife Luciela R. Sourcream one of the top demon lords in the demon realm!" Lu said with sparkles in her eyes and Elsword shouted back.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" But Elesis wasn't listening her bangs cover her eyes as shadows were covering it.

"Elsword." Elesis said with a murderous voice.

"Sis I can explain I'm not marry to this girl at all i'm not marry at all anyways." Elsword stammered with a quicker speed of talking and he was sweating.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DATING UNTIL YOU WERE TWENTY ONE YEARS OLD, WORST OF ALL YOU MARRIED A DEMON!" Elsword knew he was dead and there was no escape from her sisters wrath. Elesis cracked her knuckles her eyes were lit on raging fire undying. Elsword took a big gulp and Elesis punched him but the impact didn't hit Elsword. Lu caught the fist with her enlarged demon glove.

"Hold on no one can hurt my King!" Lu shouted throwing Elesis's fist back at her. Elesis was more mad now she grabbed her sword and slice downward at Lu.

"Fraz." Lu said the name and before the blade sliced Lu in half a loud clang was heard. Another sword parried Elesis's claymore the person holding it was a man. Around Elesis's age he looks like but he was a demon holding the demonic like sword.

"Hold on missy no one can hurt Milady." The person smiling showing his razor sharp teeth and with two long ones.

"Move!" Elesis shouted more enrage right now the demon obey her he moved quickly aside making Elesis stumble. She slice Sera who dodged and backed away ending up next to Fraz.

"A short temper one I see." Fraz said sticking his tongue out at Elesis which provoke her even more. But Elsword was in sight so she sliced him, Lu grabbed him and Elesis slice the bed in half. Lu then was hugging Elsword she was as tall until his neck perfect size for Elsword. Lu didn't want to let Elsword go and hug him in a bear hug sucking the air out of Elsword. Sera then interrupted them and told Lu.

"Milady it is time to go the conference is going to be held soon." And upon hearing that Lu began to have tears eyes and look up at Elsword.

"Just five more minutes please." She pleaded to Sera but Sera shook her head and said.

"We won't make it in time the other demon lords will be furiated." Then Lu let go of Elsword who gasped for air.

"I'll see you again." Lu said and then peck Elsword on the cheeks and then she and Fraz, and Sera disappear in a silver light.

"Sis?" Elsword said looking at the pissed off Grand Master.

"Do whatever you want now." Elesis said with her brave front again and left the room.

"She doesn't give up doesn't she." Chung said and then Lee popped up behind Elsword.

"You're such a ladies man." Lee said and it scared Elsword who jumped out of his skin.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Elsword shouted and he look like if he had seen a ghost. Rena was pouting and angry more angry than Elesis. She didn't like having a competition she didn't even know why she was even jealous.

"If Elsword wants to marry that demon then fine he can!" Then Rena stormed off outside and Elsword saw she was mad but didn't chase after her because he was scare. A week has past and then Elsword has been feeling better he can fight now. The others had been training hard and Aisha and Eve had been discussing some new and better formation. Elesis and Rena seem like they forgot about the incident with Elsword and Lu. Elesis has calm down to the point where she loved her brother again and Rena got mad at Elsword and Aisha over and over again.

"Its good to be up." Elsword said stretching and Aisha reply to him.

"I wish you could stay in bed forever." Then they started to fight again.

"I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!" Elsword shouted at Aisha.

"GO TO HELL WITH YOUR WIFE!" Aisha shouted back which made Elsword more mad.

"Oh shut up you breastless Mage!" Elsword shouted but then Rena pinched him in the ear and gave Aisha a slap across the face.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" Rena shouted and those two nodded in unison.

"Els come with me." Elesis said to Elsword after finishing a conversation with a Velder knight.

Elsword follow her sister into a small tent. It was small to fit only four people and it had some maps and a small table. Elsword sit down on the cushion criss cross and Elesis closed the tent opening. Elesis then took a long wooden case out. She put it on the small table.

"Elsword look at this." She said and she open the case inside was a triangular sword red with a silver blade. It was the normal sword of the Lord Knight in the game. "Do you know what this it?" Elesis asked her brother.

"No." Elsword said after looking at the blade it was crafted almost perfectly the blade was shiny and sharp it was good for piercing and slicing.

"This was." Elesis started and she hesitated to say the rest because of something bothering her.

"This was our father's" Elesis said and she said the father differently but a Elsword was to blunt to even notice.

"Really?" Elsword was surprise at the sword it was in perfectly good condition.

"Yes and I want you to have it." Elesis said and Elsword was shock he didn't know what to say Elsword stood up and said.

"I can't sis this is too important." Elsword said and Elesis took some drastic measure.

"Listen Elsword take the sword father wanted you to have it anyways." Elesis said and Elsword resisted more.

"I can't hold his sword sis you hold it." Elesis wanted Elsword to have the sword so she kept trying.

"Elsword father wanted you to have the sword because you are a capable man this was pass down generations of our family." Elesis said and the Elsword try to say something but Elesis shouted. "TAKE THE BLOODY SWORD!" Elsword was shock at how loud his sister was in this harsh tone. Elsword kept hesitating to he took it and left the room.

"I'm sorry Els I'm not even your sister." Elesis whisper to herself when Elsword left the tent and she silently weep.

It was now night time Elsword inspected the blade and he decided to take a shortcut back to the inn the group was staying in or what was left of an inn. He turn to an alleyway wide enough to fit only three people. He stopped when he thought he heard something. Out from the shadows in front of him came out a man. The man silently said this as his body was reveal.

"Looks like I changed my mind Elsword too bad I can't let you live anymore." Before the face was reveal from the stranger he covered it up with a mask. Elsword inspected the person it had a male voice so he knew it was a person. The man was wearing royal blood clothing without the cape and he smelled of burnt corpse and smoke. Elsword for some reason felt like he knew this person's voice but he couldn't wrap around it.

**And that is about it I been trying to keep it around 3000 words or more yea or even more lol. This was suppose to be up yesterday but I ran out of time yea my computer should be here Saturday or Sunday. So yeah I might not update tomorrow and Saturday tomorrow I'm going on a so call date with my prez I guess man this is so awkward. I'm like I haven't known her for about more than two years. Everyone at my high school like just giving me deathstares or normal stares even the rest of the council just looks at me and look down and looks at me. Anyways leave a favorite or a follow if you enjoy this series write a review to support it also and share with friends Instegram Blue Bird or Face book whatever you use and bye!**


	26. Elsword Losing your Sanity

**hey guys sorry for not updating yesterday I wanted to but I keep running out of time. And then I thought I was finish before I saw the chapter was like 1300 something words. So I was like = o = so shock I thought I wrote a lot but today is a little more bonding time for Elsword and Rena. Anyways i still need some of you guys to give me a summary about the OC fighting style and personality as well as the first job change cause the sooner I can get it the sooner I can make the chapter. So yeah as usual leave a favorite or follow if you enjoy also like to read reviews so please review other than that here is the story. Also Lu and Elsword has a little moment together just read.**

"Sorry Elsword looks like you can't live anymore." A strange man told Elsword in the shadows of the alleyway. He said it stepping out showing that he was wearing the Royal Blood costume without the cape and a crown. Before Elsword saw his face he but on a mask, a smiley one use back in Greek Theatre times to show emotion of a character. Elsword got out his father's sword he was still nervous about using the sword. But he shook it off, the person step closer to Elsword and then stop for a while. Elsword felty a surge of evil, ominous kind of aura nothing like he encounter before. It was being radiated from the unknown person, it was so powerful you can even see the evil aura around the person. Elsword started to shake and tremble he dropped his blade but he quickly picked it up but to dropped it again.

"Terrifying isn't it? But it won't matter you will join your people soon and your parents." The person said approaching Elsword his right hand started to glow as bright as the light and approach Elsword. Elsword thought it was the end he forgot about the sword and watch in terror he couldn't even speak or shout for help./ he didn't even try to move or resist.

"HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Someone shouted and then a person jumped from behind Elsword. The mysterious person punched the ground where the masked man use to stood but jumped backwards.

"Oh I left someone else but Elsword alive. Interesting." The masked man said chuckling a little and his laugh fitted with the creepy happy face.

"I found you now. Free everyone _RIGHT NOW_!" The mysterious person shouted and then the masked man was frozen for a few seconds.

"Oh I think I remember you now. Lets see the day before the demon invasion how long was that?" The masked man said putting his hands behind him.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU REMEMBER ME! FREE EVERYONE RIGHT NOW!" The mysterious person said and then he punched the air with his left hand and a stream of fire launched towards the masked man. The masked man stood still and the fire disappear like into another dimension. The fire stopped and the man was slouching and his hands were down breathing heavily.

"Oro so you do not remember do you?" The masked man said and then the mysterious person cocked his head a little in confusion.

"Do not remember what?" THe mysterious man said and the masked man laughed loudly.

"This is getting more interesting fine I will let you guys live more than." The masked man said and then back away into the shadows but the mysterious man didn't let him.

"WILGER!" The mysterious man shouted his hands glow light navy and he jumped at where the other person was. But it was too late the masked person was gone already and the mysterious person dugged his claws out of the ground. The person screamed in desperation and then smashed his right hand into the wall making a huge crack reaching all the way to Elsword.

"_What the hell was that?" _Elsword thought to himself gasping for air but he wasn't getting any the sudden mood change was drastic for him. He couldn't believe someone like the masked man existed. The mysterious man turned around and Elsword could see his face now, it was someone he didn't knew but he passed out.

"What do I do with this guy now?" The mysterious man said he unsummon his claws and then walk towards Elsword carrying him.

"_You done it again Kaizu." _A voice rang in the mysterious man's head.

"Doesn't matter Wilger." Kaizu said and then carry Elsword to his inn.

Elsword woke up in a daze he didn't know what happen/ It all came back to him the evil intent of the man left a scar deep inside of him. It crushed his hope of winning the demon invasion, it was something more worse then Kenshin or the demon General Scar. He didn't think he could fight ever again after the encounter. Elsword tried to get up from his bed but something heavy was laying on his chest. Elsword lifted his cover down a little and saw someone's face. It was a girl she had white hair and two long red demon hair.

"LU!" Elsword shouted disturbing the demoness from her dream. Lu got up and Elsword saw her pair of jiggling basketballs (BI Thats a face with sunglasses too pro for you). Elsword immediately turned the other direction averting his eyes from Lu's basket…..balls (hentai ._.).

"Good morning my King." Lu said and yawn while stretching making her basketballs bounce. "Did you sleep well?" She asked when she stopped stretching rubbing her lazy eyes.

"Can you put on some clothes. Please?" Elsword stammered and asked if she could he hoped he didn't do anything to her last night. Lu got close to him and hugged him putting her basketballs on Elsword's bare chest. She wiggle her demonic tail a little showing her excitement.

"You don't like what you see?" Lu ask with a seductive tone and she was blushing a little. "Get use to it because its going to be like this everyday when we get marry." Lu whisper into Elsword's ear giving him the chills and image.

"Listen Lu I think your cute and all but. I like another person." Elsword said gently pushing her away while still looking the other direction. He thought Lu was going to be surprise or angry but she wasn't.

"Well then I guess I have to try harder and steal your heart." Lu said in her queen like voice with her sparkly eyes. "Lets start now." Lu finished and then get up closer to Elsword's face. Elsword was confused and scared at the same time at what Lu was going to do with him. But it camed like a flash and he didn't have a chance to resist or could he. Lu quickly kissed him and there lips clashed she tried to out her tongue inside Elsword's mouth but he kept them shut tightly. Elsword tried to say something but it came out in mumbles sending vibration down Lu making her more excited. (This ain't a hentai or M rate at least not yet I think) Elsword couldn't take it anymore and he notice Lu's tail waving in the air like a dog so he tried something that would make since. Without a second thought Elsword quickly and tightly grabbed Lu's tail. When Lu felt her tail being grabbed she stop kissing Elsword and jolted upwards/ Her face was in pain but pleasure at the same time.

"W-what do you think you are doing?" Lu stammered in her weak commanding voice.

"Oh so you're weak like this." Elsword said and then yanked her tail lightly making her yelp and more weak each second. Elsword teased Lu by playing with her tail he massaged it pinched it and tickle it. Lu covered her mouth preventing noises from coming out/ Elsword got behind her where he can play with the tail more. He then did something surprisingly weird, he started to gently bit her tail and Lu gave up but screamed in pleasure Elsword licked it and teased her some more.

"I-i am th-th-the high ranking dem-" Lu started but then she yelped when Elsword yanked her tail while nibbling on it and she continue. "demons of the d-d-d-demon realm. this can' st-top me." Lu stammered out of breath and power she never felt so weak in her life before. Footsteps then were coming down from the steps and Rena's voice.

"Hey Elsword are you ok in there? I heard some voices so I thou-" Rena stopped when she opened the door and saw the awkward position Lu and Elsword was in. Rena lowered her head a little so her bangs were covering her eyes and her face must have been pretty ugly.

"Wait Rena-" Elsword started but Rena stopped him but interrupting him in his speech.

"I am sorry for interrupting your… 'playtime' I hope I didn't disturb both of you." Rena said and then slammed the door. Elsword got up and quickly went after her he opened his door and saw Rena walking down the hall.

"Rena it isn't what you think it is! ITS FOR SELF DEFENSE!" But Rena wasn't paying any attention she walked down the stairs slowly ignoring Elsword's cry. Elsword slammed his fist at the door and turned around and he saw his sister, Eve, Ara, and Chung.

"Sup." Chung said awkwardly while looking at the Elsword with only red boxes on.

"For god sake Elsword learn how to have manners for once." Elesis said rubbing her head in pain. Then Lu came out hugging Elsword from behind and everyone saw she didn't have clothes. Everyone was shock but Elesis was the most angriest of them all. The proud Grand Master was fitnessing something every man is suppose to go through. Elsword was finally becoming a man and that means she had to let him go soon. Elsword was getting further and further away from her, she was planning on never letting him go but it seems like she has to let him go early. But she was still mad since he was with a demon especially a high ranking one. She wanted to beat Elsword up but Eve got to him before she did.

"YOU INSOLENT FILTHY BEAST!" Eve shouted while smacking Elsword with her inhuman nasod strenght knocking him up into the roof. Elsword's head was stuck on the ceiling and Lu watched innocently and then everyone walked away.

After a while the commotion broke down Aisha and the others were trying to start an argument with Elsword while Ara and the rest tried to calm Aisha down. Rena and Elesis were quiet at the table they both sat far away from Elsword with their heads down. Rena just playing with her salad and Elesis staring at her food. Elsword was still terrified from the person from last night. Raven then came into the room with a scroll in his hands and he sat down.

"What is it Raven?' Chung ask the Blade Master reading the scroll.

"Apparently Elesis and us will be going into the residential area to fight the Uno Hound." Raven said and everyone was waiting for this moment to fight but Elsword wasn't confident he was still scared so he didn't know for sure about going.

"Ok be ready in five." Elesis said and then got up and left the group. The group watch her leave and continue eating. After six minutes later Elesis walked in with everyone cleaning up their plates.

"I SAID BE READY IN FIVE!" Elesis shouted alerting everyone and made Ara dropped the plates breaking them into pieces while falling down.

"Sorry ow." Ara said almost ready to cry like usual and she scraped her left knee. Aisha went and healed it with her magic even though it didn't do much she put a band aid on it.

"There feeling better?" Aisha ask smiling and Ara smiled nodding and wiping the little tears from her eyes.

"Hurry up we wasted already enough time!" Elesis yelled in her commanding voice and everyone ran to get their stuff.

"_Should I tell sis I can't fight? No she would want me to fight anyways." _Elsword thought to himself as he grabbed his father's sword and look at the reflection on the polish and glossed edge. He saw his face sad and hopeless almost pale and still scar from the previous night.

"HURRY UP ELSWORD!" Aisha yelled which alerted the Lord Knight and he reply without any rage all he felt was fear.

"C-coming." Elsword yelled and he strapped his sword on his right hip. They all started to walk out the door before someone stopped them at the front gate.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kaizu said leaning on the gate arms crossed.

"My god Kaizu this is your punishment you can't go out." Elesis said, and Kaizu wasn't too sure about that.

"One on one, first to land a blow wins, and gets to do one thing the winner says." Kaizu said with a toothy smirk.

"Ok, you won't learn we done this over a billion times." Elesis said and she got her giant claymore ready. Kaizu punched his fist once and warm up.

"GO!" Vanessa shouted surprising everyone who didn't knew she was there. Kaizu and Elesis charged at each other Kaizu smiling and Elesis stern looking. The winner was decided in less than one second and the group left outside of the boundaries. Kaizu was in the ground with his legs in the air twitching in pain. Asashin and Kaito got him out of there and carry him back to their camp.

"What did they do, to deserve that?" Add ask out of curiosity and Elesis wish he didn't ask. She remember a flashback on what they did.

**Flashback**

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Elesis shouted and the others weren't listening they were following Kaizu's lead.

"ALRIGHT LETS BLOW THIS SUCKER UP!" Kaizu yelled punching his right fist in the air and everyone but Elesis cheered. They charged at Joaquin. It was about last month they were fighting at the Hope Bridge the middle one leading straight towards the Palace. But instead of clearing a path to it. Elesis watch in terror as she saw explosions, sword clashing fire, knives being thrown, and screaming and shouting. She almost wanted to cover her eyes as she saw what they did.

**Flashback ends**

"They blew up the middle hope bridge like almost all of it, and boy was Vanessa piss." Elesis said with her right eye twitching from the memory.

"Bunch of hooligans aren't they?" Eve ask and Elesis thought about it. She remember Kaizu always let his soul beast loose and destroying property and picking fights with anyone. Then there was Lin she was fine it's just Rama and Naga they get to out of control when they see rats or mice. Asashin just couldn't stop flirting with girls on their adventures or isn't afraid of destroying anything with his explosives. Kaito was fine so is Ryo those two were hard to explain kind of normal in the team. There was also Brydon who wouldn't stop getting into trouble with the police or demons. Selena was just an hyperactive girl but she was really caring for the group. Soul is too creepy sometimes and gets too hyper when he hears or sees elves. Rose she doesn't know too much about her.

"You can say that." Elesis said wishing for a new team while thinking more and more about the destruction her team caused.

"Elsword?" Rena said to the Lord Knight who kept his head down the entire time. She was worry about him he hasn't been talking much or eating, but the most weirdest part is he doesn't pick a fight with Aisha. "Elsword!' she said again finally grabbing Elsword's attention.

"Rena what is it?" Elsword ask out of his day dream now.

"Are you ok? You haven't been acting normal lately." Rena asked afraid something might have happen.

"Everything is fine, just tire." Elsword said and smile showing he was fine. But it was a fake smile Rena knew it was also but she didn't want to questioned him anymore. So the least she can do was trust him. Elesis signal them to stop since she felt something. Everyone stop she signal them to grab their weapons which they did.

"Hey Elsword can you come with me to some place later?" Rena ask and Elsword thought about it.

"Sure. Where?" But before Rena could reply Lee interrupted them.

"Incoming." Lee silently whisper and Elesis nodded to him. They can feel the ground vibrate getting bigger and bigger with each vibration.

"Lee Jaguar 3." Eve told him summing Oberon from a portal. Lee thought back and remember what it meant so he threw down a smoke bomb and disappear.

"Guys G40." Aisha said and everyone quickly went into position. Ara, Add, Eve, and Raven were in front Elesis, Chung, and Elsword in the middle. And Aisha and Rena the last. The vibration turned into a rumble they could feel the themselfs being launch into the air. Then out came from the corner to their surprise. It was a little blood sucker, it hopped and hopped and suddenly everyone felt like they were fooled.

"Aw its so cute." Aisha said and moved towards it but before she got to it a giant fist crushed the little blood sucker.

"OH WHAT THE HELL!" Raven shouted as blood was splatter everywhere. The fist belongs to none other than Uno Hound. He roared at them his behind his mask spitting some unknown substance out missing the group but blowing their hair and clothes back. Elsword was afraid Uno Hound was radiating the same aura as the masked man but weaker and more normal demon. But he couldn't believe he was scared by Uno Hound.

"ATTACK!" Elesis shouted and everyone started to attack the Uno Hound. Add shoot plasma out of his dynamos all around Uno Hound Ara keep stabbing and slicing it's legs. Eve summon Ophelia who throw grenades at Uno Hound. Uno Hound Roar in rage and did a double lariat. Ara was knock backwards and Chung caught her. Chung boosted Ara back into the battle and she continue to attack Uno Hound.

"Heaven's Fist! PRESSURE!" Eve shouted the skill and brought the fist down on Uno Hound. Eve thought Uno Hound was finish but Uno Hound flex his muscle and the fist smashed into pieces when it came into contact with Uno Hound.

"What how?" Add shouted calculating the pressure from the Heaven's fist with Uno Hound's defense.

"NO USE WORRYING SWITCH!" Aisha yelled and everyone understood. Raven, Add, Eve, and Ara change with Chung, Elesis, and Elsword.

"HYPERSONIC STAB!" Raven use the skill before switching with Elesis. Elsword was a bit late in switching which annoyed Elesis and Aisha.

"COME ON ELSWORD!" Aisha yelled and Elsword apologize, he really didn't want to switch he couldn't fight anymore. He watch Uno Hound's dead glare at him. he was sweating a lot his hands were cold from the sweat and the moisture was too much he couldn't grip his sword. He look up at Uno Hound and watch trembling. Elesis used Drastic Charge at Uno Hound pushing him away from Elsword and continue to attack.

"COME ON ELS!" Chung yelled and activated a special active. "WONDER!... WALL!" Chung stomped his left foot and a force surrounded Elesis and Elsword. He didn't felt more safe though it made him feel like he couldn't escape from anything. Uno Hound then was enrage he howled and then charged. Chung Leap Attack away and Elesis Leap away. But Elsword didn't move he was where Uno Hound was going to crash into. Elsword dropped his sword and got on his knees. He screamed and held his head shaking in pain and his mind was being ripped to shreds.

"ELSWORD!" Ara yelled and Rena took her eyes off of Uno Hound and saw Elsword still in the path of Uno Hound.

"ELSWORD MOVE!" Rena yelled in anguish but Elsword didn't listen he was losing his sanity.

"DAMN IT!" Add yelled and then he quickly flew over to Elsword. Chung and Elesis both somehow made it in time and block Uno Hound's attack and then Add grabbed Elsword and rode his dynamos away.

"METEOR SHOWER!" Aisha yelled the skill and huge meteorites came down and hit Uno Hound in the back. Chung and Elesis were safe since Uno Hound cover them. Aisha notice the weak spot of Uno Hound.

"Finish this!" Eve yelled noticing the weak spot also and Aisha gave the order to Lee.

"LEE THE BACK OF UNO HOUND BELOW THE NECK!" She yelled loudly and lee heard her. he appear on top of Uno Hound in a blur. His silver blade and golden katana out ready to strike.

"ASSASSIN'S ROSARIO!" Lee shouted the skill and stabbed the place Aisha told him to. Uno Hound reacted but Elesis and Chung didn't let go of it's attention.

"I'M STILL HERE YOU UGLY MEAT BALL!" Chung taunted Uno Hound feeling enrage and uncontrollable. Lee then went in for the kill finishing off Uno Hound.

"QUICK ASSASSINATION!" Lee slice Uno hound and then landed behind Elesis and Chung looking at the ground squatting down. Then he slowly put his katana back into its sheath, when he closed it two more slash appear where he slash Uno hound in a X shape. Elesis and Chung hit Uno Hound as hard as they can and knock him away. Uno Hound was dead and it looks like they clear the residential area.

"Elsword! Elsword! Are you alright!?" Aisha was shaking Elsword who calm down but was still paranoid he was holding his head and kneeling down.

"Allow me." Eve said and move Aisha aside she stood in front of Elsword. She then slap Elsword across his left cheek but he didn't care so she did it again.

"Insolent brat! You almost jeopardize the mission! Talk to me! I am the Nasod Queen! I said answer me!" Eve said slapping Elsword with each word, she prepare to slap Elsword again put Add stopped her by holding her wrist.

"Stop he had enough." Add said and gave a paralyzing look at Eve, who stop which was odd for her. Elesis walk in front of Elsword and kneel down at him.

"Well? Are you going to talk? If you aren't then stand up!" Elesis said but Elsword didn't listen at all to her commanding voice. Elesis then stood up and look down on Elsword like a hawk and it's prey. "Then I don't need you. You are a failure to the family, just leave here. Never come back and don't ever let me see your face again." That got Elsword's attention he looked up at Elesis and saw she was serious he gasped for air. But he couldn't take it anymore he screamed and then ran away.

"ELSWORD!' Rena shouted and ran after him, Raven tried to grab her but he missed her.

"RENA!" Raven shouted but Rena didn't care she was already crying running after Elsword. But Elsword was too fast for her soon she lost him, there was so many buildings and turns she didn't know where he went.

"Elsword." Ara silently said worrying about the young Lord Knight, she felt so helpless.

"Don't worry about Elsword. I believe he can come back." Lee said to the whole group, but in reality he was also worry. What if Elsword didn't come back? What if he actually lost his mind? Lee ask himself fearing for Elsword's future. Elesis didn't say anything and walk back to the Velder suburb.

Rena had been running everywhere trying to find Elsword. She never stop to take a break, but she was at her limits. She push herself over and over again to find Elsword but her body keep on wanting to give up. But she thought about Elsword which gave her a new found strength. She found Elsword in a dark place still scared and trembling.

"I found you." Rena said and approach Elsword she then started to burst into tears. Elsword stood up revealing he was crying also.

"Go away Rena." Elsword said clenching his fist.

"I can't Elsword, I don't want to." Rena said wiping her tears with her palm.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING! I'M JUST A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE CARE FROM SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Elsword yelled scaring Rena and she thought about it.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong." Rena said but she try to finish it before Elsword stopped her.

"GO AWAY! I'm worthless I'm not even able to fight someone as easy as Uno Hound. What can I do to help stop the demon invasion. THE VELDER ARMY DOESN'T NEED ME! NO ONE NEEDS ME! NOT EVEN MY SISTE-" Before Elsword could finish Rena ran towards him and hugged him from behind.

"Even if you're worthless, or rejected it will all work out. If no one welcomes you in open arms then you can come into my embrace. Because you're not worthless to me. B-because." Rena said and stammered the last word then hugged Elsword tighter from behind. "BECAUSE I NEED YOU!" Rena said and then her words rang in Elsword's mind somehow the fear from the masked man was gone. he felt warm and jumpy like if cupid shot him with his arrow right through his heart.

"I'm sorry." Elsword said and touched Rena's hand from where he was and Rena tighten her hug a little more. They stay like that for a while in the night sky with the moon over them bright and warm. The moon illuminate the dark place where they were standing like Rena shining light and making the fear from Elsword disappear.

"Hey Elsword. Tomorrow do you think you can come with me?" Rena said a little embarrassed.

"Why?" Elsword asked thinking about what place Rena wanted to take him.

"Remember. You promise you would come with me." Rena said and then Elsword remembered.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**And then Elsword never actually recovers from his fears and becomes a crazy hobo on the straight begging for money while I am a super star. **

**Setusna: *facepalm* just talk about today's topic.**

**Aisha: Ok continue off of where we were last time. Time is different in all three places. One second on Eliros could be less than a millisecond in heaven, hell, or demon world or it could be one century or more! It depends on how well the magic flows in and out of the worlds. In heaven, hell, and demon world you can die angels can die and demons and devils. Scary isn't it once you die on Eliros you can die again in heaven. But no one usually murder each other in heaven or hell though. You can die by being beaten by a monster though but if you are an angel and you die on Eliros you can come back to life once! But if you are a demon you die forever and a Devil I think they have to reform before they can move again. Well this is it for today I hope you learn something and see you next time!**

**And that is it for today I do a lot of foreshadowing can you tell? If you can't then wow almost every chapter there is a foreshadow. Anyways I got my new computer its so awesome I can play Elsword on the highest quality and its working. It even has a gaming mode book reading mode theater mode scenery mode darkroom mode and more. Its so cool but other than that please review I always love to read the reviews and take advice and drop a like or favorite if you enjoy to support this series share with friends on Instegram Blue bird or Cover Book (Facebook) bye remember OC THINGYS!**


	27. A Really Interesting Place

**You know I wonder why isn't this a lemon already well you'll see later. So welcome back to Elsword: The Story I will update the Untold Story tomorrow guarantee. Anyways I have another question why haven't found aliens? I mean we have the technologies and the ability to do it but why just like strap a satellite onto a comet and make it take pictures around places that's just weird. Anyways I really enjoy reading and writing this stories I have figure out the ending already and everything to this but I just need to figure out Magic Knight and Rune Slayer I got a little of it done already just need to expand on it. Anyways I always love reading the reviews especially yesterday you guys gave me a lot and I enjoy reading it so keep up the good work. Even if this is always going to be at 8 followers and 7 favorite I will still write the story as long as I know there are people reading so shout out to all of you who sub and review to me. Anyways as usual drop a favorite or follow if you enjoy and write a review so I know how I doing as well as the rest of the el group. Enjoy!**

"ELSWORD! Hurry up!" Rena shouted from behind his door. She didn't want to open it and find him in another awkward position.

"Almost ready!" Elsword said cleaning his place up a little bit. he left his sword behind and brought an empty plate with leftovers of food. Rena brought him the food this morning since he wasn't brave enough to face the Grand Master as she is too hard to approach.

"Hurry we're going to be late." Rena said and then Elsword went and open the door. Rena was there of course in her normal outfit she also had left her weapon back in her room.

"Ok ready." Elsword said and he started to stare at Rena who stared back into his deep red eyes. Elsword thought Rena look different today but he knew she was wearing the same thing and same attitude with the same scent he didn't know.

"You know its not polite to stare at a girl?" Rena said looking away blushing with a little pout. Elsword nodded but he was still staring at her observing every strand of hair and he thought of a question.

"Do elves even have gender?" Rena upon hearing that busted a cap she punched Elsword and he fell down. She then proceeded to kick him with an angry manner.

"OF COURSE WE DO! CAN'T YOU TELL I AM GIRL NOT SOME DISGUSTING MALE!" Rena shouted still kicking Elsword and stomping his back while he apologize holding his head so Rena couldn't stomp on it. Rena soon calm down and help Elsword up and dust the footprints off his Lord Knight shirt.

"Sorry." Elsword said and smile Rena blush and look down.

"Stupid. Lets go." She said and then they both went down the hall to head for the stairs. Rena thought Elsword was normal now since yesterday. She was still embarrassed at what she said to him last night. But in truth Elsword was still a little bit scar he had enough energy to put up a brave front. But he wasn't sure if he could still fight, the scar was small but it can still hurt.

"Where are you going?" Add's voice was heard when they were halfway down the stairs. They both stop when they heard Elesis's voice replying to Add.

"I'm going to take my team to clear some monsters, its been long enough they had been itching to fight." Elesis said and then Raven walk down and said something to her.

"Ok then careful the demons are smarter now." The Blade Master said to the Grand Master who knew.

"I know that I have been fighting them for a long time." Elesis and Ara's cry was heard.

"WAIT! What about Elsword?" Ara cried out she broke her voice a little upon saying Elsword's name.

"Him? I don't know I think he is fine this way." Aisha said which annoyed Elsword who twitch his left eye in rage.

"Let him do whatever he wants I don't want to see him." Elesis said and then the front door was open and she left it open as she left the inn.

"I really hope he is ok." Ara said and Elsword felt bad he made his team worry. Rena grabbed both of Elsword's hand and put them together.

"It's ok now Elsword you got me." Rena said and he was surprise but he smiled at the Grand Archer. Rena didn't know how or why did she did that maybe it was pure will or just her stupid brain. They both walk out the front door closing it behind them when everyone return to wherever they were suppose to be.

"Hey Rena could you tell me where we are going?" Elsword ask scratching his right cheek with his right index finger. Rena was humming happily like something good happen to her she sometimes skip instead of walk which surprise the Lord Knight.

"You will see when we get there." She said really happily looking behind her back at the Lord Knight. They walk for some time taking a lot of twist and turns. Elsword almost lost her once in a huge panicking crowd scared from something. He was overwhelm and almost fell down. Then Rena grabbed his hand and ran towards the end of the crowd.

"That was awful." Elsword said catching his breath and Rena smile.

"Come on we're almost there." Rena said and then she took his and she ran forward and made a turn to the right. They arrive at a big school which was in shatters the bushes were overgrown the grass were dead and yellow like all the grass in the suburbs of Velder.

"Where are we?" Elsword ask confuse on why Rena brought him here. He study the big school big enough to fit maybe two thousand people all together. He saw moss growing on the walls and tree roots grabbing onto the walls also.

"EVERYONE IT'S RENA!" Someone shouted and Elsword look at the gate and saw a little girl about the age of seven or ten he guessed. The kid had tattered clothes pointing at Rena.

"Oh Milly." Rena said and then continue on while running towards her picking the girl up. "So what's going on?" Soon a lot of kids were swarming around Rena ages as old as fourteen and as young as three year old. They all were trying to get on Rena and asking her a billion things in the world. She just smile and answer as much as she can.

"Rena! Who is that person?" A boy about 10 year old Elsword guessed again.

"IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND!?" A girl Elsword guess about thirteen, and he narrow his eyes upon hearing boyfriend. Everyone started U-ing and A-hing O-ing. Rena blushed a little and then laugh it off.

"No sillies. This is my friend. Elsword come here." Rena said and wave at him to come here. Elsword pointed at himself with his left index finger and Rena chuckle and nodded. "Ok everyone calm down stop talking. Kevin stop pulling Melissa's hair!" Rena said and then everyone stop talking. "This is my best friend Elsword Seighart say hello to him." Then everyone gave him a big long exaggerated hello. Elsword was surprise by both the fact Rena called him her 'best friend' and the fact all the children liked her as if she were their mom. Rena poked Elsword and he got the message.

"Ok everyone I am Elsword like you know already. And what is this place?" Everyone but Rena laughed at the end and Rena facepalm herself and answer Elsword's question.

"Ok quiet down please. Elsword this is an orphanage to house the children that lost their parents when Velder fell." Elsword nodded and look at all the kids there was quite a lot about sixty or more he estimated.

"Oh Rena you're here." An old screechy voice said to Rena. Elsword turn towards the gate and saw a short and old lady.

"Oh Grachi are you feeling well." Rena ask bending down looking at the old grandma.

"Yes I see you brought a friend." She said and look at the Lord Knight who smile awkwardly.

"Yes this is my friend Elsword." Rena said and then Elsword said hi to the lady.

"Are you sure you guys are friends? He looks like a perfect match for you?" The old lady whisper into Rena's ears making her blush until steam came out from her head.

"Grachi it isn't like that for us. I think so." Rena said pushing her index fingers together in and out while looking at it. Elsword played games with the boys like tag or four corners, hide and seek. Elsword was having a lot of fun he even forgot about the time or the scar inside of him. it was shrinking but it doesn't seem to go away, it was reduce to a tiny part but it still hurts like a burning stake in his heart. He looked over at Rena and stared at her playing with the girls and some boys. They held hands and ran in a circle, then he remember something. His now stern Lord Knight face return to a smile. He saw Rena in a new way not just as a comrade but you could say a best friend. He fell in love with the Grand Archer as he watch her help a girl who fallen and was crying. She bended down and smile and talk to her with words he could not hear. But the girl stopped crying and hugged Rena, he smiled and then it hit him. A ball hit him behind the head.

"HEY ELSWORD! Keep your head in the game." A boy had said to Elsword who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok I get it." Elsword said rubbing the back of his head swiftly.

"Hey brother Elsword?" A small boy said maybe eight ask him a question. "Do you like sister Rena?" Elsword stopped and let the ball hit him in the guts, he fell down and roll in pain while holding the place where his guts are located.

"Yeah I want to know!" Another boy said and Elsword got up still holding his guts.

"It's nothing like that we are normal friends." Elsword said and then started backing away slowly.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're lying to us deep down you _LOVE _her." Another boy said.

"Maybe you want to marry her and kiss." A girl said popping out of no where. Elsword back up some more to get the ball he dropped and said.

"Listen kids me and Rena are just normal best friends ok." Elsword said but deep inside he wanted to kill the kids even though it was true he had fallen for the Grand Archer. But he didn't know if Rena felt the same towards him he usually sees her around Raven. He felt sad upon thinking about that maybe Rena wasn't meant for him.

"Are you sure?" They all ask in unison and Elsword nodded backing up more quickly now and said.

"Of course." he said and then turn around taking a giant step without looking forward he banged into a tree and fell down. Elsword was knocked unconscious for a few seconds and he woke up.

"ELSWORD! Elsword! Are you ok? Answer me!" Someone was shouting at Elsword and he opened his eyes. His visions cleared and he shook his head and saw Rena and the other kids looking down on him.

"Oh sorry I walked into a tree." He said sitting up rubbing his nose.

"Be more careful next time what if you walk into a hole?" Rena said helping him up and dusting his shirt and pants off.

"I know I know it won't happen next time." Elsword said smiling and everyone then resume playing, Elsword prepare to walk back to the boys but he caught a glimpse of something. A girl was sitting on a bench far away from the other group. She had black hair with a blue ribbon behind her head. SHe wore a dirty dress but her skin looked clean and white she was holding a phoru doll in between her arms. Elsword walk over to her and stop in front of her.

"May I sit here?" Elsword ask and the girl made no reply but hugged the phoru tighter.

"I'm just going to sit here." Elsword said and smile, he sat one space over from the girl and sat in silence while watching the others play. It was getting more and more awkward each second Elsword was sweating as he didn't know how to start a conversation with the girl so he went for it.

"What's your name?" He asked and the girl reply after a long pause.

"Shadowfall." She said and Elsword thought about the name.

"My name is Elsword. You got a cool name." He said and the girl reply after a long pause again.

"Its nothing special." She said hugging her phoru doll even more. So Elsword kept the conversation going.

"Nice phoru doll there can I see it?" He ask and Shadowfall didn't reply but hugged the doll she let go of it and hand it to Elsword. Elsword took it and inspect it he found no dirt, mud, or any signs of dirtiness on it, it was as if she just bought the doll. "Where did you get it?" Elsword ask handing the doll back. Shadow fall took the doll and answer Elsword.

"I got it from my father." She said but she wasn't done Elsword and her spoke at the same time but Elsword stopped and gesture her to continue. "About six years ago." She said and was finally finish and Elsword was shocked.

"_Six year ago that doll has to be dirty." _He thought to himself and thought about the possibility for keeping a doll in perfect condition for over six years.

"So where is your father?" Elsword asked but he knew he awoken the dragon. Shadow fall shuffle a little and then reply to Elsword.

"I don't know I don't remember him six years ago he gave me this doll and went away." Shadowfall said and Elsword thought about it and he could relate himself to her.

"I didn't even knew who my father was also nor my mother." Elsword said looking into the yellow sky with the sun slowly setting.

"I knew my mother but she die in Velder." Shadowfall said this time she said it without a long pause between Elsword and her sentence.

"But hey why don't you go and play with the others?" Elsword ask and Shadowfall answer like a normal person again.

"Because I don't have any friends." She said clinging onto her phoru doll.

"Why don't you go and make some?" He ask and Shadowfall shook her head making her black hair go left and right.

"My mom use to said friends are hard to get and harder to leave but even harder to forget." Shadowfall said hugging her phoru doll.

"So are you saying you don't want to lose a friend?" Elsword ask looking at Shadowfall and she nodded without saying anything. Then Elsword remember something from before it was just a voice though.

"_Friends are just like stars being born and destroy every one second. You can not choose which to destroy and which to be born its just what you do with it." _He shook his head as he remember something that he didn't know about. it was just like the other times with the last two quotes he heard in his mind.

"_There is no yes or no, as well as two answers or a certain amount of answers. If you can't choose an answer make one then." _He remember remember this quote when he was about four year old and another one at the age of ten.

"_You use to fight for the past you just fought for the present and know you fight for the future." _he didn't even know why these quotes come into his head but he did know he was not creating them but a memory trigger. no matter how far he tried to remember he never remember any younger than he was two years old. Then Elsword was determine he felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders and the scar inside him was completely gone now never to come back again.

"YOU'RE WRONG! Even if you lose a friend they are harder to forget but as least you care for them and they will care for you. That's why you have to fight for them. You can choose who is your friend and who isn't but I can't stand it that you aren't making any." Elsword said to her holding her shoulders and Shadowfall was surprise. She thought about it and reply to him.

"You are right but, what if they don't like me?" Shadowfall said looking away from Elsword.

"You won't know unless you try but even if they don't like you there will and are people out there who will like you." Elsword said but Shadowfall hesitated a little bit so Elsword gave her one final push. "Lets make a deal. You make friends and I stand up and keep on fighting for you and protect me friends." Elsword said and remember each face of his team. Raven's stern boring face, Chung's awkwardly smile, Ara's clumsy and cute face, Eve's blank face, Add's insane smirk, Lee's happy encouraging face, Aisha's annoyed ugly face, and Elesis's brave smiling face. But the most important was Rena and her wonderful smile that brightens his day.

"Ok then. I will do it." Shadowfall said and giving a brave face. Then the rest of the day went by smoothly Shadowfall did eventually made some friends and she had fun.

"Thank you." Shadowfall said when Elsword and Rena was about to leave.

"It's ok i'm just happy you got to make friends." Elsword said smiling to her and she return to her friends talking to them.

"_Now it's time to keep my part of the deal._" Elsword thought to himself and Rena and him went back to the Inn. They arrived and everyone was already having dinner in the dining room.

"Elsword go up I will bring food to you." Rena said but Elsword shook his head.

"I need to talk to my sister." He said and Rena was a little hesitant but she nodded her head and said.

"Are you sure you want to?" And Elsword nodded to her and she and Elsword went to the dining room.

"Look the crazy person is here. You know everyone is crazy but you're abusing the privileges." Aisha insulted Elsword but he didn't fight back. Lee who sat to her left stomped her foot really hard with enough force to break a normal person's toe. She jumped and hit her knee on the table and started to rub her toe.

"What is it. Did I tell you to never approach me anymore." Elesis said as Elsword walked up to her. She took a napkin and cleaned her mouth with her eyes closed not looking at Elsword.

"Yes I know but I just wanted to tell you something." Elsword said and Rena tugged his sleeve but Elsword ignored her and start to say something. "Even if you don't treat me as part of the family I don't care. Even if you neglect me I still wouldn't care. But just so you know I will keep fighting and protect all of you." Elsword said and everyone was surprise and shock.

"Elsword we already know that." Ara said hiding her face and grabbing her napkin tightly.

"That's good Elsword, we can make a two person team." Lee said giving that encouraging smile of his.

"It's not like I really need to be protected Eldork." Aisha said crossing her arm and tapping her left toe getting the blood back into it.

"Do you want to be remodeled into a nasod and serve under me?" Eve ask Elsword with that blank face of her. Add facepalm himself and lifted his face to talk to Eve.

"He means with his own power." Add said and then Eve reply to him.

"If he has the power of an nasod he can be unstopable." Eve said and Add argue.

"No I can destroy Oberon easily with my Nasod Armor Combo." Add argue and Eve retorted.

"How about Ferdinand he gave you a good beating." Eve said and Add look away remembering the time Ferdinand crushed him. Elesis stood up fully only taller than Elsword by a little bit and she held her left arm out. Elsword thought she was going to slap him but she didn't. Elesis brought her arm swifty behind Elsword's head and brought him closer to her breast until he was buried in it.

"Well said Elsword you really are a Seighart." Elesis said but her mind was breaking saying Elsword was a Seighart but she let the pain go away and enjoy the moment.

"Thanks sis." Elsword and continue to let Elesis hugged him, he somehow enjoy being in between her sister's breast it wasn't too soft or too hard so it felt good at the same time. Elesis let go of him and they proceeded to eat dinner and discuss about there day and then Rena caught something surprising. Elsword and Aisha started to argue but she didn't care as Elsword was feeling fine now. That was before they broke plates and the dining table, so she had to punish them. Elsword kept on going to the orphanage to meet with Shadowfall with Rena. This went on for a week sometimes he would go early to the orphanage without Rena and stay there longer than her. Shadowfall was making quite a lot of friends and she was happy. Shadowfall also was talking normally to everyone without the long pause she was more and more open and fun to be around now.

"So I see you are doing good." Elsword said to Shadowfall and she smile.

"Yes I am how about you Elsword?" She asked and Elsword smiled slouching down on the bench they first met.

"You can say its ok." Elsword said and Shadowfall chuckle, they talked some more and play until they had to leave. Elsword and Rena left the orphanage late at night. Rena was walking on a flat piece of wood. She had her hands out on each side keeping balance as she walk down the quiet street.

"You seen to be better now." Rena said struggling to keep on top of the wood.

"Yes I feel better now." Elsword said hands in his pant pockets.

"So want to come back tomorrow?" She ask and Elsword smirk.

"Everyday." He said and they both laugh and then there was a long pause. But the atmosphere was still fun. "Hey Rena. Thank you." He said and Rena was surprise and then she lost balance and wave her hand around and fell. Elsword caught her and brought her close to him. Their faces were so close to each other Elsword's hands were around her hips and Rena's arms were hanging loosely around his neck. They didn't try to break apart, Rena and Elsword both were breathing heavily. Somehow their faces were being dragged into each other if they were like magnets. They stop when they heard laughter and talking down the streets. They quickly let go of each other and then some Velder patrol soldiers came around a corner talking and laughing to each other. They past Elsword and Rena who were standing next to each other embarrass. Then they walk silently until they reach the inn and arrive at Elsword's door.

"So good night." He said and then went into his room breathing heavily sitting down with his back leaning at the door. Then he took a bath and went to sleep in his red boxers hoping Lu won't sneak into his bed naked again.

"Elsword tomorrow we're going to a party and you're all invited." Elesis said first thing in the morning when they were eating breakfast.

"WHAT!" Lee shouted surprise about a party he never been to one before and he was nervous.

"Really a party." Ara said and daydream about what it's going to be like.

"Sis we're on the verge of losing Velder and you expect us to attend a party?" Elsword ask her sister and she cleared her throat.

"I didn't want to but we were force to my team will also be at the party." Elesis and then Raven ask a question.

"What kind of party is it?" Raven ask putting down his fork and knife.

"Raven do you know about the Duke Reginald Reg?" Elesis ask and Raven pondered and remembered.

"AH! Yes the Duke of Velder, is this the party he held once every year?" Raven ask surprise about who the person was.

"Yes all the famous Knights from Velder will be there also. And don't worry about the defense we station more than enough troops to stall until we get back." Elesis and then Elsword pumped when he heard all the Knights will be there.

"I'M GOING! NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Elsword shouted slamming his hand on the table in excitement.

"Just one. Where is this being held?" Add ask and Elesis tried to remember the name but she decided to say something easier.

"The next village from here where he currently lives." Elesis said and then that was it, everyone was excited about being at a party except for Eve. Add didn't know what to do though at a party. Raven didn't know if it was a good idea to attend since he is still wanted on Velder's criminals list. Ara was extremely nervous about it and Lee was panicking about the party. Elsword was day dreaming about all the famous Knights being at the party he wanted to meet all of them and this was his opportunity.

**Aisha's Magic Corner**

**Ok so today we are-**

**Setusna- Wait today we aren't talking about anything except for your opinions on each other.**

***Silent***

**Ara- Ummm ok. Who goes first.**

**Aisha- Me of course.**

**Setusna No we are going in order from who came out first.**

**Elsword- So me first ha Aisha!**

**Aisha- Just shut up.**

**Setusna- Say anything no one will hear you anyways.**

**Elsword- Sweet I can say all kind of stuff about Aisha.**

**Setusna- Just go. *Facepalm***

**Elsword- Ok Aisha a really really snotty fucking arrogant bitch she always use her stupid fireballs and blow me up on the battlefield she says it wasn't on purpose then stop making the fireballs explode you bitch!**

**Rena she is really scary sometimes but she really helps me a lot with her arrows I feel safe when I am with her on the battlefield or normally unless she gets angry. And I kind of have a crush on her.**

**Raven a pretty cool dude we have our difference once in a while but he is a good guy to be around with when you get to know him.**

**Eve she is a bitch slapper I don't know why she likes to slap people.**

**Chung my best friend since I was three years old really fun guy to be with makes you feel at ease but scary on the battlefield especially when he wears his mask.**

**Ara a really cute and clumsy girl sometimes I feel like I have to hug her. But Eun scares me the most I heard Eun killed a lot of men with her seductive looks so I try and keep my distance around Ara.**

**Elesis well of course my sister who I want to become but there is someone I want to be more than her.**

**Add is a motherfucker I hate him and his stupid smirk he really is distance I see him talking with Eve a lot i'm not sure if he is trying to get her address or getting her code.**

**Lee he is a good guy nothing like he says he is and I feel like he is like a second Chung hahaha**

**Aisha- You take forever to talk.**

**Setusna- That was barely two minutes!**

**Aisha: Whatever anyways Elsword is a snotty annoying brat who is so full of himself. He always gets in my line of fire even when I tell him to move or something he doesn't listen.**

**Rena is a really awesome girl friend just she is scary when she is mad. I don't feel safe when she fires arrows next to me I have to be behind her because i'm afraid she will accidentally fire an arrow at me. But her boobs are so big.**

**Raven is really creepy I think he always mumbles about getting stronger and I don't think he even realizes it he mumbles it while eating taking a shower training or sleeping almost anywhere.**

**Eve she is a really good Elsword Shut upper when I need someone to shut Elsword up she is there for me.**

**Chung a really cute looking guy I always keep calling him her and he she so yeah its not my fault he has long hair.**

**Ara a clumsy girl she really gives me a lot of confidence when she tries to work hard. It encourages me to do better and better and she is so cute. But Eun... And how is her boobs so big**

**Elesis is something I wish Elsword could be mature and whine-less she is a really strong girl she is a symbol to all girls out there that they can be strong but her boobs is so big.**

**Add a creepy guy I don't really know much about him but he sure likes to look at Eve sometimes at night I hear her muttering in his sleep making weird sounds along saying Eves name.**

**Lee a really great person just needs to stop sneaking up behind everyone it scares me I blew him up once by accident.**

**Rena: Oh god where should I start. So Elsword a really cute guy really buff when he gets back from his training as Lord Knight and I swear he has more muscles than Raven.**

**Aisha is a great person but she just really needs to control that anger of hers when she fights with Elsword. most of the time she creates the argument without her realizing it.**

**Raven a really poor guy i feel bad I resemble his late fiance so i help him talk it out once in a while. And I see Elsword is jealous kukukukuku.**

**Eve she is silent but I know inside her is a great person wanting to come out.**

**Chung is really girly sometimes and he is a great person with a lot of manners unlike Elsword.**

**Ara is a clumsy girl but she is great to be with as she is really cute I just want to squeeze her right now! But Eun is a problem...**

**Elesis a great person but she doesn't resemblance Elsword in anyways other than the hair color and I feel like her eyes aren't the red colors sometimes she would just rub her eyes in itchiness but hey I don't want to butt in.**

**Add a creepy guy I think but I think he has the potential to be nice but he just locks it inside himself**

**Lee quite the person to be with i kicked him a lot of times since he sneaks up behind me like a lot.**

**Raven- Ok then here we go Elsword a great swordsman sometimes we argue about strategy or sword techniques but we get it over with quickly.**

**Aisha a good girl just she is annoying when she argues with Elsword**

**Rena is fitted to be with any more *coughs* any man I mean but I see she has feelings for Elsword.**

**Eve I don't really like nasod but she is different I feel like she is different ah what am I saying.**

**Chung what can I say but he is too girly and soft unless when he puts on his mask that is a sudden personality change.**

**Ara a sweet girl really caring but I feel like she is being haunted that's why she is clumsy.**

**Elesis a great swords woman and really great at leading why she is name Grand Master.**

**Add to be honest I just don't like him.**

**Lee a great train assassin I can't believe he scared me by sneaking up behind me but a great swordsman also.**

**Eve- Elsword a brat**

**Aisha a annoyance**

**Rena a person that likes to play family**

**Raven a person that does weird stuff in the night either saying Rena or Series softly I can hear I am a nasod Raven.**

**Chung a girl trap inside a guys body**

**Ara a nuisance because of her clumsiness but I want to study Eun...**

**Elesis a better version of Elsword but she hides a great secret. Yes I know Elesis about your eyes and your genes.**

**Setusna- You know they can't hear you.**

**Eve- Add a strange person he likes to stare at me and say my name with weird noises at night.**

**Lee a clueless idiot.**

**Setusna- Wow talk about mean and cold heart.**

**Chung- Elsword my best friend since I was a child never got a lot of time to meet him though.**

**Aisha a good girl who likes to boss me around.**

**Rena she really likes to pat me on the head sometimes but is like a mother that I never had which I actually didn't had a mother will I did't knew her.**

**Raven I think he is a good person just he needs to control his muttering about getting stronger.**

**Eve she is sometimes so cold to me and look at me differently as if i was a crazy person.**

**Ara I really like this girl as a friend she is easy to be around and easy to talk to sometimes.**

**Elesis I really admire her since I first saw her when my father brought me to meet her.**

**Add really creepy I somehow feel like I don't trust him at all sometimes.**

**Lee he is a master assassin since he can sneak up behind us he even put a bag of bread in my cannon once without me knowing so i was firing out bread instead of cannon missiles.**

**Ara- Ummm I don't feel safe but I'll give it my all. Elsword I really like this kid but I wish we were closer as sometimes keeps his distance from me. **

**Aisha I don't really know about her she likes to talk to Elsword though.**

**Rena she likes to squeeze me or hug me tightly sometimes which i don't mind but it kind of hurts.**

**Raven I think he is a cool person but I think he should stop muttering.**

**Eve she is so cold towards me and doesn't even talk at all.**

**Chung a really nice person he is willing to help me at anytime.**

**Elesis is a really good person I wish I can be like her instead of clumsy.**

**Add I think he is okay I don't find him to be like what the others told me about.**

**Lee he really is a assassin from the Quran region my brother was suppose to be a assassin but my mother convince my father to make him into a master piercing arts swordsman.**

**Elesis- I don't want to talk about them I feel like I want to talk about my team.**

**Setusna- *sigh* Fine NEXT!**

**Add- I can't believe I have to do this. Elsword idiot.**

**Aisha idiot.**

**Rena idiot**

**Raven idiot**

**Eve want her code**

**Chung idiot**

**Setusna- You know you can't say the same word about them.**

**Add- Hold on my god. Ara majoy idiot.**

**Setusna- *facepalm***

**Add- Elesis idiot**

**Lee idiot**

**Lee- Sweet my turn I always hate to be last. Elsword great person he helps me a lot of the time and I feel like I can't repay him.**

**Aisha to be completely honest i kind of don't like her also like Elsword.**

**Rena I see that she and Elsword like each other but i'm not so sure they just like to talk a lot.**

**Raven I kind of dislike the way he fights but hey I don't want to judge.**

**Eve really silent and likes to ignore me when I try to talk to her she slapped me once though.**

**Chung a good girl she just needs to comb her hair and talk more like a girl because she sounds like a guy.**

**Setusna- *facepalm* WE WENT OVER THIS A BILLION TIMES! CHUNG! IS! A! BOY!**

**Lee- WHAT! IS HE A CROSS-DRESSER! **

**Setusna- Just continue never mind.**

**Lee- Ok then Ara a good guy she is from the northern parts of Quran I see and she is from the Haan family a family known for there way of teaching weapon arts. I wonder if she can teach me the Super Ultimate Secret Sword Drawing Style if I do I will be the fastest Hitokiri ever.**

**Elesis she is like a female version of Elsword just with a lot more guts and willing to lead anything into battle without faltering.**

**Add well to get revenge a idiot.**

**Setusna- I swear if you sneak on anyone else you are dead.**

**Lee-Just Add I swear cause I want to know what he thinks about me.**

**OK then sorry for the long Aisha thingy I really wanted to get that out there and then other than that I need to go then will I hope you guys have a great rest of your day and look forward to the new chapter for the Untold Story. Other than that leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy and write a review to support this seires and I like to read them so give me some and share on instegram blue bird coverbook creepysnapchat or whatever. And I want to see which character you like the most in this story other than your OC any character the group encounter except for your OC and BYE!**


	28. The Party Awards

**HI GUYS! Sorry I haven't posting in the last few days and this was suppose to be up a lot and I mean a lot of days ago maybe last week? I forgot lol but a lot of I.R.L. stuff happened so yeah and I still need to take SAT if you know what that is and you know Dark Knight has been out so I got it to level sixty today OH YEAH! Gonna get my Crimson Avenger you know I think in exchange for power she has to lose her boobs. The Dark El be like "If you want power... You must gimmah your bewbs." Yeah that's how I think it goes you know I might use this for Untold. Speaking about Untold yeah I didn't have time to write it sorry I mean this took me like I don't know five and a half day to finish writing no Aisha Magical Corner like anyone cares QuQ yeah like I said not abandoning just a little procrastinating I don't think it is but anyways thanks for the patience and stuff and read stuff yay?**

"So that's how it is?" ELdin ask more and more confuse on the story.

"Look's like it is." Elizabeth said and then someone climbed up the stairs.

"HELLO!" Someone shouted poking his head up from the ladder.

"Whatcha doing." Another person said climbing on top of the other person.

"Oh Asia (a-si-a not a-sha), Rave you're here!" Elizabeth said smiling and Eldin looks annoyed.

"Oh not those two." Eldin silently said to himself and then Elizabeth chopped his head and ELdin quickly said something. "Sup cousins how you doing."

"Good!" Gaia said and then ran next to Elizabeth and then Rave ran and slid next to Eldin.

"What are you reading?" Rave said looking at the diary.

"Grandpa's old diary." ELdin said with a dead expression.

"COOL! Where are we." Gaia said and then Elizabeth pointed at the word they stopped at and started reading.

"And that's how it is." Elsword said to Shadowfall hugging her phoru doll. He had explain to her what happen this morning with Elesis announcing the party.

"Wow a party must be nice to attend one." Shadowfall said looking up at the sky dreaming about the party.

"Want me to sneak you in?" Elsword ask with a mischievous look. And Shadowfall shook her head.

"I can't I don't have a dress anyways." She said smiling a little.

"Well just let me know if you change your mind and I can help you find a dress." He said winking at her.

"Ok! By the way what are you going to wear?" She ask and Elsword thought about it.

"Well the normal ceremony or a party requires all knights to wear their suits into the party. So I guess i'm just wearing this." Elsword said with his eyes close and hands under his chin thinking. Then Shadowfall chuckle a little when she saw what Elsword was wearing the Lord Knight clothes still smell of alcohol but a faint smell and it was a little dirty and a silk string was out.

"Will you need to clean the suit first." She said after finishing laughing.

"Yeah I was thinking about sending this to the tailor after I finish here and pick it up tomorrow." He said pulling the silk a little and realize it's going to make it worst.

"Well I hope you have fun." She said and then jump off the bench they were sitting on and ran towards a group of girls.

"Yep and be careful!" He yelled to her and she wave back looking towards him.

"You sure got popular here quickly." Rena said taking a seat next to Elsword and he leaned back when Rena sat next to him.

"Well you can say that." He said putting his arms behind his head and stretching his legs out.

"Well are you excited for tomorrow's party?" She ask and Elsword's eyes fired up and he sat up clenching his fist in front of his eyes.

"OH YES! I am going to meet the famous Knight's of Velder, Eden, Valak, Naoh, Aruthia, Lancelot, Mordred, Ku Kulain, and Penensio, and hey maybe Gancelot may be there as well." He said calming down after saying each name of the Knight's and then Rena chuckle a little and said.

"Well maybe not Gancelot he might be drinking sake or lost in the desert." She said looking towards the sky wondering where Gancelot might be.

**In the deserts of the Fluone continent.**

Gancelot and Soujiro were next to each other and he was looking at a map while Soujiro has his arms cross looking into the distance.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" He shouted and SOujiro facepalm himself and shook his head.

"I think the map is upside down." Soujiro said and Gancelot gave him a 'talk and you die look'.

"Pfft we're going that way." Gancelot said pointing towards the north east.

"But that's where we came from." Soujiro said and Gancelot threw the map down and walk away.

**Back with Elsword and Rena**

"Nah I bet he is too lazy to come anyways." Elsword said wondering if his Lord Knight master was actually lost in the desert.

"Maybe. Well let's go early you still need to get that suit retailer right?" She ask Elsword standing up and brushing the back of her skirt. Elsword then stood up stretching a little and then they both walk away.

Elesis was pacing back and forth with her team giving them a little speech.

"Ok then we have a party to attend to tomorrow so here are some ground rules if anyone breaks them…..i'm not even going to say. Ok first Kaizu don't release anyone and especially Dragner and Wildger. Second Lin if there are guys looking at you don't look at them and keep your head down stay close to the group also if more and more people are looking at you. Asashin please try not to flirt with the girls what happens if you flirt with the Duke's wife? Brydon always keep Osca with you if he starts flying around it will cause a panic and don't eat too much food. Kaito well you just act normal and talk more formal and act formal and professional. Ryo try and not talk about your theories about the world is going to end and stuff and try not to cause a fight. Soul try not to touch or get close to anyone that is not a demi-human or we will have major hyperthermia problems. Rose I think you should cut your hair and wear a guy suit. Selena just try and ignore the guys and stay out of trouble got it?" Elesis ask them and they all nod their head. "Good now let's go and fight some demons!" She said and almost everyone got excited.

"I see you are well and alive Elesis." A feminine voice said to Elesis once she got out of the tent. When she turned around to where the voice was a broad long sword was being jabbed at her. Elesis's quick knight reaction told her to bring out her claymore and she parried the sword.

"I see you are alive as well Aruthia." Elesis said to the blonde hair knight i'm not even going to explain just go and search up 'Fate/Zero saber' and get your image.

"How about this?" Ara ask Aisha as she pulled out the traditional Chinese tight dress. Aisha looked at it as Ara put the dress in front of her body and Aisha shooked her head in disapproval.

"It looks too weird on you. I think you should stick with something cute." Aisha suggested to Ara and got up and went to the closet with little clothes.

"Well this was the last of them." Ara said as she tossed the dress onto the bed with some other dress.

"Is this really all you got?" Aisha ask as she stuck her head into the closet and rummage through it.

"Yes, this was all I got from Julnes." Ara said sadly as she really liked the last dress.

"Well I think we should create a new dress than." Aisha said pulling her head out of the closet and then scratch her head.

"How about we ask Rena to sew a new dress?" Ara suggested and Aisha thought about it.

"I don't think she will have time to make a new one." Aisha said sorting the dresses out she was stress out as much as Ara was. She still didn't know what to wear as well since she only has two dress she bought when she was still in Julnes.

"Why can't we wear our normal battle clothes?" Ara said grabbing her hair and then started shaking her head.

"Well only '_knights_' are suppose to wear their battle clothes." Aisha said sarcastically emphasizing the knights. Both of them sigh and wonder what they were going to do maybe they are going to have to wear something they bought. Then Aisha struck upon a great idea, and it felt like a light bulb blew up in her mind when she thought about it. Ara notice the Aisha dumbstruck and ask if she was ok.

"Ummm Aisha are you ok?" She ask timidly and Aisha yelled out which made the Ara fall down since it scared her.

"I GOT IT! Come on Ara!" Aisha said and then grabbed the hand of the fallen Ara and dragged her outside the Ara's room and down into the boy's side. She made a turn towards Lee's room and slammed the door open. The Hitokiri Battousai was leaning on his chair reading a ancient chinese like textbook. He was surprise but didn't care enough to look at who busted his door down then what Aisha said scared him.

"LEE! LET ME BORROW YOUR PANTS!" Aisha yelled and it stopped Lee from flipping the page and made him fall over with his chair bumping his head. He got up and look at the Elemental Master which asked him a bizarre question. Ara was very embarrassed turned around and hid her face. The poor Sakra Devanam wanted to run away but Aisha stopped her with binding circle.

"WHAT!" Lee shouted holding his pants afraid Aisha well forcefully take it away from him.

Raven was strolling down the what was left of Velder's Suburb. He had his white hood up afraid people will recognize him. He was wondering where Alex was his ex-best friend that betrayed him. It has been about how long 6 years about since he has been framed. People where moving away from him and going around him which was good for him and bad at the same time.

"Hey you!" Someone shouted and Raven knew it was towards him. He tighten his fist in his pockets and ignore the people. The Velder Patrol Guard that called out to him came forward to him and touched his shoulder forcing Raven to turn around. Raven kept his head down even though he was a little taller than the Patrol Guard.

"Can you come with us we have some _question_ we need to ask you." Another guard said to Raven tilting his head down a little to try and see Raven's face.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong." Raven said to defend himself but it made it worst for him.

"We are just going to ask some question you are in no trouble." The person that called out to Raven said Raven took a step backwards and prepare to walk away.

"Listen I don't have time for this may I leave?" Raven said and he turned around and walked away but the Patrol Guard grabbed his nasod arm and felt the coldness. Raven immediately jerked his arm away from the clutches of the guard. By doing that his hood fell off and the two guards saw his face.

"IT'S RAVEN!" The other guard said and both of them pull out their swords with blinding speed.

"HOLD ON THERE!" Someone shouted out and someone stopped in front of Raven. The person's light blonde hair whipped into Raven's face making his nose tickle.

"Move kid." The second guard said pointing his sword at the person.

"I'm sorry if my friend cause any trouble. You see he looks like Raven but he isn't, he simply has the bad luck almost looking like him." The person said turning his head around revealing he was Chung. Chung gave Raven a quick smirk and turn his head around to face the guards.

"How did he get the scar?" One of them ask and Chung reply quickly.

"Demon war." Chung said and the other person ask another question quickly.

"What's his name?" The person ask and Chung reply quickly.

"Jesus." (In Eliros there ain't no Jesus man and cause why not xD) Then the other guard ask another question so it was back and forth questions.

"OK then. Our mistake." They said then put back there swords and left Chung and Raven.

"Thanks." Raven said to Chung and Chung wave his hand.

"Just be careful ok?" Chung said and then walk to wherever he is going.

"_Guess I shouldn't attend this party." _Raven thought to himself and then soon night came and the next day went by a flash. Soon everyone but Raven was getting ready to go to the party. Elsword was combing his hair back and try to make it look different but decided with the normal Lord Knight style. Rena was trying to fight inside her dress since her breast grew a little bigger since she bought the dress. She was wearing a type of jumpy dress in light yellow color. It wrapped around her tightly and she struggle to walk in it she then but on her high heels and meet everyone downstairs.

"Where is that idiot?" Aisha was saying walking back and forth she was walking back and forth.

"Now now calm down Aisha." Chung said trying to calm her down. Chung was wearing a snazzy black and white tuxedo with a red bowtie. Ara was wearing a yukata and Lee's pants? it was a white kind of long skirt so it was weird. Aisha was wearing a kind of graduate school girl clothes? Rena didn't know what it was but it looks like a high school uniform and with a hat and glasses.

"What is it?" Rena ask hoping it wasn't something about Elsword and it was.

"She is mad because Elsword isn't down here yet." Lee said he came from behind Rena who roundhouse kick Lee back upstairs.

"STOP DOING THAT LEE!" Rena yelled breathing heavily since she was freaked out. Elsword soon came down the stairs and met everyone one. He saw Lee dusting off his white tuxedo his least favorite color and the worst color ever.

"Strange seeing you in white." Elsword said to Lee and Lee sighed.

"Don't mentioned it, white isn't my favorite color it's an unlucky color for me, and for assassin it stands out too much." Lee said and then from his back a hidden katana dropped out. Everyone look and stare in silence as Lee picked the katana up and put it into his back again.

"You know you can't carry any weapons." Ara said to Lee silently and Lee shushed the girl.

"Don't be so paranoid Lee they have lots of protection there besides they will provide us with weapons." Aisha said crossing her arms and tapping her right foot.

"Yeah and what happens if we need weapons quick. Or how about there isn't any weapons or if their weapons aren't even built correctly?" Lee said which made everyone thinking for a while. A long time and Elsword said something.

"Well you have a point." He said scratching his head and then smooth out his Lord Knight uniform.

"Ok then lets carry our weapons." Chung said and they all looked at him like if he was crazy.

"Yeah how about we just keep it in Eve's void?" Add said and everyone was silent once again.

"Eve's void?" Rena question if she heard it right or not.

"Yeah she keeps most of her junk in there." Add said and then Eve slapped him.

"Do not call my junk, junk. You filthy piece of junk." Everyone was suprise and confused at Eve's choice of words. They didn't know if she was being funny or something was wrong with her.

"So Eve's void what is that?" Raven ask in curiosity and Eve reply blankly without emotion as usual.

"It is the void where I keep my nasod and my other junk like wires, tools, tea, and other stuff." She said blankly and at a really weird pace and her voice unwavering.

"So can we put our weapons in there?" Lee ask hoping for a no since he wants to keep his katana in his back. But instead Eve nodded her head a by a tiny bit signaling a yes and then everyone got their weapons. Eve open a hole in time and space and they couldn't see the other side since it was pure white and lightish blue. Elsword was the first to throw his sword in and they could hear a cling and the sword spinning on the ground making multiple clings. Soon everyone but Raven's weapon was in the void but Lee still wasn't willing to put his katana in.

"Come on Lee its perfectly safe." Elsword said but Lee shook his head quickly.

"For the love of the Lady of El just put your weapon in there already!" Aisha said in a very harsh tone which made Lee back away.

"Ok then let's do this by force." Chung said and signal Ara who somehow got the message. Ara and Chung gang up on Lee until he was corner into a wall. Chung leaped at him like a tiger and it's prey. But Lee use his clone and Chung hit it making it explode and Lee appear behind Chung's back using Chung as a stepping stone boosting him away from Ara.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" Lee yelled out behind him and bursting to the door. When he turn his head around Raven held his nasod hand out and Lee smack into it making his body flew into the air and he landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Upon the impact Lee's hidden katana slipped out from his back and ended up in Eve's dimension portal, when Eve saw the katana reaching into the portal she closed it.

"We don't need to catch you alive." Rena said approaching Lee with a evil look as she cracked her knuckles. "On second thought yeah we won't catch you alive." She said which turn the whole room cold and sending shivers down everyone's but Add and Eve's back.

After some time they reach the mansion the Duke lived in.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Chung exclaim as he twitch his eye when he saw the mansion.

"THIS ISN'T A MANSION!" Rena yelled out also with her eyes extremely wide.

"THIS IS THE FREAKING VELDER PALACE!" Elsword shouted and they all were amazed by the size of the mansion and it somehow look similar to Velder's Palace.

"Come on stop wasting time." Add said with his hands in his pockets as he started walking towards the mansion doors guarded by 4 guards.

"Halt! Show your invitation." The first guard said and he was wearing a medal different from the other guards who wasn't wearing one.

"Oh I thought we can just go in." Aisha said surprisingly.

"If you do not have a invitation then you will have to leave." The medal guard said lifting and stomping down his spear.

"But we are with Elesis." Rena said with her hands out leaning a little. But the guards didn't care and said nothing at all but look forward.

"Yes they are with me." A familiar voice said and through the vertical line gate was Elesis.

"Miss Seighart are you sure?" The medal guard said and Elesis nodded her head and the two guards open the gate for Elsword and the others.

"SIS!" Elsword shouted out running into her and hugging her.

"Come on it still hasn't been a day and you want a hug." Elesis said as she return the hug.

"Aw little baby Elsword need a little hug?" Aisha said in a baby kind of voice.

"Shut up." Elsword said to her as he let go of her sister and they went into the building. THey past the main hall which was long and proceed into the ballroom where the party is held. Two waiter open the door for them and they saw many people and the room was big with glass pane windows. Tables with food and lots of people and good music. People with instruments were performing live near the window and with many instruments unseen or just odd. They were currently playing Rena's theme halfway in it and soon ending it.

"Wow how many people is here about four hundred i'm guessing." Aisha said looking around and soon notice everyone left her alone. "Guys? Where are you?" Aisha ask then she was push into a large crowd being bumped left and right. The poor elemental master was then tripped she dropped her glasses and her little hat. Someone stepped on her glasses and broke it but they didn't care at all.

"Great these were five million ED." Aisha said as she sat on the floor picking her broken glasses up.

"Now a young girl shouldn't be sitting on the ground and especially as someone as cute as you." A voice said to Aisha, Aisha looked up and saw a stranger but she thought he was hot. She started blushing as she saw the person with hair the color of the sun and a red suit. The man took Aisha by her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks." Aisha said looking away still blushing and then the stranger grabbed her by her chin and made her look into his eyes. The man looked at her for a while and Aisha started to blush even more until the man notice her broken glasses.

"Is that yours?" The man ask and he gently took the glasses from Aisha.

"Oh yes." Aisha stammered and she flinched her fingers when she felt how warm his hands were and soft and gentle.

"What a shame these looked expensive." He said and Aisha shook her head and stammered.

"Well its not that expensive I can get it repair." Aisha said but before she could get it repair the man held the glasses with both hands and then it started to float. The glasses slowly spin in every direction and it started to repair after five seconds or so the glasses were fully repair.

"How did you do that?" Aisha ask and the man put his left index finger over his lips in a silent way.

"That is a secret I am afraid." He said and then asked for Aisha's name. "Now my lady what is your name?" He ask in a gentlemanly manner bowing a little.

"Aisha, Aisha Diallo. How about you?" Aisha ask fidgeting with her hands behind her back.

"I am." The man started and pause for a little which scared Aisha for a little and then he started again. "I am Solatium." He said kneeling down and kissing AIsha's right hand which made steam arise from her head. The Purified Lake Theme (Check Elsword OST 12 if you want to listen)

"Beautiful song." Aisha said and the man smile while looking at Aisha.

"Will you dance with me my lady?" He ask holding a hand out to Aisha. Aisha hesitated a little and soon she put her right hand on his left left hand. Solatium quickly and gently brought Aisha to the dance room and they both started to waltz slowly.

Elsword was following his sister around he is currently enjoying the song El's Sacred Tree OST. Elesis was talking to minor knights he didn't care about, he had been separated from the others but he could care less. He just hope no one ran into trouble.

Meanwhile Ara was lost and was constantly turning and twirling to find an exit since she was surrounded by a circle of men and woman.

"Guys help me please!" She silently shouted and soon she passed out due to being dizzy and she was tilting side to side.

"Elsword I want you to meet someone." Elesis said to her brother after finishing her conversation with the knights.

"Sure who?" He ask wondering who the person might be.

"Well you might know her already so I don't think you will be surprise." Elesis said with her eyes close and her left hand on her hips and her right hand out.

"I do?" He questioned confused and soon a voice came from behind him.

"Hey Els!" A feminine voice called out and he turned around. Elsword weiden his eyes as he saw Aruthia the famous female knight of Velder.

"Aruthia? H-hi I am Elsword nice to meet you." Elsword stammered wiping his hand and held his left hand out to shake Aruthia's hand.

"You act like we just met on a blind date." She said slapping Elsword's hand away and holding him in a lock hold around his neck.

"Wait I met you before?" Elsword said trying to get Aruthia to let go of him.

"Yes Els you don't remember?" Elesis said and he struggled to shake his head as he was almost out of oxygen.

"Really I can't believe that. You can't remember your big sister Arthy?" She said finally letting Elsword go as he gasped for air she strongly patted him on the back which made all the air he collect leave his body.

"No I don't." He said on the ground on all four trying to breath normally.

"Well you were young so I doubt you remember her. She use to be my comrade when I was on my first journey about nine or ten years ago I believe." Elesis said and Aruthia nodded.

"Remember you use to come up to me and always call me big sister which annoyed your sister." Aruthia said sticking a toungue out a Elesis who was trying to control her rage as she remember those days.

"Really?" Elsword ask and Aruthia nodded and quickly made a reply.

"She was so mad that she would almost gave you to me and you didn't resist and I wanted to keep you since you were so cute. I always love the way you would always hug and grip my breast." She said which made Elsword blush and embarrass it also made Elesis shake in rage.

"I'm sorry." Elsword apologize and bowing a bunch of time making a scene but soon people looked away again.

"You don't have too, I always had bigger ones than your sister." Aruthia said crossing her hands under her breast making them look bigger.

"That has nothing to do with this." Elesis said crossing her arms over her chest and Aruthia stuck her tongue out. Which provoke Elesis until a dark aura form around her in the color of dark red and void black. Aruthia seems to emit her own aura but she was smiling it was the color of white yellow and bright light.

"So you want to play Aruthia?" Elesis said as she pulled her claymore out from her back which surprise Elsword.

"_Where did she keep that thing?" _Elsword asked himself surprised by his sister's weapon.

"Yes I loved to play with the dogs especially the one that was called Elesis." Aruthia said as she pulled a sword from her hip that slowly form from light particles.

"_Holy lord of Velder they aren't seriously going to fight aren't they?" _Elsword thought to himself slowly but quickly backing up.

"Now you guys aren't really fighting aren't you?" Someone said to Aruthia and Elesis who lowered their swords. People moved out of the way and looked around in confusion as they tried to find the force that pushed them.

"Who is it?" Elsword ask looking around to find the person.

"Kid i'm here." The voice said to Elsword but Elsword looked around and saw no one.

"Where?" He asked and the voice sighed and then said.

"Look down." The voice said and Elsword looked down on his feet and saw a midget and he narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked and Elesis and Aruthia collapse when they heard what Elsword said.

"Elsword that's Ku Kulain." Aruthia said pointing at the midget and Elsword squinted his eyes and rubbed it.

"WHAT! BUT YOU LOOKED SO DIFFERENT IN THE PORTRAITS!" Elsword shouted which messed up the song the orchestra was playing which was the Hope Bridge Theme.

"Yeah I get that a lot. When someone first decided to draw me they haven't seen me yet so they drew what they think I would look like and it spread like wildfire." Ku Kulain said stretching out his fat stomach and scratching his back.

"Oooook." Elsword said and he wished he never met Ku Kulain now and he had to remind himself to cross him out of his famous knights list.

"Now Els want to dance with me?" Aruthia ask and before Elsword can answer Elesis intervene.

"I'm sorry Aruthia but Elsword will dance with me first." Elesis said taking Elswords hands then Aruthia took Elsword's other hand.

"But I asked him first." Aruthia said and before Elsword's sister could say anything Elsword interrupted her.

"Sis, listen I see you almost everyday now so let me just dance with Aruthia this once." Elsword said pleading to his sister who was in stress.

"Fine. Have it your way." Elesis with a angry tone and she storm off. Elsword and Aruthia went to the middle and started to waltz a little and enjoying the music of Lake Noah.

"You're great at this." Aruthia said to Elsword who apparently is great at waltzing.

"Yeah. I think you can say that." Elsword said looking away from Aruthia to the crowds that were looking at them. Aruthia grabbed Elsword's left hand and moved it towards her right hip. Elsword was surprise and wanted to move it back to where he put it but Aruthia stopped him. She moved closer towards his ear and whisper.

"Boy. Want to learn a _new _passive?" Aruthia ask Elsword emphasizing the new and Elsword was stun.

"_What is she saying? Can I really learn from her. I mean I learn from Gancelot the Lord of Knights. BUT SHE WIELDS THE FREAKING GOLDEN SWORD EXCALIBUR! She's also called the Queen's Blade because of that. What should I do!?" _Elsword thought to himself and then he didn't realize the song ended and everyone bow to each other. They were late but it wasn't too awkward. Everyone clapped for them and then Aruthia started to walk away.

"Come find me when you have the answer." She said and she walk away with her dress dragged along with her. Elsword started to walk the other way and then saw Rena in the crowds staring at the ice statue. Elsword walk up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" He said and Rena roundhouse kicked him, making him let go holding his right abdomen.

"I am so sorry Elsword I didn't know it was you!" Rena exclaim apologetically putting down her fruit punch and helping Elsword get to a seat.

"It's ok." Elsword said after sitting down a rubbing his belly a little with a painful look in his eye.

"Do you need anything?" Rena said and then went to get him some water. Elsword tried to stop her but she already left and got the water.

"I don't need it." He said waving his left hand at Rena, but Rena shove the glass of water in his face.

"Drink it will help you feel better." Rena said and Elsword kept on resisting.

"It's ok i'm fine now you don't need to worry anymore." Elsword said standing up and the pain was gone now since it was a minor thing. Rena feet started to hurt a little due to kicking Elsword it was like kicking titanium. They stood next to each other in silence as they watch the people out there dance.

"Hey look it's Add and Eve." Elsword said and pointed to the Nasod buddies in the dance floor.

"I didn't know Add or Eve can waltz." Rena said and she spoke to soon. Eve was stepping on Add's feet most of the time since Add was missing a step or was just too slow.

"Yeah twinkle toes over there seems to be having fun a lot." Elsword said as he control his laughter while Rena laugh which made him laugh. Soon after a while they decided to dance and they walk to the floor.

"I don't know how to dance though." Rena said but they were already on the floor Elsword held her right hand out and put his left hand behind her back. Rena put her left hand on Elsword's right shoulder.

"It's fine just follow me and feel the flow." Elsword said and Rena wanted to ask one more thing but the music started and it was Velder's Opening Soundtrack for the village. It was smooth and slow which made it easier for Elsword and Rena.

"Am I doing it right?" Rena ask blushing since she was afraid everyone would laugh at her.

"You're doing fine keep following what i'm doing." Elsword said and he wanted to try something out. Without a warning Elsword gently push Rena out and made her twirl once and brought her back in. They stop moving and there face was close to each other.

"What did you think you were doing?" Rena ask embarrassed and annoyed.

"Sorry I just wanted to try that." Elsword said smiling and laughing a little. The song ended and the lights went out. At the balcony a spotlight made out of magic orbs was pointing at a man. he had a beard and a small mustache. He wore glasses and had a royal robe and cape along with glasses.

Aisha and the mysterious man stop and look at him and almost everyone did. The same girl from when Elsword and the group finish fighting Kenshin appear before the mysterious man. She bowed a little and whisper into his ears.

"I understand." The mysterious man said and then the girl left.

"Who is that?" Aisha ask and then the mysterious man didn't answer her question.

"I need to go. It was fun meeting you Aisha. I am glad to met someone like you who share the same interest as me. Until next time." The man said and then he patted Aisha on the head giving her a warm and welcoming smile. Then he walk away into the crowd disappearing in the darkness.

"Now ladies and gentleman I the Duke of Velder. Welcome all of you to the five hundred and forty nine annual Knight's Awarding Party. Started by my great ancestor who are long past us now. I know we are in a rough situation right now, but it wouldn't stop this from going on. It is a tradition we must keep it going and do not let the fire burn out. We must show the demons that their invasion means nothing to us. So I like to present to you, the first Honor Knight Award." The Duke said and everyone started clapping and cheering and then he continue.

"This award goes to." The Duke Said holding a centurion medal made of cold and had the Velder insignia on it. "Penensio Seigfried." he said and everyone started clapping but Elesis had this paranoid and scared look. The clapping stop but no one came to get the reward. Soon a Hamel Knight came and whisper into the Duke's ear.

"_What's a Hamel Guardian doing here?"_ Chung thought to himself with a serious wolf like look.

"I see there has been a slight delay Penensio will not make it today but I will give this to him." The Duke said and put the medal away into a box and gave it to the Hamel Knight who ran off in a hurry. Elesis sigh in relief and breath deeply.

"The next award goes to Ku Kulain." The Duke said and then Ku Kulain came up but no one could see him but you could hear his footsteps and a awkward moment. Ku Kulain jumped and snatch the medal away and shouted thank you and ran off. There was a awkward silence before the duke continue.

"The last reward goes to none other than the most gallant knight. The raging storm and the heart piercer. LANCELOT!" Almost all the girls shouted and scream blowing everyone's eardrums out. But again no one came but another Knight in purple clothing came and whisper into the Duke's ears and the Duke sigh.

"Looks like we have a problem again." The duke said and wrap the medal up and gave it to the Purple Knight who walk off the balcony.

"The last special award goes to the most famous Female Knight out there. And you know who it is. The one's that is beautiful and elegant on the battlefield capturing everyone's hearts." He said and a drumroll started and he open an envelope. "What is this? We have a tie! Well COME ON UP ELESIS SEIGHART AND ARUTHIA PENTADON!" The spotlights pointed at both of them and they proceeded to walk to the balcony. The Duke put the medal around their necks and everyone clapped.

"THAT'S MY SISTER!" Elsword shouted but no one heard him. Aruthia and Elesis shake hands smiling which made almost everyone fell in love with them. But in reality Aruthia and Elesis was tighten their grip on each other trying to pop a blood vessel but it didn't work. The party ended soon and everyone went out together.

"That was fun though I only met Aruthia and Ku Kulain I wonder where are the others." Elsword said stretching.

"You guys were hilarious dancing." Lee said with hands behind his head.

"Especially Eve and Add." Elsword added and The boys all laugh but Add.

"Shut up. I didn't have a choice do I?" Add said crossing his arm with his annoyed expression.

"Where is Aisha?" Ara said when she notice Aisha wasn't with the group.

"I thought she follow us." Rena said and everyone stop moving.

"Did she get lost?" Eve said having Ophelia brush her Code Empress dress a little.

"That's impossible, I saw her near the food counter when we left." Chung said with his right index finger in the air.

"Fine. I'll go and see if she is there." Elsword said as he notice no one wants to go and find Aisha.

"Meet you near the gate." Lee said and everyone walk away blending into the group of people also leaving. Elsword went through and past people who were exiting. There were still some people left and other were butlers cleaning up or still serving drinks to the ones that stay.

"Where in the world is that stupid magician." Elsword mutter to himself and he saw the purple hair Elemental Master near the food stand. Elsword went to Aisha and stood behind her. "Hey bird brain we left now come on." Elsword said but Aisha ignore him so Elsword try to call her again. "Yo bird brain." Elsword said again and then he went in front of Aisha. "What happen to you?" Elsword said as he saw Aisha's dreamy and lovey dovey face.

"I find him." Aisha said and Elsword was confuse.

"Found who?" Elsword ask and then Elemental Master wave her arms out and spun around.

"I found the guy of my life." Aisha exclaim and confuse the Lord Knight even more.

"Ok. So can we go now?" Elsword ask but Aisha ignored him and continue talking.

"He is so nice and charming. It was like he came out of a fairy tale. The bright ginger hair with the warm and nice smile. He is smart he likes Magica Muse and books. Especially Fifty Shades of El (Hey celebrate the movie that is coming out soon xD). He is so funny great at magic it's like he is my twin brother. But he is nothing like you Elsword." Aisha said the last part with a dead narrow eye expression which made Elsword do the same thing.

"What?" Elsword said confuse and didn't catch what Aisha was saying.

"See this is what I was talking about." Aisha said and then she started to walk away and Elsword shrug it off and follow her. Everyone arrived back at their inn and went straight to sleep.

Elsword woke up with something heavy on his chest _again_. he assume it was Lu again so he but his left arm over his eyes and spoke.

"LU get off of me." Elsword said and the voice who reply wasn't Lu's voice.

"Lu? Who is that?" The female voice said and Elsword was surprise he quickly took his arm away from his eye and look at who was laying on top of him. She had red hair and scarlet eyes looking straight into Elsword's red eyes.

"SIS! What are you doing?" Elsword ask slightly shouting and extremely surprise by his sister's action.

"Will it's been a while since we slept so I thought we could sleep together." Elesis said using her right index finger to swirl around Elsword's bare chest.

"Sis that's when I was five now I am eighteen you're what twenty two?" Elsword said and Elesis stop swirling her finger on Elsword's muscular chest.

"Hey? _DO_ you just see me as your sister instead of a womanly figure?" Elesis said emphasizing a lot on the 'Do'. She got closer to Elsword's face hugging him tighter and slid her breast against Elsword's chest which made him blush.

"Well I mean you are my sister." Elsword said and was stop by Elesis.

"So I am not a woman?" Elesis said with a look in her eyes that Elsword never saw before from her sister. It was like her sister was hurting from the inside wanting someone to comfort her.

"Sis." Elsword said softly barely his sister heard it.

"Els does Aruthia really have bigger breast then me? Am I really just another sister to you? Is that why you always go to her and hug her tightly and the reason you wanted to dance with her last night?" Elesis said which made Elsword's heart waver and beat faster.

"Sis you are a woman but at the same time my sister. I want to be like you but I admire Aruthia and a lot of other knights like you know." Elsword said which help ease Elesis a little and she lay her head down on Elsword's neck. They stay like that for a while and Elesis spoke again.

"Els you really have grown. Not just physically but mentally and socially also. You made friends and develop strong feelings. You make your sister proud." Elesis said with the left side of her face still laying on Elsword's chest.

"Yea I do have many great friends that help me on the way." Elsword said. Elesis lifted her head up and stare into Elsword's eyes again.

"Els?" She said and then continue after a rest. "Have I grown up also?" She ask and Elsword didn't know what to say since he was afraid he would hurt his sisters feeling.

"Well yea you did." Elsword said but Elesis wasn't satisfied yet.

"Not just mentally and socially but I meant like my body and being a woman." Elesis said which made Elsword blush. He look at her sister's breast which were huge! Bigger than the last time he saw her thanks to her Grand Master outfit he could see the cleavage.

"Well yes you are more like a woman now you are wearing a dress which you barely wear and. Your certain area has grown bigger since the last time we met." Elsword said and it made Elesis very happy.

"Wow." A familiar voice said and the siblings look at the door which was surprisingly open.

"This isn't something you see everyday." Raven said with his eyes close and arms cross as if he was acknowledging it. Ara was awkwarding smiling like if she didn't want to accept what she was saying.

"Pervert." Eve said with her emotionless attitude.

"Well Elsword I didn't know you felt this way about your sister." Chung said clapping his hands quietly and a little slow. Rena couldn't even understand what was going on she turned around and grabbed the back of her head.

"I know he had a sister complex but I didn't know it was that big." Lee said clinging onto the ceiling like spiderman. Elsword was completely embarrassed but Elesis just continue to lay on Elsword ignoring the others.

**And that is all for today ladies and gentlman and I will see you next time maybe tomorrow I don't know but leave a follow or favorite if you enjoy this series as well as support it and write a review so I can upload stories better and faster I think that's how it goes I don't know just write a review so I can get more self esteem I don't know but you don't have to not forcing you to and yeah share with friends or cover book instegram blue bird and video chat or snap chat whatever photo chat photoshop fhotoroom whatever. Bye seeya next time may be tomorrow TEEHEE lol jk seeya.**


	29. Sibling Complex

**Hey guys sorry for not posting for a while I went on vacation last week and came back on Sunday or Monday wherever you live. My flight got reschedule so I couldn't post untold yea and I was working on this story cause I got a copy of it on my phone but not untold sorry but it may be up on Friday i'm not sure if I will post tomorrow, since life is being a bitch to me right now. My depression is coming back (Yes I have depression) and many other things is going wrong school and my girlfriend is fine that's the only two things I only care about xD. Anyways here is the story**

Elsword watch in horror as he saw a giant creature arose from a giant magic circle. It was huge it was like Lu's Apollyon but red and more demonic like it even has legs. Eight eyes, two mouths, three horns, and four arms with eight fingers each.

"Now Sephirot retrieve Lu." A man said he had two red horns similar to Lu' Nobleness he wore a suit and tie he had white short hair like Lu.

This morning

"Elsword we are going to launch a attack on Velder." Elesis said while eating like it was a normal conversation.

"Cool." Elsword said and ate his eggs.

"Wait what." Aisha said, emphasizing the what by a lot

"Like we are going to retake it?" Chung ask.

"Yes we have been planning on doing that for a while but since Elsword has the teachings of a Lord Knight we might stand a chance." Elesis said then wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Don't you have enough people to do it?" Aisha ask remembering how many people were left.

"Yes. Two months ago we try to do this we were trying to advance up the middle Hope Bridge. But you guys know what happen my idiot of a team blew it up." Elesis said sighing and cover her face in embarrassment.

"When are we launching it?" Ara ask Elesis who took her hands off her face.

"We are still planning it so around two weeks." Elesis said crossing her arms.

"HM I wonder what Lu is doing?" Elsword blurted out concentrated on his plate of food. The group was silence upon hearing what Elsword said.

"What are you saying Els." Rena said slowing while turning her head towards Elsword.

"Well I mean usually she has this schedule she would come every three days. But since the party she didn't come anymore." Elsword said putting down his knife and crossed his arm thinking about Lu.

"Little Elsword is worry about his little demon wife?" Aisha said in a mocking voice.

"Els she is a demon so don't think about it." Elesis said pissed off since her brother is worrying about that demon.

"But she isn't like the other demons I kind of have a conversation with her. She isn't like the rest of them." Elsword said which provoked her sister even more.

"I SAID DON'T THINK ABOUT HER! DEMONS ARE DEMONS NO MATTER WHAT!." Elesis shouted slamming her fist down on the table making a crack. Elesis was shock at how loud her voice was and she excuse herself and left everyone alone.

"Well you done it now Elsword. I haven't saw your sister this mad other than the time you set the refugee camps on fire." Chung said remembering something from when he and Elsword were young.

"Don't mention it." Elsword said with a constipated face. Rena was shock at how Elsword was worry about Lu. She wonder if she disappear would Elsword think about her.

At the demon world

"Sera are we safe now?" Lu ask her maid.

"Yes he should stop pursuing us." Sera said then Fraz came behind her.

"Why is he here now?" Fraz said and he was scare as well as all of Lu's servant.

"Calm down Fraz. Sera says we are ok now." Lu said sitting down on her throne. After a while the room shook.

"You're too naive Luciela." A man's voice echo in Lu's throne room. Soon the doors busted open and two bodies were flung into the room. Lu enlarge her gloves and caught the bodies.

"GORZ! HOWALE!" Lu shouted her servants name in her arms.

"My lady run." Gorz said weakly.

"We don't know how he found this place." Howale said.

"Now stop resisting Luciela." The same voice said.

Elsword came down the stairs ready to go to the orphanage. He spot Rena in the lounge sitting on the sofa.

"Rena come. Lets go." Elsword said Rena didn't move but reply.

"You can go alone today." Rena said.

"What come on stop joking." Elsword said walking to Rena and stood behind her.

"I'm serious go alone today." Rena said without turning her head around.

"Rena the kids will freak out without you there." Elsword said.

"You are popular enough." Rena reply instantly.

"Rena stop talking nonsense." Elsword said with a serious tone.

"I'm for real." Rena said as serious as Elsword. Elsword wanted to say something but a scream was heard outside. They both ran outside follow by the rest of the el gang

"What happen." Elsword ask a person from a crowd. But before he could reply Elsword saw Lu. She was bleeding out black blood, her left horn has been snapped off. As well as her right fingers have been sliced off.

"What happen here?" Raven questioned as she look at Lu laying in a giant puddle of her blood. Elesis came forward with her claymore. She raised it preparing to kill Lu.

"STOP!" Elsword yelled and parried his sisters sword.

"Move Elsword all demons must die." Elesis said but Elsword didn't her held his position.

"I told you not all demons are bad." Elsword said.

"Has she bewitched you?" Elesis ask kicking her brother who blocked it.

"I'm still me." Elsword said and then use Impact Smasher which Elesis use Stoic.

"Then you shall kill this demoness." Elesis said raising her voice.

"Never." Elsword said using armor break but her sister dodge and slash her brother.

"Sandstorm!" Elsword shouted the skill collecting wind around his sword picking up the dust and sand. He swung the sword at his sister.

"JUDGEMENT!" Elesis use her skill slashing the storm and finish it with the heavy blow. But Elsword wanted her to do something like that. He emerge from the dust and use his hidden skill.

"AERO! SABER!" Elsword launch the skill a great giant wind was blasted at the Grand Master. Elesis lost her grip on her claymore and it flew backwards. The sword hit a house and made it collapse.

"Kyaaaaa!" Elesis shouted while blocking the wind. Once the wind stopped Elesis put down her arm.

"Damn. She got one hell of a body." Add said whistling and Eve slapped him then drag him back into the inn.

"Sis really." Elsword said covering his face.

"What?" Elesis ask and she felt cold. Elesis look at her body and saw she was only wearing her bra and panties. The Grand Master was embarrass. She let many people saw her in this position with her sexy red lingerie.

"AHHHHHH!" Elesis scream covering her body.

"What happen to you." Elsword said then Elesis punched her brother in the face.

"Don't look." Elesis said and then ran back into the inn.

"She is so going to kill you know." Lee said helping Elsword up.

"I didn't know she was wearing that. She usually wears a tank top and shorts." Elsword said dusting himself off.

"Girls change." Ara told Elsword.

"Well it doesn't matter now." Elsword said forgetting all that just happen.

"Your such a perverted brother." Aisha said with a pitiful face.

"SHUT IT GRAPE!" Elsword shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU CHERRY!" Aisha reply.

Lu stir from her slumber and sat up. She was in a dark room her hands were bandage. She resize her gloves and the bandages fell apart. She regenerated the lost fingers and move them around.

"You're awake." Lee said as he dropped down from the ceiling.

"Yes." Lu reply throwing the bandages away.

"How you feeling?" Lee asked her and sat down on a chair.

"Awful." Lu reply and then Elsword came from the door.

"Morning!" He said as he saw Lu was awake.

"Its in the middle of the day." Lee corrected Elsword.

"Doesn't matter." Elsword said. "So mind telling us what happen?" Elsword ask approaching Lu.

Add was working on a equation through his holographic screen. Eve was programming Oberon and Ophelia. Add had been dreaming about his mother the past few days.

"No this is wrong." Add said and move the holographic board aside and brought a new one.

"What are you working on?" Eve ask catching the holographic board. She read it while Add explain.

"I'm trying to figure out the time space equation. I read about this when I was in the Infinite Library." Add said typing madly.

"That library is outdated. Since it was built the nasods abandon it." Eve said which annoyed Add. "You also made several mistakes. Even a 'Elsword' can figure this out." Eve said which made Add snap.

"SHUT UP TIN CAN!" Eve shot a laser at Add's forehead and knock him out.

"Imbecile." Eve said and continue programming.

Rena Aisha and Ara were in the training room. The girls all decided to come up with there own hidden skill like Elsword's Aero Saber. But they have been in here for five hours with no luck.

"This is hard. How did Elsword create a new skill?" Aisha ask while collapsing from exhaustion.

"Lets ask him." Ara said sitting down.

"No I refuse to ask for that beast's help." Rena said continue to fire arrows and skills.

"Rena we have been here for over five hours and we accomplish nothing." Aisha said.

"Because we aren't trying hard enough." Rena said she was so frustrated she use her Hidden Skill. "ARROW! RAIN!" The skill came down with furies of arrows. The arrows completely destroy the ground and the dummies. Until the place was level out.

"Rena are you ok. I haven't seen you this mad before." Ara said timidly.

"Its nothing." Rena said wiping the sweat off her face.

Soon night fell and they were all back in there inn except for Elesis who went out.

"So how is Luciela?" Chung ask Elsword during dinner.

"She wouldn't talk." Elsword said and then Rena shuffle uneasily.

"Well something bad must have happen." Lee said.

"Yeah but she is really scared." Elsword said which made Rena more uneasy.

"You should try and comfort her then." Ara suggested which made Rena twitch her eyes.

"I try but it didn't help." Elsword said, suddenly Lu scream which alerted everyone. The whole building glow in a bright red color and then exploded.

"What the hell happen?" Add said as he got up from the floor.

"Someone is attacking us." Raven stared as he pull out his blade.

"Where is Lu?" Ara ask and then she got her answer. Lu came flying into Chung who just got up. The force knocked both of them down.

"Ow." The Iron Paladin said in pain.

"Who's there?" Aisha ask and then a figure step out from the dust and darkness.

"Who are you people." The person said he had white hair and wore a suit and tie.

"I like to ask you that." Eve said summoning Oberon by her side.

"That is none of your concern." The demon said.

"What do you want?" Elsword asked.

"Her." The demon said and pointed at Lu.

"Are you the one who attacked her?" Elsword ask and the demon nodded.

"Well good job." Lee said clapping which made everyone look at him. "I mean why?" Lee quickly said.

"Its none of your concern." The demon said.

"Oh it is now." Elsword said and attack the demon. Before he even got close a invisible force hit him back and made him clash against Chung who just got up.

"Elsword!" Aisha shouted and then she cast a fireball. The demon sucked the fireball into his hand.

"What the Hamel." Chung said when he saw the demon absorbing the fireball.

"FRAZ! SERA!" Lu shouted her servants name who appear on magic circle.

"My lady are you ok?" Fraz ask.

"I'm fine quick and immobilize him." Lu said and her servants obey. Fraz took out his sword and slice the demon who dodge and walk away. Sera launch magic attacks as well as chains which were easily destroyed.

"Resistance is futile Lu." The demon said and then a red magic circle appear on his right side. He stuck his hand in it a humongous demonic hand much like Lu's but red cane out. The demon swung it at Lu's servant which were instantly crushed.

"Who are you?" Rena ask.

"He is a demon lord. He controls ten territory of the demon world. The person that can rival against god. The first ranked demon lord. Also my brother. Lucifer Z. Satan." Lu stated dropping a sweat from her forehead.

"Damn. That's a long title." Lee said trying to memorize everything.

"You guys look a lot alike also." Ara stated.

"But isn't your last name Sourcream?" Elsword ask and Lu shook her head.

"I changed my last name because I didn't want to be related to my brother." Lu said looking away in shame.

"Why it is good to be related to someone extremely powerful." Add said dreaming about if he was related to a powerful person.

"Yes but my brother will use any means necessary to accomplish his needs

so it gives Satan a bad name." Lu said.

"Enough. Lu come with me now!" Lucifer said holding his hands out. Lu backed away and the elgang blocked her from Lucifer.

"Not on my watch." Chung said loading his cannon.

"Fools move right now before my anger gives in." Lucifer said with a deeper darker tone.

"Not over a fight." Raven said advancing forward.

"Very well." Lucifer said as he spread his hands out.

"Attack!" Aisha yelled Chung and Raven charge and attack first. Lucifer caught both of their weapons in his hands without a struggle. Ara quickly jumped and dive at Lucifer who backed away. Then Lee appear behind Lucifer.

"IMPALE!" Lee charges at Lucifer with the clone but Lucifer dodge both attacks. Lucifer step down on where Lee planted a bomb which exploded. Lucifer came out untouched.

"ARMAGEDDON BLADE!" Elsword created the large illusion blade stabbing Lucifer. He continue to attack supported by Rena's arrows.

"This is bad. I should join in soon." Add said cracking his knuckles.

"No protect Lu." Eve said restraining the Lunatic Pysker. "Elsword has put that as a priority." Eve finish while observing the battle. Add couldn't help but obey for a strange reason. He just kept staring at Eve's unchanging expression.

"HEADS UP!" Raven shouted at Add. The Lunatic Pysker didn't reacted in time and both Chung and Elsword slam into Add.

"That's gotta hurt." Lee said covering his eyes but Lucifer kicked him towards Eve. Eve slap Lee away at Raven knocking all the boys down.

"We have to do all the work do we?" Aisha said shaking her head while rubbing her temples.

"Humans are useless let the Nasod do it." Eve said summoning Oberon and Ophelia.

"This is getting annoying human, nasods, reins, maka, whatever it doesn't matter to me. I'll destroy you all." Lucifer said buttoning his shirt.

"Lets go." Rena said and then the girls attack Lucifer.

"Its no use." Lucifer said as he held his hands out. He floated and then he was enwrap in light. When he came out he was wearing demonic armor with large shoes.

"No." Lu silently said.

"CYCLONE!" Aisha shouted the skill and launch the swirling pink wind at Lucifer.

"Weak." Lucifer said as the cyclone diminish once it touch the armor.

"JUDGEMENT SPEAR!" Eve summon the spear and Oberon and Ophelia took it while throwing it at Lucifer. But Lucifer caught it in his hands spin it and threw it at Eve and her servants.

"He is too strong." Ara said tightly holding her spear.

"That's my brother." Lu said.

"Still going to try." Rena said.

"Yeah come on." Elsword said as he got up wiping the blood from his forehead.

"I guess its time to get serious." Lucifer said sighing.

"Why are you chasing after your sister?" Chung ask while getting up.

"Because she needs to return into my protection." Lucifer said as he cross his arms.

"You're just hurting her." Elsword said.

"I try talking to her but she refused." Lucifer said looking at his sister with a terrifying look.

"Then she doesn't want to." Lee said holding his left arm.

"You don't understand. The demon world is in a crisis. The glitter monsters have rebel and other demons as well. They are slowly taking the territory." Lucifer said and Lu looked down hiding her face.

"Just destroy them then." Raven said.

"I can't the glitter monsters are a part of another demon lords monster. If we kill them we will start a war." Lucifer said shaking his head.

"But she can protect herself." Ara exclaim.

"She can't, she already lost two pieces of her land. If she could have protected it I would not be here." Lucifer said uncrossing his hands

"Brother I can gain it back." Lu said softly.

"BUT YOU CAN'T!" Lucifer yelled making Lu tremble. "You are still young. I should have knew not to leave you alone. Do you have any idea how much time and effort I put into getting back to this position?!" Lucifer yelled making Lu cry uncontrollably.

"That's enough!" Raven yelled swiping his hair back.

"What kind of brother are you do you even care about your sister's happiness?" Ara asked lowering her spear a little.

"You have no idea how much I do." Lucifer said narrowing his eyes a like.

"You're kidding me. Hurting your sister just cause she won't obey you. That's low." Add said smirking.

"I would go out of my way just to protect her. Even if I have to hurt her." Lucifer said as he landed on the ground.

"You are insane!" Rena exclaim shock by Lucifer's comment.

"You aren't a family if you hurt each other." Elsword said.

"What do you know about us. Do you know how hard it was for us when we lost our parents? Or the effort and pain I put just to keep Lu safe? If you don't then you can die." Lucifer said raising his voice gradually. Chung tried to say something but Elsword stopped him.

"Talking won't work anymore we have to use brute force." Elsword with his left arm up stopping Chung.

"Playtime is over. Time to get serious." Aisha said releasing some magical energy.

Lucifer laughed made Lu shiver and draining all the tears from her eyes.

"BROTHER NO DON'T PLEASE DON'T USE IT!" Luciela pleaded to her brother. Lu was on her knees and trying to cry but the tears wouldn't come out.

"Lu stop." Elsword said putting his hand on her shoulder. Lu yanked the hand off and continue pleading.

"Come Sephirot." Lucifer said normally. The ground rumble and shake. The sky then turn dark and it looks like the moon has been enlarge.

"Lu what is going on?!" Aisha questioned a little frighten.

"We are dead." She reply emotionless. A demon arose from a magic circle behind Lucifer. When it was up the sky trying back to the normal color as well as the moon.

"Now Sephirot retrieve Lu." Lucifer said and then the demon roasted. Out had a sound of a million girls scream. Everyone covered their ears but it wasn't enough. The demon pounded it's huge arm on the floor and unless a wave of fire.

"Jump!" Ara yelled at everyone. Lee, Ara, Lu were the only who jumped. The rest got hit and burned. Almost everyone was unconscious.

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" Ara yelled at the gang and they were all smoking out steam.

"That guy is too strong." Chung said falling over and fell asleep.

"Not yet!" Raven yelled trying to get up but just fell down.

"No Raven don't push yourself." Rena said worrying about the Blade Masters condition.

"Ravens right. We won't stop until Lu is safe." Elsword said while getting up.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Lu asked breaking her voice.

"Cause you have helped me. I don't know what happen the first time we met. But when I woke up everyone was fine. So I thought you helped me and didn't you?" Elsword said smiling Lu knew she didn't help him. But she did so she didn't talk.

"Sephirot hurry up and clean the trash." Lucifer said paying little attention to Elsword and the rest.

"ARA!" Lee yelled at Ara and she nodded.

"A THOUSAND BLOSSOMS!" Ara yelled executing the skill.

"KILLING FRENZY!" Lee yelled and they both attack Sephirot and Lucifer.

"Did we get him?" Eve asked out of breath. She was being support by Add more or less by his will.

"No." Lu said on the ground looking at the fog. The fog clear a few seconds later and Spehirot roar with Lucifer in his arm.

"Pathetic. I'm really mad now." Lucifer calmly said with a deep stressful voice.

"What do we do now?" Add asked with great fear in his eyes.

"Apollyon!" Lu shouted. Everyone looked at Lu behind them. She stood up wiping the tears from her eyes away. Then navy light flash blinding the el gang. When they open their eyes again they saw a blue version of Sephirot but smaller and no armor.

"Why do I feel so remorseful?" Add asked feeling incredibly sad.

"Apollyon my loyal servant! Do not let my brother hurt Elsword anymore!" Lu shouted at Apollyon then held her hand out at Sephirot. Apollyon and Sephirot roar at each other and they charge at each other.

"Why do you wish to protect the mortals?" Lucifer asked as her sister never had care about mortals a lot.

"Don't you use to say there are no questions. But you find them with your power?" Lu ask and her arms set a blaze. The flames die down and her arm was cover in armor with her gauntlet.

"Indeed. So come at me." Lucifer said clenching his fist after finishing his sentence.

"DEAD FINGERS!" Lu extended her hand out and form a magic circle out of there a illusion of her gauntlet came out stretching all the way to Lucifer. Her brother grab the illusion by the wrist and crushed it.

"Do you think you can defeat an Magnus?" Lucifer ask Lu throwing away scraps of the illusion.

"Like what the mortals say. You have to try." Lu said and then charge at her brother. She tried to grab her brother's head but he disappear. Lucifer came from a deep red burst of fire behind Lu. Before Lu can turn around Lucifer grabbed her by the neck.

"So you have given yourself to the mortals. Learning their ways of speaking. Developing their so call emotions." Lucifer said tighten his grip on Lu's neck. lu struggle and gasp to free herself. She even clawed on her brother's own gauntlets. Apollyon roared in frustration and pain. Lucifer looked at the battle of the demon gods. Sephirot pounded the ground with fire erupting everywhere. Apollyon dodge and spew blue flames at the other god. But Sephirot grabbed Apollyon and smashed him on the ground violently. Then he harshly and cruelly ripped apart Apollyon and proceed to eat him.

"APOLLYON!" Lu manage to yell out she knew Apollyon wouldn't die but she felt so mad. She could not take it anymore to see her servants get even more hurt. She grabbed her brother's arm in a last ditch effort. Slowly but strongly she removed her brothers hand from her neck. Lucifer was surprise but he didn't react to Lu headbutting him.

"Good Lu." Lucifer said in a manic way. He recover from the blow and Lu rub her neck a little.

"I'll finish this brother. If I defeat you then you will leave me alone." Lu said forming a bet with her brother.

"Fine. I swear on the spear of Gaeblog." Lucifer said and Lu felt somewhat satisfied.

"Going this far then alright." Lu said surprise how her brother would swear a sacred oath.

"Does that matter. Now give me your best." Lucifer said crossing his arm. Lu then started to collect demonic energy into her and then she imagine her most strongest skill.

"CASTLE OF ABADDON!" Lu's family castle gate arise from the ground blue and shining radiating negative energy. The Gates open and soul spears charged out at Lucifer. As the spears got closer to him Lucifer's eyes widen. Finally Lu summon a giant Soul Spear and jumped then thrust it at Lucifer and it exploded.

"So this is the power of a demon." Add said with his mouth wide open. Eve was staring at the battle with enthusiasm in her eyes.

"He still hasn't given up." Elsword said and everyone looked at him like he was crazy. But they stop doing anything when they saw his eyes were sharp like Infinity Sword also his sclera are black like Diabolic Espers, and Also his pupils are glowing royal purple color.

"El-" Rena started wanting to ask what is with his eyes but a loud scream from Sephirot could be heard.

"You almost got me there but Sephirot had to get in the way." Lucifer said and Sephirot roar again causing the smoke and dust to move away showing Sephirot covering Lucifer.

"That's no fair!" Chung yelled but Lucifer ignored him.

"No. I'm out of demonic energy." Lu stated and kneeled down tire.

"Now its my turn." Lucifer said and Sephirot sank back to the ground going with a cry. Lucifer gathered demonic energy as well but you could see them as red particles gathering around Lucifer. Everyone but Eve and Elsword got shivers sent down their spines. It took a while for Elsword to trace how much demonic energy Lucifer was storing.

"LU WATCH OUT!" Elsword yell at the same time as Lucifer was saying his skill.

"Palace of Abaddon." Lucifer said and then a red castle appear behind him large extremely large. It was big enough for even Hamel to see it (sarcasm don't take it seriously its just really big ok?). The castle started shooting a bunch of things at Lu spears, swords, balls, plasma, corpses, a lot of other things. Lu started to close her eyes to not see the impact but before she did Elsword ran in front of her. Elsword parried with his own sword and kept most of the things back at bay.

"GO AWAY YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU BLOCK IT!" Lu yelled at Elsword with the last of her energy.

"If I do then you will die." ELsword said grunting a little then the rest of the gang help Elsword block the impact.

"We're here for you." Lee said to Lu and Elsword Aisha summon magic circles around to block making Elsword's load easier.

"You idiot do you want to die?" Aisha shouted at Elsword before he can answer the things they were blocking exploded with a ton of force and they all flew back. After a while thing has settle down Lu came to her senses she saw the el gang on the floor they weren't moving. But they are alive Lucifer came up to them and look at their unconscious bodies.

"Brother what are you trying to do?" Lu asked her brother. Lucifer ignore her sister and then grabbed Elsword up and summon a bunch of demonic hands two held him by the arms holding him up.

"Lu these humans are making you stay here right?" Lucifer ask but he didn't let her sister answer. "Well I shall kill this person first." Upon hearing that Lu was shock she scurried up and try to run towards Elsword put another hand grabbed Lu and lifted her up.

"NO STOP!" She screamed she wanted to cry but the grip on the hand made her stop.

"Then tell me why this person is special." Lucifer said but Lu didn't answer Lucifer control a hand and made it grabbed Elsword by the head preparing to crush his skull. "Tell me now or I will kill this man." Lucifer said looking at Lu but Lu didn't reply so Lucifer tighten the grip on Elsword. "TELL ME NOW!" Lucifer yelled putting a lot of pressure on Lu then she finally gave in right in time before her brother almost crush Elsword's skull.

"HE'S SPECIALLY BECAUSE HE IS MY FIANCE!" Lu yelled out and everything felt like it stopped. Lu slowly open her eyes, she saw her brother's wide eyes looking at her.

"Are you serious?" Lucifer asked Lu and she nodded.

"Yes it is." Lu said and then Elsword woke up looking at pitch blackness. Lucifer removed the hands from Elsword and dropped him down then he did the same for Lu.

"OH WHAT! Really! Congrats Lu. you should have told me then I wouldn't have to hurt you like that and your fiance." Lucifer said helping his sister up and brushing her off then patted her head transferring some of his demonic energy towards his.

"What happened?" Elsword ask then lucifer quickly ran towards Elsword shaking his hand violently and incredibly fast.

"Congratulations you have pick the best wife ever!" Lucifer said with sparkles in his eyes.

"What are you in on this fake marriage thing?" Elsword ask and then Lucifer grabbed Elsword's hand with a monstrous grip.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Lucifer said restraining his voice but the demonic stare was scary enough for Elsword.

"What are you saying me and Lu are planning to get marry very soon. Right honey?" Elsword ask and lu nodded.

"Right darling!" Lu said and then everything was clear away Lucifer summon his other demon servants to clean up the mess and it was quick. The inn was back to the way it normally was and the people that were kill was back alive like nothing had happen.

"I got a question. Why did you just change so quickly when you heard me and Lu are getting married?" Elsword ask Lucifer who was sitting next to him laying down like a lazy man.

"Well I need to keep my sister happy right? That means letting her go and go her way of life. but sometimes an older sibling needs to make choices for their younger sister because they are still young, even if our choices are wrong we think its right we can't control that." Lucifer said and Elsword looked at him. He couldn't believe this guy was the best demon lord in the demon realm. Now Lucifer is so relax and kind of fun to be around with.

"But what about your parents? What do they think." Elsword asked and lucifer sat up straight.

"Our parents…died when me and Lu was still young she was about four thousand year old and I was ninety thousand. So I had to raise Lu all by myself. But the demon world is very harsh on us. We weren't use to living a life of poverty we were really rich but it just suddenly came at us. This is why I am always so protective with Lu. I hate seeing her marry another person if I had a choice I would marry her. but I knew this day would come." Lucifer said but Elsword completely didn't listen. he was surprise by the age of Lu and Lucifer.

"_Four thousand, Ninety thousand. That's totally young." _Elsword thought to himself with a constipated face. Soon Lucifer had to go and Lu then go soon everyone was still resting they were fine now the injuries were heal thanks to Lucifer's servants. But what Lucifer had said made Elsword really thinking. He was too hard on his sister so the next day he is going to apologize.

**Thank you guys for reading and I will see you next time I am in a rush today so yea bye!**


End file.
